


Von Pferden und Männern

by Spikely



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Country & Western, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Deutsch | German, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Romance, Sex, Smut, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Western
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 102,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikely/pseuds/Spikely
Summary: Sam trifft in den Grizzlies auf die Van der Linde Gang. Sie rettet Arthur Morgan das Leben und dieser tut es ihr gleich. Sie beschließt mit der Gang zu gehen, doch sie hütet ein Geheimnis, eines, welches ihr Leben in Gefahr bringen könnte, wenn es jemals ans Tageslicht kommen würde. Kann sie das Geheimnis wahren und wird sie vielleicht endlich Liebe in ihrem Leben finden?





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben :)  
> Ganz zu Beginn; Danke an alle, die meine Fan-Fic von RDR2 lesen wollen, oder sogar schon gelesen haben. Feedback ist immer herzlichst willkommen!  
> Die Gesichte hangelt sich natürlich am Game lang, aber einige Sachen sind anders, bzw. verlaufen anders.  
> Bitte scheut euch nicht, Kommentare oder ähnliches da zu lassen. 
> 
> Spikely 
> 
> p.s.: Alle Credits gehen natürlich an Rockstar Games, was Charaktere, etc. angeht.

Sam sah durch das Fernglas.  
„Hallo Schönheit.“, sagte sie, ihr Atem deutlich sichtbar durch die Kälte.  
Zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seit sie durch die Grizzlies gereist war, auf der Suche nach der wunderschönen weißen Stute, von der sie unten in Valentine gehört hatte.  
Zwei betrunkene Männer hatten neben ihr am Tisch lautstark diskutiert, ob es diese Araberstute wirklich gibt, oder ob sie nur ein Geist sei. Männer.  
Aber immerhin gaben sie ihr diesen Tipp.  
Da sie eh weiter nördlich unterwegs war und kein festes Ziel vor Augen hatte, machte sie sich am nächsten Tag auf den Weg auf den Berg.  
Natürlich kam sie kurz vor Lake Isabella in einen fürchterlichen Sturm, sie saß beinahe drei Tage in einer kleinen Hütte fest, mehr verfallen als aufrechtstehend.  
Trotzdem war sie froh über die schützenden Wände. Der Sturm war heftig, einer der schlimmsten den sie je erlebt hatte.  
Während der drei Tage konnte sie die weiße Stute, ob nun Fiktion oder nicht, unmöglich aufspüren. Sie traute kaum, sich mehr als hundert Meter von der Hütte zu entfernen, so schlecht war die Sicht. Zum Glück hatte sie genügend Verpflegung eingepackt. Doch als sie heute bei Tagesanbruch die Augen geöffnet hatte, begrüßte sie strahlender Sonnenschein, der den Schnee glitzern ließ und den Blick auf den See frei gab, es war ein wunderschöner Anblick.  
Sie ließ das Fernglas sinken. Die Stute stand nicht sehr weit entfernt von ihr. Schnell packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, legte alles an den Rahmen der nicht vorhandenen Eingangstür und betrat die knirschende Schneedecke, die den Boden bedeckte.  
Ihr Lasso hing lose an ihrem Gürtel unter dem dicken schwarzen Mantel den sie trug. Sie ging jedoch nicht davon aus, dass sie es benutzen müsste. Sie hatte schon immer ein Händchen für Pferde, sie verstand sie und die Pferde verstanden sie. Zumindest kam sie mit Pferden besser klar, als mit Menschen, um die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
Schmunzelnd über ihren Gedankengang näherte sie sich langsam dem zugefroren See. Die Sicht war so klar, dass sie das andere Ufer deutlich erkennen konnte, die verschneiten Berge im Hintergrund sahen majestätisch aus, die Natur war über und über mit Schnee bedeckt.  
Zu ihrer rechten sah sie am See ein paar Rehe stehen, die sie misstrauischen musterten. Sie hielt sich den Zeigefinger an die Lippen: „Psst.“  
Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu der Stute. Sie war wundervoll, vollkommen weiß, nur die Beine und die Nüstern etwas schwarz, ihr Körper strotzte nur so vor Kraft. Sie musste schon etwas älter sein, sonst wäre sie nicht komplett weiß. Wieso sie jedoch ganz alleine hier am See verweilte, wusste Sam nicht. Eigentlich ist es eher ungewöhnlich für Pferde sich alleine herumzutreiben.  
Langsam bahnte sie sich ihren Weg, bis sie nur noch wenige Meter von der Stute entfernt stehen blieb. Das Pferd hatte sie schon lange gesehen, beäugte sie misstrauisch, aber auch neugierig. Ihre Nüstern blähten sich, als sie versuchte den Geruch des Neuankömmlings zu erfassen. Sie war mutig, dass musste Sam ihr lassen. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch keinen Schritt rückwärts oder zur Seite gemacht. Sie stand genau in Blickrichtung, den Kopf erhoben, der Körper angespannt.  
„Hey mein Mädchen. Wie geht’s dir heute?“; fragte Sam die Stute leise.  
Diese schnaubte als Antwort und warf den Kopf zurück. Die haselnussbraunen Augen unerschrocken auf die junge Frau gerichtet.  
Die Vorderhufe stampfen in den Schnee, als Sam sich immer weiter auf sie zu bewegte.  
„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Wir beide werden gute Freunde werden... Ich werde dir nichts tun, bei mir bist du sicher. Ich verspreche es dir.“  
Die Stute wieherte leise. „Ja, so ist es gut.“  
Kurz bevor sie die Hand in Richtung der weichen Nüstern strecken konnte, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Ufers.  
Langsam ließ sie ihre Hand sinken und ging in die Hocke, versteckte sich hinter einem großen Stein.  
Zu ihrer Verwunderung blieb die Stute stehen, den Kopf gesenkt, als wollte sie herausfinden was genau Sam hinter dem Stein zu suchen hatte. Sam grinste, ja, das war genau die Art Pferd, die sie gebrauchen konnte und gesucht hatte, sie hatte es satt zu Fuß zu laufen.  
Sie sah wieder hinüber zum Ufer. Zwei Pferde kamen einen Pfad hinunter, beide beritten. Um mehr zu erkennen, holte sie ihr Fernglas aus ihrer Umhängetasche und sah hindurch.  
Ein Mann saß auf einem wunderschönen Appaloosa und der andere auf einem ebenso schönen Paint Horse. Beide trugen Bögen mit sich, und andere zahlreiche Waffen.  
Sie schluckte und ließ das Fernglas sinken, das konnte nichts Gutes heißen. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, hier oben versteckt man sich.  
Die Araberstute hatte sich unbemerkt herangeschlichen und schnupperte neugierig an Sams Mantelkragen. Der warme Pferdeatem kribbelte auf ihrer Haut. Sie lachte leise und hob eine behandschuhte Hand zu der weichen Pferdenase.  
„Na mein Mädchen, da ist aber jemand neugierig. Wir zwei werden ein gutes Team.“  
Die beiden Männer ritten um den See herum, ohne sie zu bemerken, um dann einem Pfad in die Wälder zu folgen, die hinunter zum Fluss führten. Sam war neugierig geworden.  
Langsam stand sie auf, tätschelte der Stute den Hals, holte einen Apfel aus ihrer Tasche und bot ihn dem Pferd an. Dieses biss nach kurzem Schnuppern herzhaft hinein und grummelt leise.  
Sam lachte. „Ja, Frauen kann man immer mit einem guten Essen bestechen. Nicht wahr?“  
Sie drehte sich um, ging zurück zur Hütte. Nach einigen Schritten bemerkte sie, dass die Stute ihr folgte. Mit hängenden Ohren und laut schmatzend. 

Nachdem sie ihr abgegriffenes, dunkelrotes Knotenhalfter samt Zügel aus ihrer Tasche geholt hatte und ihre neue Stute auf gehalftert hatte, was diese bereitwillig mit sich machen ließ, holte sie ihre alten Satteltaschen und legte diese vorsichtig auf ihren Rücken. Sie schnaubte nur und kurz darauf schwang Sam sich auf ihren Rücken, die Satteltaschen hinter ihr liegend.  
Die Stute stampfte unruhig in den Schnee, bleib aber ansonsten ruhig.  
„Nun mein Mädchen, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wo die Männer hinwollen.“, sagte sie leise und trieb das Pferd an, es sprang umgehend an und flog über den weißen Schnee.  
Breit grinsend lehnte sich Sam über den Hals der Stute, tätschelte diesen und lobte sie. Was für ein Pferd, sie spürte die ungebändigte Kraft zwischen ihren Schenkeln.  
Sie umrundeten den See schnell und folgten dem Pfad, den die Männer vor ihr genommen hatten. Sie konnte klar die Hufspuren im Schnee erkennen. Nach weniger als zehn Minuten kam sie an den Spider Gorge und sah von weitem die beiden Pferde an einem Baum stehen.  
Vorsichtig nahm sie ihren Bogen in die Hand, lenkte die Stute mit den Beinen auf die Pferde zu. Von den Männern war keiner zu sehen, die beiden Pferde begrüßten ihre Stute mit leisem Wiehern.  
Sam stieg ab und band ihr Pferd an einem kleineren Baum neben den anderen fest. Dann sah sie sich um; Fußspuren folgten dem Fluss hinab.  
Langsam und aufmerksam machte sie sich auf den Weg.  
Die beiden Männer lehnten hinter einem Baum, die Blicke auf die Lichtung gerichtet auf denen Rehe standen. Einer der beiden hatte seinen Bogen in der Hand, bereit zu schießen.  
Sam hockte sich hinter einen Stein, beobachtend. Der Mann ohne Bogen sah aus, als hätte er indianische Wurzeln. Seine Haut war dunkel, nicht ganz dunkel, aber zumindest viel dunkler als ihre. Außerdem hatte er lange schwarze Haare, zu einem Zopf geflochten, mit einer Feder darin.  
Der Mann mit dem Bogen in der Hand war groß, kräftig. Sein blauer Wintermantel wehte im Wind. Sie konnte nur wenig erkennen, da er mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und einen dunklen Cowboyhut trug.  
Wer waren diese Männer? Jagten mitten im Nirgendwo. Das konnten keine normalen Bürger sein. Kaum jemand traute sich hier rauf. Die Gegend war verlassen, kalt und unbarmherzig.  
Sam grübelte. Was sollte sie jetzt tun?  
Die Antwort wurde ihr kurz darauf abgenommen, da ein Wolf hinter den Bäumen zu ihrer linken auftauchte und sich langsam an die beiden Männer anschlich. Diese bemerkten ihr nahendes Unheil nicht. Es sah so aus, als würden sie miteinander diskutieren, ihre leisen Stimmen hallten gedämpft zu ihr herüber.  
Mist.  
Sie trug nur ihren Bogen und ihren Revolver bei sich. Einen Wolf zu töten war damit nicht gerade leicht. Sie rang mit sich, sollte sie die beiden Männer ihrem Schicksal überlassen, oder sollte sie eingreifen? Sie könnte auch einfach auf ihr Pferd springen und abhauen.  
Sie fluchte leise. Dann stand sie auf, fixierte den Wolf mit der Spitze ihres Pfeils. Der Schuss musste direkt treffen, die unbekannter Männer hatten bis jetzt weder den Wolf, noch sie bemerkt.  
Ihr Pfeil traf den Wolf direkt ins Auge, er war sofort tot. Keine fünf Schritte von den Männern entfernt, fiel der Wolf in den Schnee.  
Beide drehten sich sofort um, Waffen gezückt. Der Indianer sah auf den Wolf, ihren Pfeil, dann sah er sie an. Panik bereitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Vorsicht!“, schrie er.  
Das letzte was sie fühlte war, wie ihr Kopf gegen den Stein vor ihr prallte. 

Langsam öffnete Sam die Augen. Sie hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen. Was war passiert? Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Stute, den See, die Männer. Der Wolf. Blitzschnell war sie hellwach. Sie setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Sie lag auf einem Bett, in einer Hütte. Vor Kopf brannte ein Feuer in einem alten Kamin. Auf der anderen Seite stand noch ein Bett, darauf lag jemand. Vorsichtig fasste sie sich an den Kopf.  
„Autsch.“, fluchte sie leise.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war. Langsam hievte sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett. Ihr Blick glitt zu der Person auf dem Bett gegenüber. Soweit sie es erkennen konnte, war es ein Mann, jedoch keiner der beiden Männer vom Fluss. Er atmete flach.  
Als sie näherkam, sah sie, dass er fürchterliche frische Wunden im Gesicht hatte. Erschrocken taumelte sie zurück und plumpste wieder auf das Bett.  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und eine Frau kam herein, sie hatte dunkelbraune Haare und war in dicken Winterklamotten eingepackt.  
„Oh, hallo. Du bist wach.“, sagte sie freundlich.  
„Äh, ja hi. Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?“, fragte Sam.  
Die Frau lächelte sacht. „Kannst du laufen? Dann bring ich dich zum Chef.“  
Sam nickte nur.  
„Gut. Ich bin übrigens Abigail. Nett dich kennenzulernen.“, sagte sie und streckte ihre Hand aus.  
Sam ergriff sie. „Sam. Sam Miller.“  
„Sam? Ist das eine Kurzform?“  
„Ja, von Samantha.“  
Abigail nickte. „Alles klar. Komm mit, Sam.“  
Sam folgte ihr aus der Hütte, nachdem Abigail noch einen besorgten Blick auf den Wundenmann geworfen hatte.  
Sie war anscheinend noch auf dem Berg. Draußen lag immer noch Schnee, die Sonne stand tief. Sie sah sich um, fünf oder sechs verfallende Hütten standen hier, sogar eine alte Kirche. Wahrscheinlich eines dieser verlassenen Minendörfer.  
Abigail führte sie in eine größere Hütte, drinnen saßen und standen einige Männer um einen brennenden Kamin. Ihre Gespräche erstarben, sobald sie den Raum betrat.  
„Unser Gast ist wach.“, sagte Abigail und stellte sich neben sie.  
Sam ließ ihren Blick über die Männer wandern. Der Indianer stand neben einem großen Typen, mit viel Bart im Gesicht. Ein hagerer älterer Mann saß am Feuer, stand auf und kam auf sie zu.  
„Hallo Miss. Wie geht es Ihnen?“, fragte er förmlich.  
Sam nickte. „Danke, gut. Was genau ist mit mir passiert?“  
Der Indianer kam auf sie zu. „Du hast unser Leben gerettet, als du diesen Wolf erschossen hast. Ich danke dir dafür. Im Gegenzug haben wir deines gerettet, als der Rest des Rudels kam und einer von denen dich ausgeknockt hatte.“ Er lachte leise. „Du warst komplett weggetreten. Wir konnten dich nicht dort liegen lassen, also haben wir dich mit hierhergenommen.“, erklärte er.  
„Wow, danke. Denke ich.“, sagte sie verwirrt.  
Der ältere Mann vor ihr lächelte. Sie kannte ihn irgendwo her, wusste aber nicht genau woher. „Sie können gerne noch etwas bei uns bleiben, Miss…?“  
„Miller. Samantha Miller.“, sagte sie schnell.  
„Miss Miller, eine Freude.“  
„Sam reicht, bitte.“  
„Wundervoll. Mein Name ist Hosea Matthews, einer ihrer Retter hier ist Charles Smith, dort drüben stehen Bill Williamson, Lenny Summers und Javier Escuella. Die anderen Männer sind gerade unterwegs. Sie werden sicherlich bald zurück sein.“  
Hosea. Oh nein. Sie kannte diesen Namen.  
Just in diesem Moment ging hinter ihr die Tür auf.  
„Gentlemen, wir sind zurück.“, sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um.  
„Oh, wen haben wir denn hier? Geht es Ihnen wieder besser?“, fragte der große, schwarzhaarige Mann sie.  
Hosea antwortete für sie: „Miss Miller kam gerade rein. Samantha, das ist…“  
„Dutch. Dutch Van der Linde.“, hauchte sie schockiert.


	2. Kapitel 2

Natürlich musste es von allen Banden in diesem Land ausgerechnet die Van Der Linde Gang sein, die sie aufgegabelt hatten. Sie wusste genau wer sie waren. Outlaws, Gesetzlose, genau wie ihr Vater. Sie war vor vielen Jahren genau vor diesem Leben geflüchtet.   
Dutch stand vor ihr, sein Gesichtsausdruck fragend.   
„Kennen wir uns, Miss Miller?“, fragte er dann leise.  
Sie konnte auf keinen Fall die Wahrheit sagen, dann wäre sie so gut wie tot. Das wäre Selbstmord.  
„Äh ja. Also nein.“, stammelte sie.   
Dutch legte fragend den Kopf schief. „Ja, oder nein? Nun, zumindest kennen Sie meinen Namen.“  
Mist.   
„Kennt nicht jeder in diesem Land Ihren Namen?“  
Er überlegte kurz, dann lachte er auf. „Ja, so wird es wohl sein.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihr dann in ihre grünen Augen. Seine Präsenz im Raum war unglaublich, er strahlte eine unbestrittene Autorität aus, keine Frage. Seine braunen Augen funkelten sie vergnügt an.   
„Nun, Miss Miller. Sie können so lange bei uns bleiben, wie Sie möchten. Jedoch werden wir morgen weiterziehen, in Richtung Valentine. Ich kann diesen Schnee nicht mehr sehen.“  
Er ging an ihr vorbei zu Hosea und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch. Zum ersten Mal seit Dutch den Raum betreten hatte sah sie die anderen Männer in der Tür stehen.   
Sie musterten sie neugierig. Sie wusste, dass sie eine gutaussehende Frau war.   
Nicht wunderschön, aber zumindest schön. Auch wenn sie keinerlei Interesse an Männern hatte, bemerkte sie durchaus, wenn ein Mann welches an ihr hatte. Ihre dunkelbraunen Haare waren zu einem unordentlichen Zopf geflochten, der ihr bis über die Brust reichte. Sie sah an sich hinunter, sie war schmutzig und sah schrecklich aus.   
Nun ja, egal. Sie seufzte ergeben. „Hey.“  
Die Männer nickten und gingen dann an ihr vorbei in die Hütte. Der Mann vom See war ihrer Meinung nicht dabei, sicher war sie sich aber nicht.  
„Morgan! Beweg deinen Arsch hier rein. Dutch will mit dir reden.“, schrie einer der Männer aus der offenen Tür. Sie glaubte sein Name war Bill, der große, grimmig dreinblickende mit dem Bart.   
Sie stand untätig im Raum, bis Hosea sie zu sich winkte und sie neben ihm Platz nahm. Der ältere Mann schien wirklich nett zu sein.   
„Miss Miller, was machen Sie überhaupt hier oben, ganz alleine?“, fragte er sie freundlich.  
„Sam reicht, bitte.“, sagte sie. Musste sie ja nicht jeder mit ihrem falschen Nachnamen ansprechen. „Ich war auf der Suche nach einem neuen Pferd und habe von der Araberstute am Lake Isabella gehört. Dann kam ich in diesen fürchterlichen Sturm, habe danach eure beiden Männer am See gesehen und nun, den Rest kennst du ja.“  
Er nickte. „Deine Stute steht hinter der Kirche bei den anderen Pferden. Arthur sagte, es war gar nicht so einfach sie herzubringen. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall mit ihnen mitgehen.“  
Sie lachte leise. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich hab‘ sie ja auch grad erst gefunden...“  
Hosea sah sie beeindruckt an. „Wow. Dann hast du ja noch eine Menge Arbeit...“  
Ihre Augen wanderten zur Tür, ein Mann mit dunklem Cowboyhut und blauem Mantel betrat die Hütte, sein Blick suchte den Raum ab und blieb an ihr haften. Sie wusste nicht genau warum, aber ihre Kehle wurde plötzlich trocken.  
„Scheiße ist das kalt draußen. Wird Zeit, dass wir hier endlich abhauen.“, sagte er, während er den Blick abwandte und sich durch den Raum auf Dutch zu bewegte. Seine Stimme war unglaublich tief, rauchig, ein bisschen heiser. Auf jeden Fall einzigartig.   
Sie beobachtete den Mann vom See während er den Hut abnahm, sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von ihr setzte und sich eine Zigarette anzündete, seinen Hut hatte er auf seinem Knie abgelegt. Er hatte harte, männliche Gesichtszüge, seine Haut gebräunt, die Augen blau oder grün. Sie konnte es nicht genau erkennen, die Haare leuchteten im Feuerschein braunrötlich.   
Er war auf jeden Fall ein attraktiver Mann, so viel stand fest. Auch wenn sie das natürlich überhaupt nicht interessierte. Sie hatte noch nie das Verlangen die Aufmerksamkeit von Männern auf sich zu ziehen, so wie andere Frauen. Sie war glücklich, unabhängig, auch ohne Mann. Nun, zumindest versuchte sie sich das einzureden.  
Dutch klopfte dem Mann vom See auf die Schulter. „Mr. Morgan, redet man so in Gegenwart einer Frau? Bitte, benimm dich. Die Dame, die Charles und dir gestern das Leben gerettet hat, heißt übrigens Samantha Miller. Sie hat sich soweit erholt und wird uns morgen begleiten, wenn wir endlich diesem Schnee entfliehen, oder Miss Miller?“, fragte er sie.  
Sie nickte. „Es wäre mir eine Freude.“  
„Ist das so.“, fragte die rauchige Stimme von dem Mann, der anscheinend Arthur Morgan hieß. Sein Blick brannte sich in ihren. „Was macht Miss Miller denn alleine hier oben? Woher kommt Miss Miller? Was macht Miss Miller sonst so?“ Sein Tonfall war misstrauisch. Natürlich, sie rettete den beiden das Leben und er war misstrauisch. Was sonst.  
Sie räusperte sich und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich habe mir ein neues Pferd besorgt und euch dabei den Arsch gerettet. Danke, gern geschehen.“  
Vereinzelt war leichtes Gelächter zu hören. Dutch schmunzelte hinter Arthur.   
„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben wir dir auch den Arsch gerettet.“, konterte Arthur.   
Sie nickte. „Aber wenn ich euch nicht zuerst gerettet hätte, würden wir dieses Gespräch jetzt unter der Erde führen.“  
Dutch lachte laut. „Nun, ich freue mich sehr über eure gegenseitige Freude euch zu sehen und die unterhaltsame Konversation, jedoch muss ich die Jungs nun entführen, Miss Miller. Bitte entschuldigen Sie uns.“  
Arthur warf ihr einen stechenden Blick zu, während er aufstand und seine Zigarette ins Feuer warf.

Die Nacht hatte sie auf dem Bett verbracht, auf dem sie aufgewacht war. John Marston, der Mann in dem anderen Bett, wurde vor zwei Tagen von Wölfen angegriffen und versuchte sich zu erholen. Er schlief viel, redete kaum. Seine Frau Abigail, und sein Sohn Jack hatten ebenfalls in der Hütte übernachtet. Die restlichen Gangmitglieder hatte sie zwar kennengelernt, konnte sich aber bei weitem nicht alle Namen merken.   
Zu ihrer Überraschung waren viele Frauen Teil der Van der Linde Gang, die sie alle sehr herzlich und offen aufnahmen.   
Ausgenommen einem grimmig dreinblickenden Mann, der gerade neben ihr in den Sattel von seinem Paint Hengst stieg.   
Die Araberstute, die sie Dafina genannt hatte, so wie einst ihr erstes Pony hieß, stieß ein leises Wiehern aus, als Sam sich auf ihren Rücken schwang.   
„Gutes Mädchen.“, sagte sie leise und kraulte sie am Widerrist.   
Arthur sah zu ihr hinüber. Seine Augen waren blau, mit ein paar funkelnden grünen Akzenten darin, aber wer achtete da schon drauf.   
„Wo isn‘ dein Sattel?“, fragte er sie harsch.  
„Ich hab‘ sie vorgestern erst gezähmt. Mein letzter Sattel wurd‘ zusammen mit meinem Pferd gestohlen. Muss mir also einen neuen kaufen, sobald wir an Valentine vorbeikommen.“, sagte sie schulterzuckend.   
Er nickte. „Schönes Tier.“ Dann gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und ließ es zum Anfang der Karawane traben.   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und reihte sich hinten bei den anderen Reitern ein. Neben ihr ritt ein junger dunkelhäutiger Mann, den sie als Lenny in Erinnerung hatte.   
Es hatte den ganzen Morgen gedauert alle Sachen zusammenzupacken und die Wagen zu beladen. Sie half wo sie konnte und lernte dabei die Bandenmitglieder näher kennen. Sie erfuhr von Karen Jones, einer blonden Schönheit, dass die Bande gerade aus Blackwater geflohen war, nachdem dort ein Überfall auf einem Boot reichlich schiefgegangen war. Sie hatten all ihr Geld verloren, vier Mitglieder waren tot oder wurden vermisst und dann waren sie noch in diesen schrecklichen Sturm gekommen. In der ersten Nacht fanden sie die arme Sadie Adler auf ihrer Ranch, wo O’Driscolls ihren Mann getötet hatten und sie wahrscheinlich auch, wenn Dutch, Micah und Arthur sie nicht gerettet hätten. Bei Erwähnung des Namens der feindlichen Gang musste Sam schlucken, doch sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.   
Des Weiteren hatten sie ein Versteck dieser hochgenommen, eine Geisel genommen und einen Zug überfallen. Sehr fleißig in ihren Augen. 

Der Weg nach Horseshoe Overlook war lang. Zum Glück ließen sie den Schnee endlich hinter sich.   
Lenny war wahrlich nett, er redete viel und lenkte sie damit erfolgreich von dem Mann ab, der vorhin den Wagen vor ihr übernommen hatte und dessen Pferd nun neben Dafina und ihr lief, nachdem er ihr wortlos die Zügel in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Der Paint Hengst konnte gar nicht nahe genug kommen. Sie schmunzelte, Zufall?  
Beim Überqueren der Cumberland Falls brach ein Rad von Arthurs Wagen ab. Nachdem sie es gemeinsam erfolgreich wieder angebracht hatten, fuhren sie weiter. Dafina trottete völlig gelassen neben dem Wagen her. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie vor drei Tagen noch wild war. Die Stute bewegte sich gleichmäßig unter ihr. Ohne Sattel spürte sie jeden Muskel und jede Bewegung. Sie liebte dieses Pferd jetzt schon.  
Arthur schien ihren Gedankengang zu erahnen. „Sie ist wirklich wunderschön.“, kam es rechts von ihr. Sie hob den Blick und sah wie seine Augen das Pferd unter ihr bewunderten.  
Hosea lachte auf. „Wer? Das Pferd oder Samantha?“  
Sam lachte ebenfalls. „Ha, ich denke eher er meint das Pferd, Hosea.“  
Arthur brummte irgendwas Unverständliches, bevor er den Blick wieder nach vorne richtete.   
„Mach dir nichts draus, Darling. Arthur war noch nie gut darin das Offensichtliche auszusprechen.“, gluckste Hosea. Arthur blickte, wenn möglich noch grimmiger drein. „Klappe, alter Mann.“  
„Sam, ich weiß, man fragt eigentlich nach dem Alter einer Dame, aber wie alt bist du?“, fragte Charles, der hinten auf dem Wagen saß und sie ansah.  
Sie lächelte ihn an. „Du darfst ruhig fragen. Ich bin vierundzwanzig Jahre alt.“  
Er überlegte kurz. „Wie lange bist du schon alleine unterwegs? Was ist mit deinen Eltern?“  
Sie schluckte. „Ich, äh. Bin mit sechszehn von zu Hause abgehauen. Hab es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Meine Mutter ist tot. Mein Vater, nun, er lebt, aber für mich ist er gestorben.“  
„Großer Gott. Liebes, das ist ja schrecklich. Wie hast du es denn so lange alleine geschafft?“, fragte Hosea sie. Er schien wirklich besorgt zu sein. Sam bemerkte, dass sie ihn jetzt schon mochte.  
Sie lachte leise. „Nun, ich kann schießen, ich kann jagen, ich kann Männern Geld aus der Tasche stehlen. Bis jetzt hat es immer funktioniert.“, gab sie schulterzuckend zu.  
„Schießen.“, schnaubte Arthur. „Wer‘s glaubt.“  
Sam sah ihn an. „Wollen wir wetten?“  
Charles gluckste. „Oh, Arthur. Ich würde mich nicht mit ihr anlegen. Der Schuss, der den Wolf getötet hat, war absolut perfekt. Ich glaube ihr sofort.“  
„Wir werden sehen.“, sagte er leise und hielt den Wagen an, damit Javier hinten neben Charles aufspringen konnte. Langsam fuhren sie auf das neue Camp zu. Der Platz war wundervoll. Gut versteckt im Wald, auf der offenen Seite den Blick auf den Dakota River und eine steile Felskante.   
Dutch begrüßte sie mit offenen Armen. „Hosea, du hattest recht. Dieser Platz ist wunderbar. Perfekt für uns. Mrs. Grimshaw, Mr. Pearson, machen sie diesen Ort zu unserem neuen zu Hause! “

Einige Tage später hatte Sam sich langsam an das Leben im Camp gewöhnt. Wenn man jahrelang alleine unterwegs war, kann es am Anfang sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig sein, mit so vielen Menschen den Alltag zu teilen.   
Sie lehnte mit dem Rücken an einem Baum, welcher direkt neben ihrem kleinen Zelt stand, ihr Blick glitt über die weite Ebene. Der Dakota River sah so klein aus von hier oben.   
Morgens in der Frühe hatte sie sich auf leisen Sohlen aus dem Camp geschlichen und war mit Dafina zum Fluss geritten. Nach einem ausgiebigen Bad fühlte sie deutlich besser. Danach flocht sie ihre nassen Haare zu einem Zopf, zog ihre schwarze Jeans, ein rotes Hemd an und steckte ihre Füße in ihre über alles geliebten dunkelbraunen Cowboystiefel. Die Stiefel hatte sie vor vielen Jahren in Strawberry erstanden, auf der Außenseite war ein galoppierendes Pferd eingraviert und die Nähte waren hell, mit kleinen Blumen auf der Oberseite. Inzwischen waren sie ziemlich ausgelatscht, aber das interessierte sie nicht.   
Sie lächelte leicht, bei dem Gedanken an das morgendliche Bad. Es war verdammt kalt gewesen, aber es tat ihr unglaublich gut.  
Ihr Blick senkte sich auf ihren Schoß. Dort lag ihr Tagebuch, ein kleines, rotes Buch, welches sie schon seit Jahren besaß. Kurz nachdem sie von zu Hause weggelaufen war, hatte sie mit dem Schreiben begonnen. Es half ihr das Vergangene zu verarbeiten und sich an bestimmte Dinge zu erinnern.   
Die Sonne schien warm vom völlig klaren Himmel und sie schloss kurz die Augen. 

Ein Tritt gegen ihren Fuß weckte sie kurz darauf. Erschrocken fuhr sie aus dem kurzen Schlaf und sah hoch. Breite Schultern schirmten das Sonnenlicht ab.   
„Aufstehen, Schlafmütze. Hosea schickt mich, ich soll dich nach Valentine begleiten.“  
Verschlafen rieb sie sich übers Gesicht. „Valentine? Warum?“  
„Wie wär‘s mit einem neuen Sattel?“, fragte Arthur trocken. „Uncle, Karen, Tilly und Mary-Beth kommen auch mit.“  
Sie nickte, stand auf und streckte sich. „Okay.“  
Zusammen gingen sie zum Wagen. Uncle saß schon vorne auf dem Bock. Die anderen Frauen hinten. Sam seufzte und Arthur warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, während er auf die Kutsche stieg.   
„Kann ich mit nach vorne?“, fragte sie ihn.  
Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Klar.“  
Er streckte ihr seine Hand hin, überrascht legte sie ihre hinein und ließ sich von ihm nach oben ziehen. Sie versuchte vorsichtig über seine langen Beine zu steigen, um sich zwischen Uncle und ihn zu quetschen.   
Natürlich trieb Uncle die Pferde genau in diesem Moment an und Sam landete mit dem Gesicht zuerst auf Arthurs Brust. Nach Halt suchend krallte sie sich in sein blaues Hemd.   
Karen, Tilly und Mary-Beth kringelten sich vor Lachen auf der Ladefläche.   
Erschrocken richtete Sam sich auf. Sie versuchte die warme Haut und die starken Muskeln unter Arthurs Hemd nicht wahrzunehmen. Ebenso wie seinen unfassbar männlicher Duft, den sie gerade einatmete. Eine Mischung aus Wald, Pferd, Zigarette und Schweiß.   
„Sorry.“, sagte sie leise und sah zu ihm auf. Seine starken Hände, die Sam aus Reflex aufgefangen hatten, lösten sich langsam von ihren Armen, seine Augen funkelten.   
„Schon gut.“, raunte er leise und half ihr, sich auf den Kutschbock neben ihn zu setzen.  
Uncle lachte laut auf. „Geht nichts über einen guten Start. Mädels, singt uns was.“  
Die Frauen begannen ein Lied anzustimmen, welches sie nicht kannte.  
Arthur grummelte böse Beleidigungen gegen den älteren Mann, den Sam bis jetzt als sehr unterhaltsam wahrnahm.  
Im letzten Moment dachte sie an Dafina, schließlich brauchte man ein Pferd, um einen passenden Sattel zu kaufen. Bevor sie die Bahnschienen erreichten, pfiff sie laut und kurz darauf galoppierte die weiße Stute neben dem Wagen her.


	3. Kapitel 3

In Valentine lief alles glatt, Tilly, Mary-Beth und Karen hatten sich unter das Volk gemischt, Arthur und Uncle machten gerade den Gemischtwarenladen unsicher und Sam schlenderte gemütlich in den Stall.  
Der Besitzer des Stalls begrüßte sie freundlich, tätschelte ihr Pferd genügsam und zeigte ihr dann alle Sättel, die er im Angebot hatte. Sie entschied sich schnell für einen dunkelbraunen Garden-Trail-Sattel und die passende Einohr-Trense dazu, ein dunkelgrünes Sattelpad vollendete ihren Einkauf. Dafina war gesattelt und frisch gestriegelt ein wahrer Eyecatcher.   
Der Stallbesitzer beäugte die beiden neidisch, als er sie nach draußen begleitete.   
„Passen Sie gut auf dieses Pferd auf.“, sagte er, als er sich von ihr verabschiedete. „Und falls Sie diese Schönheit jemals verkaufen wollen, ich bin hier.“  
Sie nickte lächelnd, winkte aber ab. „Wird nich‘ passieren, aber danke.“  
Dann ging sie hinüber zum General Store, wo Arthur und Uncle auf der Veranda saßen, Uncle laut schnarchend, eine Whiskeyflasche in den Händen. Sie grinste, blieb neben ihrer Stute stehen und tätschelte sie Gedankenverloren.   
Ihr Blick glitt zu Arthur. Sein Hut hing ihm tief im Gesicht, sie konnte seine Augen nicht sehen, ging aber davon aus, dass er schlief. Also lehnte sie sich gegen die Schulter des Pferdes, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete den grimmigen Cowboy vor ihr genauer.   
Er saß auf der Bank neben Uncle, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, die langen, kräftigen Beine weit von sich gestreckt und an den Knöcheln überschlagen, die Arme verschränkt. Die dunkelblaue Jeans passte gut zu den dunkelbraunen Stiefeln die er trug. Das Hemd war ursprünglich wohl hellblau, jetzt sah es aber ziemlich verwaschen aus.   
Sie musste sich wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass er ein gutaussehender Mann war, kein Schönling, keineswegs, sondern gutaussehend im Sinne von stark, männlich, rau. Auch wenn sein Verhalten zu wünschen übrigließ, obwohl, was erwartete sie auch von einem Outlaw? Sie musterte seine starken Unterarme. Ja, wirklich gutaussehend.   
Völlig in Gedanken knabberte sie an ihrer Unterlippe. Ihr Blick glitt zu seinem Gesicht und sie erstarrte.   
Er beobachtete sie.   
Ups, erwischt.   
Sein rechter Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem frechen Grinsen. Er hatte genau gesehen, wie sie ihn betrachtet hatte.   
Mary-Beth rettete sie, indem sie verkündete, dass Karen und Tilly noch nicht da wären und sie sich Sorgen machte. Arthur stand langsam auf und verschwand im Hotel, nicht ohne ihr im Vorbeigehen einen schmunzelnden Blick zuzuwerfen, den sie erhobenen Hauptes erwiderte.

Kurze Zeit später tauchte Arthur mit Tilly und Karen im Schlepptau wieder auf. Sam saß bereits auf Dafina, bereit zum Aufbruch. Gemeinsam wollten sie gerade zum Wagen zurückkehren, als ein Mann sie ansprach.   
„Sie. Ich kenne Sie. Sie waren in Blackwater.“; sagte er auf seinem Pferd sitzend, deutete dabei auf Arthur neben ihr.  
Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich? Nah… Bin nie in Blackwater gewesen, Sir.“  
„Doch. Ich erinnere mich an Sie.“, beharrte der Mann. Sein Blick voller Hass.  
Sam blickte beunruhigt zu dem Mann, sie wusste von dem Blackwater Massaker und wer dafür verantwortlich war. Sie sah wie Arthur sich anspannte, sein Blick fest auf den Mann gerichtet.   
„Nein, Sir. Sie müssen sich irren. Ich war nie in Blackwater.“, gab er zurück.  
Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie waren es!“, sagte er laut, wendete sein Pferd und galoppierte davon.  
„Scheiße!“, rief Arthur aus. Blickte sich suchend um, fixierte Sam und sprang hinter ihr aufs Pferd. „Los, wir müssen den Bastard kriegen!“, brüllte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Als wüsste Dafina was von ihr verlangt wurde, galoppierte sie aus dem Stand an und gemeinsam rasten sie dem mysteriösen Mann hinterher. Sie versuchte dabei die Hände, die ihre Taille umfassten zu ignorieren.   
Nach einem kurzen Rennen durch Valentine, über einige Wiesen, endete die Verfolgungsjagd am Rande einer Klippe. Das Pferd des Mannes bäumte sich auf und er fiel hinab.  
„Shit.“, rief Sam aus, als Dafina zum Stehen kam und Arthur hinter ihr absprang. Er hastete auf die Klippe zu. Der Mann hing an der Kante und flehte Arthur an ihm zu helfen. Nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch half er ihm in Sicherheit zu gelangen und die beiden einigten sich darauf, dass Arthur nie in Blackwater gewesen sei und die beiden sich niemals getroffen hätten. Natürlich gab Arthur ihm noch eine kleine Drohung mit auf den Weg. So schnell die Beine seines Pferdes ihn trugen, verschwand der Mann.   
„Tja… Das war interessant.“, sagte Arthur gedehnt, als er auf Sam zukam.  
Sie nickte langsam. „Was genau ist denn da unten in Blackwater passiert?“, fragte sie ihn, während er Dafina am Kopf kraulte. Ihre Stute war eine alte Verräterin, da sie die Augen schloss und leise brummelnd ihren Kopf in seine Arme legte. Arthur lächelte.   
„Ich mag sie.“, dann seufzte er und sein Blick verdunkelte sich. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Es ging alles so schnell. In einem Moment lief alles gut und im nächsten waren wir von Gesetzeshütern und Pinkertons umzingelt, die unaufhörlich auf uns schossen. Viel zu viele Menschen sind gestorben, Davey, Jenny… Was mit Sean und Mac ist wissen wir nicht.“  
Er sah zu ihr hoch. „Lass uns nich‘ drüber reden.“  
Sie nickte nur und Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, wirst du mich mitnehmen, oder muss ich zurück ins Camp laufen?“, fragte er sie schmunzelnd.  
Sie sah auf ihn hinab und grinste. „Tja, wenn du mich so fragst, ich denke ein bisschen Bewegung würde dir guttun, Cowboy.“  
Seine blauen Augen funkelten sie an.   
„Spring auf, Morgan.“, sagte sie dann und streckte ihre Hand aus. Er ergriff sie lachend und sprang hinter ihr auf. Seine Hände legten sich automatisch um ihre Taille und sie erschauerte leicht. Während sie den Weg Richtung Camp einschlugen, versuchte sie die Hitze, die sein Körper hinter ihr ausstrahlte auszublenden, genau wie seinen Geruch. Ohne Erfolg.  
Sie verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Sie hatte nie einen Mann in ihrem Leben gewollt, geschweige denn gebraucht. Natürlich hatte ihr Vater ihr viel beigebracht, ohne ihn hätte sie keine Minute in der Wildnis überlebt, aber er war auch schuld daran, dass sie Männern nicht traute und ihnen von Anfang an abgeschworen hatte.  
Sie war unabhängig, stark und eigensinnig, sie brauchte keinen Mann. Trotzdem merkte sie, wir ihr Körper auf Arthurs Gegenwart reagierte, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Und sie wollte definitiv nicht. Diese Gefühle und Empfindungen waren ihr völlig neu, sie hatte keine Ahnung ob das normal war, wie auch, ohne einen Vergleich zu haben.  
Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.  
„Was?“, fragte die rauchige Stimme hinter ihr.   
„Nichts. Vergiss es.“, gab sie zurück.  
Er lachte leise, sein Atem kitzelte sie im Nacken.   
Dafina trotte im Schritt den staubigen Weg entlang. Obwohl sie zwei Personen tragen musste, schien sie völlig gelassen zu sein.   
„Du scheinst tatsächlich ein Händchen für Pferde zu haben.“, sagte Arthur nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille. Sie sah über ihre Schulter hoch in sein Gesicht.  
„Ist das so?“  
Er nickte. „Ja. Ich habe von dieser Stute gehört. Viele haben versucht sie zu bändigen, keinem ist es gelungen.“  
Sie grinste breit, wandte den Blick wieder nach vorne und streichelte über das weiche Fell. Das Pferd unter ihr schnaubte zufrieden.   
„Vielleicht mag sie keine Männer. Ich denke nicht, dass es vorher eine Frau versucht hat. Wir sind uns ziemlich ähnlich musst du wissen.“, gab sie glucksend zurück.  
Der Körper hinter ihr erbebte unter Gelächter. „Ist das so? Was haben euch die Männer dieser Erde denn getan?“  
Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Ich kann nur für mich sprechen, aber glaub mir, genug.“  
Hinter ihr war es still. Kurz bevor sie das Camp erreichten sagte Arthur zu ihr: „Weißt du, man sollte nich‘ in der Vergangenheit leben. Richte den Blick lieber nach vorn‘, da isse‘s meist viel schöner. Sonst verpasst du noch was, Miller.“  
Sie drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um, seine blauen Augen sahen sie direkt an. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, aber er hob eine Hand. „Denk drüber nach.“  
Als sie den Anbinder erreichten, sprang er hinter ihr ab, drehte sich nochmal zu ihr um, bedankte sich für die Mitnahme und lief dann schnellen Schrittes zu Dutchs Zelt. Sie blieb noch kurz im Sattel sitzen und dachte über seine Worte nach. Natürlich sollte man nicht in der Vergangenheit leben, aber man lebte nun mal mit ihr, so war das eben. Alles was man in seinem Leben erlebt hatte, spiegelte sich in Handlungen, Verhalten und Entscheidungen wider. Ob man sich nun dessen bewusst war, oder nicht.   
Vielleicht hatte Arthur recht, ganz bestimmt sogar, aber so wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhielt, schien er seinen eigenen Rat auch nicht ganz zu befolgen. Wahrscheinlich wurde ihm mehr als einmal das Herz gebrochen, falls er überhaupt eines besaß.  
Bevor sie weiter über Arthur nachdenken konnte, kam ein Mann auf sie zu. Es war John Marston, der Cowboy mit den fiesen Wunden im Gesicht.   
Sie stieg ab, löste den Sattelgurt und nahm den Sattel von Dafinas Rücken.   
„Hey.“, sagte John zu ihr, während sie den Sattel ablegte. Seine Stimme war unfassbar kratzig und tief. Sie gefiel ihr sofort.   
„Hey, Wolfsmann.“, gab sie zurück, fischte die Bürste aus ihrer Tasche und begann über das Fell ihrer Stute zu striegeln. „Du scheinst wieder halbwegs fit zu sein.“  
John lachte leise. „Ja, zum Glück. Hat mich ganz schön umgehauen die ganze Sache.“  
„Beinahe zu erfrieren und von Wölfen zerfetzt zu werden, stell ich mir auch nich‘ gerade angenehm vor.“, gab Sam zurück.  
John schüttelte den Kopf, lehnte sich an den Anbinder und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine braunen Augen wanderten über ihre Erscheinung und dann zum Pferd.   
Sie sah ihn an. Trotz der frisch vernähten Wunden im Gesicht war er durchaus attraktiv. Seine Gesichtszüge waren kantig, hart. Der leichte Bartschatten stand ihm gut. Sie schätzte ihn deutlich jünger ein als Arthur.   
Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu ihr. „Du bist also Sam, ja? Ich hab‘ schon einiges von dir gehört, war aber nicht in der Lage dich zu begrüßen.“  
Sie schmunzelte. „Dafür, dass wir beide schon beinahe in einem Bett geschlafen haben, kommt deine Begrüßung reichlich spät.“  
Seine Augen weiteten sich und sahen sie erschrocken an. „Bitte?“  
Sie lachte. „War nur ein Scherz, Marston. Dein Bett stand weit genug weg. Entspann dich. Außerdem warst du völlig weggetreten, du hättest es nicht mal bemerkt, wenn ich nackt neben dir gelegen hätte.“  
Er schluckte, sein Gesicht fassungslos. „Das bezweifle ich stark.“, gab er trocken zurück. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, soweit es möglich war. Die Wunden gingen bis an die Oberlippe.   
„Mit den Narben wirst du später bei den Ladies beliebt sein, glaub mir. Narben machen einen Mann erst richtig interessant. Schade, dass du verheiratet bist.“, sagte sie zu ihm, während sie die Bürste wieder weglegte und in Richtung ihres Zeltes ging.  
„Oh, ich fasse das jetzt mal als Kompliment auf, Miss Miller. Und nein, ich bin nicht verheiratet“, gab er zurück.  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Tu das, Marston.“ Dann zog seine Augenbraue in die Höhe und deutete mit den Kopf Richtung Abigail und Jack. „Bist du nicht?“  
Seine braunen Augen folgten ihrem Blick und er seufzte. „Nein. Is‘ kompliziert... aber definitiv nicht verheiratet.“  
Sie nickte. „Na dann. Wir sehen uns, Marston.“   
Sam machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zu ihrem Zelt. Arthur beobachtete sie dabei, während er mit Dutch über die Sache in Valentine sprach.


	4. Kapitel 4

Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Obwohl die Van der Linde Gang im Land einen üblen Ruf hatte und sie genau wusste, wozu sie fähig waren, schloss sie jeden Einzelnen immer weiter ins Herz. Den Einzigen den sie überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, war Micah Bell. Er hatte irgendwas an sich, was ihr die Nackenhaare hochstehen ließ und sie hatte eine gute Menschenkenntnis. Mit diesem Mann stimmte etwas nicht. Sie ging ihm soweit es ihr möglich war aus dem Weg. Nachdem er mehrmals versucht hatte bei ihr zu landen, und das nicht unbedingt auf die charmanteste Art und Weise, mied sie ihn.   
Daher überraschte es sie nicht unbedingt, als sie gemeinsam mit Sadie, John, Dutch, Molly und Arthur gegen Abend am Feuer saß, dass Lenny angestürmt kam und allen erzählte, dass Micah in Strawberry im Knast saß. Lenny wäre auch beinahe eingebuchtet worden, konnte aber im letzten Moment fliehen.  
„Es geschehen doch noch Wunder.“, sagte Arthur trocken.  
Dutch ermahnte ihn. „Arthur, sag sowas nicht. Er ist genauso ein Teil der Familie wie wir alle.“  
Sam verdrehte die Augen, auch Sadie neben ihr schnaubte. Keiner konnte Micah so richtig gut leiden.   
Lenny war jedoch völlig außer sich.   
Dutch erhob sich und klopfte Lenny auf die Schulter. „Wir werden uns darum kümmern, Junge. Ich denke, du solltest mit Arthur und Sam nach Valentine reiten. Gönnt euch was zu trinken, vergesst den ganzen Schlamassel hier.“  
Sam und Arthur wollten gleichzeitig protestieren, doch Dutch unterbrach sie. „Tut Lenny den Gefallen. Er muss sich ablenken. Der Junge ist ja völlig neben der Spur.“  
Arthur erhob sich grummelnd, Sam folgte ihm und Lenny zu den Pferden.   
„Super.“  
Während sie nach Valentine ritten, erzählte Lenny was genau passiert war. Micah schien nicht zum ersten Mal völlig durchzudrehen, zumindest schloss sie das aus Arthurs Reaktion. So jemanden in der Bande zu haben war gefährlich, Sam wusste das zu gut.   
Am Saloon angekommen, ging die Sonne gerade hinter den Wäldern unter, die Luft war klar und ein bisschen kühl. Gemeinsam traten sie durch die Tür und steuerten die Bar an. Der Barkeeper servierte ihnen schnell ihr Bier.  
Sam sah sich um, der Saloon war schon relativ voll, Männer versuchten betrunken Huren anzuheuern und waren dabei mehr oder weniger erfolgreich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sie würde diese Frauen nie verstehen können. Sie würde lieber verhungern, als einem dieser Trunkenbolde ihren Körper zur Verfügung zu stellen.   
Arthur bemerkte ihren Blick und sah sie an. „Nich‘ dein Ding?“, fragte er sie.  
Sie sah in seine hellen Augen, die im Licht des Saloons funkelten. „Im Leben nicht.“  
Er grummelte. „Da sind wir wohl mal einer Meinung.“  
Überrascht hob sie eine Braue. Lenny stellte die Frage die ihr auf der Zunge brannte. „Du hast noch nie mit ‘ner Hure geschlafen?“  
„Nah... Du etwa?“, gab er trocken zurück.  
Lenny schüttelte vehement den Kopf, doch dann nickte er. „Na ja. Es gab da mal…“  
Arthur unterbrach ihn. „Warte, für diese Art von Gespräch bin ich noch nich‘ betrunken genug.“  
Er kippte sein Bier in einem Zug runter und winkte den Barkeeper heran, für eine Runde Whiskey. Sam musste leise lachen. Der Whiskey brannte in ihrem Hals, als sie ihn in einem Zug runterwürgte.   
„Ekelhaft stark das Zeug.“, gab sie zu bedenken, der Barkeeper nickte stolz. „Der beste Whiskey der Stadt, glauben Sie mir, Miss.“  
Da sie selten trank, war sie nach wenigen Drinks schon ziemlich betrunken. Lenny ebenfalls. 

Der Abend entwickelte sich wie erwartet, die drei waren ziemlich voll.   
Sam konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Arthur neben ihr stützte sie halb, und benutzte sie gleichzeitig selber als Stütze. Der Barkeeper weigerte sich ab einem bestimmten Punkt ihnen weiter Alkohol auszuschenken, was wahrscheinlich auch besser so war.  
Arthur sah sich um. „Lenny?! Lenny, wo bisch du?“, rief er lallend. Sam ließ suchend den verschwommenen Blick durch den Saloon schweifen. Sie sah ihn nirgendwo, oder doch?   
„Da, Arthur. Ers‘ da oben.“, sagte sie und deutete nach oben.  
Gemeinsam taumelten sie lachend die Treppe hoch, hielten sich am Geländer fest und schafften es irgendwie zu Lenny. Dieser ließ gerade sein Glas nach unten fallen, wo es in tausend Teile zerbarst. Aus irgendeinem Grund fanden sie das alle furchtbar komisch.   
Sam hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen, sie war noch nie so betrunken gewesen, aber vor allem hatte sie seit langem wieder mal richtig Spaß. Die Wärme die sich in ihrem Baum ausbreitete, sobald sie Arthur ansah oder sie ausversehen berührte, schob sie vehement auf den Alkohol.   
„Arthur… Arthur, warum warsch du eigentlich nie verheiratet?“, brachte Lenny lallend raus, halb über das Geländer gebeugt. Arthur lehnte mit dem Rücken daran und schmunzelte. Sam hielt inne und sah die beiden an.   
„Tja, wahrscheinlich wollte mich bis jetzt keine so, wie ich wirklich bin...“  
Sie sah ihn an, sein Blick war voller Ironie, aber auch verletzlich. Konnte das sein? Oder bildete sie sich das bloß ein? Schließlich war sie nicht Herr ihrer Sinne. Was auch die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch erklärte, die sie verspürte, als Arthur sie ansah.   
„Is‘ dasso? So eine schlechte Partie bisch du nun auch wieder nich‘.“  
Moment. Hatte sie das gerade laut gesagt? Arthur und Lenny sahen sie erstaunt an.  
Sie musste hier raus, und zwar schnell. Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar drehte sie um und quetschte sich durch Menschen nach draußen an die frische Luft.   
Der Mond stand hell am Himmel und sie ging langsam in die Gasse neben dem Saloon. Ihr war schlecht. Sie hatte viel zu viel getrunken, alles drehte sich. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Arthur ihren Kommentar bis morgen früh vergessen hatte.   
Gott, bitte lass ihn das vergessen.  
Sie lehnte sich gegen die hölzerne Wand des Saloons und stieß den Atem aus. „Du bist so dämlich, Sam.“, sagte sie leise zu sich selbst.   
Langsam lichtete sich der Nebel in ihrem Kopf, die frische Nachtluft tat ihr gut. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bis sie kurz darauf Schritte neben sich hörte. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und sah Arthur um die Ecke auf sie zukommen. Natürlich.   
Er blieb vor ihr stehen. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend achtete sie auf sein Outfit. Verdammt, er sah wirklich gut aus. Die schwarze Jeans, das dunkelrote Hemd, das schwarze Halstuch um seinen Hals und sein Cowboyhut. Hatte sie schon seinen Waffengürtel erwähnt, der ihm ziemlich tief auf den Hüften saß? Nein? Tja, mehr brauchte es nicht, um ihren Puls zu beschleunigen.  
Arthur bemerkte ihren Blick und hob eine Augenbraue. „Möchtest du mir etwas sagen, Miller?“, fragte er sie herausfordernd.  
Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Augen wanderten zu ihrer grünen Bluse, an der die ersten beiden Knöpfe offen waren und man den Ansatz ihrer Brüste erkennen konnte.   
Hatte sie das mit Absicht gemacht? Vielleicht.   
„Nich‘ das ich wüsste, Morgan.“, gab sie unerschrocken zurück.  
Seine Zunge fuhr über seine Unterlippe, während er den Blick zu ihren Augen hob.  
„Was machst du nur mit mir?“ Seine Stimme war rau und tief.   
„Was meinst d…“   
Bevor Sam den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, machte Arthur zwei Schritte nach vorne, presste sie gegen die Wand hinter sich, eine Hand lag an ihrem Gesicht, die andere drückte fast schmerzhaft in ihre Hüfte.  
Erschrocken blickte Sam zu ihm auf, er war mehr als einen Kopf größer als sie. Sein Atem ging schnell, er sah ihr direkt in die Augen.   
Ihr Herz raste, ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich, in ihrem Bauch kribbelte es. Sie spürte seinen harten Körper überall an ihrem, sein männlicher Duft umhüllte sie.   
Sam konnte nicht mal ansatzweise klar denken.  
Arthur nahm ihr das Denken ab, indem er sich hinabbeugte und seine Lippen auf ihre presste. 

Arthur Morgan hatte der Frauenwelt schon vor einigen Jahren den Rücken gekehrt. Frauen brachten ihm nichts als Ärger, Frust und Schmerz. Er dachte sein Leben wäre gut, so wie es war. Er hatte seine Bande, die seine einzige Familie waren, er hatte Freunde, er hatte sein Pferd. Mehr brauchte er nicht.  
Dachte er zumindest, bis zu dem Moment, wo eine kleine braunhaarige, grünäugige junge Frau ihm und Charles das Leben rettete, indem sie aus dem Nichts auftauchte und diesem verfluchten Wolf einen Pfeil direkt ins Auge schoss.  
Er wusste, dass sie ihm da draußen den Arsch gerettet hatte. Nun, er konnte sich direkt dafür revanchieren, da das Rudel des getöteten Wolfs sofort zurückschlug. Der Moment, in dem sie mit dem Kopf voran gegen den Stein prallte hatte er noch genau vor Augen. Der Wolf, der sie von hinten ansprang kam für sie völlig unerwartet, sie hatte keine Chance.  
Charles und er hatten mit den Wölfen kurzen Prozess gemacht, sie aufgehoben und mit ins vorrübergehende Camp gebracht. Die weiße Stute die sie neben ihren Pferden angebunden hatte, war wunderschön, aber Arthur musste all sein Können einsetzten, um sie mit zurückzunehmen.   
Er verstand sich gut mit Pferden, aber diese Stute war etwas Besonderes. Ein Dickkopf, genau wie seine Besitzerin, wie er inzwischen wusste. Sie hatte Recht gehabt, die beiden passten perfekt zusammen.   
Erschöpft hob er den Arm von seinen Augen und blickte gegen die steinige Decke der Gefängniszelle in der er lag. Sein Schädel brummte, sie hatten es gestern etwas übertrieben. Die Pritsche unter ihm war hart und er stöhnte leise.  
Wie bereits gesagt, Frauen brachten ihm nichts als Ärger. Er drehte den schmerzenden Kopf und sah in die gegenüberliegende Zelle.  
Sam lag, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt, auf ihrer Pritsche und schlief. Die Gesichtszüge entspannt. Gut, er musste sich selbst eingestehen, sie war hübsch. Ihre großen grünen Augen nahmen ihm mit jedem Blick gefangen, auch wenn er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen. Das lange braune Haar hing lose in einem unordentlichen Zopf über ihrer Schulter. Sein Blick glitt zu ihren vollen Lippen und nach gestern Nacht wusste er genau, dass sie genauso weich waren, wie sie aussahen. Er atmete gedehnt aus.   
Mist, was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht?  
Das war nicht der Plan gewesen. Wie zum Teufel waren sie überhaupt hier gelandet?   
„Arthur... Ich sterbe.“ Lenny hob neben ihm auf dem Boden langsam den Kopf und sah zu ihm hoch. „Scheiße, was ist passiert?“  
Der Sheriff von Valentine stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und kam auf sie zu.  
„Endlich wach? Gut. Ich musste euch hier reinstecken, gab viele Beschwerden über euch im Saloon. Sorry Leute, nächste Mal übertreibt ihr es besser nicht.“, sagte er und gluckste dabei. „Zehn Dollar und ihr könnt gehen.“  
Lenny wühlte in seinen Taschen und überreichte dem Sheriff das verlangte Geld.   
Arthur setzte sich langsam auf, die Wände drehten sich noch leicht. Lenny legte sich wieder auf den Rücken. „Ich bleibe einfach hier. Ich kann jetzt nicht aufstehen.“, gab er leise zu verstehen.  
Arthur lachte leise. „Komm schon, Summers. Wir müssen zurück ins Lager.“  
Der Sheriff schloss ihre Tür auf, Sam stand bereits außerhalb der Zelle und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Arthur musterte sie schnell. Obwohl sie eine genauso beschissene Nacht hinter sich hatte, wie Lenny und er, sah sie deutlich frischer aus.   
Ihre grünen Augen musterten ihn. Er konnte nicht anders und grinste sie an. „Alles klar, Miller?“  
Sie nickte langsam, ihr Blick gab nichts Preis. Wusste sie überhaupt noch was gestern passiert war? Oder hatte sie es vergessen? Arthur wusste zwar auch nicht mehr alles, aber ihren Kuss hatte er auf keinen Fall vergessen.   
Gemeinsam traten sie aus der Tür in die pralle Mittagssonne. Lenny stöhnte neben ihm. „Verdammte Kacke. Ich gehe und suhle mich im Selbstmitleid. Bis später.“, sagte er und ging.  
Sam trat neben ihm auf die Straße und ging zum Saloon, um ihre Stute zu begrüßen. Arthur sah ihr kurz nach, dann folgte er ihr. Sein Paint Hengst wieherte leise, als er näherkam.   
„Alles gut, Junge.“  
Er hatte den braun-weißen Paint auf der Farm von Sadie Adler gefunden und behalten. Sadie sagte er wäre nicht von ihr gewesen, also muss er wohl von den O’Driscolls gewesen sein. Beim Gedanken an Colm und seine Bande ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er hasste diesen Kerl zutiefst.   
Dutch hatte eine lange Geschichte mit ihm, eine, die nicht besonders nett war. Viele Tote und Verletzte spielten darin eine große Rolle.   
Dutch und Hosea waren wie Väter für ihn, alles was sie verletzten oder hassten, hasste auch er. So war das nun mal in einer Familie. Sie setzten sich füreinander ein, sie kämpften füreinander. Wenn es sein musste, starben sie sogar um die anderen zu beschützen.   
Alles was Arthur kannte und wollte war Loyalität Dutch gegenüber. Auch wenn ihn der gescheiterte Raub in Blackwater zutiefst erschütterte hatte, stand er vollkommen hinter Dutch.  
„Kommst du?“, fragte Sam ihn. Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen sah er auf. Sie saß bereits auf ihrer Stute und wirkte ungeduldig, er nickte nur und saß auf. Gemeinsam ritten sie wortlos aus Valentine Richtung Camp.

Einen Tag war es her, dass Lenny, Sam und er im Saloon völlig betrunken waren und er sie geküsst hatte. Seitdem hatte er kein Wort mehr mit Sam gewechselt und sie auch nicht mit ihm. Arthur saß auf seinem Bett im Camp und schrieb in sein Tagebuch. Er schmunzelte und hob den Blick. Wie von selbst landeten seine Augen auf ihr, wie sie neben John und Sadie am Lagerfeuer saß. John legte sich ganz schön ins Zeug, das konnte er sogar von hier sehen. Seine Laune sank. Marston war ein Arschloch.   
Sie waren beide einst wie Brüder gewesen, aber nachdem er Abigail geschwängert und dann ein Jahr abgehauen war, war es nicht mehr wie vorher. Arthur konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen ihm ganz zu verzeihen. Loyalität war ihm wichtiger als alles andere. John hatte Dutch verlassen, hatte sie alle verlassen, ohne ein einziges Wort. Für ihn war das unverzeihlich.   
John hatte keinerlei Verantwortungsbewusstsein. Jack war ein toller Junge, Abigail eine gute Mutter und trotzdem viel es ihm schwer seine Vaterrolle, geschweige denn seine Rolle als Ehemann anzunehmen, obwohl sie gar nicht wirklich verheiratet waren, das sah jeder.   
Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. John hatte ihm kurz nach der Geburt von Jack anvertraut, dass er das Gefühl hatte, nicht der Vater des Jungen zu sein. Natürlich war das eine beschissene Situation, aber Arthur war der Meinung, dass Jack trotzdem einen liebenden Vater verdient hätte.   
Beim Gedanken an seinen eigenen verstorbenen Sohn überkam ihm tiefe Trauer.  
Leopold Strauss riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken.   
„Mr. Morgan. Haben Sie kurz Zeit? Ich habe einige Schuldner, die Sie bitte für mich aufsuchen müssen.“  
Arthur verdrehte die Augen und sah den kleineren, älteren Mann an. Hinter seiner komischen runden Brille blickten ihn kleine Augen an, wie immer ein bisschen ängstlich. Strauss war ein schmieriger Lappen, der Schiss vor so gut wie allem hatte. Das Einzige was er wirklich gut konnte und was der Grund dafür war, warum er überhaupt bei ihnen war, war, dass er mit Geld umgehen konnte und den größten Teil der Bandenersparnisse verwaltete.   
„Wirklich? Wir sind doch noch nicht mal zwei Wochen hier.“  
Herr Strauss zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Lieber, jeder braucht Geld. Also, hier, das ist die Liste.“, sagte er beharrlich und drückte ihm einen Zettel in die Hand.   
Arthur seufzte. Natürlich hatte Herr Strauss schon damit begonnen Darlehen an arme Seelen zu verkaufen. Arthur hasste es die Schulden wieder einzutreiben, aber die Bande brauchte dringend Geld. Vor allem jetzt.  
Er überlegte kurz ob er alleine reiten sollte, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen.   
Langsam stand er auf, steckte die Liste in seine Tasche und ging auf das Lagerfeuer zu.  
„Marston, Mrs. Adler, könnte ich mir bitte Miss Miller ausleihen? Ich brauche sie als meine Begleitung für einen Job.“, sagte er in die Runde und unterbrach damit John, der Sam gerade etwas erzählte.  
John murmelte irgendwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, widersprach aber nicht, Sadie nickte bloß.  
Sams grüne Augen musterten ihn neugierig, dann stand sie auf und folgte ihm zu den Pferden.  
„Ein Job also?“, fragte sie ihn.  
„Jap. Du hast doch gesagt du kannst schießen, richtig?“  
Sie nickte.   
„Gut, schon mal jemanden bedroht?“, fragte er sie, während er sich in den Sattel schwang.  
Er sah wie Sam kurz innehielt, dann nach kurzem Zögern aufstieg. „Vielleicht.“  
Er lachte. Vielleicht? Wie konnte man jemanden denn vielleicht bedrohen?  
„Nun, wir werden sehen wie gut du das kannst. Wir müssen Schulden eintreiben.“, sagte er dann und gab seinem Paint die Sporen.


	5. Kapitel 5

Die ersten drei Schuldner gaben ihnen mehr oder weniger freiwillig die fälligen Beträge. Als letzter auf ihrer Liste stand ein gewisser Thomas Downes.   
Sie ritten den Dakota River entlang, einen Berg hinauf und hielten vor dem Haus der Downes Ranch.  
Arthur sah sich schnell um. Außer einem Mann, der in einem Gemüsebeet arbeitete, war niemand zu sehen.  
Sam stieg ab und folgte ihm in Richtung des Beets.  
„Mr. Thomas Downes?“, rief Arthur laut.  
Der Mann hob erschrocken den Kopf und sah in ihre Richtung. Arthur wusste instinktiv, dass dieser Mann ein Problem werden würde.  
So sehr er Strauss für seine Darlehen verabscheute, konnte er die Menschen nicht verstehen, die auf diese bescheuerten Deals eingingen. Er öffnete das Tor und schritt selbstbewusst auf den Mann zu.  
„Mr. Downes, Sie schulden uns Geld. Ich bin hier, um Ihnen freundlicherweise die Möglichkeit zu geben, Ihre Schulden friedlich zu begleichen.“, sagte er bestimmt.  
Mr. Downes hustete laut und erwiderte: „Sir, bitte. Ich habe das Geld nicht.“  
Arthur lachte humorlos. „Nun, dann haben wir ein Problem, nich‘ wahr?“  
„Bitte, Sir. Ich bin krank.“, sagte Downes und hustete erneut.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Arthur eine Frau und einen älteren Jungen aus dem Haus stürmen. Klasse, er hatte auch noch eine Familie zu versorgen.  
„Dann verkaufen Sie ihr Land! Egal wie, wir wollen unser Geld zurück!“  
Arthur hörte Sam hinter sich mit der Frau von Thomas Downes sprechen. Kurz bevor er einen Schritt auf den Schuldner zumachen wollte, um ihn zu packen und ihm klar zu machen, wie dringend er das Geld besorgen müsse, fühlte er eine warme Hand auf seinem Oberarm, die ihn zurückzog.  
Er hielt in der Bewegung inne und sah zu Sam hinab, sie sah ihn erschrocken an.   
„Arthur, wir müssen gehen.“, sagte sie leise.  
Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. Wie konnte sie es wagen, sich so einzumischen?   
„Aber…“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir gehen. Mr. und Mrs. Downes, ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, bitte versuchen Sie die hundert Dollar aufzutreiben. Wir werden Sie früher oder später finden.“, sagte sie streng und zog Arthur hinter sich her zu den Pferden.  
Völlig überrumpelt ließ Arthur es geschehen. An den Pferden angekommen wollte er ihr gerade gehörig die Meinung sagen, aber Sam schnitt ihm das Wort ab und hob eine Hand.  
„Der Mann hat Tuberkulose.“, sagte sie emotionslos. „Weit fortgeschritten.“  
Arthur schluckte. Er war vielleicht nicht der Hellste, aber er wusste was diese Krankheit bedeutete; Mr. Downes war todkrank.   
Er warf einen Blick zurück, die Familie stand zusammen vor der Tür und beäugte sie vorsichtig. „Scheiße.“  
Sam nickte selbstgefällig. „Ich hab‘ dir zum zweiten Mal das Leben gerettet, Cowboy.“  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ist das so?“  
Sie nickte wieder. „Jap, Leuten mit Tuberkulose sollte man nicht zu nahekommen. Sie stecken einen schneller an, als man Howdy sagen kann.“  
Er ließ seinen Blick über die kleine Ranch gleiten, wortlos stieg er auf sein Pferd und wartete auf Sam. „Ich schulde dir was.“, sagte er nach einiger Zeit, die sie schweigend nebeneinander her geritten waren.  
Sie sah zu ihm rüber. Die Sonne ließ ihre Haare rötlich schimmern. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten belustigt.   
„Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht, Morgan.“

Sam hasste Gemüse schneiden. Sie hasste es wirklich. Mary-Beth und Tilly standen neben ihr und schnitten fröhlich plappernd alles klein, was Pearson ihnen hinlegte. Sam konnte zwar ohne Probleme alle Gemüsesorten erkennen und voneinander unterscheiden, aber sie zu schneiden war nicht eine ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Da nahm sie lieber einen Hasen auseinander.   
Pearson beäugte sie kritisch. „Ladies, wir haben alle Hunger. Wenn ihr so freundlich wärt, euch etwas zu beeilen.“  
Tilly warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Anstatt zu trinken und dumm rumzustehen, könntest du uns auch helfen, Pearson.“  
Dieser schnaubte nur und wandte sich dann ab. „Muss das Feuer schüren.“, sagte er dann kleinlaut und verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld.  
Mary-Beth kicherte. „Dem hast du es aber gezeigt, Tilly.“  
Die dunkelhäutige Frau schüttelte den Kopf und warf dann die geschnittenen Kartoffeln in den großen Suppentopf. „Eigentlich ist er ganz in Ordnung. Man muss ihn nur zu nehmen wissen.“  
Sam sah von ihrem Möhrenmassaker auf und sah wie Arthur von seiner Unterkunft zu Dutchs Zelt ging. Die beiden sprachen kurz miteinander, bevor Arthur, alleine auf sein Pferd stieg und das Camp verließ.  
Mary-Beth war ihrem Blick gefolgt. „Wonach gucken wir denn?“  
Tilly sah ebenfalls auf. „Was?“  
Beide sahen sie fragend an. „Ähm, nichts. Alles gut.“, sagte sie schnell.  
Tilly schmunzelte und warf Mary-Beth einen eindeutigen Blick zu. „Ich glaube, unser Neuankömmling hat gerade unserem Mr. Morgan hinterhergeschaut. Auf diese gewisse Art und Weise.“  
Vor Schreck ließ Sam das Messer fallen. „Nein… Wie kommt ihr denn darauf? Ich war nur neugierig“ Sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber die beiden Frauen hatten sie sofort durchschaut und lachten beide.  
„Tja, also ich lese viele Bücher und merke, wenn irgendwas vor sich geht. Vor allem wenn es etwas Romantisches ist.“, gab Mary-Beth zu verstehen.  
Tilly nickte. „Oh ja, Mary-Beth ist eine Expertin auf diesem Gebiet.“  
„Irgendwann schreibe ich mein eigenes Buch, darauf könnt ihr wetten.“  
„Mhm, und wie du das wirst, Mary-Beth!“  
Sam schluckte und befasste sich wieder mit ihren Karotten. Sie mochte die beiden wirklich gerne, aber sie wollte ihre Gedanken, oder besser gesagt Probleme, nicht unbedingt mit allen teilen. Sie wusste nicht genau, ob es wirklich unter ihnen bleiben würde, oder ob morgen das ganze Camp Bescheid wissen würde. Außerdem gab es da ja auch gar nichts zu besprechen. Es ging nichts vor zwischen Arthur und ihr, vor allem nichts Romantisches. Den Kuss vor ein paar Tagen versuchte sie einfach zu verdrängen.   
Verdammt, sie war sich ja nicht mal sicher, ob Arthur überhaupt noch wusste, was passiert war. Bis jetzt hatte er es zumindest nicht erwähnt, was sie, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte, ziemlich verunsicherte.  
Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen. Ich war nur neugierig wo er hingeht.“  
„Oh, da kann ich dir weiterhelfen. Er trifft sich mit Javier, Charles und Trelawny in der Nähe von Blackwater. Sie haben herausgefunden, dass Sean lebt und wollen ihn befreien. Wird wohl von Kopfgeldjägern festgehalten.“, erklärte Tilly ihr.  
Sam sah sie ungläubig an. „Blackwater? Und wer zum Teufel ist überhaupt Trelawny?“  
Mary-Beth kicherte. „Josiah Trelawny kommt aus England, er ist ein Magier musst du wissen. Du wirst ihn bestimmt bald kennenlernen. Wir haben ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Er kommt und geht, wie es ihm beliebt. Aber wenn er uns besucht, hat er meist ausgesprochen wichtige Informationen für uns.“  
„Ein gutaussehender Bursche, das ist klar.“, sagte Tilly und sah Mary-Beth an, beide nickten und kicherten.  
Sam verdrehte die Augen. Wie viele gutaussehende Männer beherbergte diese Bande denn noch? Sie war mit einem ja schon restlos überfordert.  
Lange arbeiteten die Frauen in stiller Eintracht nebeneinander.   
„Weißt du Sam, Arthur wurde vor langer Zeit das Herz gebrochen. Seitdem ist er unnahbar und hält sich von Frauen fern. Seit ich ihn kenne, hatte er keine Frau an seiner Seite, geschweige denn hat er auch nur das geringste Interesse gezeigt. Selbst wenn die Frauen welches an ihm gezeigt haben.“  
Sam hob den Kopf und sah in Mary-Beths blaugraue Augen, die sie vorsichtig musterten.   
„Okay, und warum sagst du mir das jetzt?“, gab sie zurück.  
Mary-Beth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur so ein Gefühl.“  
„O-okay…“  
Sam schnitt die letzten Karotten klein, warf sie in den Topf und kehrte dann zu ihrem Zelt zurück. Es war schon relativ spät und die Sonne begann langsam zu sinken.  
Sie dachte über das nach, was Mary-Beth ihr gesagt hatte. So was in der Art hatte sie sich schon gedacht, wenn man sich einmal am Feuer verbrannt hatte, hielt man sich davon fern. Sie würde zu gerne wissen, was genau passiert war.   
Zumindest wusste sie jetzt, warum er zu Anfang so unglaublich abweisend war, auch wenn der Kuss natürlich das Gegenteil bewies.   
Sie setzte sich vor ihr Zelt an den Baum und beobachtete die Sonne, wie sie langsam am Horizont verschwand. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu dem Abend im Saloon zurück.  
In ihrem Bauch kribbelte es, wenn sie daran dachte, wie Arthur sie gegen die Wand gepinnt hatte. Auch wenn sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer noch ziemlich betrunken war, hatte sie diesen Moment klar vor Augen. Sie lächelte leicht, ja, sehr deutlich sogar.  
Ihre Finger glitten unbewusst über ihre Unterlippe. Er hatte sie kalt erwischt, so viel stand fest.   
Auch wenn nicht viel mehr passiert war als ein kurzes Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Lippen, weil Lenny fast gleichzeitig auf sie zu getaumelt kam und sie daraufhin irgendwie im Knast gelandet waren, beschleunigte sich ihr Puls bei dem Gedanken daran.   
Zu ihrer Schande musste sie gestehen, dass sie nicht viel Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, war das ihr erster richtiger Kuss gewesen.   
Laute Jubelrufe schreckten sie aus ihrem Tagtraum. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah wie Charles, Arthur, ein unbekannter Mann, den sie jetzt mal für Trelawny hielt, Javier und Sean ins Camp geritten kamen. Sean MacGuire erkannte sie sofort an seinen roten Haaren, die eindeutig auf seine irischen Wurzeln zurückzuführen waren.   
Karen hatte ihr von Sean erzählt, als sie in den Grizzlies gepackt hatten. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Karen verknallt in ihn war, auch wenn sie sich weigerte dies zuzugeben.   
„Sean, mein lieber Junge. Es ist so schön dich zu sehen.“, rief Dutch laut aus, nachdem die Männer abgestiegen waren.  
Sean hatte einen irre komischen Akzent, wie sie feststellte, nachdem er sie alle freundlich begrüßt hatte.  
„Das schreit doch förmlich nach einer Party!“, sagte Dutch laut. „Lasst uns gemeinsam die Rückkehr unseres nervigen, aber geliebten Iren feiern.“

Tja, was sollte sie sagen, sie war zum zweiten Mal in dieser Woche zwar nicht betrunken, aber angetrunken. Javier klimperte voller Inbrunst auf seiner Gitarre und alle, die mit ihm ums Feuer saßen, sangen mit.   
So ziemlich alle Bandenmitglieder waren gut dabei, außer Jack natürlich, der schlief schon in seinem und Abigails Zelt.   
Sean erzählte lauthals Geschichten von seiner Zeit als Gefangener. Sie hörte gespannt zu, auch wenn andere ihm immer mal wieder bissige Kommentare zuwarfen, die er einfach ignorierte. Er war eine Frohnatur, so viel stand fest. Karen saß auf seinem Schoß, die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen. Sam schmunzelte, sie hatte also Recht gehabt.   
„Sagen Sie mir, Miss Miller, wie geht es Ihnen an diesem wunderschönen Abend?“, fragte eine tiefe Stimme neben ihr. Es war Dutch, der sich neben sie stellte.  
„Mir geht‘s gut, danke der Nachfrage, Mr. Van der Linde.“, gab sie zurück, ihr Blick glitt dabei über seine Erscheinung. Er sah gut aus, auf eine autoritäre Art und Weise, die schwarzen Haare zurückgekämmt, die schwarz rot Weste und die ebenfalls schwarze Hose vollendeten seinen Look.  
Seine dunkelbraunen Augen musterten sie ebenfalls, dann lachte er leise. „Dutch reicht völlig. Haben Sie sich gut eingelebt?“  
Sie nickte. „Sam, bitte. Nenn mich einfach nur Sam. Ja, ich bin euch allen wirklich sehr dankbar. Weißt du, irgendwann hat man es wirklich satt alleine durch die Gegend zu reisen.“  
Dutch sah sie verständnisvoll an. „Das glaube ich dir sofort, Sam. Ich könnte mir ein Leben ohne meine Familie gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Sie bedeuten mir alles, jeder einzelne von ihnen.“  
Er ließ seinen Blick über seine Bandenmitglieder schweifen, sie erwiderte nichts und folgte seinem Blick.   
Molly O’Shea kam auf sie beide zu und hing sich an Dutchs Arm. Sam hatte schnell mitbekommen, dass zwischen den beiden was lief. Molly machte bei jeder Gelegenheit allen anderen Damen im Camp klar, dass Dutch zu ihr gehörte und alle die Finger von ihm zu lassen hatten.   
„Dutch, tanz mit mir, Darling. Bitte.“, sagte sie flehend und zog an seinem Arm.   
„Molly, Schätzchen. Ich unterhalte mich gerade mit Miss Miller.“, gab er trocken zurück.  
Sam musste leise lachen. Es war so offensichtlich, dass Dutch nicht genauso für Molly empfand wie sie für ihn.   
Mollys blaugrüne Augen funkelten sie böse an. „Was gibt es da zu lachen?“  
Sam hob ergeben die Hände. „Nichts. Dutch, geh mit deiner Frau tanzen, ich kann mich auch alleine beschäftigen.“  
Dutch nickte und führte Molly neben das Lagerfeuer, nahm sie in seine Arme und die beiden begannen langsam zu tanzen. Versonnen hob sie ihr Bier an die Lippen.   
„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?“, fragte eine heisere Stimme neben ihr. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah in Johns braune Augen, er streckte ihr seine Hand hin.   
Ihr Blick glitt zu Abigail, die neben Tilly am Lagerfeuer saß.   
„Es stört sich nicht.“, beantwortete er ihre unausgesprochene Frage.   
„Sicher?“, fragte sie besorgt. Er nickte.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, stellte ihre Bierflasche neben sich auf einem Fass ab und griff nach seiner Hand.  
John führte sie neben Dutch und Molly, seine freie Hand legte sich sanft um ihre Taille und langsam begannen sie sich zu bewegen. Zu ihrer Überraschung konnte John gut tanzen.   
„Was?“, fragte er sie, nachdem er ihren amüsierten Blick aufgeschnappt hatte.  
„Du steckst voller Überraschungen, Marston.“, sagte sie schmunzelnd.  
Er lächelte. Die Wunden in seinem Gesicht waren schon etwas verheilt, seine Augen funkelten im Lagerfeuerschein. Sie wusste nicht, ob es am Alkohol lag, aber seine Bewegungen und seine Nähe ließen ihren Puls steigen. Was war denn bloß los mit ihr?   
John zog sie etwas näher zu sich, während sie sich langsam über den staubigen Boden bewegten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Abigail, die sie beobachtete, ihr Gesicht emotionslos.   
Bevor sie sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, was in der Frau, oder nicht Frau von John vorging, tauchte eine kräftige Hand auf Johns Schulter auf und zog ihn zurück.  
„Geh mit deiner eigenen Frau tanzen, Marston“, sagte eine raue Stimme hinter ihm.   
„Du bist ein Arschloch, Morgan.“, gab dieser zurück, löste sich aber von Sam, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand zwischen den Zelten.   
„Was zum Teufel sollte das denn?“, fragte Sam ihn.  
Arthur erwiderte nichts, schüttelte nur den Kopf, nahm ihre Hand in seine und zog sie an sich. Überrascht ließ sie es geschehen.  
Seine linke Hand legte sich in ihren Rücken, presste ihren Körper gegen seinen. Sam legte ihre Rechte auf seinen Oberarm.   
Im Rhythmus von Javiers Gesang tanzten sie neben Dutch und Molly. Keiner schien darauf geachtet zu haben, was gerade passiert war.   
„Marston hat einen Sohn, eine Frau, die direkt neben ihm am Lagerfeuer sitzt. Da sollte man nicht mit anderen Frauen tanzen.“, sagte er nach einiger Zeit leise zu ihr.   
Sam seufzte. „Er hat mir gesagt, sie wären nicht verheiratet.“  
Arthur nickte. „Das stimmt. Trotzdem hat er eine Verantwortung ihr gegenüber.“  
Sie sah zu ihm hoch. Seine blauen Augen blickten an ihr vorbei in die Ferne, sein Unterkiefer mahlte, der leichte Bartschatten schimmerte auf seinen Wangen. Unter ihrer Hand spürte sie seine kräftigen Oberarmmuskeln. Sie gab ihm Recht, aber auf der anderen Seite stand es John frei mit Frauen zu tanzen wie er wollte, wenn er und Abigail nicht zusammen waren.  
Ihr Körper reagierte auf Arthurs Nähe, ihr war viel zu heiß und sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken.   
„Ich brauch noch was zu trinken.“, sagte sie leise, befreite sich schnell aus seinen Armen, ließ ihn stehen und holte sich noch ein Bier.


	6. Kapitel 6

Die Feier zu Ehren von Seans Rückkehr war noch in vollem Gange, als Sam sich erschöpft gegen den Baum neben ihrem Zelt lehnte, den sie heimlich ihren Lieblingsbaum genannt hatte. Die Gesänge der Gang waren deutlich zu hören und sie lächelte verträumt. Sie fühlte sich wirklich wohl hier, so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr.   
Sie fühlte sich mit der Van der Linde Gang jetzt schon verbundener, als sie es jemals mit ihrer eigenen Familie war. Komisch, wie sich das Leben von heute auf morgen ändern konnte.  
Ihr Blick glitt zu dem klaren Sternenhimmel, der in voller Pracht über ihr glitzerte. Die Nacht war klar und kühl, aber nicht zu kühl, eigentlich genau richtig.  
„Läufst du immer vor deinen Problemen weg?“, fragte Arthur neben ihr. Sie sah zur Seite. Er musste sich angeschlichen haben, als sie nachgedacht hatte.  
„Probleme? Welche Probleme meinst du genau?“, gab sie ahnungslos zurück.  
Er kam näher und stellte sich breitbeinig vor sie, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
„Mhm, lass mich mal überlegen, wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit dem, was auch immer das hier zwischen uns ist?“, seine Stimme war rau, tief, seine rechte Hand zeigte unruhig zwischen ihnen hin und her.  
Sie lachte. „Zwischen uns ist gar nichts, Morgan.“  
Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ist das so?“  
„Das ist so.“  
„Und was war das vor ein paar Tagen?“  
Sam schluckte und sah ihm in die Augen. Sein rechter Mundwinkel hob sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln.  
„Aha. Du weißt es also doch noch.“  
„Hör zu, wir waren beide wirklich betrunken. Ich denke es wäre besser, wenn wir die ganze Sache einfach vergessen.“, sagte sie leise.  
Arthur kam ein Stück näher. Er stand jetzt nicht mehr als ein paar Schritte entfernt.  
„Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung.“, raunte er, fuhr sich unwirsch durch die kurzen hellbraunen Haare, sein Hut fehlte, wie sie feststellte und seufzte dann laut. „Leider funktioniert das nicht ganz so, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe.“  
„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte sie ihn ratlos.  
„Was ich damit meine?“ Er kam noch einen Schritt näher. Wenn sie die Hand ausstrecken würde, könnte sie sein schwarzes Hemd berühren. Sie unterdrückte den Drang, genau dies zu tun.  
Ihre Augen wanderten zu seinem Gesicht. Er hatte sich anscheinend schon einige Tage nicht mehr rasiert, der leichte Bartschatten stand ihm ausgesprochen gut.   
Mist. Er machte es ihr aber auch nicht unbedingt leichter…  
„Ich meine damit, dass ich ständig an dich denken muss, ob ich will oder nich‘. Und ich will definitiv nicht.“  
Überrascht schnappte sie nach Luft, dann lachte sie und hob die Hände. „Tja, Morgan. Das ist dann wohl eher dein Problem und nicht meins. Ich komme auch ganz gut ohne dich klar.“  
Sie musste ihm ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden, dass ihre Gedanken in eine ähnliche Richtung gingen, wie seine.   
Er lachte humorlos auf. „Ach ja?“  
Sie hob stolz den Kopf und nickte. „Jap.“  
Arthur kam noch einen Schritt näher, er stand jetzt so nah vor ihr, dass sein Hemd ihre Bluse berührte. Sie musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihn anzusehen. Er stützte seinen rechten Arm neben ihrem Kopf am Baumstamm ab. Er strahlte eine unglaubliche Hitze aus, die sich auf sie übertrug. Sein männlicher Duft umhüllte sie, ihre Gedanken drifteten in eine gefährliche Richtung ab.  
„Bist du sicher?“, fragte er sie leise. Seine Stimme war um mindestens eine Tonlage gefallen. Das bedeutete nichts Gutes.  
„Absolut.“, gab sie selbstsicherer zurück, als sie sich wirklich fühlte.  
Er neigte den Kopf nach unten, sein warmer Atmen streifte die Außenseite ihres Halses. Ihre Knie wurden weich und gab unter ihr ein Stück nach, in ihrem Inneren kribbelte es.   
Sie spürte wie seine Lippen sanft ihren Hals berührten und sie gab unbewusst ein kleines Stöhnen von sich. Arthur lachte leise in ihre Halsbeuge.   
„Bist du dir immer noch sicher?“  
Er hob seinen Kopf und sah sie an, seine blauen Augen bohrten sich in ihre. Aus einem Impuls heraus, warf sie ihm ihre Arme um den Hals und küsste ihn. Seine Lippen waren weich und ihre Selbstbeherrschung ging von jetzt auf gleich flöten, einfach weg.  
Arthur reagierte mit einem tiefen Grollen, hob sie hoch und nagelte sie mit dem Rücken gegen den Baum hinter ihr, ihre Beine schlangen sich dabei wie von selbst um seine Mitte, seine starken Hände umfassten ihre Oberschenkel.   
Der Kuss war bei langem nicht so unschuldig wie der am Saloon, seine Zunge bat um Einlass und sie ließ in willig gewähren. Sein Geschmack war überwältigend, nach Whiskey, Bier, einfach nach ihm. Völlig von den neuen Empfindungen überrumpelt, gab sich Sam mit allem hin, was sie besaß.  
Arthurs rechte Hand wanderten über ihren Oberschenkel unter ihre hellblaue Bluse. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund, als seine raue Handfläche über ihre nackte Haut streichelte.  
Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und sah sie mit schweren Lidern an.   
„Verdammt, was machst du bloß mit mir?“, fragte er sie heiser, bevor er wieder zu ihrem Hals zurückkehrte und sie mit feuchten Küssen quälte.  
Sam wusste nichts mehr, weder ihren Namen, noch welches Jahr sie hatten. Alles in ihr konzentrierte sich auf den Mann, der ihr zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben zeigte, was Lust eigentlich war.   
Die Finger seiner linken Hand wanderten zu ihrer Bluse, öffneten die ersten paar Knöpfe, sodass ihre Brüste fast zu sehen waren. Seine Augen wanderten lustvoll über ihren Körper, der zwischen seinem und dem Baum gefangen war.   
„Du… Du bist wunderschön.“, brachte er abgehackt heraus, seine Zunge fuhr dabei über seine Unterlippe und ein Schauder lief über ihren Körper, als sie ihn dabei beobachtete.  
„Arthur… Ich muss…“  
Er beachtete sie nicht, senkte seine Lippen wieder auf ihre und küsste sie so heftig und so lange, bis sie beinahe ohnmächtig wurde. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seinen Haaren fest, als er mit offenem Mund und seiner Zunge eine Spur von Küssen ihren Hals abwärts gleiten ließ. Sie konnte wieder halbwegs frei atmen und schnappte nach Luft.  
Heilige Scheiße, der Mann wusste genau was er tat.   
„Arthur, bitte.“, sagte sie leise und krallte sich in seine Schultern. Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an, seine blauen Augen fixierten ihre.   
„Was? Soll ich aufhören?“, fragte er sie mit rauer Stimme.  
„Nein! Nein… Auf keinen Fall.“  
Sein leises Lachen ließ ihre beiden Körper beben. „Gut.“ Seine Lippen fuhren ihre Kinnlinie entlang, seine rechte Hand wanderte gefährlich weit nach oben unter ihrer Bluse und seine linke umfasste ihren Po, drückte sie noch näher an seinen heißen Unterleib.   
„Ich… Verdammt, Arthur, ich hab‘ das noch nie gemacht.“, gab sie leise zu.  
Seine Hände hielten abrupt inne und er sah sie fassungslos an. „Kannst du das bitte nochmal wiederholen?“  
Sam drückte mit den Händen gegen seine Schultern, sodass er sich komplett aufrichtete, einen Schritt zurücktrat und sie wieder auf dem Boden abstellte. Sie holte tief Luft, rot wie eine Tomate und sah ihn an.  
„Ich hab‘ noch nie mit einem Mann… Du weißt schon.“  
„Du hast noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen?“, fragte er sie, sein Blick erstaunt, Mund offen.  
Wenn es ihr nicht so peinlich wäre, könnte sie glatt über seinen Gesichtsausdruck lachen.  
„Ja.“  
„Wie zum…?!“  
„Es hat sich einfach nie ergeben... Ich hatte auch keinerlei Interesse daran.“, gab sie zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer halboffenen Bluse.   
Arthur überlegte kurz. „Wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Ich hätte doch nie… Ich wäre doch nie so… Scheiße!“, er raufte sich die Haare, sah sie an, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand zügigen Schrittes in der Nacht.  
Fassungslos und mit einem Gefühl der Leere sah sie ihm hinterher. 

Arthur hatte schlecht geschlafen, eigentlich so gut wie gar nicht. Die ganze Nacht hatte er über Sam nachgedacht, was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Sie war die erste Frau nach Eliza, mit der auch nur annährend so weit gegangen war. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er zuletzt mit ihr geschlafen und das war schon viele Jahre her.   
Nach der ganzen Geschichte, dem Schmerz den er dadurch ertragen musste, hatte er sich geschworen, nie wieder jemanden so nah an sich heran zu lassen. Das Risiko war einfach zu groß.  
Und jetzt? Sam ging ihm unter die Haut, er konnte nichts dagegen tun, sie hatte etwas an sich, was ihn vergessen ließ, dass er sich von Frauen fernhalten wollte.  
Erschöpft schwang er die Beine aus seinem Bett und stand auf. Der Himmel leuchtete in wunderschönen Orangetönen.   
Das Camp lag weitestgehend noch im Tiefschlaf, nur Sadie Adler stand am Lagerfeuer und trank ihren morgendlichen Kaffee.   
Als sie ihn entdeckte lächelte sie. „Guten Morgen, Arthur.“  
Er nahm seine Tasse und goss sich Kaffee ein. „Morgen. Alles klar?“, fragte er sie, während er sich auf einem Baumstamm niederließ und einen Schluck von dem heißen Getränk nahm.  
„Immer. Und bei dir?“, gab sie gutgelaunt zurück.  
Er sah sie an, ihr breites Grinsen verhieß nichts Gutes. „Spucks‘ schon aus, was willst du?“  
Ihr leises Lachen wärmte sein Herz. Er mochte sie gerne, sie tat ihm leid, nach allem was sie durchstehen musste. Er war froh, dass er sie endlich mal lächeln sah.   
„Ach, weißt du, ich wollte gestern Abend eine neue Flasche Whiskey holen, die, die in der Nähe von deinem Wagen standen und weißt du was ich da gesehen habe?“, sagte sie provozierend und setzte sich neben ihn.  
Arthur wusste genau was sie gesehen hatte, Sams Zelt und dieser blöde Baum standen nur ein paar Meter von seinem entfernt, was auch einer der Gründe war, warum er so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen hatte. Sie so nah zu wissen, hatte es nicht gerade einfacher gemacht einzuschlafen.   
„Scheiße, Sadie. Ich weiß genau was du meinst.“, gab er grummelnd zurück. Er hätte sich denken können, dass jemand sie entdeckt hatte, leider hatte sein Gehirn gestern keine große Lust gehabt zu arbeiten.   
Sadie lachte. „Vielleicht solltet ihr das nächste Mal ins Zelt gehen, was hältst du denn davon? So wie Karen und Sean, man hat sie zwar gehört, aber wenigstens nicht gesehen.“  
„Sean und Karen? Nimmst du mich auf den Arm?“, gab er ungläubig zurück, das war neu für ihn.  
„Bist du blind, Morgan? Das war doch nicht zu übersehen.“  
Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Magst du sie?“, fragte Sadie ihn nach einiger Zeit, die sie schweigend nebeneinander gesessen hatten.  
Das war eine gute Frage. Natürlich mochte er sie, auch wenn sie unfassbar nervig, stur und selbstgefällig war, abgesehen davon wusste er sehr wenig über Sam. Aber er wusste was Sadie mit der Frage meinte und das konnte er sich selbst nicht einmal beantworten.   
„Ich… Verdammt, Sadie. Ich hab‘ doch selber keine Ahnung. Eigentlich will ich das nicht.“  
„Was?“  
„Eine Frau, in meinem Leben.“  
Sie sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Weißt du, mein Jakey war ein guter Mann. Wir waren von Anfang an total verliebt ineinander, sein Tod, nun, er hat mich gebrochen, innerlich, aber ich würde mich niemals gegen die Liebe entscheiden. Niemand kann meinen Jake ersetzten, aber wenn es irgendwann mal ein Mann versuchen will, werde ich mich nicht dagegen wehren.“  
Arthur dachte einen Moment über ihre Worte nach. Er hatte dem nichts hinzuzufügen, trotzdem sperrte sich alles in ihm dagegen eine Frau in sein Leben zu lassen. Den Schmerz den er dadurch ertragen musste, zwei Mal, er war immer noch zu präsent. Er wollte das alles nicht noch einmal erleben. Er hatte sich vor vielen Jahren für das Leben als Outlaw entschieden, er hatte sich dazu entschieden zu rauben, zu morden, wenn es sein musste. Jeden Tag sah er an Abigail und Jack, wie unglücklich dieses Leben machen konnte.   
„Guten Morgen zusammen. Habt ihr den Abend gestern genossen?“, sagte Dutch zu ihnen.  
Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen sah Arthur auf. Dutch stand vor ihnen am Feuer.  
„Oh, unser lieber Arthur hatte auf jeden Fall Spaß.“, gab Sadie glucksend zurück.   
Dutchs braune Augen musterten ihn und er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ist das so, Sohn?“  
Arthur winkte ab und stand auf. „Lass uns nicht drüber reden. Was steht heute an?“  
Dutchs Blick ruhte noch einen Moment auf ihm, dann sah er an ihm vorbei.  
„Ah, Miss Miller. Wie schön dich an diesem wundervollen Morgen zu sehen.“, seine Stimme tief und freundlich.   
Arthur sah über seine Schulter. Sam kam auf sie zu, die Haare zu einem seitlichen Zopf geflochten, dunkelblaue Jeans und ein dunkelrotes Hemd. Er musste schlucken.   
„Morgen.“, grüßte sie in die Runde.   
Arthur nickte nur und sah dann Dutch an. „Also?“  
Dieser lächelte. „Nun, da du und Miss Miller so ein gutes Team bei den Schulden abgegeben habt, dachte ich mir, ihr könntet losziehen und Micah aus Strawberry befreien.“  
Arthur schnaubte. „Is‘ das dein Ernst? Wir wissen doch nicht mal, ob sie überhaupt richtig schießen kann. Ich kann keinen Klotz am Bein gebrauchen, wenn ich Micah da rausholen soll.“  
„Ähm, Entschuldigung, aber ich stehe genau neben dir, Arschloch. Du willst wissen ob ich mit meinen Waffen umgehen kann? Gut, komm mit.“  
Sams grüne Augen funkelten vor Wut, ihr kleiner Körper zu voller Größe aufgeplustert, sie war ziemlich angepisst. Dutch und Sadie sahen ihn beide schmunzelnd an.  
„Du hast die Dame gehört, Arthur.“, sagte Dutch lachend.  
Arthur warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, bevor er Sam folgte, die laut schnaubend auf ihre weiße Stute zu ging.


	7. Kapitel 7

Den Ritt bis zu der verlassenen Öltstätte mitten in den Heartlands, verbrachten sie schweigend. Arthur wusste, dass er gerade nicht besonders nett zu ihr gewesen war, aber in erster Linie machte er sich Sorgen. Was wenn er sie mitnahm und dann kamen sie einen Hinterhalt? Es war schwer genug sich selbst zu verteidigen, noch eine zweite Person wäre so gut wie unmöglich.  
Zumal er Micah kannte, ohne Probleme würde er ihn da nicht rausbekommen.  
Sam schwang sich aus dem Sattel, immer noch ziemlich wütend und sah sich um. Er blieb noch einen Moment auf seinem Pferd sitzen und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie alte Glasflaschen nebeneinander auf einem Querbalken verteilte. Sein Blick glitt währenddessen über ihren Körper und er spürte, wie seiner sich anspannte. Sie war zwar klein, so groß wie Sadie würde er vermuten, locker einen Kopf kleiner als er, aber bei weitem nicht zu dünn. Sie hatte genau die richtigen Kurven, an den richtigen Stellen.   
Seine Gedanken schweiften zu dem gestrigen Abend, er hatte eigentlich gar nicht vorgehabt so die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, er wollte sie nur ein bisschen ärgern, aber es war ihm völlig entglitten, als Sam ihn förmlich ansprang und ihren süßen Mund auf seinen presste.   
Jap, da war ihm seine Selbstbeherrschung restlos flöten gegangen, er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Erst als sie ihm offenbarte, dass sie noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen hatte, konnte er wieder halbwegs klar denken und er tat in seinen Augen das einzig Richtige, nämlich zu gehen, auch wenn es ihm verdammt schwer gefallen war.  
Arthur schüttelte erneut sacht den Kopf, er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, eine Jungfrau. Ausgerechnet. Das machte es nicht einfacher für ihn, eher im Gegenteil.  
„So, kann losgehen Cowboy.“, Sams Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Er saß ab und stellte sich breitbeinig neben sie, seine Daumen in den Waffengürtel eingehakt.   
„Gut, dann zeig mal was du kannst.“  
Die Sonne schien schon ziemlich stark vom Himmel an diesem Morgen, also bewegte er seinen alten Cowboyhut so lange, bis die Sonne ihn nicht mehr blendete, Sam hatte allerdings keinen Hut auf, blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht.  
Sie zog ihren Revolver und die erste Flasche zersprang in tausend Teile, die anderen folgten kurz darauf. Als keine Flaschen mehr vorhanden waren, drehte sie sich zu ihm um, ein freches Grinsen auf ihren Lippen, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen.   
„Nich‘ schlecht.“, gab er unwillig zu, marschierte zu dem Querbalken und stellte wieder neue Flaschen auf.   
Arthur hatte früh mit dem Schießen angefangen, wenn er sich in einem sicher war, dann, dass er mit Abstand der beste Schütze innerhalb der Bande war. Niemand übertraf ihn, weder im Punkto Schnelligkeit noch Treffsicherheit, aber es war ein gewaltiger Unterschied, ob man auf leblose Flaschen schoss, oder auf lebendige Menschen, während man auf einem Pferd in halsbrecherischen Galopp ritt.   
Nachdem er die Flaschen wieder aufgereiht hatte, stellte er sich neben Sam.  
„Ziel einfach nur.“, sagte er zu ihr.  
Sie gehorchte mit einem skeptischen Blick und hob den rechten Arm, in dem sie ihre Waffe hielt. Arthur korrigierte ihre Haltung, was sie ohne einen Kommentar über sich ergehen ließ. Seine Hände fuhren über ihren Arm, hoben ihn ein Stück an, dann stellte er sich hinter sie, drückte gegen ihren unteren Rücken, bis sie vollkommen geradestand.   
Ihre Nähe ließ seinen Puls schneller schlagen, er versuchte erfolglos ihren Duft nicht zu beachten, sie roch immer ein bisschen nach Wald und Vanille. Wenn er sie berührte, merkte er unter seiner Handfläche, dass sie sich anspannte.   
„Schieß.“  
Der Schuss ließ ihren Arm ein Stück nach hinten schnellen, aber sie traf die Flasche perfekt.   
Ihre grünen Augen sahen über ihr Schulter zu ihm hoch. „Das fühlt sich gut an. Danke.“  
Arthur musste schlucken, er wusste im ersten Moment nicht genau, was sie meinte. Bevor er sich jedoch blamierte, rettete er sich.   
„Mhm… Wenn du so stehst, triffst du immer.“  
Sam sah schmunzelnd zu ihm hoch, ihre Wut von vorhin schien verraucht.   
„Sicher?“, fragte sie ihn.   
Es war eine Falle, Arthur wusste es, trotzdem hörte sich selbst antworten: „Hundertprozentig.“  
Ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein fettes Grinsen. „Wollen wir wetten?“, fragte sie ihn herausfordernd.  
„Ich hasse es einer Frau Geld abzunehmen.“, gab er trocken zurück.  
„Oh, wir wetten nicht um Geld. Wenn du triffst, bleibe ich im Camp, wenn du die Flasche verfehlst, komme ich mit nach Strawberry.“  
Er lachte laut auf, das war einfach. „Deal.“  
Arthur hatte noch nie eine Flasche verfehlt, noch nie und er hatte nicht vor, jetzt damit anzufangen.  
Sam zerschoss die anderen Flaschen schnell, bevor nur noch eine braune Whiskeyflasche auf dem Balken stand.   
Er stellte sich mittig vor die Flasche, mehr als zehn Meter entfernt, seine rechte Hand wanderte zu seinem geliebten Cattleman-Revolver, er umschloss dessen schwarzen Griff und zog ihn heraus. Während er zielte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Sam näherkam, verwundert hielt er in der Bewegung inne. Sie stellte sich unmittelbar hinter ihn, er spürte ihre Körperwärme an seinem Rücken, durch sein weißes Hemd hindurch.   
„Was genau wird das?“, fragte er sie leise.   
Sie antwortete ihm nicht, stattdessen fühlte er ihre kleinen warmen Hände, wie sie sachte über seinen Rücken strichen. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und er spannte sich an. Ihre Berührung jagte ihm einen Schauer nach dem anderen über seinen Körper, direkt in seinen Unterleib.  
Scheiße, so hatten sie aber nicht gewettet. Er wusste genau was das werden sollte; sie wollte mit nach Strawberry und versuchte ihn abzulenken, damit er die Flasche verfehlte.   
Als ihre Hände über seine Seiten zu seinem Bauch fuhren, packte er ihre Handgelenke mit seiner freien Hand und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
„Was hast du vor?“, raunte er ihr zu.  
Ihr großen grünen Augen sahen unschuldig zu ihm auf. „Du musst auch unter Ablenkung schießen und treffen können, Cowboy.“, antwortete sie ihm, ein freches Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
„Glaub mir, ich hab‘ schon unter Ablenkung geschossen, da warst du noch ein Baby.“, gab er zurück, ließ sie los und drehte sich wieder um, um erneut auf die Flasche zu zielen.   
Arthur atmete tief durch, sammelte sich, blendete die nervige Frau hinter sich aus und versuchte sich erneut auf das Ziel vor sich zu konzentrieren.   
Verdammt, es war nur eine bescheuerte Flasche, er hatte das schon unzählige Male gemacht, besser als jeder andere den er kannte.   
In dem Moment bevor er abdrückte, schlängelten sich Sams Hände unerwartet über seinen Rücken, zu seinem flachen Bauch, um dann weiter abwärts zu wandern. Bevor er wusste was passiert war, hatte er instinktiv den Revolver abgefeuert und sah fassungslos zu der heilen Flasche hinüber.   
Arthur Morgan hatte eine Flasche verpasst. Das war ihm noch nie passiert.   
Sams Hände lösten sich von ihm und sie jubelte. „Tja, Cowboy, dann machen wir uns wohl besser auf den Weg um Micah den Arsch zu retten.“  
Immer noch völlig fassungslos drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Du hast mich ausgetrickst.“  
Sam hob lachend die Hände. „Hey, wir haben nichts von einem fairen Deal gesagt.“  
Langsam kam er auf sie zu. „Du bist eine kleine, hinterhältige Mistkröte!“, presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.   
Sie beachtete ihn gar nicht, ging zu den Pferden und schwang sich in den Sattel ihrer Stute.   
„Du bist ein schlechter Verlierer, Morgan. Steig auf, wir müssen los.“

Sam konnte den ganzen Weg nach Strawberry gar nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, dem großen, grimmigen, bösen Outlaw einen einfachen Schuss zu versauen. Sie hatte an seiner Reaktion gemerkt, dass ihm das wahrscheinlich noch nie passiert war.   
Ihr wäre höchstwahrscheinlich genau dasselbe passiert, wenn Arthur sie so abgelenkt hätte, aber das würde sie ihm auf keinen Fall sagen. Sie hatte sich selbst kaum konzentrieren können, als ihre Hände über seinen Körper gefahren waren, seine starken Muskeln hatten sich unter jeder ihrer Berührung zusammengezogen und er strahlte eine unglaubliche Hitze aus. Nach dem gestrigen Abend fiel es ihr eh schwer, in seiner Gegenwart ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.  
Während sie schweigend nebeneinander den staubigen Weg entlangritten, ließ sie ihren Blick zu Arthur schweifen.   
Sein dunkler Hut hing ihm tief im Gesicht, den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet, das weiße Hemd an den Ärmeln hochgekrempelt, sodass seine starken Unterarme zu sehen waren, seine rechte Hand hielt die Zügel seines Paints und die linke lag locker auf seinem Oberschenkel.   
Sam musste den Blick wieder abwenden, als er sie fragend ansah und eine Augenbraue skeptisch in die Höhe zog.   
Kurz bevor sie Strawberry erreichten, hielten sie an.   
„Micah sitzt wahrscheinlich im Knast. Wir werden also erst mit dem Sheriff sprechen und dann sehen wir weiter.“, sagte Arthur, während er sich eine Zigarette anzündete und einen tiefen Zug nahm.   
Gemeinsam ritten sie im Schritt durch Strawberry, eine hübsche kleine Stadt unterhalb des Big Valleys. Sam war das letzte Mal vor mehr als vier Jahren hier gewesen, zu der Zeit waren die Häuser noch nicht so schick gewesen.   
Sie banden ihre Pferde vor dem kleinen Hotel an, welches direkt neben dem Gefängnis stand. Bevor sie überhaupt in das Büro des Sheriffs gehen konnten, hörten sie Micah rufen.  
„Arthur! Sam! Ich bin hier!“  
Sam sah zu dem kleinen vergitterten Fenster, welches sich unterhalb des Gebäudes befand, gemeinsam bewegten sie sich langsam darauf zu.  
„Sieh mal einer an. Hast du eine schöne Zeit da unten, Micah?“, sagte Arthur gedehnt und stützte sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand ab, sein Gesichtsausdruck belustigt. Dann nahm er einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette und stieß den weißen Rauch aus.   
Sam konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Füttern sie dich auch gut, Bell?“, fragte sie ihn glucksend.   
„Sehr lustig. Leute bitte, ihr müsst mich hier rausholen. Die Bastarde wollen mich hängen!“  
Arthurs blaue Augen trafen auf ihre, sein Mund verzog sich zu einem grimmigen Lächeln und er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief.   
„Vielleicht sollten wir uns ein Zimmer im Hotel mieten und auf seine Hinrichtung warten, was denkst du Sam?“  
Sie konnte nicht anders und lachte laut auf. Arthurs trockenerer Humor war meist ziemlich unangebracht aber einfach urkomisch.   
„Was immer du willst, Morgan.“  
Sein breites Grinsen ließ ihr Herz rasen, er schnippte die Zigarette weg und nickte ihr zu.  
„Eugh, ich kotze gleich. Bitte, dann erschießt mich doch einfach.“, gab Micah aus dem Loch zu verstehen und sah zu ihnen auf.  
Sam ging vor dem Fenster in die Hocke. „An deiner Stelle würde ich zurücktreten, Bell.“  
Aus ihrer Tasche fischte sie eine Stange Dynamit und brachte es an den Gitterstäben an, Arthur stand hinter ihr und hielt Ausschau nach Gesetzeshütern.  
Beide brachten sich hinter großen Kisten in Deckung, als die Explosion durch die Stadt hallte.  
Micah sprang aus dem jetzt offenen Fenster, Arthur warf ihm einen Revolver zu, den Micah direkt benutzte, um den Mann hinter ihm eine Kugel direkt zwischen die Augen zu jagen.  
„Was zum Teufel, Micah?“, schrie Arthur über den Lärm, den die schreienden Menschen verursachten.   
„War’n beschissener O’Driscoll, Morgan.“   
Der Sheriff und seine Deputys kamen in dem Moment aus dem Gebäude gerannt, in dem das Trio seine Halstücher über die Gesichter zog, um ihre Identitäten zu verbergen.   
Um sie herum flogen Kugeln und die drei schossen sich einen Weg durch die Stadt. Sam war wirklich beeindruckt von der Treffsicherheit die Arthur vorlegte, jede Kugel traf ihr Ziel perfekt.   
Kurz bevor sie das Ende von Strawberry erreicht hatten, rief Micah laut über seine Schulter: „Ich muss noch schnell was erledigen, bin sofort wieder da.“  
Er verschwand in einem der Häuser, Arthur und Sam saßen hinter einem großen Stein und warteten.   
„Der Typ hat doch echt `n Schuss.“, grummelte Arthur neben ihr, seine blauen Augen fixierten die Umgebung um sie herum. Kurz darauf waren zwei Schüsse zu hören und Micah kam wieder heraus, seine beiden geliebten Revolver in den erhobenen Händen.   
„Ich kann doch meine beiden Schätze nicht zurücklassen.“   
„Das ist doch wohl…“, bevor Arthur zu Ende schimpfen konnte, trafen neue Gesetzeshüter in Strawberry ein und die Schießerei ging von vorne los.   
Seite an Seite kämpften sie sich immer weiter vor, bis sie ihre Pferde erreicht hatten.  
„Los, rauf auf die Gäule und raus hier!“, brüllte Micah, während er einem Mann in den Bauch schoss und dann auf seinen schwarzen Hengst zu hastete. Sam und Arthur folgten ihm.   
So schnell die Pferde konnten, flohen sie aus Strawberry, ließen mehr als dreißig Männer tot zurück. Sam schluckte, das Adrenalin pumpte durch ihren Körper, schärfte ihre Sinne. Sie ritt hinter Micah und Arthur, als sie zu ihrer rechten zwei Männer auf Pferden näher kommen sah.  
„Vorsicht!“, rief sie ihnen zu und schoss einem der Männer in den Rücken, während Arthur sich im Sattel drehte und dem anderen direkt in den Kopf schoss.   
Micah galoppierte schnell und erbarmungslos voran, zielte auf alles was sich bewegte. Nachdem sie vier weitere Verfolger getötet hatten, hielten sie nach einiger Zeit in einem Waldstück in der Nähe von Valentine an.   
„Scheiße, die Kleine hats‘ echt drauf.“, sagte Micah und ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern. Angeekelt wandte Sam den Blick ab und schnaubte.  
„Mehr als du, Bell.“, gab Arthur böse zurück. „Kommst du mit zurück ins Camp?“  
Micah schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Arthur. Ich hab‘ Scheiße gebaut, ich komme erst wieder zurück, wenn ich ein Friedensangebot für Dutch hab‘… Ich muss mir was Gutes einfallen lassen.“  
Arthur nickte nur, sah zu Sam und dann wieder zu ihm. „Du schuldest uns was.“  
Micah sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ich weiß. Wir sehen uns.“ Damit wendete er seinen Hengst und galoppierte in die Dämmerung.   
Sam und Arthur schwiegen einen Moment. „Bist du okay?“, fragte er sie dann.   
Überrascht sah sie zu ihm hinüber. „Klar.“  
„Das war eine ganz schöne Hausnummer da unten. Du hast dich gut geschlagen.“, sagte er leise, während sie ihre Pferde antrieben und den Weg zurück ins Camp einschlugen.  
„War das gerade ein Lob, Mr. Morgan?“, fragte sie schmunzelnd.  
Sein leises Lachen hallte zu ihr herüber. „Lass es dir nicht zu Kopf steigen, Miss Miller.“


	8. Kapitel 8

Die Tage kamen und gingen, ohne dass etwas Spannendes passierte, niemand wurde gefangen, niemand getötet, es lief eigentlich ganz gut.   
Arthur versuchte Sam weitestgehend aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es war für sie beide besser so, zumindest dachte er das. Nachdem sie Micah erfolgreich befreit hatten und sie eine wirklich gute Hilfe war, schraubte er den Kontakt zu ihr auf das Mindeste hinab.   
Er saß gegen Nachmittag auf seiner Pritsche, das Tagebuch in seinen Händen, als Abigail Roberts auf ihn zukam.   
„Arthur.“, grüßte sie ihn, ihre blauen Augen musterten ihn vorsichtig.  
„Abigail.“, gab er zurück.   
Sein Blick glitt über ihre Erscheinung, es gab eine Zeit in seinem Leben, er war nicht besonders stolz darauf, da war er ein bisschen verknallt in sie gewesen. Das war schon viele Jahre her, er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt davon wusste, zumindest hatte sie zu der Zeit mit so ziemlich allen Männern im Camp angebandelt und war letztendlich bei John gelandet. Der Einzige, der dumm genug war, sie trotz ihrer Vergangenheit zu nehmen. Arthur hatte nichts gegen Huren, ganz bestimmt nicht, er konnte diese Art zu leben nur nicht verstehen und unterstützte sie auch nicht. Gewiss hatten die Frauen ihre Gründe dafür, aber er konnte es einfach nicht nachvollziehen.  
Vor allem aber konnte er John nicht verstehen, Arthur würde niemals mit einer Frau zusammen sein, die mit Dutch, Javier, Bill und Gott weiß wem noch geschlafen hatte. Beim Gedanken daran schüttelte es ihn vor Ekel.  
„Bist du gerade beschäftigt?“, fragte Abigail ihn.  
Er sah zu ihr hoch. Wenn Abigail etwas von ihm wollte, verhieß das meist nichts Gutes.  
Seufzend zuckte er mit den Achseln. „Nicht besonders, warum?“  
Abigails Hände wanderten unruhig über ihren grauen Rock. „Ich dachte du könntest vielleicht etwas mit Jack unternehmen. Der Junge braucht dringend männliche Gesellschaft und wir alle wissen, dass John nicht in der Lage dazu ist.“, brachte sie schließlich heraus.  
Arthur hob die Augenbrauen. Ja, jeder im Camp wusste, dass Abigail und John eine Art Hassliebe miteinander verband. Mal waren sie zusammen, mal nicht, mal liebten sie sich, mal stritten sie sich so laut und so heftig, dass einem angst und bange wurde. Arthur hatte es satt. In seinen Augen sollten sich die beiden entweder trennen oder endlich ihr Kriegsbeil begraben. Herrgott, sie hatten einen Sohn, einen Sohn der nichts für seine Eltern konnte und der trotz allem bedingungslose Liebe verdient hatte, von beiden. Momentan bekam Jack nur von einem Elternteil Liebe und dieses stand direkt vor ihm.   
Ergeben hob er die Hände und ließ sein Tagebuch in seiner Tasche verschwinden. „Gut, an was hast du gedacht?“, fragte er sie, während er aufstand an ihr vorbei zu den Pferden ging. Abigail folgte ihm. „Vielleicht könntet ihr am Dakota River angeln gehen?“  
Arthur schnaubte. „Angeln? Mit mir? Himmel, ich bin der schlechteste Angler weit und breit.“  
Sie sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte leicht. „Bitte, Arthur.“  
„Schön.“, gab er zurück, wandte sich ab und ging auf den kleinen Jack zu, der neben den Pferden im Gras saß.  
„Hey Junge, was machst du da?“, fragte er ihn.   
Seine braunen Augen, die für Arthur die Frage nach der Vaterschaft des Jungen eindeutig beantwortet, da sie denen von John unfassbar ähnlich waren, sahen fragend zu ihm hoch.  
„Hi Onkel Arthur, ich spiele.“  
„Du spielst? Was denn?“, fragte er ihn.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau.“ Der kleine Junge sah fragend auf seine Hände. Arthur fühlte einen leichten Stich in seinem Herzen, Jack tat ihm leid. Er hatte sich eine Zeit lang so sehr einen Sohn gewünscht und Männer wie John, die einen Sohn hatten und ihm keinerlei Beachtung schenkten, machten ihn wütend.  
„Hättest du Lust mit mir angeln zu gehen?“, fragte er ihn daher und kniete sich vor ihm hin.   
Jacks Augen leuchteten. „Angeln? Klar, Onkel Arthur.“, rief er begeistert und sprang auf seine kurzen Beine.   
„Hast du eine Angelrute?“, fragte Arthur ihn belustigt, erhob sich wieder und ging auf seinen Hengst zu.   
„Ja, warte ich hole sie.“, rief er über seine Schulter, während er schon zu seinem und Abigails Zelt lief.   
Arthur schmunzelte und zog den Sattelgurt fest, bevor er sich geschmeidig auf den Rücken seines Pferdes schwang. Er musste sich dringend einen Namen für den schönen mahagonifarbenden Paint überlegen.   
Vorsichtig hob er Jack und seine Angel vor sich auf den Sattel und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum Fluss. Jack winkte seiner Mutter noch begeistert zu, bevor sie aus deren Blickfeld verschwanden.   
Der Weg zum Fluss war nicht lang und trotzdem hatte Jack es irgendwie geschafft, Arthur davon zu überzeugen, dass er ganz dringend ein neues Buch bräuchte, er setzte es leise glucksend gedanklich auf seine Liste.   
Jack war beinahe genauso schlecht im Angeln wie Arthur. Die beiden standen nebeneinander am Ufer und verloren viele Köder, bevor sie einen viel zu kleinen blauen Sonnenbarsch fingen, den Arthur schnell wieder zurückwarf. Jack quasselte ununterbrochen und Arthur hörte einfach nur zu, froh über sein kindliches Gequatsche, seine Freude und seine Anwesenheit. Er konnte John beim besten Willen nicht verstehen. Selbst wenn er der Meinung wäre, dass sein Kind nicht von ihm wäre, würde er sich trotzdem kümmern. Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er sich bis heute nicht wirklich sicher sein, ob Isaac überhaupt sein Sohn war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Eliza neben ihm noch andere Männer gehabt hatte. Gut möglich, dass es gar nicht seiner gewesen war und er hatte sich trotzdem um ihn gekümmert. Der Gedanke an seine verstorbene Familie versetzte ihm einen Stich.   
Schnell kehrte er wieder in die Realität zurück und sah, dass Jack neben ihm auf dem Boden saß und eine Halskette aus roten Blumen anfertigte.  
„Was machst du da?“, fragte Arthur ihn.  
„Eine Halskette, für Mummy. Meinst du sie freut sich?“  
„Oh, ganz bestimmt. Deine Mutter liebt alles, was du ihr bastelst.“, gab er zurück. Das stimmte, Abigail liebte ihren Sohn über alles. Sie war eine wundervolle Mutter, abgesehen davon, dass es mit dem Vater nicht so gut klappte.  
Einige Zeit später hatten sie drei passable Fische gefangen und waren bereit zum Aufbruch, als zwei Reiter ihnen den Weg versperrten.   
„Was für ein feiner junger Mann, in so schwierigen Umständen.“, einer der Männer kam auf sie zu, sein Gesicht war vernarbt, die kurzen Haare kaschierte ein schwarz roter Hut, an seiner Weste hing unverkennbar das Emblem der Pinkertons.   
Arthur trat zwischen die beiden Männer und Jack.  
„Arthur, nicht wahr? Arthur Morgan?“, fragte der Mann ihn.   
„Wer sind Sie?“, gab Arthur zurück und stellte sich schützend vor Jack.  
„Ah ja, Arthur Morgan, Van der Lindes meist vertrauter Gefährte.“, er wandte sich seinem Kollegen zu, der neben ihm stand. Ein dicklicher Typ mit einem fiesen Schnurrbart ihm Gesicht. „Sie haben die Akten gelesen, typischer Fall, armer Straßenjunge, verführt von der silbernen Zunge Van der Lindes, endet als Räuber und Mörder. Mein Name ist Agent Milton.“, er deutete auf sich und dann auf seinen Kollegen. „Agent Ross. Pinkerton Detective Agency, unterstellt der Regierung der United States. Schön Sie endlich kennenzulernen, wir wissen eine Menge über Sie.“  
„Tun Sie das?“, gab Arthur zurück.  
„Sie sind ein gesuchter Mann, Mr. Morgan. 5.000$ nur allein für Ihren Kopf.“, sagte Agent Milton und kam noch ein Stück näher.   
Arthur pfiff leise durch seine Zähne. „5.000$. Nur für mich? Kann ich mich selber ausliefern?“, sagte er trocken.   
Agent Milton sah ihn streng an. „Wir wollen Van der Linde.“  
Arthur winkte ab. „Dutch? Hab‘ ich schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen.“ Jack hinter ihm umfasste sein Bein, er drückte seine Schulter leicht, hoffentlich blieb er ruhig.  
„Ist das so? Ich habe nämlich gehört, dass ein Mann, auf dessen Beschreibung Dutch passt, einen Zug von Leviticus Cornwall in der Nähe des Granite Pass überfallen hat.“  
Arthur musste leise lachen. „Ist das nicht etwas altmodisch heutzutage?“  
„Anscheinend nicht. Hören Sie zu, Mr. Morgan, das ist mein Angebot; bringen Sie mir Van der Linde und ich versprechen Ihnen, Sie werden nicht hängen.“  
„Oh, ich hatte nicht vor zu hängen, Mr. Milton. Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht, außer, dass ich nicht nach Ihren bescheuerten Regeln gespielt habe.“, sagte Arthur, er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um seine Wut zu unterdrücken.  
Agent Milton sah ihn genervt an. „Ersparen Sie mir die Philosophie Stunde, ich hab das alles schon von Mac Callander gehört.“  
Arthur sah ihn erstaunt an. „Mac Callander?“ Sie wussten nicht was mit Mac passiert war, nachdem sie aus Blackwater geflohen waren.  
„Wissen Sie, er war schon ziemlich durchlöchert als ich ihn endlich fand, daher würde ich es eher als einen Gnadenschuss bezeichnen, aber dennoch war es ein Gnadenschuss, langsam, aber gnädig.“  
Arthur reichte es, er ließ die Angel aus seiner Hand fallen und griff nach seinem Revolver. Agent Ross zückte sein Gewehr und hielt es ihm direkt ins Gesicht.  
„Genießen Sie es, das Spielzeug eines alten reichen Mannes zu sein?“, rief er böse aus und musste all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, dem Typen nicht eine reinzuhauen. Wenn Jack sich nicht an seinem Bein festgekrallt hätte, wüsste er nicht, was er getan hätte.   
Agent Milton sah ihn kalt an und erwiderte: „Ich genieße die Gesellschaft, Mr. Morgan. Und Leute wie Sie, unzivilisiert und wild, Sie widern mich an und Ihr werdet alle sterben, alle, und zwar grausam.“  
„Wir werden alle sterben, Mr. Milton.“, sagte er leise, drohend.   
„Einige von uns eher, als andere. Guten Tag wünsche ich, Mr. Morgan.“  
Arthur sah den beiden Pinkertons hinterher, wie sie auf ihre Pferde stiegen und wegritten. Sein Blut kochte, er war total geladen, er musste unbedingt mit Dutch sprechen.   
„Komm, Sohn. Wird Zeit das wir zurückreiten.“

Sam beobachtete vom Lagerfeuer aus, wie Arthur mit Jack das Camp verließ. Seit der Rückkehr aus Strawberry hatten sie kaum miteinander gesprochen. Nicht, dass sie es darauf angelegt hätte.   
Sadie saß neben ihr und fing ihren Blick auf, ihre hellbraunen Augen sahen sie amüsiert an.   
„Was?“, fragte Sam sie und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Feuer.  
Sadie lachte leise. „Du brauchst keine Spielchen zu spielen, ich hab‘ euch gesehen.“  
Erschrocken blickte Sam auf. „Bitte?“  
Sadie ließ ihren Blick über das Camp schweifen. Sie waren weitestgehend alleine, nur Karen saß am Nebentisch und blickte in die Ferne.   
„Erinnerst du dich noch an Party nach Seans Rückkehr?“, flüsterte Sadie ihr zu.  
Sam errötete sofort. Natürlich, wie könnte sie das jemals vergessen. Sadie lachte über ihre Reaktion, ihre heisere tiefe Stimme neckte sie: „Genau das habe ich gesehen.“  
„Scheiße.“  
Sadie nickte nur.   
Sams Gedanken drifteten wie von selbst zu dem Abend zurück und sie ließ ihren Blick verstohlen zu dem Baum wandern. Ihr wurde umgehend heiß und kalt zugleich.   
Lange saßen die beiden Frauen schweigend nebeneinander, bis Sadie leise zu ihr sprach: „Ist noch mehr passiert?“  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Sollte sie sich ihr anvertrauen? Wenn sie mit jemanden offen reden könnte, dann wäre das auf jeden Fall Sadie, aber sie hatte auch Angst davor, sie schämte sich.   
„Ich… Mist, Sadie kann ich offen mit dir sein?“  
Die blonde Frau sah sie an, ihre hellbraunen Augen voller Neugier, aber auch mitfühlend. „Ja, aber nicht hier.“, sie stand auf und zog Sam auf ihre Füße. „Komm.“  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Klippe, wo man einen wunderschönen Blick auf das Tal und den Fluss hatte und setzten sich auf einen großen Stein. Weit unten sah sie zwei Punkte am Fluss stehen, das mussten Arthur und Jack sein.   
Sadie drehte ihren Oberkörper zu Sam und sah sie an. „Also, was ist los?“  
Sam musste lachen. Die Situation war so absurd, sie fragte so gut wie nie nach Hilfe, sie war immer stolz darauf gewesen, alles alleine zu schaffen und unabhängig zu sein. Kaum trat ein Mann in ihr Leben, suchte sie Hilfe bei anderen Frauen, wegen Dingen, von denen sie einfach keine Ahnung hatte.   
„Versprich mir zuerst, dass du es keinem erzählst und du darfst nicht lachen.“  
Sadie hob eine blonde Augenbraue. „Versprochen.“  
Sam rang mit sich, die Worte wollten ihr einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen. Sollte sie auch gerade mit der Frau sprechen, die vor ein paar Wochen erst ihren Mann verloren hatte? Aber Sadie war wie eine gute Freundin geworden, sie verstanden sich gut, sie lachten zusammen und Sadie hatte sich mehr als einmal an ihrer Schulter ausgeweint.   
„Ich habe noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen.“, platzte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus. Sie sah auf ihre Finger, die in ihrem Schoß miteinander verschränkt waren.   
Sadie gluckste leise. „Und?“  
Sam sah auf. „Und? Und?! Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll!“  
„Du weißt nicht was du machen sollst?“  
„Ja.“, sie hob in einer verzweifelten Geste die Hände. „Und ich habe Angst.“  
„Vor was?“, Sadie nahm eine ihrer zitternden Hände in ihre und drückte sie leicht.  
„Wie es sein wird. Tut es weh? Ich habe von vielen gehört es soll sehr weh tun.“, ihre grünen Augen sahen Sadie an. Zugegeben, sie hatte damals nicht unbedingt mit den korrektesten Frauen übers Älter werden gesprochen, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt. Ihre Mutter war schon lange tot, ihren Vater konnte sie bei Gott nicht danach fragen und die Frauen, die zu der Zeit bei ihnen waren, waren alte, verbitterte Huren gewesen. Nicht unbedingt der beste Umgang für ein junges Mädchen.  
Sadie schmunzelte. „Tja, ich kann nur von mir sprechen, aber bei mir tat es nicht weh. Es war wundervoll. Mein Jakey war ein toller Mann, er wusste genau was zu tun war.“, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Oh nein, jetzt hatte sie Sadie auch noch zum Weinen gebracht.   
„Leider kann ich dir nicht viel mehr dazu sagen, ich hatte nur einen Mann in meinem Leben und wir haben auf jeder Ebene perfekt miteinander harmoniert.“, ihre sonst so raue Stimme war leise und kaum zu verstehen, ihre Tränen schwangen in jedem Wort mit.   
Sam rutschte ein Stück näher und nahm die weinende Frau in ihre Arme. „Du solltest Abigail oder Karen fragen, sie können dir bestimmt besser helfen als ich.“, schniefte Sadie und drückte Sam leicht.  
„Großer Gott, nein danke. Da bleibe ich lieber für den Rest meines Lebens eine einsame Jungfrau.“, gab Sam zurück und Sadie lachte neben ihr leise auf. „Stimmt.“  
Es dämmerte leicht, als Sadie ihre Tränen getrocknet hatte und wieder zu sprechen begann. „Weißt du, ich kenne Arthur noch nicht so lange, nur ein paar Wochen, aber die Mädels sprechen viel über ihn. Sie alle wollten ihn, keine hat ihn bekommen, nichts von ihm. Er hat sie immer höflich aber bestimmt abgewiesen. Du bist anscheinend die Erste, an der er seit langem wieder Interesse zeigt.“  
Sam schnaubte über ihre Worte. „Super, da fühl ich mich gleich viel besser.“  
„Solltest du, er ist ein wahnsinnig attraktiver Mann.“, gab sie nachdenklich zurück.   
„Ja und er hatte bestimmt schon unzählige Frauen, die sich nicht so blöd anstellen wie ich.“  
„Ach, darauf würde ich nicht so viel geben. Mein Jakey hatte vor mir auch ein paar Frauen und er hat selber gesagt, dass es mit mir was Besonderes war. Jedes Mal aufs Neue.“  
„Weißt du, er löst so seltsame Gefühle in mir aus, ich kann sie schlecht beschreiben.“  
„Versuchs.“, antwortete Sadie ihr und sah sie an.  
Sam dachte einen Moment nach, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. „Ich kann nicht klar denken, mein Körper reagiert auf seine Nähe, ob ich will oder nicht, verdammt, ich weiß nicht mal meinen Namen, wenn er mich küsst.“, gab sie zu.  
Sadie musste lachen. „Oh okay, wow, dann muss er aber ein ziemlich guter Küsser sein.“  
„Himmel, frag nicht.“ Ihre Lippen kribbelten bei dem Gedanken daran. „Mein Körper macht komische Dinge in seiner Gegenwart. Ich hab‘ das Gefühl, als würde ich verbrennen und kann nichts dagegen tun.“   
„Großer Gott, Sam. Das ist Lust, einfach nur reine und wilde Lust.“  
Verständnislos sah Sam sie an.  
„Wurdest du vorher schon mal geküsst?“, fragte Sadie sie, unwirsch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, Arthur war der erste.“  
„Meine Güte, du bist ja noch unschuldiger als ich dachte. Hatte kein Mann Interesse an dir? Das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen.“  
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Doch, bestimmt. Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich habe nie darauf geachtet und auch kein Interesse dran.“   
„Woran hattest du kein Interesse?“, Johns kratzige Stimme tauchte hinter ihnen auf und die beiden Frauen fuhren erschrocken herum.   
„Geht’s noch, Marston? Du hast uns beinahe zu Tode erschreckt.“, giftete Sam ihn an.   
Überrascht hob er die Hände und stellte sich neben den Stein, auf dem sie saßen.   
„Pearson schickt mich, Eintopf ist fertig.“, seine braunen Augen musterten sie skeptisch.   
Sam hob den Blick, er hatte seine Haare anscheinend kurz geschnitten, die schwarzen Nähte in seinem Gesicht hoben sie deutlich von seiner gebräunten Haut ab, die kräftigen Arme waren vor seiner Brust verschränkt, das dunkelblaue Hemd spannte um seine Oberarme. Die langen Beine steckten in schwarzen Jeans und seine Füße in ausgelatschten schwarzen Stiefeln.   
Sadie erhob sich stöhnend. „Na gut, dann werde ich wohl mal diesen unfassbar leckeren Eintopf probieren müssen.“  
„Höre ich da etwa Sarkasmus, Mrs. Adler?“, fragte John sie schmunzelnd und setzte sich neben Sam auf den eben frei gewordenen Platz.   
„Auf keinen Fall, Mr. Marston.“, sagte sie lachend und verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld.   
Sam sah über das Tal und bestaunte die wundervollen rot und lila Töne, die den Himmel spektakulär einfärbten. Arthur und Jack waren vom Fluss verschwunden.   
John winkelte seine Beine neben ihr an und stützte sich mit seinen Unterarmen darauf, sein Blick auf den Boden zwischen seinen Füßen gerichtet. Wie sie feststellen musste, standen ihm die kurzen Haare ausgesprochen gut, im Nacken und an den Seiten waren sie ausrasiert und oben etwas länger. Das schwarz leuchtete im Licht rötlich.   
„Wie alt bist du eigentlich, John?“, fragte Sam ihn, sie war neugierig, konnte sein Alter schlecht einschätzen.   
Er wandte ihr den Blick zu und verzog seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln. „Tja, wir haben 1899, also bin ich jetzt wohl oder übel sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt.“   
„Oh.“  
„Was? Sehe ich etwa nicht aus wie sechsundzwanzig?“, er drehte seinen Oberkörper in ihre Richtung und sah sie amüsiert an.   
„Ha, doch. Ich meine, nein, deine Narben machen die vielleicht etwas älter. Aber ich hätte jetzt auch nicht mehr als acht- oder neunundzwanzig geschätzt.“  
Sein Lachen hallte durch das Camp. „Neunundzwanzig?! Also echt, ich bin doch keine dreißig. Schau dir Morgan an, der alte Sack sieht genauso alt aus, wie er ist. Aber ich? Pf.“  
Sam musste leise lachen, erst da merkte sie, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie alt Arthur eigentlich war. Sie hätte sich zwar denken können, dass John jünger war, aber sehr viel älter sah er jetzt nicht aus.   
„Wie alt ist Arthur denn?“, fragte sie daher John.  
„Lass mich kurz überlegen... Arthur müsste jetzt fünfunddreißig oder sechsunddreißig sein, er wurde 1863 geboren.“  
Sam sah ihn schockiert an. Es lagen elf oder zwölf Jahre zwischen Arthur und ihr, nicht, dass das irgendjemanden interessierte, aber sie hätte im Leben nicht damit gerechnet, dass er doch schon so alt war.   
„Oh, wow, okay.“  
„Jetzt sag mir bitte nicht, dass du ihn jünger eingeschätzt hättest, das würde mein Ego nicht verkraften.“, sagte John neben ihr und ließ in einer theatralischen Geste seine linke Hand zu seinem Herzen wandern.   
Sam musste laut lachen. „Mit deinem Ego ist alles in Ordnung, Marston. Du brauchst meine Bestätigung nicht.“, neckte sie ihn und stand auf.   
John folgte ihr und gemeinsam gingen sie zu Pearsons Wagen, um sich Eintopf zu holen. Sams Magen knurrte schon seit einer ganzen Weile.   
„Da täuschst du dich, Miller.“, sagte John leise hinter ihr, sodass sie es kaum verstehen konnte. Sie wollte sich gerade zu ihm umdrehen, als ihr Blick an Arthur hängen blieb, der neben Dutchs Zelt stand und energisch auf diesen einredete. Sie konnte nichts verstehen, aber die Haltung der beiden Männer machte deutlich, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.


	9. Kapitel 9

Sam saß am Lagerfeuer, Sadie und Karen neben ihr, als Arthur, Dutch und Bill energisch auf Kieran Duffy zugingen, den O’Driscoll, den sie in den Bergen als Geisel genommen hatten. Sam hatte ihm mehrmals etwas zu essen oder zu trinken zugesteckt, sie konnte ihn einfach nicht leiden sehen, wenn sie ehrlich war, mochte sie ihn gerne. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass er wirklich Teil von Colm’s Bande war, er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er erst ganz kurz dabei gewesen war und sich eigentlich nur um die Pferde gekümmert hatte.   
Sadie stieß sie an und gemeinsam beobachteten sie die Männer, wie sie mit Kieran diskutierten, bevor Bill zu ihnen ans Lagerfeuer kam, eine Zange aus dem Feuer nahm und breit grinsend wieder zurücklief. Sadie warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu und als Dutch Kieran die Hose nach unten zog und Bill gefährlich nahe mit der glühenden Zange kam, sprang Sam auf und rannte auf die Männer zu.  
„Was zum Teufel treibt ihr da?“, rief sie laut aus, Sadie lief dicht hinter ihr.   
„Was wollt ihr von mir?“, schrie Kieran.  
„Ich möchte, dass du endlich redest.“, antwortete Dutch ihm, ohne die beiden Frauen zu beachten.  
„Die Frage ist nur, ob du es jetzt tust, oder erst, wenn deine beiden Freunde ab sind.“  
Bill ließ die Zange theatralisch zuschnappen und schien einen riesen Spaß an der ganzen Sache zu haben, Arthur stand mit verschränkten Armen neben Sam und sah stumm zu.  
„Okay! Okay! Hört zu, ich weiß wo die O’Driscolls sich aufhalten und du hast Recht, er mag dich nicht, genauso wenig wie du ihn, er ist bei der Six Point Cabin.“, brachte Kieran raus und schloss ergeben die Augen. Er tat Sam leid. „Ich bring euch hin, ich kann ihn echt nicht leiden. Ehrlich gesagt, mag ihn genauso sehr wie euch, soll keine Beleidung sein.“  
„Oh, das ist keine. Okay, Partner, warum bringst du nicht ein paar von uns darauf? Jetzt gleich? Ich mach das, Dutch“, sagte Arthur, während er ihn losschnitt. „Das wird lustig. Also, los. Sam, du kommst mit mir.“  
Sam folgte Arthur, Bill und Kieran, während sie auf die Pferde zugingen. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass du uns nicht verarschst, O‘Driscoll.“, sagte Arthur trocken zu Kieran.  
„Ich bin kein O’Driscoll.“, gab dieser zurück.  
„John… komm hierher. Wir müssen einen kleinen Höflichkeitsbesuch machen.“

Der Weg zur Six Point Cabin war nicht besonders lang, Sam sagte nicht viel, sie hörte dem Gezeter der Männer kommentarlos zu. Zu viele Gedanken gingen ihr im Kopf herum, was, wenn sie wirklich den Kopf der O’Driscolls, Colm, dort finden würden? Kieran saß hinter John auf dessen Pferd und als sie endlich ankamen, versuchte Sam sich wieder voll zu konzentrieren.  
Leise schlichen sich an den Rand der Lichtung, von der aus sie eine Hütte und einen Lageplatz erkennen konnten.   
Arthur schickte John und Bill vor, während er und Sam mit Kieran zurückblieben.  
„Pass auf ihn auf.“, sagte Arthur, seine blauen Augen blieben einen Moment zu lange an ihren hängen, bevor er sich abwandte und John leise folgte.   
Kieran saß neben Sam in Gras und machte keinen Mucks, was wahrscheinlich auch an dem Revolver lag, der direkt in sein Gesicht zielte. Sie beobachtete, wie Bill und John leise einige von Colms Männern erledigten, bevor plötzlich die Hölle losbrach. Überall hallten Schüsse wider und Sam hastete mit Kieran in Deckung.  
„Gib mir eine Waffe.“, flehte er sie an, während sie von hinten kommende Männer abknallte.   
„Bist du verrückt?“, gab sie zurück.   
„Bitte!“  
Sam sah in seine braunen Augen und hob dann ergeben die Hände. „Gut, aber wenn du auf mich schießt, dann töte ich dich.“, sagte sie und übergab ihm ihre Zweitwaffe.  
Kieran nickte nur und gemeinsam bahnten sie sich einen Weg zur Hütte vor. Sam hörte Arthur und John schreien, sie hob den Blick über ihre Deckung und entdeckte John hinter einem Wagen, Arthur war nicht weit entfernt hinter einem Stein in Deckung gegangen, Bill war ein Stück weiter neben John.  
Gemeinsam löschten sie das Camp samt aller seiner Bewohner aus. Der Kampf war hart, aber sie gewannen ohne Probleme.  
Nachdem die letzten Schüsse verklungen waren, erhoben sie sich aus ihrer Deckung und trafen sich in der Mitte des Lagers.  
„Durchsucht das Camp, ich werde in der Hütte nachsehen.“, sagte Arthur zu ihnen. John und Bill machten sich direkt an die Arbeit, doch Sam folgte ihm. Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und zog eine Augenbraue spöttisch in die Höhe, sagte aber nichts.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Hütte zu, in dem Moment, in dem Arthur die Tür öffnete, sprang diese ihm entgegen, die Wucht warf ihn auf den Rücken und einer von Colms Männern richtete seine Schrotflinte direkt in sein Gesicht. Sam rutschte das Herz in die Hose und sie griff direkt nach ihrem Revolver, bevor sie jedoch abdrücken konnte, hallte ein Schuss durch das Lager und der Mann fiel vor Arthur auf den Boden. Erschrocken wandte Sam sich um, Kieran stand hinter ihr, die Waffe erhoben.  
„Bist du okay?“, fragte er Arthur.  
„Sicher, Dankeschön.“, sagte er und ließ sich zurück auf den Boden sinken.  
Sam stieg über ihn und sicherte die Hütte, sie war leer, zum Glück. Es wäre extrem unangenehm geworden, jetzt auf Colm zu treffen. Kopfschüttelnd drehte sie sich um und ging auf Arthur zu, der immer noch auf der Veranda lag.  
Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Steh auf, Cowboy.“  
Er sah zu ihr hoch, dann ergriff er ihre Hand, stand auf und blickte an ihr vorbei in die Hütte. „Leer?“ Sam nickte kommentarlos.   
„Er hat uns reingelegt. Komm her!“, rief er aus und drehte sich zu Kieran und den anderen um.  
„Was?“, fragte Kieran ihn, während er auf ihn zulief.  
„Du hast uns reingelegt!“  
„Nein, hab ich nicht.“  
„Doch, hast du. Colm O’Driscoll ist nicht hier!“, rief Arthur böse aus und richtete seine Waffe auf Kierans Kopf. Sam stand hinter ihnen und beobachtete die Szene skeptisch, sie hatte von Anfang an das Gefühl, dass Colm nicht hier sein würde, er war viel zu schlau um einen einfachen Stallburschen solch wichtige Informationen zu geben, aber sie hielt ihren Mund. Wenn sie vorher etwas gesagt hätte, hätte das nur zu Fragen geführt, die sie nicht beantworten wollte.  
„Er war hier. Ich schwöre es!“, jammerte Kieran. „Wenn ich euch hätte reinlegen wollen, hätte ich dir dann das Leben gerettet?“  
John zog hinter Kieran eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah Sam an, sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
Bill mischte sich ein und stellte sich zwischen die beiden. „Da hat er Recht, Arthur.“  
Arthur seufzte, ließ aber die Waffe sinken. „Na gut, verschwinde von hier.“  
„Eh?“  
„Ich werde dich nicht töten.“  
„Ich habe euch aber nicht verarscht!“  
„Verschwinde!“  
„Wie?“, Kieran sah Arthur verständnislos an.   
Arthur packte Kieran unsanft am Kragen und wirbelte ihn herum. „Ich lass dich gehen. Also los, verzieh dich!“  
„Dann kannst du mich auch gleich töten. Da draußen, ohne euch, bin ich so gut wie tot. Colm O’Driscoll wird ausrasten wegen dem, was hier gerade passiert ist.“, gab Kieran zurück.   
„Und?“, sagte Arthur trocken.   
„Und, ich bin jetzt einer von euch.“  
Sam, Bill und John und sahen zu Arthur, dieser seufzte laut. „Ich brauch ‘ne Pause. Also dann, gut, aber ich warne dich.“  
„Oh, ich weiß.“  
„Gut, dann los, zurück ins Lager.“  
Sam stand neben Kieran, als die Männer an ihnen vorbei gingen.  
„Hast du das Geld?“, fragte Kieran Arthur.   
Die drei drehten sich wieder zu ihnen um. „Welches Geld?“  
„Tja, also eigentlich verstecken sie immer Geld im Kamin.“, gab Kieran zurück und wollte sich schon auf den Weg zur Hütte machen, als Arthur ihn aufhielt. „Ich seh‘ nach, der Rest von euch reitet zurück ins Camp, schnell.“  
„Siehst du Arthur, ich bin gar nicht so übel.“, sagte Kieran fröhlich, während er sich mit John und Bill auf den Weg zu den Pferden machte.  
„Hey Bill, sag Dutch, dass Kieran es momentan nicht wert ist getötet zu werden, zumindest noch nicht.“  
„Geht klar.“  
Sam folgte Arthur in die Hütte und sie sah sich um. Überall lag Dreck, Geld lag auf dem Tisch, Alkohol und Zigaretten lagen herum. Sie schüttelte sich innerlich.  
Arthur beugte sich gerade in den Kamin, als Sam eine schöne Schrotflinte über dem Kamin entdeckte. Sie zog einen kleinen Hocker heran und stellte sich darauf, um nach der Waffe zu greifen. Sie musste dringend gereinigt werden, schien aber noch funktionstüchtig zu sein.  
Arthur richtete sich wieder auf und war beinahe auf Augenhöhe mit ihr, da sie immer noch auf dem Hocker stand.  
„Kannst du damit überhaupt umgehen?“, fragte er sie, während er das Geld einsteckte.  
„Wollen wir wetten?“  
„Ha, auf keinen Fall, darauf falle ich nicht noch einmal rein.“  
Sam musste leise lachen, stieg vom Hocker und folgte Arthur nach draußen, wo sie zu ihren Pferden zurückgingen. Bei Dafina angekommen, holte sie Waffenöl aus ihrer Satteltasche und begann damit, die neue Waffe zu pflegen. Arthur setzte sich neben ihr ins Gras und beobachtete sie dabei, die Arme auf den Knien abgestützt.  
„Hosea hat mir von einem riesigen Bären in den östlichen Grizzlies erzählt, der Pelz wäre bestimmt ein Vermögen wert, wir könnten uns das Geld teilen.“, sagte Arthur nach einiger Zeit zu ihr.   
Sie hob den Blick von ihrer neuen Schrotflinte und sah ihn an. „Fragst du mich gerade, ob wir gemeinsam auf die Jagd gehen wollen?“  
Er schien sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen und Sam musste ein breites Grinsen unterdrücken. „Ja, frage ich. Was du mit dem Wolf gemacht hast, habe ich nicht vergessen. Jemanden wie dich auf der Jagd dabei zu haben, ist glaube ich keine schlechte Idee.“  
„Ach, es geht dir also nur um meine Fähigkeiten?“  
„Ja… Nein… Ich meine, meine Güte, ja und ich hätte dich trotzdem gerne dabei.“, gab Arthur leise zu, während er nervös seinen Hut justierte.  
Sam musste schmunzeln, senkte den Blick aber wieder auf ihre Waffe. „Gut, wann willst du los?“  
„Ich wollte heute Abend losziehen, muss nur noch ein paar Sachen packen.“


	10. Kapitel 10

Arthur liebte die Grizzlies, die Luft war klar, die Temperaturen angenehm bis kühl und die Natur war einfach wunderschön hier oben. Die Sonne versank langsam hinter den Bäumen, als Sam und er durch die Wälder ritten. Sie waren nach der Sache mit Kieran noch kurz ins Lager zurückgekehrt, Arthur hatte sein Zelt, den Bogen und ein paar Nahrungsmittel eingepackt, bevor sie gemeinsam aufgebrochen waren. Sadie hatte ihm einen eindeutigen Blick zugeworfen, doch er hatte sie gekonnt ignoriert.  
Er ging gerne auf die Jagd, zugegeben, normalerweise alleine, doch diesmal hatte er Lust auf Gesellschaft gehabt.  
Arthur ließ seinen Blick zu Sam wandern, sie saß entspannt auf ihrer weißen Stute, die rechte Hand hielt die Zügel, die linke hing locker neben ihrem Oberschenkel, die grünen Augen scannten ihre Umgebung. Sie trug dunkelblaue Jeans und eine schwarze Bluse. Verdammt, sie sah selbst in den einfachsten Sachen umwerfend aus.   
Zwischen den Bäumen glitzerte die Oberfläche eines Sees, O’Creagh’s Run, wie er von Hosea wusste, nördlich des Sees musste der Bär irgendwo sein.  
„Lass und uns ein Lager für die Nacht aufschlagen, ich bin nicht besonders scharf darauf dem Bären im Dunkeln zu begegnen.“, sagte er und lenkte seinen Hengst zwischen den Bäumen hindurch auf das Ufer zu, Sam folgte ihm.   
„Was immer du sagst, Cowboy.“, erwiderte sie und saß neben ihm ab.   
Arthur schnürte sein Zelt vom Sattel los und begann damit es aufzubauen, die Handgriffe kannte er auswendig und innerhalb kürzester Zeit stand es. Sam hatte in der Zeit Holz gesammelt und brachte ein kleines Lagerfeuer in Gang.   
Er sattelte seinen Paint ab und legte seinen Sattel so ab, dass er sich sitzend entspannt dagegen lehnen konnte. Sam stand unschlüssig neben ihrer weißen Stute.  
„Was?“, fragte er sie.  
„Ich hab kein Zelt.“  
Spöttisch hob Arthur eine Augenbraue und sah zu seinem Zelt hinüber, es reichte gerade so für eine Person, mit zwei würde es ziemlich eng werden. „Tja, hast du ein Glück, dass es nicht regnet, Miller.“  
Sam kam auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich würde ungern außerhalb des Zeltes schlafen, Morgan. Meinst du, du hättest vielleicht noch ein Plätzchen für mich frei?“, ihre grünen Augen bohrten sich in seine und selbst wenn er nicht gewollt hätte, was er aber tat, würde er spätestens jetzt einlenken. Diese Frau hatte einfach etwas an sich, was ihn alles andere vergessen ließ.  
Die Nacht würde sicherlich interessant werden.   
„Wenn du mich nett fragst, überlege ich es mir vielleicht noch.“, gab er schmunzelnd zurück.  
Sam verdrehte die Augen, schnaubte, überlegte kurz, wandte sich ihm dann aber zu, eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm, den er auf seinem Knie abgestützt hatte.   
„Bitte, Arthur, kann ich bei dir mit im Zelt schlafen?“, fragte sie ihn leise, in ihren großen Augen lag ein flehender Ausdruck.   
Scheiße, er wollte sie küssen, jetzt sofort. Er wollte sie an sich ziehen, ihren Körper an seinem Spüren, alles von ihr nehmen, was sie ihm anbot, doch er riss sich zusammen.  
Kopfschüttelnd antwortete er: „Gut, ich schlaf draußen. Du kannst das Zelt haben.“  
Überrascht hob Sam eine Augenbraue, sah zum Zelt, sah ihn wieder an, sah auf ihre Hand, die immer noch auf seinem Oberarm lag. „Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn wir uns das Zelt teilen, Cowboy.“  
Ihre Stimme wurde tiefer bei dem letzten Wort und er musste schlucken, ungebetene Bilder tauchten in seinem Kopf auf, Sam, nackt auf dem Rücken… Himmel.  
„Das ist keine gute Idee. Ich penn draußen, wäre nicht das erste Mal.“, gab er trocken zurück und wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu.   
Schulterzuckend stand Sam auf, sattelte ihr Pferd ab, nahm ihre Schlafdecke und richtete sich im Zelt ein.   
Arthur ließ seinen Blick über den See schweifen, der still und glitzernd in der Dämmerung lag. Die Wolken, die hinter den Bergen langsam aber sicher sichtbar wurden, verhießen nichts Gutes. Vielleicht hätte er Sam doch nicht so einfach sein Zelt geben sollen, es sah verdammt nach Regen aus.

Keine Stunde später fielen die ersten Tropfen vom nachtschwarzen Himmel. Klasse. Arthur zog seinen schwarzen Mantel enger um sich, als Sam ihren Kopf aus dem Zelt streckte.  
„Morgan, komm rein.“, forderte sie ihn auf.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, er war doch kein Weichei. Kurz darauf zuckten die ersten Blitze über den Himmel und das Donnergrollen folgte ziemlich schnell.   
„Verdammt, Arthur! Sieh zu, dass du deinen Arsch hier reinbewegst!“, schrie Sam durch den Sturm, der schnell aufzog und die Bäume um sie herum schwanken ließ. Ergeben rollte er seine Schlafdecke zusammen, stand auf und quetschte sich an Sam vorbei in das kleine Zelt, wo er seine Matte neben ihrer wieder ausrollte. Besonders viel Platz hatten sie nicht, die beiden Schlafdecken lagen direkt nebeneinander, eine kleine Öllampe stand in der Ecke, die warmes Licht spendete und an den Seiten befanden sich schon die Zeltwände.  
„Du bist ja pitschnass, zieh deinen Mantel lieber aus, bevor du krank wirst...“, sagte Sam zu ihm, während sie ihm im Schneidersitz sitzend beobachtete.   
Arthur grummelte leise vor sich hin, zog aber letztendlich die durchnässte Jacke aus und warf sie in die Ecke, sein Waffengürtel und seine Tasche folgten. Sein graues Hemd war ebenfalls nass, genau wie seine Jeans. Wenn er jetzt alleine gewesen wäre, hätte er sich ausgezogen und die Klamotten zum Trocknen ausgelegt, jedoch hielt er das jetzt für keine so gute Idee.   
Das kleine Zelt wackelte im Wind, der Regen prasselte auf das Dach und der Donner hallte über den See.   
Sam saß immer noch im Schneidersitz, als Arthur es sich auf seiner Schlafdecke bequem machte, auf dem Rücken liegend, die Beine an den Knöcheln übereinandergeschlagen, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, sein geliebter Hut lag neben seinem Kopf.   
Er ließ seinen Blick zu der Frau wandern, die sein Leben in den letzten paar Wochen gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, sie kramte gerade in ihrer Satteltasche, sie trug immer noch ihr schwarzes Hemd und die Jeans, jedoch hatte sie ihre Stiefel ausgezogen und eine Decke bedeckte ihre untere Körperhälfte. Triumphierend zog sie eine Whiskeyflasche aus ihrer Tasche und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.   
„Ha! Das kann ich jetzt gebrauchen.“, sagte sie, öffnete die Flasche und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, dann bot sie ihm die Flasche an, er setzte sich auf, nahm sie an und trank ebenfalls. Der Alkohol brannte in seiner Kehle und breitete sich als warmes Gefühl in seinem Magen aus.   
Sam ließ die Flasche zwischen ihnen stehen und legte sich dann auf ihrer Matte zurück, die Beine angezogen, die langen braunen Haare waren in einem seitlichen Zopf geflochten und fielen über ihre Schulter, die Decke zog sie sich bis unters Kinn. Arthur schmunzelte. „Ist dir kalt?“  
Sie sah ihn im trüben Licht an. „Bisschen.“  
Er sah sich um, nahm seine eigene Wolldecke und deckte sie damit zu.   
„Danke, aber jetzt frierst du doch.“, sagte sie leise, Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Whiskeyflasche, stellte sie neben die Lampe und streckte sich dann wieder auf seiner Matte aus. „Schon okay.“  
Stille senkte sich über das Zelt, als Sam das Licht löschte und sie nebeneinander in der Dunkelheit lagen. Arthur konnte ihre Anwesenheit neben ihm spüren, er bräuchte nur die Hand ausstrecken und würde sie berühren, doch er hielt sich zurück. Der Sturm draußen tobte immer noch, der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich auf das kleine Zelt und der Wind ließ es wackeln.  
Arthur konnte eigentlich immer und überall einschlafen, er schlief dann zwar nicht tief, aber es war besser als nichts, doch an diesem Abend wollte der Schlaf ihn partout nicht übermannen, der Sturm legte sich nach einiger Zeit, nur ein leichter Regen fiel noch.  
Er wandte den Kopf und hörte Sam neben sich leise atmen, ab und zu zuckte sie im Schlaf, oder murmelte vor sich hin, sein rechter Arm lag direkt neben ihrem Gesicht und er spürte jede ihrer Bewegungen, was nicht gerade dazu beitrug einzuschlafen.   
Leise seufzend wandte er den Blick wieder zum Zeltdach und seine Gedanken wanderten lange umher, bis er plötzlich eine warme Hand auf seinem Oberarm spürte. Er blieb bewegungslos liegen, als Sam ihren Körper näher an seinen schob, ihr rechtes Bein legte sich über sein linkes, zwischen seine, ihre Hand wanderte über seinen Bauch und blieb letztendlich an seiner Seite liegen, ihr Kopf hob sich auf seine Schulter und sie seufzte leise seinen Namen.   
Völlig überrumpelt von ihrer Nähe hörte Arthur erst ganz auf zu atmen, dann beschleunigten sich seine Atemzüge, sein Körper reagierte augenblicklich auf sie und ihr Geruch vernebelte sein Gehirn.   
Was sollte er jetzt tun? Eine Zeit lang blieb er einfach stumpf liegen, seine rechte Hand hatte er vorsichtig in ihre Taille unter der Decke gelegt, was sie ohne weiteres geschehen ließ. Er wusste nicht mal genau, ob sie überhaupt mitbekommen hatte, was sie gerade tat, wahrscheinlich eher nicht.  
Seine linke Hand lag unter seinem Kopf und er versuchte ihre Nähe nicht allzu sehr zu beachten, auch wenn es ihm verdammt schwer fiel. Bilder von Seans Party flackerten durch seinen Kopf, ihre weichen Lippen an seinen, ihr Geschmack. Scheiße, er spürte bereits wie er wieder hart wurde und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.   
Sams warmer Atmen streifte seinen Hals und er musste schlucken, er konnte sich nicht mehr länger selbst belügen, er wollte sie, am besten sofort. Auch wenn ihm das Risiko allzu bewusst war, konnte er nichts gegen sein Verlangen tun. Natürlich hatte es die letzten Jahre immer mal wieder Versuchungen in seinem Leben gegeben, er war ja nicht blind, aber bis jetzt hatte er bei keiner nicht mal ansatzweise so zu kämpfen gehabt wie bei Sam.   
Vorsichtig streichelte er über ihre Taille, der Stoff ihres Hemdes rutschte ein Stück nach oben und er rang wirklich kurz mit sich, doch schlüpfte letztendlich mit seiner Hand darunter, bis er ihre warme, weiche Haut spürte. Ihr Körper spannte sich unter seiner Berührung an, ein kleines Stöhnen kam über ihre süßen Lippen und Arthur musste lächeln, ob sie es zugab oder nicht, sie wollte ihn auch.   
Ach, scheiß doch drauf.   
Er ließ seine linke Hand zu ihrem Oberschenkel wandern und zog ihn ein Stück nach oben, bis er über seinem Unterleib lag, dann drehte er sich mit ihr nach links, sodass ihr Kopf von seiner Schulter rutschte und auf seinem Kissen zu liegen kam, er richtete sich ein Stück auf und sah auf Sam hinab. Ihre Augen waren offen, sie sah ihn an und ihre Zunge fuhr langsam über ihre Unterlippe, dann zog sie sie zwischen ihre Zähne und biss hinein, währenddessen hob sie ihre rechte Hand an sein Gesicht, legte sie vorsichtig an seine unrasierte Wange und ihre linke umfasste seinen Bizeps.   
Arthur sah einfach nur auf sie hinab, unfähig sich zu bewegen, sie schaltete einfach alle Gedanken in seinem Kopf aus.   
Als Sam merkte, dass Arthur nicht den ersten Schritt machen würde, fuhr ihre Hand von seiner Wange in seinen Nacken und sie zog ihn langsam zu sich hinunter. Kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen, hielt er inne und sah sie an. „Willst du das wirklich? Wenn wir einmal anfangen, werde ich nich‘ mehr in der Lage sein aufzuhören.“, flüsterte er leise aber bestimmt.   
Sams grüne Augen musterten ihn, dann hauchte sie: „Ja, ich bin mir sicher.“  
Genau das wollte er hören, Arthur zog scharf die Luft ein und senkte mit einem tiefen Grollen seinen Mund auf ihren.   
Arthurs Lippen waren hart und weich zugleich, als er sie endlich küsste. Sam konnte ihr Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und ihre Finger krallten sich in seine kurzen Haare in seinem Nacken. In ihrem Körper kribbelte es überall, ihr Blut kochte und ihr Herz raste.   
Sein muskulöser Körper lag halb auf ihr, sein rechter Unterarm stützte sich neben ihrem Kopf ab, seine linke Hand ging gerade auf Wanderschaft über ihren nackten Bauch und seine raue Handfläche machte sie beinahe verrückt. Ergeben öffnete sie den Mund und ließ seine Zunge ein, sein Geschmack war noch genau so, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.  
Viele Nächte hatte sie von Arthur geträumt, hatte sich ausgemalt wie es sein würde, doch er übertraf bei Weitem ihre Erwartungen, auch wenn sie nicht viel erwartet hatte, da sie einfach keine Ahnung hatte, wie es sich anfühlen würde.   
Seine Lippen lösten sich von ihren und sie holte tief Luft, sein Mund wanderte ihren Hals hinab und sie streckte sich ihm automatisch entgegen, konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie spürte seine Zunge, wie sie heiße Spuren auf ihrem Hals hinterließ, dann zog er seine linke Hand aus ihrem Hemd, was sie mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen quittierte, doch Arthur gluckste nur leise und machte sich dann daran, ihre Knöpfe einem nach dem anderen zu öffnen.   
Fasziniert sah sie ihm dabei zu, seine große Hand hatte erheblich mit den kleinen Knöpfen zu kämpfen und er fluchte leise an ihrem Hals, sein warmer Atmen bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Als ihr Hemd endlich offen war, rutschte Arthur ein Stück nach unten und richtete sich auf, seine blauen Augen wanderten hungrig über ihren Körper, verschlangen jeden Zentimeter und Sam blieb der Atem im Halse stecken, noch nie hatte sie jemand so angesehen, es war der Wahnsinn. Vorsichtig schob er ihr Hemd auseinander, entblößte dabei ihren Oberkörper, der nur in einem leichten weißen BH vor ihm lag. Sam hasste Korsetts, sie waren unbequem und unpraktisch, daher gab sie sich mit deutlich simplerer Unterwäsche zufrieden, die zwar nicht besonders sexy, aber bequem war.   
Sam sah wie Arthur schluckte und sich über die weichen Lippen leckte, seine Augen wanderten zu ihren hoch, dann beugte er sich über sie, rutschte zwischen ihre Beine, sodass er auf ihr lag, seine Arme stützten sich rechts und links neben ihrem Kopf ab und dann küsste er sie so heftig, bis sie alles um sich herum vergaß. Sie spürte nur noch ihn, roch nur noch ihn, schmeckte nur noch ihn. Völlig von Sinnen wanderten ihre Hände über seinen Rücken, spürte jeden Muskel unter ihren Handflächen. Ihre Zungen lieferten sich einen erotischen Kampf und als Arthur sich ein Stück aufrichtete und seine rechte Hand über ihren Körper hinabwandern ließ, stöhnte Sam in seinen Mund. Er fuhr langsam zu ihren Brüsten und löste sich von ihr, als er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Sam sah an sich hinab und beobachtete, wie Arthur langsam über ihre linke Brust streichelte, dann über ihre Rechte. Er war der erste Mann, der sie dort berührte und Sam konnte kaum begreifen, wie gut sich das anfühlte. In ihrem Bauch rumorte es und sie fühlte sich, als würde ihr Körper nur noch aus Pudding bestehen. Alles in ihr kribbelte und dort wo Arthur sie berührte, brannte ihre Haut wie Feuer, sie wollte mehr, viel mehr.  
Als Arthur ihre Träger langsam nach unten schob und sie letztendlich mit ihrer Hilfe von ihrem Hemd und BH befreite, schämte Sam sich im ersten Moment, wollte sich bedecken, doch als sie sah, wie er sie ansah, raste ihr Puls. Sein Blick war der eines Raubtiers, das vor seiner Beute stand.   
„Du... Du bist… Wahnsinn. Du bist einfach wunderschön.“, brachte er nach ein paar Sekunden abgehackt hervor.  
Sam lächelte leicht, wollte sich aufrichten, doch Arthur hielt sie ab, drückte sie wieder hinab, sodass sie weiterhin auf dem Rücken lag. Er holte tief Luft, rutschte ein Stück ihren Körper hinab und bevor sie protestieren konnte, hatte sein Mund ihre linke Brustwarze umschlossen und Sam schrie halb erschrocken, halb voll Wonne auf. Ihre Nippel waren innerhalb von Millisekunden hart und Sam ließ ihre Hände in sein Haar wandern, zog daran, sie konnte die süße Folter kaum ertragen. Ihr Körper bäumte sich ihm entgegen, als er der anderen Brust dieselbe Aufmerksamkeit entgegenbrachte. Sam sah an sich hinab und begegnete Arthurs blauen Augen, die zu ihr hinaufblickten, ihr Puls raste, sie konnte kaum an sich halten, als er seine Zunge ebenfalls ins Spiel brachte.  
Himmel, darauf hatte sie so viele Jahre verzichtet?   
Arthur liebkoste weiterhin ihre Brüste, als er ein Stück zur Seite rutschte und seine rechte Hand über ihren nackten Bauch wandern ließ. Sams Muskeln zogen sich unter seiner Berührung köstlich zusammen und heiße Hitze sammelte sich überall, vor allem zwischen ihren Beinen. Langsam fuhr seine Hand immer tiefer und Sam schluckte, sie konnte es auf der einen Seite gar nicht erwarten, auf der anderen hatte sie aber auch Angst.   
Arthur spürte ihre plötzliche Anspannung und sah zu ihr hoch. „Alles okay?“  
Sam nickte, völlig außer Atem. „Ja. Tu mir bitte nicht weh.“  
Bevor sie blinzeln konnte, war Arthur wieder zu ihr hochgerutscht, seine hellblauen Augen sahen in ihre grünen, seine Hände umfassten ihr Gesicht. „Niemals... Ich verspreche es dir.“  
Sam schluckte hörbar, sammelte sich kurz und zog ihn dann wieder zu sich hinab, um ihren Mund auf seinen zu pressen. Arthur zögerte kurz, doch als Sam mit ihrer süßen Zunge über seine Unterlippe fuhr, gab er auf und gab sich ihr voll und ganz hin. Er lag jetzt wieder halb auf, halb neben ihr und seine rechte Hand begab sie wieder auf Wanderschaft, er konnte einfach nicht anders, er wollte, musste sie spüren.  
Kurz vor dem Bund ihrer Jeans hielt er inne, unterbrach den Kuss und sah auf sie hinab, wartete auf ihr Einverständnis. Ihre Hände umschlossen noch einem kurzen Moment sein Gesicht und sie zog hinab, küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft.   
Langsam öffnete er den Knopf ihrer Jeans, gab ihr Zeit sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen, auch wenn es ihm verdammt schwerfiel. Sam ließ ihre linke Hand unter Arthurs graues Hemd wandern und er knurrte leise, als ihre weiche Hand auf seine warme Haut traf. Auch wenn es ihn all seine Selbstbeherrschung kostete, ließ er seine Hand nur langsam in ihre Jeans wandern, Stück für Stück, wartete, doch Sam reagierte genau wie er es haben wollte, ihr Körper bebte, ihr Atem kam nur Stoßweise und ihre Hände krallten sich in seinen Nacken und seine Haut.   
Sam stöhnte laut auf, ihr Körper bäumte sich Arthurs Hand entgegen, als er endlich sein Ziel erreicht hatte.   
„Mein Gott.“, gab Arthur knurrend von sich, bevor er seine Lippen wieder auf Sams presste.   
Das. War. Einfach. Der. Hammer.   
Sie verging fast in ihrer Lust, wie von selbst presste sie sich ihm entgegen und stöhnte in seinen Mund. Sie konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, was er da gerade mit seinen Fingern tat, aber es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass sich das so anfühlen würde, hätte sie schon viel eher damit begonnen und die Männer nicht reihenweise ignoriert.   
Arthur löste sich von ihren Lippen und wanderte wieder zu ihren Brüsten hinab, bearbeitete abwechselnd ihre harten Knospen mit seiner Zunge. Voller Wonne gab Sam sich vollständig hin, ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Körper passte sich seinen Bewegungen an und plötzlich beflügelte sie ein ihr unbekanntes Gefühl, dass durch sie hindurch schoss und alles mit sich riss. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und ihre Zehen krampften sich zusammen, ihr Blut kochte und als Arthur seine Finger ein Stück verschob und genau den richtigen Punkt traf, war sie verloren. Sie schrie auf, als sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben einen Orgasmus hatte. Wahnsinn.   
Danach lag sie einfach nur völlig ermattet da, versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, Sam hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sie keine Kontrolle mehr über ihren Körper, alles war schwammig und vollends zufrieden. Arthur zog langsam seine Hand aus ihrer Hose und küsste sie sanft, seine blauen Augen sahen sie besorgt an.   
„Danke.“, brachte sie letztendlich leise raus.   
Arthur lachte leise und küsste sie erneut. „Das… okay. Ähm, gern Geschehen, denke ich.“  
Sein großer Körper wärmte ihre linke Seite und als er sich hinabbeugte und seinen Mund zärtlich über ihren Hals wandern ließ, spannte sie sich sofort wieder voller Lust an. Sie wollte ihn, sie wollte alles von ihm. Sie wollte, dass er ihr zeigte wie man Lust empfing und sie auch bescherte. Sie wollte dasselbe für ihn tun, was er für sie tat. Sie wollte, dass er in allen Belangen der erste Mann in ihrem Leben war.   
Fest entschlossen, stemmte sie sich gegen ihn und er hob überrascht den Kopf.   
„Umdrehen.“  
Arthur hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie verständnislos an, doch gab letztendlich nach und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Sam folgte ihm und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn, seine Hände umfassten ihre Oberschenkel und sein Blick glitt lustvoll über ihren nackten Oberkörper.  
„Okay, daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.“, gab er mit rauer Stimme von sich.   
Sam schmunzelte und beugte sich hinab, um seine wundervollen Lippen zu küssen. Sie war ihm komplett verfallen, sie wusste es, doch im Moment hatte seine keine große Lust sich darüber Gedanken oder Sorgen zu machen.   
Seine Hände umfassten ihre Oberschenkel fester und wanderten dann langsam zu ihrem Rücken, streichelten sie liebevoll. Sam ließ ihre Hände von seinem Gesicht zu seinem Hemd wandern und öffnete die Knöpfe schnell und präzise, sie spürte sein kleines Grinsen an ihren Lippen.   
Als sie am letzten Knopf ankam, löste sich von ihm, richtete sich auf, schob sein Hemd langsam auseinander und betrachtete ihn. Sie hatte schon viele nackte Männeroberkörper gesehen, doch Arthur war eine Hausnummer für sich. Er war definitiv stark, die Arme und sein Nacken waren braun gebrannt, der Rest war eher ziemlich weiß, was wahrscheinlich an den Hemden lag, die er permanent trug. Die Muskeln zeichneten sich deutlich unter seiner glatten Haut ab, von der jahrelangen harten Arbeit war sein Körper im positiven gezeichnet. Sam musste schlucken und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie die leichte Brustbehaarung sah, die nach unten hin weniger wurde und als kleiner Pfad in seiner Jeans verschwand.   
Sie hob den Blick und sah in sein Gesicht. Sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte und er fragte sie leise: „Gefällt dir was du siehst?“  
Allein seine Stimme brachte sie schon um den Verstand. Sie nickte nur und ließ eine Hand über seinen Oberkörper gleiten, Arthur zuckte unter ihrer Berührung und zog scharf die Luft ein. Seine blauen Augen verfolgten jede ihrer Bewegungen, sie fuhr langsam von einem Schlüsselbein zum anderen, dann über seinen Brustkorb weiter hinab. Als sie vorsichtig über seinen Bauch abwärts strich, konnte er ein kleines Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und Sam lachte leise. Seine Hände fuhren unruhig auf ihren Oberschenkel auf und ab, weil er die sanften Berührungen kaum ertragen konnte, seit Jahren hatten ihn niemand mehr so angefasst. Kurz vor seinem Hosenbund hielt sie inne und sah ihn an.   
Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue. „Ich möchte das auch für dich tun.“, sagte sie leise und ihre weiche Hand fuhr von einem Hüftknochen an seinem Hosenbund entlang zum anderen, seine Bauchmuskeln spannten sich unter ihren Fingern köstlich an.   
Arthur stöhnte unterdrückt und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Was?“  
„Das was du gerade bei mir gemacht hast.“  
Ein ungläubiges Keuchen kam über seine Lippen und er sah sie an. „Du? Was? Du… Ich… Wow, okay.“  
„Du musst mir zeigen wie es geht.“, sagte Sam leise und ihre Hand stoppte kurz vor seinem Hosenbund.   
Arthur blieb die Luft weg. „O-okay.“  
Langsam öffnete sie seinen Jeansknopf, doch bevor sie weitermachen konnte, stoppte er ihre Hände mit seinen, setzte sich mit ihr auf seinem Schoß auf und bedeutete ihr ruhig zu sein.   
Sam spitzte die Ohren und hörte wie die Pferde vor dem Zelt unruhig schnaubten und stampften. Als eines der Pferde ein ängstliches Grummeln von sich gab, bedeutete Arthur ihr sich anzuziehen und tat es ihr gleich.   
Leise griff er nach seinem Waffengürtel und schnallte ihn sich um, zückte sofort beide Revolver und deutete zum Zelteingang. Sam war bereits wieder angezogen, hatte ebenfalls ihre Waffen in der Hand und nickte. Vergessen war all die Leidenschaft von eben, Adrenalin pumpte nun durch ihre Adern, irgendwas oder irgendwer war da draußen.   
Langsam öffnete Arthur das Zelt und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, Sam schlüpfte schnell hinterher.   
Der Mond erhellte den umliegenden Wald und den See, als Sam in die Nacht trat. Die beiden Pferde tippelten unruhig an ihrem Baum neben dem Zelt hin und her und Sam ging zu ihnen.  
„Ruhig, alles ist gut.“, flüsterte sie und versuchte die beiden etwas zu beruhigen.   
Arthur tauchte plötzlich neben ihr auf und machte seinen Paint los.   
„Mach sie los. Hier ist irgendwas. Die beiden finden später zurück.“, sagte er leise und Sam gehorchte, sofort galoppierten die beiden davon, was kein gutes Zeichen war.  
Sam kauerte sich neben Arthur hinter den Baum und wartete.   
Nach einiger Zeit hörte sie knackende Zweige und ein tiefes Brummen, welches direkt aus dem Wald kam.   
Sie hörte Arthur neben sich seine Waffen überprüfen, doch ihr Blick war starr auf den Teil des Waldes gerichtet, aus dem sie die Geräusche hörte. Das Knacken und Brummen wurden lauter, bis plötzlich ein riesiger, von Narben übersäter, brauner Bär die kleine Lichtung betrat.   
„Ach du Scheiße.“, hauchte Arthur neben ihr und sie nickte nur.   
„Da hast du deinen Bären.“, gab sie leise zurück.  
„Sieht so aus. Wo ist die Schrotflinte?“  
Sam händigte ihm die Flinte aus und Arthur richtete sich auf.   
„Hast du noch irgendwo ein Stück Fleisch in deiner Tasche?“, fragte er sie leise.  
„Ja.“  
„Gut, wirf es bei drei in die Mitte der Lichtung.“  
Sam holte das Fleisch aus ihrer Tasche und Arthur zählte bis drei, dann warf sie es direkt in die Mitte und der Bär stürzte sich mit einem tiefen Grollen auf das saftige Fleisch.   
Arthur zielte und zwei Schüsse später lag der Bär tot im Gras.   
Gemeinsam gingen sie hinüber und Sam pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. „Zwei Kopfschüsse, Morgan. Respekt.“  
Arthur grummelte leise vor sich hin und betrachtete den Bären dann genauer. Es war wirklich ein Riesenvieh, das Fell würde beim Trapper eine Menge Geld einbringen.   
Zusammen befreiten sie den Bären von seinem Fell, was gar nicht so einfach war und als sie endlich fertig waren, ging die Sonne langsam über dem See auf und tauchte die Landschaft in wunderschöne Farben.


	11. Kapitel 11

Sam saß neben Sadie und Tilly am Lagerfeuer, als Susan Grimshaw mit Briefen in der Hand durch das Lager eilte. Die drei beobachteten sie dabei, wie sie erst Mr. Pearson, Swanson, Karen und dann Javier Briefe übergab, um dann zum Schluss auf Arthurs Wagen zu zugehen.   
Sam spannte sich innerlich an, seit sie von der Jagd zurückgekehrt waren vor ein paar Tagen, hatten sie kaum miteinander geredet und schon gar nicht alleine, im Camp war es schwierig mal ein paar Minuten für sich zu sein. Arthur war permanent irgendwo unterwegs und sie musste ebenfalls im Lager helfen wo sie konnte, sonst würde Mrs. Grimshaw sie noch unter die Erde bringen.  
Sadie stupste sie an, als Susan unsanft den schlafenden Arthur weckte, der verwirrt den Kopf hob und dann den Brief in die Hand gedrückt bekam.   
Ihre lauten Worte waren bis zum Lagerfeuer zu hören: „Mr. Morgan. Ich möchte Sie nochmal dringlichst daran erinnern, dass diese Mary Gillis kein guter Umgang ist! Ich dachte wirklich, Sie hätten aus Ihren Fehlern der Vergangenheit gelernt. Haben wir uns verstanden?“  
Arthur sah verwirrt zu ihr hoch und dann auf das Papier in seiner Hand.   
„Der Brief ist von Mary?“  
„Mr. Morgan!“, erwiderte Mrs. Grimshaw nur strafend und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Is‘ ja gut... Hab’s verstanden.“, grummelte Arthur, setzte sich auf und winkte ab.   
Schnellen Schrittes verschwand Mrs. Grimshaw wieder zwischen den Zelten, wahrscheinlich um weiter Leute zu schikanieren.   
Tilly schüttelte neben Sadie den Kopf und die beiden sahen sie an. „Oho.“  
„Oho?“, fragte Sadie sie.  
„Mhm… Oho.“  
„Was soll das heißen?“, mischte Sam sich ein und ließ ihren Blick wieder zu Arthur schweifen, der völlig verloren wirkte, sein Blick immer noch auf den ungeöffneten Brief in seinen Händen gerichtet.  
„Mary Gillis... Der Brief ist von Mary.“, sagte Tilly leise und sah ebenfalls zu Arthur.  
„Ja und?“, fragte Sadie.  
„Wer ist diese Mary Gillis?“, fragte Sam fast gleichzeitig.   
Tillys braune Augen wanderten durch das Camp und blieben an Mary-Beth hängen, die gerade Wäsche wusch.   
„Mary-Beth!“, rief sie und winkte sie zum Lagerfeuer.  
Sie unterbrach ihre Arbeit und kam auf die Frauen zu.   
„Was gibt’s?“  
Tilly deutete auf Arthur und sagte leise: „Er hat einen Brief von der Gillis bekommen.“  
Mary-Beths Kopf fuhr wieder herum. „Nein!“  
„Doch, ich sag’s dir... Susan hat ihm eine eindeutige Ansage gemacht.“  
„Gibt’s doch nicht...“, sagte Mary-Beth und ließ sich neben Sam auf dem Baumstamm nieder.  
„Kann mir jetzt mal bitte jemand verraten, wer diese Mary Gillis ist?“, brachte Sam ungeduldig hervor und Sadie stimmte ihr zu. „Ja, wir haben keine Ahnung was hier los ist.“  
Mary-Beth seufzte laut und sah die beiden ungeduldigen Frauen dann an.   
„Okay, eigentlich sollte er es euch selber sagen, aber das macht er sowieso nicht… Wenn jemand fragt, ihr habt es nicht von mir, verstanden?“  
Sam und Sadie nickten.  
„Mary Gillis war Arthurs erste große Liebe. Er war noch ziemlich jung, war verknallt, hat ihr einen Antrag gemacht, sie hat ihn angenommen, sie wollten gemeinsam ein neues Leben starten, er war bereit die Gang zu verlassen und letztendlich hat sie alles wieder gekippt, weil ihre Familie Arthur nicht akzeptiert hat. Soweit ich weiß, heißt jetzt auch Linton und nicht mehr Gillis, weil sie danach einen anderen Mann geheiratet hat...“  
Sam war vor Schreck die Kinnlade runtergefallen und Mary-Beth sah sie belustigt an, Sadie schnaubte: „Sie hat ihn verlassen, weil ihre Familie ihn nicht akzeptiert hat? Was ist das denn für eine dämliche Frau? Das wäre mir sowas von scheiß egal gewesen, ob meine Eltern, Gott habe sie selig, meinen Jake gemocht hätten oder nicht. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass man glücklich miteinander ist!“  
Tilly kicherte. „Ja, da hast du Recht. Sie hat ihm das Herz gebrochen und Arthur war seitdem nicht mehr derselbe… Zumindest sagen das Hosea und Dutch. Ich bin ihr zum Glück noch nie persönlich begegnet, sonst hätte ich ihr schon lange eine Runter gehauen.“   
„Oh ja.“, stimmte Mary-Beth ihr zu. „Viel schlimmer finde ich, dass sie denselben Namen trägt wie ich...“  
„Deswegen konntest du auch nie bei ihm landen.“, neckte Tilly sie und Mary-Beth errötete leicht.   
„Das stimmt doch gar nicht!“, wehrte sie sich und Sam versetzte es einen kleinen Stich.  
Ihr Blick glitt zu Arthur, er hatte den Brief geöffnet und las still vor sich hin, seine freie Hand klopfte dabei unruhig auf seinen Oberschenkel.   
Sam war verwirrt und auch zutiefst erschüttert, die Geschichte von Mary und Arthur war zwar traurig und es tat ihr wirklich leid für ihn, aber mehr Sorgen machte sie sich darum, dass diese Frau sich jetzt wieder bei ihm meldete. War sie etwa eifersüchtig? Das war ihr auch neu.   
Tilly, Sadie und Mary-Beth schnatterten weiter, doch Sam rutschte unruhig auf dem Baumstamm hin und her, tief in Gedanken versunken.   
Arthur faltete den Brief wieder zusammen, blieb einen Moment sitzen, hob dann den Blick und sah direkt zu Sam, ertappt hielt sie seinem Blick stand und hielt den Atem an.   
Als Arthur aufstand, den Brief in seine Tasche steckte und wortlos an ihnen vorbei zu seinem Pferd ging, aufstieg und das Camp verlies, fühlte Sam sich, als wäre ihr Herz in die Hose gerutscht.   
Verwirrt und auch ein bisschen verletzt blickte sie ihm nach, bis er zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass die Gespräche um sie herum verstummt waren und alle sie anstarrten.   
Unangenehm berührt sah sie in die Runde, die Wangen gerötet.   
„Was?“  
„Oho.“, sagten alle drei gleichzeitig. 

Als Arthur am Abend völlig ermattet und im Gefühlschaos ins Camp zurückkehren wollte, fing John ihn in Valentine ab, er erzählte ihm von Schafen, die sie stehlen sollten, damit sie sie dann in Valentine auf dem Markt gewinnbringend verkaufen können.   
Obwohl Arthur einfach nur ins Bett wollte, stimmte er zu.   
Ablenkung konnte er jetzt gut gebrauchen.   
Als John ihm dann auch noch ein Scharfschützengewehr spendierte, hob sich seine Laune um einiges.   
Nebeneinander ritten sie aus der Stadt.  
„Wieso hast du Jack auf einen Angelausflug mitgenommen?“, kam es von John nach einiger Zeit, der angepisste Unterton in seiner Stimme entging ihm nicht.  
Arthur hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, sein Blick glitt zu dem jüngeren Outlaw, der ihn von der Seite musterte.   
„Wieso? Wieso hast du es nich‘ getan, hm? Du sagst der Junge ist nich‘ von dir, na und? Wo ist das Problem? Du rennst doch am Ende eh wieder nur weg.“  
John schnaubte laut. „Warum interessierst du dich so für mein Leben, he? Hast du kein eigenes?“  
Nach kurzem Überlegen gab Arthur zurück: „Mach einfach das eine oder das andere, sei nicht zwei Personen gleichzeitig, das ist alles was ich damit sagen will.“  
„Das ist nicht so einfach, das weißt du genauso wie jeder andere. Is‘ doch dasselbe mit dir und dieser Frau, wie hieß sie noch, Mary?“, sagte John und Arthur spannte sich an, darauf hatte er jetzt definitiv keine Lust.   
„Das is‘ was anderes.“  
„Nein, ist es nich‘, genau dasselbe.“, erwiderte John.  
Arthur stöhnte innerlich.   
„Wie auch immer… Kanns‘ du mir jetzt bitte sagen, was ich hier zu suchen habe, bevor ich umdrehe und das Weite suche?“, fragte er ihn genervt und ließ seinen Blick über die weite Landschaft von New Hanover schweifen.   
John ging nicht darauf ein und antwortete: „Da kommt gleich eine Herde Schafe von der Emerald-Ranch runter und da ich gehört habe, dass der Besitzer ein mieses Arschloch sein soll, dachte ich, dass wir diese Herde nachher in Valentine verkaufen.“  
„Jap, ich kenne diese Ranch… Übler Ruf.“  
Sie stoppten auf einer Anhöhe und warteten, bis die Herde in Sichtweite kam. Arthur hob das Gewehr und schoss zwischen die drei Viehtreiber, die die Herde begleiteten. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren sie in der Wildnis verschwunden und John und er ritten hinab und übernahmen die Herde.   
Arthur legte sich auf dem Rückweg mehrmals mit John an, der Junge war wirklich so dämlich, wie er aussah. Selbst zum Viehdieb langte es nicht, Arthur musste den Großteil der Arbeit übernehmen. Sein Hengst schnaubte unter ihm, die Flanken glänzten vor Schweiß. Eine Schafherde zusammenzuhalten war harte Arbeit und sein Pferd zeigte ihm deutlich, was er davon hielt. Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz, ihm später eine besonders lange Pflegeeinheit zukommen zu lassen.   
Zurück in Valentine verhandelten sie mit dem Blödmann vom Auktionshaus und mussten letztendlich 18% des Gewinns an ihn abdrücken, was Arthur so gar nicht passte.   
„Dutch erwartet uns im Saloon.“, sagte John, als sie wieder auf ihre Pferde stiegen.   
„Tut er das?“  
„Jop.“  
Klasse, war wohl nix mit Feierabend.  
Im Saloon saß Dutch mit Herr Strauss, was Arthurs Laune nicht unbedingt hob, er mochte diesen kleinen Aasgeier nicht und als er neben Dutch Sam erblickte, war er verwirrt und erfreut zugleich.  
„Gentlemen.“, sagte Dutch als sie an den Tisch traten.   
„Dutch, Leopold, Sam.“, gab Arthur zurück.  
„Wo wart ihr?“, fragte Dutch.  
Arthur lachte leise auf. „Arbeiten, Marston’s Ding.“  
„Gut. Und?“  
„Wir müssen darauf warten, dass wir für ein paar Schafe bezahlt werden.“  
Dutch sah sie beide kurz missbilligend an, dann wechselte er das Thema und sah zu Herr Strauss. „Leopold und John, so lange wir hier sind, wollt ihr nicht mal rausgehen und sicherstellen, dass hier keine blöden Spielchen ablaufen?“  
Herr Strauss nickte und erhob sich. „Natürlich.“   
Mit John im Schlepptau verließ er den Saloon.   
Arthur blickte zu Sam, doch diese hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Glas vor sich gerichtet, die braune Flüssigkeit schwappte hin und her.  
„Willst du ´n Drink?“, fragte Dutch ihn und er stimmte zu.   
Während er sich ihr gegenüber auf einem Stuhl niederließ, schenkte der Barkeeper ihm Whiskey ein.   
Er sah zu ihr hinüber, während er mit Dutch sprach und musterte sie. Ihre langen Haare waren zu einem schönen Zopf geflochten, die grüne Bluse passte zu ihren Augen und als sie hochsah, um Dutchs Frage zu beantworten, fing er ihren Blick ab, sie sah ihn fragend an. Bevor er jedoch den Mund aufmachen und was Dummes sagen konnte, was definitiv passiert wäre, schallte von draußen eine Stimme zu ihnen rein.  
„Van der Linde! Komm raus… jetzt!“   
Erschrocken sahen die drei sich an. „Was zum Teufel?“, fragte Dutch leise und sie schlichen zu den Fenstern.   
Draußen auf der Straße saß ein dicklicher, schick angezogener Mann auf einem Pferd.   
„Van der Linde! Du kennst mich nicht, aber du raubst mich andauernd aus. Mein Name ist Leviticus Cornwall, an eurer Stelle würde ich mich nicht mit jemandem wie mir anlegen. Komm hier raus, bevor ich diese Männer töten lasse!“  
John und Leopold waren von Cornwalls Männern gepackt worden und hingen als Geiseln in ihren Schwitzkästen.  
Dutch sah Arthur und Sam an.   
„Was denkt ihr?“  
„Tja, ich würde sagen du fängst damit an irgendwas zu erzählen und wenn ich denke der Moment ist gekommen, werde ich eingreifen.“  
„Gut, warum nicht.“, sagte er, nahm noch einen Schluck, sammelte sich kurz und ging zur Tür.   
Sie sahen Cornwall davonreiten, als Dutch, Arthur und Sam mit erhobenen Händen aus der Tür traten.  
„Bitte, Gentlemen, das ist ein schreckliches Missverständnis. Das ist ein Fall, von einer vertauschten Persönlichkeit. Was ist schlimmer, als einen Mann für die Fehler eines anderen zu rügen? Wer möchte der Messias sein? Ich nicht und schon...“, sagte Dutch laut und bevor er den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, brach die Hölle los.   
Arthur zog schneller als sonst wer seinen Revolver und befreite Strauss und John mit jeweils zwei Kopfschüssen von ihren Peinigern, kurz darauf schossen auch Dutch und Sam um sich.   
Gemeinsam kämpften sie sich durch die Männer von Cornwall, die kein Ende zu nehmen schienen. Hinter einem Wagen hielten sie kurz inne und bevor Arthur sich versah, hatten sie Strauss ins Bein geschossen. Dutch und John hoben Strauss in den Wagen und schoben ihn durch die Stadt, Sam und er liefen hinter ihnen her und schossen auf alles, was sich bewegte. Die Masse der Männer war enorm und die Kugeln flogen ihnen um die Ohren.   
Arthur fühlte sich wie vor ein paar Tagen, als er Micah aus Strawberry befreien musste und es war ein Scheißgefühl, der Tag konnte einfach nicht schlimmer werden.  
Strauss jammerte auf dem Wagen vor sich hin und als sie endlich alle erledigt hatten, hievte Arthur ihn auf Johns Pferd.   
„Das ist nur `n Kratzer… halt endlich die Klappe!“, brummte John und Arthur musste lachen.   
„Das sagt ja genau der Richtige.“  
„Halts Maul.“, gab er zurück und Dutch und er machten sich gerade dann auf den Weg, als noch mehr Männer aus ihren Löchern krochen.   
„Wir müssen zurück ins Camp und anfangen zu packen. Stellt sicher, dass uns niemand folgt!“, brüllte Dutch im letzten Moment, bevor sie die Straße hinab galoppierten. Sam und Arthur suchten hinter einem Wagen Schutz, doch es kamen immer mehr Männer.  
„Wir müssen hier weg.“, schrie Arthur durch den Lärm und verpasste einen Mann eine Kugel direkt zwischen die Augen.   
Sam sah zu ihren Pferden hinüber und brüllte dann: „Los!“  
Sie rannten, kaum im Sattel galoppierte der Hengst los und sie flohen aus Valentine, Sam war direkt neben ihm. Sie hielten sich Richtung Westen, damit sie keine Spur ins Camp legten.   
Gerade als er dachte sie hätten es geschafft, hallte ein Schuss durch die Nacht und Sam schrie neben ihm auf, er drehte sich zu ihr herum, sah wie sie ihren rechten Oberarm hielt und das Blut zwischen ihren Fingern hervorquoll. Wütend drehte er sich im Sattel um und beförderte ihren letzten Verfolger mit der Schrotflinte vom Pferd, reglos blieb dieser im Staub liegen.   
„Bist du okay?“, fragte er atemlos und zügelte seinen Paint.  
„Ja! Nich‘ stehenbleiben, wir müssen weiter, da könnten noch mehr sein.“, rief sie zurück und trieb ihre Stute weiter an.   
Arthur beäugte kritisch das Blut, welches zwischen ihren Fingern hinab tropfte.  
„Shit!“


	12. Kapitel 12

Sie ritten einen weiten Bogen zum Camp zurück und Arthur beobachtete voller Sorge, wie Sam bei jedem Galoppsprung immer mehr die Farbe ihrer Stute annahm. Er hatte schon so einige Schusswunden hinter sich und er war sich sicher, dass die Kugel noch in ihrem Oberarm steckte.  
Sie hielt sich jedoch tapfer im Sattel und machte keinen Mucks. Im Camp angekommen brüllte Arthur aus voller Kehle: „Abigail! Mrs. Grimshaw! Schnell!“  
Alle hielten erschrocken mit dem Packen inne und umrundeten die Neuankömmlinge voller Sorge, bevor Arthur aus dem Sattel springen konnte, sah er, wie John Sam vom Pferd half.   
Arschloch.  
Dutch kam auf sie zu. „Was ist passiert?“  
„Der letzte hat Miller am Arm erwischt, wir haben ihn nicht gesehen.“, gab Arthur trocken zurück und ging neben Susan, Abigail, John und Sam her. Sam hing halb in Johns Armen und ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in Arthurs Brust breit, Eifersucht? Er? Blödsinn.  
Abigail brüllte Befehle zu den anderen Frauen, warmes Wasser, Handtücher, Verbandszeug.   
Arthurs Bett war das einzige, welches noch stand, wie er feststellte und darum hörte er sich selber sagen: „Bringt sie in mein Bett, besser als der Boden.“  
Abigail sah ihn fragend an, nickte dann aber und scheuchte alle zu seiner Unterkunft.   
John half Sam sich auf das Bett zu setzten und ihr Mund verzog sich voller Schmerzen.   
Verdammter Mist, wieso hatte er Cornwalls Mann nicht eher gesehen?   
„Okay, Sam, das wird jetzt nicht lustig, aber ich muss mir das erstmal ansehen, okay?“, sagte Abigail, während sie sich die Hände wusch und sich dann vor Sam hinkniete, diese nickte nur und schloss die Augen.  
John und er standen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt um die Szene herum und er wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte, Abigail rettete ihn.   
„Arthur, nimm bitte das Handtuch, mach es mit warmem Wasser nass und hilf mir hier. John, geh zu Jack und kümmere dich um ihn… Schau auch nach Strauss, wenn du schon dabei bist.“  
John wollte schon widersprechen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders und verschwand, Arthur tat was Abigail gesagt hatte und setzte sich dann links neben Sam auf sein Bett, das warme, nasse Handtuch in den Händen.   
„Dann wollen wir mal sehen.“, sagte Abigail leise, bedeutete Sam ihre Hand wegzunehmen und untersuchte die Wunde vorsichtig.   
Durch den Stoff des Hemdes konnte sie nicht viel erkennen, daher half sie Sam aus dem Hemdsärmel und ließ somit Schulter und einen Teil ihres Oberkörpers unbedeckt. Arthur wandte schnell den Blick ab, sah auf seine Hände und das Handtuch.   
Sam stöhnte neben Arthur auf, als Abigail die Wunde genauer untersuchte und lehnte sich an ihn, ihr warmer Körper zitterte unter Schmerzen.   
„Alles wird gut, Miller.“, sagte er leise und ihre grünen Augen sahen angstvoll zu ihm hoch, ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihren Mundwinkel und wären sie alleine gewesen, bei Gott, er hätte sie geküsst, sofort, aber er hielt sich zurück.   
„Arthur, das Handtuch.“, forderte Abigail ihn auf und er riss sich von Sams Augen los, übergab ihr das Handtuch.   
Sam zuckte, als Abigail langsam und vorsichtig die Wunde säuberte, Susan stand hinter ihr und beobachtete alles kritisch.  
„Die Scheiß-Kugel steckt noch drin.“, kommentierte sie dann, Abigail nickte bloß.   
Mist, das würde wehtun, die Kugel musste raus und so wie Sam die beiden Frauen ansah, wusste sie das auch.   
„Susan, holst du mir bitte das Besteck?“, forderte Abigail sie auf, während sie weiterhin die Wunde säuberte.   
„Tja Sam, das wird echt verdammt wehtun, aber wir müssen die Kugel rausholen, die Wunde danach ausbrennen und zunähen. Ich werde versuchen so vorsichtig wie möglich zu sein, aber es wird kein Kinderspiel.“  
Als Susan mit dem Besteck wieder zurückkehrte, griff Sam mit ihrer linken nach Arthurs Hand und lehnte sich stärker an ihn. Überrascht von ihrer Reaktion ließ er sie gewähren und drückte kurz zu, die fragenden Blicke, die Susan und Abigail ihm zuwarfen, ignorierte er gekonnt.   
„Okay, dann legen wir mal los.“  
Arthur war nun wirklich kein Weichei, aber er konnte nicht hinsehen, er konzentrierte sich ganz auf Sams Atmung und ihre Hand in seiner. Abigail versuchte vorsichtig zu sein, aber bei einer Kugel im Arm half das auch nicht viel. Sams laute Schreie hallten im ganzen Camp wider und beunruhigten die anderen noch mehr, als sie es eh schon waren.  
Seine Hand wurde langsam taub, weil Sam sie so fest umschloss und mit jedem Stochern wurde ihr Griff fester. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter und ihr leises Wimmern ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Er war normalerweise nicht der besonders mitfühlende Typ, aber bei Sam war es etwas anderes. Er sorgte sich um sie und es war ihm wichtig, dass es ihr gut ging. Sie so zu sehen, tat ihm unglaublich leid und er würde alles dafür geben, damit es ihr besser ging, er würde sogar mit ihr tauschen.   
Abigail hielt triumphierend die Zange in die Höhe und deutete auf eine kleine Kugel. „Ha, da haben wir den Übeltäter.“  
„Gott sei Dank.“, murmelte Sam leise und schenkte Abigail ein dankbares Lächeln.   
Arthur sah auf ihren lädierten Arm und schluckte, das Loch war zwar nicht besonders groß, aber die Wunde sah trotzdem ziemlich fies aus.   
Abigail überreichte Susan die Zange und sah dann wieder Sam an.   
„Jetzt kommt erst der schlimme Teil, du musst dich bitte hinlegen.“  
Sam schluckte hörbar, löste sich dann aber von Arthur und legte sich auf sein Bett, nachdem er aufgestanden war.   
„Arthur, ich brauche Schießpulver.“, teilte Abigail ihm mit und er ging umgehend um den Wagen herum, holte die Schrotflintenmunition, öffnete zwei Patronen und schüttete das Pulver auf ein frisches Tuch, welches er dann Abigail überreichte.   
Unschlüssig stand er neben Abigail, als sie das Pulver in die Wunde schüttete, doch Sam streckte ihren gesunden Arm aus und so ging er neben ihrem Kopf in die Hocke und hielt wieder ihre Hand.   
„Das wird jetzt echt scheiße wehtun, aber danach geht es dir besser...“, sagte er leise zu ihr, da er aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, wie übel das war.   
Sam nickte und als Abigail das Schießpulver mit einer Kerze entflammte, brach sie Arthur beinahe die Hand, weil sie so fest zupackte, jedoch schrie sie nicht, sondern wimmerte nur leise. Der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch ließ ihn fast würgen, die nächsten Tage würde er sicherlich kein gebratenes Fleisch mehr anrühren.   
Plötzlich erschlaffte ihre Hand und besorgt sah Arthur in Sams Gesicht.  
„War nur eine Frage der Zeit.“, sagte Abigail leise und begann damit die Wunde zu nähen.  
Sam war ohnmächtig geworden.   
Vorsichtig legte er ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch zurück und blieb dann neben seinem Bett sitzen, Abigail arbeitete ungestört und präzise weiter, sie war wirklich ein Segen.  
„Danke.“, brummte er nach einiger Zeit, justierte seinen Hut und blickte dann zu ihr hoch.  
Der belustigte Zug um ihre Mundwinkel entging ihm nicht und kurze Zeit später kam die Frage, auf die er die ganze Zeit schon gewartet hatte.  
„Was da läuft da zwischen euch?“, fragte sie leise, nachdem Mrs. Grimshaw mit den dreckigen Utensilien verschwunden war.   
Arthur konnte das genervte Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, unsicher fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.   
„Ich weiß es nich‘, Abby. Es ist… Tja, wie soll ich es ausdrücken? Kompliziert? Keine Ahnung.“  
Sie erwiderte zunächst nichts, nähte die Wunde zu Ende zu, säuberte sie nochmal und verband zum Schluss Sams Oberarm mit einem weißen Verband.   
Zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit lächelte sie leicht, dann wandte sie sich Arthur zu.   
„Du weißt, dass John auf sie steht?“, gab sie trocken zu verstehen, ihre blauen Augen gaben dabei nichts Preis, weder Schmerz, noch Eifersucht.  
„Marston ist ein Arsch, das wissen wir beide.“, grummelte er zurück, sein Blick glitt suchend übers Camp, wo er John mit Jack auf einem Wagen sitzen sah.   
Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Sam etwas mit John anfangen könnte, drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Er konnte sich nicht mehr länger belügen, er empfand etwas für sie, auch wenn er sie eigentlich die meiste Zeit kaum ausstehen konnte, war sie ihm wichtig. Das war doch bescheuert, dass ergab alles überhaupt keinen Sinn.  
Er hatte Abigail beinahe vergessen. „Du hast Mary gestern gesehen, stimmts?“  
Überrascht sah er sie an. „Woher…?“  
„Ach, Arthur. Du weißt doch, dass sich Geheimnisse hier nicht lange halten.“, sagte sie und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Boden nieder, mit dem Rücken an sein Bett gelehnt.   
Seufzend antwortete er ihr: „Ja, hab‘ ich. Sie hat mir einen verdammten Brief geschrieben… Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Nach all den Jahren, ein beschissener Brief. Ich wollte sie erst gar nich‘ sehen, warum auch? Aber sie brauchte meine Hilfe, also…“  
„Hast du mal wieder den Helden gespielt, obwohl es dir nicht guttut. Oh Arthur, du bist einfach zu gut für diese Welt.“, gab sie zurück.  
„Ha, zu gut... Das ist nicht lache. Ich bin vieles, aber bestimmt nicht gut.“  
Sie sah ihn von der Seite an. „Doch Arthur. Es geht nicht darum wie viele Männer du getötet hast, wie viele Banken du ausgeraubt hast, jeder von uns hat viel Schlechtes in seinem Leben getan, sonst wären wir nicht hier. Es geht darum, was für ein Mensch du am Ende des Tages bist und wie du mit denen umgehst, die dir wichtig sind, Morgan. Du warst für mich da, als John es nicht war, du hast mir mit Jack geholfen, du kümmerst dich um jeden hier im Camp. Du hast es verdient, endlich mal glücklich zu sein.“  
Ihre Worte trafen ihn mitten ins Herz. Sie hatte natürlich Recht, das wusste er, aber er hatte einfach schon so viel Scheiße in seinem Leben durch, er hatte es satt enttäuscht zu werden. Erst die Sache mit Mary, meine Güte, er war so verliebt gewesen. Er hätte alles für sie aufgegeben, er wollte sie so sehr, wollte sie glücklich machen, er hatte sogar vor, die Gang zu verlassen. Und was hatte er davon? Ein gebrochenes Herz und Kummer.   
Über die Sache mit Eliza wollte er gar nicht genauer nachdenken. Er hatte sie nicht geliebt, nicht wirklich, aber er war trotzdem für sie da, war für seinen Sohn da, so gut es eben ging. Jedoch hatte er am Ende versagt, er konnte sie nicht beschützen und das war der Moment, in dem er sich geschworen hatte, nie wieder jemanden so nahe an sich heranzulassen. Wozu auch? Ein bisschen Sex? Den konnte er auch so haben, wenn er wollte, was er aber nicht tat. Die Gefahr war einfach viel zu groß. Er hatte den Frauen einfach komplett abgeschworen und damit war er die letzten Jahre auch gut gefahren, bis zu dem Moment, wo dieses grünäugige Monster in seinem Leben aufgetaucht war, sie hatte alles auf den Kopf gestellt.   
„Wirst du sie wiedersehen?“, fragte Abigail ihn nach einiger Zeit der Stille.  
„Nah… Ich denke nich‘.“  
„Ist sie noch verheiratet?“  
„Nope... Ihr Mann ist gestorben.“  
„Oh. Und dann meldet sie sich wieder bei dir?“  
„Abby, hör auf... Das hat keinen Sinn. Ich wäre nie der richtige Mann für sie, niemals. Ihr Vater würde uns auch in zwanzig Jahren seinen Segen nicht geben und sie liebt ihre bescheuerte Familie mehr als sie mich je geliebt hat. Ich musste ihren kleinen Bruder gestern von diesem komischen Chelonian-Kult retten, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Jamie in Kutte mit einer Schildkröte drauf, ich wäre beinahe vor Lachen vom Pferd gefallen.“  
Abigails leises Lachen ertönte neben ihm und er stellte mal wieder fest, wie gerne er mit ihr redete, es tat ihm gut. Sie war wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn, auch wenn er sich eine Zeit lang mal mehr erhofft hatte, war er jetzt froh, dass es nie dazu gekommen war.   
„Sie ist Gift für dich, Arthur. Vielleicht ist an der Zeit, sich neu zu orientieren, die Vergangenheit zu vergessen und wieder glücklich zu sein. Denk mal drüber nach.“, sagte sie, als sie aufstand, einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf Sam warf und dann zu ihrem Sohn und John ging.   
Nachdenklich sah er ihr nach und blieb noch einige Zeit sitzen, tief in Gedanken versunken.  
„Arthur?“  
Er sah auf und blickte in Dutchs fragendes Gesicht. „Mhm?“  
„Ist sie okay?“  
Über seine Schulter warf er einen Blick auf Sam, die schlafend so friedlich aussah.   
„Ja, ich denke schon.“  
„Gut. Kannst du mit Charles losziehen? Wir brauchen unbedingt einen neuen Platz für unser Camp. Micah hat etwas von einem verlassenen Flussbett in der Nähe vom Dewberry Creek erzählt, könntet ihr da mal gucken gehen?“  
„Micah?“, gab Arthur genervt zurück, stand aber auf, sah noch ein letztes Mal zu Sam und ging dann neben Dutch zu Charles.  
„Ja, Micah. Arthur, ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht so gut leiden kannst, aber gib ihm doch eine Chance.“  
Schnaubend winkte Arthur ab, ließ Dutch stehen und ging schnellen Schrittes auf Charles zu.

Flatternd öffneten sich Sams Augen und sie war für einen kurzen Moment orientierungslos. Der Geruch der sie umgab war so vertraut, Arthur, es roch eindeutig nach Arthur. Stöhnend hob sie den Kopf und sah sich um. Sie lag immer noch in seinem Bett, aber irgendwie hatte sich die Umgebung um sie herum verändert. Ihr Blick glitt über einen großen See, der still und friedlich vor ihr lag, das Wasser glitzerte im Mondschein. Stirnrunzelnd setzte sie sich auf, versuchte dabei den Schmerz in ihrem Oberarm so gut es ging zu ignorieren.   
Stimmt, sie war ja angeschossen worden, irgendwann während der schmerzhaften Prozedur war sie wohl ohnmächtig geworden.   
Suchend blickte sie sich um, die Zelte der anderen standen auf einer großen Lichtung, so weit wie sie es im Dunklen erkennen konnte, anscheinend waren sie umgezogen während sie ohnmächtig gewesen war.   
Ihr Blick glitt zum Boden, Arthur lag auf dem Rücken schlafend auf seiner Schlafmatte, die er auch in den Grizzlies dabei hatte. Beim Gedanken daran, wurde ihr ganz mulmig und ihre Wangen röteten sich.   
Sie hatten immer noch nicht darüber geredet was genau da eigentlich zwischen ihnen passiert war, auch wenn sie es eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte.   
Arthurs Hut lag auf einem kleinen Tisch neben seinem Bett, seine Stiefel standen am Fußende, seine hellbraunen Haare waren leicht verwuschelt und er sah sogar schlafend wirklich verdammt gut aus. Sie musste wirklich aufhören ihn anzustarren, aber sie wollte nicht.   
Ihre Augen wanderten über sein Gesicht, der leichte Bartschatten stand ihm ausgesprochen gut, seine Lippen waren im Schlaf leicht geöffnet und sie musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, beim Gedanken daran, was er alles damit anstellen konnte.   
Himmel hilf.   
Das hellblaue Hemd hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig unter seinen Atemzügen, eine Hand lag auf seinem Bauch, die andere neben ihm, die langen Beine waren unter einer grauen Decke an den Knöcheln überschlagen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, sah es ziemlich unbequem aus, sie könnte niemals so einschlafen.   
Sie fand es irgendwie niedlich, dass er neben ihr auf dem Boden übernachtete, obwohl es bestimmt noch irgendwo freie Betten im Camp gab. Außerdem hatte er anscheinend dafür gesorgt, dass sie den Umzug ungestört verschlafen konnte und wieder in seinem Bett gelandet war, sie sollte sich erkenntlich zeigen.   
Sam sah sich um, niemand schien wach zu sein, aber es war ja auch mitten in der Nacht. Arthurs Wagen samt Bett stand am rechten Ende des Camps, neben ihnen stand Dutchs großes Zelt, jedoch waren die Vorhänge verschlossen, die anderen Zelte waren alle außer Reichweite.   
Langsam setzte sie sich vollständig auf, das leichte Schwindelgefühl in ihrem Kopf verwirrte sie einen Moment, doch dann war es verschwunden. Sie krabbelte vorsichtig auf den schlafenden Arthur zu, ohne dabei ihren rechten Arm zu belasten.   
Als sie neben ihm saß, war sie sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war. Egal.  
Ihre linke Hand fuhr sachte durch seine weichen hellbraunen Haare, um dann über seine Wange zu streicheln. Arthur erwachte langsam, seine blauen Augen öffneten sich und sahen sie dann verschlafen an.   
„Was zum…? Sam?“  
„Psst.“, gab sie leise zurück, beugte sich hinab und küsste ihn sanft.   
Völlig überrumpelt reagierte er erst gar nicht, doch dann erwiderte er ihren Kuss und seine rechte Hand legte sich auf ihren Oberschenkel, während seine linke zu ihrem Gesicht wanderte.   
Der Kuss war süß und unschuldig, nichts im Vergleich zu vor ein paar Nächten, aber trotzdem wollte Sam sofort mehr. Arthur zündete sie einfach von jetzt auf gleich an, sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, als wollte all die Lust, die sie jahrelang unterdrückt hatte, jetzt sofort raus.   
Als sie seine Zunge an ihren Lippen spürte, ließ sie ihn willenlos den Kuss vertiefen und ein kleines Stöhnen entschlüpfte ihr, bevor sie es zurückhalten konnte.  
Sein tiefes Glucksen vibrierte in seiner Brust und sie musste ebenfalls kichern. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an, seine hellblauen Augen leuchteten, seine Hand an ihrer Wange rutschte ein Stück hinab und er streichelte mit seinem Daumen über ihre Unterlippe.   
„Was machst du bloß mit mir?“, fragte er sie leise, seine raue Stimme war kaum zu verstehen.   
Fragend sah sie ihn an und schmiegte sich in seine Hand.   
„Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen.“, gab sie zurück.  
Arthur runzelte kurz die Stirn, dann fuhr seine Hand in ihren Nacken und er zog sie zu sich. Bevor er sie küssen konnte, hielt sie kurz inne.   
„Warte.“  
Geduldig sah er ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich neben ihm austreckte und er hob die Decke an, damit sie darunter kriechen konnte, ihren lädierten Arm lagerte sie vorsichtig auf seinem Bauch. Arthur war warm und es war wirklich gemütlicher als gedacht auf seiner einfachen Matte, sein Geruch umhüllte sie und sie kuschelte sich eng an ihn, ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter, ihr Bein zwischen seinen.   
„Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur bei dir dafür bedanken, dass du mich hast schlafen lassen.“  
Sein starker Arm umfasste ihren Oberkörper und seine Finger malten kleine Kreise auf ihre Taille.   
„Du warst voll ausgeknockt... Ich hab‘ versucht dich zu wecken als wir loswollten, keine Chance.“  
„Trotzdem, danke.“  
Arthur nickte nur, hob ihr Kinn mit zwei Fingern an, damit sie ihn ansah und küsste sie dann vorsichtig. Die Geste war so zärtlich, dass Sam beinahe anfing zu heulen.   
„Gern geschehen.“

Nachdem Sam ihn geweckt hatte, wars das mit seinem Schlaf. Innerhalb von Sekunden war sie wieder eingeschlafen und er lag nun da, hellwach und mit einem Ständer, super.   
Seine Gedanken wanderten umher, er konnte sich nicht erklären, was es mit ihr auf sich hatte. Wenn er sich richtig daran erinnerte, konnte er sie am Anfang überhaupt nicht leiden und sie ihn auch nicht. Wie war es nun dazu gekommen, dass sie schlafend in seinen Armen lag? Wann hatte er das letzte Mal eine Frau im Arm gehalten? In seinem Bett? Das war mehr als zehn Jahre her, er musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln.  
Das war doch verrückt. Das ergab alles überhaupt keinen Sinn.   
Er dachte an die letzten Jahre zurück, natürlich hatte er Frauen attraktiv gefunden, er war ja nun mal nicht blind, er hatte auch mitbekommen, wie Karen, Mary-Beth und Tilly versucht hatten bei ihm zu landen, aber er hatte einfach keine Lust gehabt, keinerlei Interesse, auch wenn sie durchaus hübsch anzusehen waren, keine Frage.   
Er hatte es immer auf seine Vergangenheit geschoben, aber vielleicht lag er einfach falsch, vielleicht hatte er nur auf diese eine Frau gewartet und eventuell war es ja Sam. Wer wusste das schon so genau, jedoch sprachen die Fakten momentan für sie, auch wenn er sich ungern eingestand. Sie hatte ihn verändert, sie hatte es irgendwie geschafft, hinter seine Schutzmauern zu blicken und war dabei, diese zu erklimmen.   
Arthur atmete tief ein und Sams Geruch stieg ihm dabei in die Nase. Er musste unbedingt hier weg, er traute sich selbst nicht in ihrer Nähe und er wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall hier im Camp nehmen und schon gar nicht mit ihrem verletzten Arm.   
Vorsichtig, ohne sie zu wecken, befreite er sich von ihr, deckte sie wieder zu und ging langsam Richtung See. Unruhig fuhr seine Hand durch seine Haare und er schmunzelte, er müsste bald wieder mal zum Friseur.   
Sein Blick glitt über den See, der glatt und ruhig vor ihm lag. Charles und er hatten einen guten Platz ausfindig gemacht, natürlich war der Ort den Micah vorgeschlagen hatte zum kotzen gewesen, wie er überhaupt auf die Idee kam mitten in einem Flussbett das Camp aufzuschlagen war Arthur ein Rätsel, aber dadurch hatten sie diesen Platz hier überhaupt gefunden, nachdem sie einer komischen deutschen Familie geholfen hatten.   
Der Vater war irgendein großes Tier und hatte ihm zum Dank einen Goldbarren geschenkt, was Arthur kaum fassen konnte, das waren mal eben 500$.   
Wenn Dutch davon wüsste, würde er bestimmt wollen, dass Arthur das Geld in die Campkasse einzahlte, aber was er nicht weiß, macht ihn auch nicht heiß. Er hatte andere Pläne mit dem Geld und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er bis jetzt am meisten Geld mit nach Hause gebracht, also konnte er sich das schlechte Gewissen auch sparen.   
Die Sonne ging langsam über dem See auf und färbte den Himmel in wunderschöne Pink- und Rot-Töne.   
Ergeben ging er zu seinem Wagen zurück, wo Sam immer noch tief und fest schlief. Wahnsinn wie viel Erholung so ein Körper nach einer Schusswunde brauchte, er kannte das von sich, als er einmal seitlich am Bauch getroffen wurde, hatte er fast zwei volle Tage verpennt.   
Er kramte leise in seiner Kiste, bis er ein weißes Handtuch zu Tage brachte und ging damit zurück zum See, auf dem Steg kleidete er sich rasch aus und sprang ins Wasser. Der See war angenehm kühl, im Gegensatz zu der Luft hier unten. Sie waren in der Nähe von Rhodes und die Temperaturen waren deutlich höher als in Valentine, tagsüber waren es um die 26°C und nachts kühlte es auch nicht viel ab.   
Arthur hasste es hier, er wollte zurück in seinen ungebändigten Westen, zurück zu dem, was er kannte und liebte. Die Gesellschaft hier war so von ihren bescheuerten Regeln besessen, es kotzte ihn an.   
Wo war die Freiheit in diesem Land geblieben?   
Er tauchte ab und schwamm noch ein bisschen durch den See, das Schwimmen löste seine verkrampften Muskeln und lockerte sie ein bisschen, bevor er an den Steg zurückkehrte.   
Sadie saß neben seinen Klamotten auf den Holzplanken, ihre Füße baumelten im Wasser.   
„Guten Morgen, Mr. Morgan.“, grüßte sie ihn freundlich.  
„Mrs. Adler. Ziemlich früh wach, oder?“  
„Du doch auch. Konnte nicht mehr schlafen.“, gab sie zurück.   
„Mhm.“  
Er hielt sich an den Planken fest, halb im Wasser, direkt neben Sadie. Arthur mochte sie wirklich gerne, aber er war nackt und er hatte eigentlich keine große Lust, vor Sadie blank zu ziehen.  
„Macht es dir was aus, wenn du dich eben umdrehst?“, fragte er sie daher.  
Sadie löste ihren Blick aus der Ferne und sah auf ihn hinab. „Bitte?“  
Er deutete auf seinen Oberkörper. „Ich bin nackt. So lange du nicht alles…“  
„Schon gut, schon gut. Himmel, Morgan. Auf keinen Fall will ich dich in voller Pracht sehen.“, gab sie lachend zurück, stand auf und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Steg.  
Arthur hievte sich grinsend aus dem Wasser, schlang sich das Handtuch um die Hüften, hob seine Sachen auf und ging damit zum Waschwagen, sie mussten dringend durchgewaschen werden.   
Das Camp erwachte mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen langsam zum Leben und er begrüßte alle mehr oder weniger freundlich.   
An seinem Wagen angekommen, sah er Sam, die gerade dabei war sich ein neues Hemd anzuziehen, sie hatte mit den Knöpfen zu kämpfen, da sie ihren verletzten Arm nicht voll einsetzten konnte.  
„Warte, ich helfe dir.“, sagte er zu ihr, während er auf sie zukam und vor ihr stehen blieb.  
„Danke.“, gab sie leise zurück, als er ihr Hemd vollständig zuknöpfe. Er versuchte dabei den Blick nicht allzu hungrig über ihre nackte Haut gleiten zu lassen, obwohl er sich durchaus dessen bewusst war, wie ihre Augen seinen entblößten Oberkörper geradezu verschlangen.   
„Warst du schwimmen?“, fragte sie, nachdem er sich abgewandt hatte um neue Klamotten aus seiner Kiste zu fischen.  
„Jap.“  
Sams Blick huschte unruhig zwischen ihm und seinen Sachen hin und her, bis sie sich wortlos umdrehte und auf das Hauptlagerfeuer zusteuerte. Kopfschüttelnd sah Arthur ihr hinter her und zog dann das frische dunkelrote Hemd an, was er so gerne hatte und seine schwarze Jeans, als er sich seinen Waffengürtel und seine Tasche umhängte, fühlte er sich wieder halbwegs vollständig. Nachdem er in seine Stiefel geschlüpft war und sich seinen Hut aufgesetzt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Dutch, um zu fragen was heute so anstand.


	13. Kapitel 13

John ließ sich gerade neben Sam nieder, als diese ihren ersten Schluck von ihrem Kaffee nahm.   
„Morgen, Miller.“, sagte er gutgelaunt zu ihr, seine braunen Augen strahlten dabei.  
„Marston.“, gab sie zurück und lächelte ebenfalls.  
„Wie geht’s deinem Arm?“, fragte er und nahm sich ebenfalls einen Kaffee aus der Kanne.  
Sam bewegte ihre Schulter, es tat weh, aber solange sie ihren Arm nicht zu sehr belastete, ging es.   
„Es geht... Schon besser, deine Frau hat ganze Arbeit geleistet.“  
John schnaubte neben ihr. „Is‘ nich‘ meine Frau, Miller.“  
Sam stupste ihn leicht an. „Hey, redet man so über die Mutter seines Sohnes?“  
„Ich weiß nich‘ mal, obs überhaupt mein Sohn ist.“, gab John trocken zurück.  
Oh, da war es wieder, ihr Talent überall das Falsche zu sagen.   
„Sorry, Marston.“  
Er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Schon gut, kannst du ja nicht wissen.“  
Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht, die Narben auf seiner Wange waren schon gut verheilt, die Fäden waren gezogen worden und schon bald würden von dem Wolfsangriff nur noch weiße Linien zu sehen sein. Sie passten irgendwie zu ihm, genau wie Arthurs Narbe direkt auf seinem Kinn. Wie kam sie jetzt darauf?  
Sie wandte den Blick ab und sah sich im Camp um. Es waren beinahe alle auf, nur Sean und Karen lagen noch ineinander verschlugen auf ihrer Decke. Sam schmunzelte, hoffentlich hatte niemand ihre Kuschelaktion von letzter Nacht gesehen, sie hatte eigentlich keine Lust auf dumme Kommentare oder Getuschel. Sie hatte ja selber keine Ahnung, was da vor sich ging.  
„Hey, wo geht ihr hin?“, rief John plötzlich neben ihr und sie sah hoch, Dutch, Arthur und Hosea saßen gerade auf und waren dabei, das Camp zu verlassen.   
Arthur warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu, bevor er ihn abwandte und seinem Paint die Sporen gab, Dutch rief zurück: „Wir gehen uns Rhodes angucken und angeln. Bis dann!“  
Damit verließen die drei das Camp.   
„Tja, dann wollen wir mal.“, sagte John neben ihr, schenkte ihr noch ein kleines Lächeln und ließ sie dann alleine zurück, steuerte auf das zu hackende Feuerholz zu.   
Sadie winkte sie zu sich und Sam erhob sich mühsam und ging langsam zu ihrer einzigen Freundin, oder zumindest engeren Freundin herüber.   
„Kannst du mir ein bisschen mit der Wäsche helfen?“, fragte sie Sam und diese nickte.  
„Ich kanns versuchen.“  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich an die Arbeit, Sam arbeitete fast ausschließlich mit ihrer linken Hand, was gar nicht so einfach war und beide schnatterten über dies und das.   
John hackte ein Stück entfernt ein Holzscheitel nach dem anderen, immer wieder warf er ihnen Blicke zu, wandte sich dann aber wieder seiner Aufgabe zu.  
Die Bande produzierte eine Menge Wäsche und als Sam Arthurs graues Hemd in den Händen hielt, welches er in den Grizzlies getragen hatte, wurde sie rot und Sadie bemerkte es natürlich sofort.  
„Miller, was ist mit diesem Hemd?“  
Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah sich verstohlen um, alle waren in ihre verschiedenen Arbeiten vertieft.   
„Nichts.“  
„Ach, komm schon, Sam. Sag mir was los ist. Ich merke doch, dass irgendwas im Busch ist.“  
Sie rang kurz mit sich, doch vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht mal mit jemanden darüber zu reden was passiert war.   
„Das ist Arthurs Hemd.“  
„Mhm... Das sehe ich. Und?“  
Sam stöhnte. „Er hatte es in den Grizzlies an... Als wir jagen waren.“  
„Und?“  
„Meine Güte, Sadie! Es ist was passiert da oben.“  
Sadie klatschte in die Hände und grinste breit. „Wusste ichs‘ doch. Raus mit der Sprache!“  
„Psst. Sei doch nicht so laut.“, Sam sah sich um, doch niemand achtete auf sie.  
„Komm schon Sam, weih mich ein, bist du noch Jungf…?“  
„Herrgott! Ja, verdammt. Brüll es doch gleich durchs ganze Camp.“  
Sadie lachte laut. „Entspann dich, niemand interessiert sich für uns. Nun sag schon.“  
Sam wusch das Hemd gründlich und machte danach mit einem anderen weiter. „Naja. Wir haben da oben gezeltet, weil es Nacht wurde und Arthur wollte erst draußen schlafen, aber natürlich hat es kurz danach angefangen zu gewittern und so landeten wir schließlich beide in seinem Zelt.“  
„Mhm, klingt gut. Weiter.“  
Sadie grinste sie an und Sam musste auch grinsen. „Also ich weiß nicht genau wie, aber als ich wach wurde lag er plötzlich über mir und dann führte eins zum anderen und ja. Sadie, es war so gut. Ich meine, wir hatten keinen Sex, aber er hat dafür was anderes gemacht.“, gab sie leise zu und sah sich nochmal um.  
„Was anderes? Was denn?“, fragte sie neugierig und langte nach einer Hose.   
„Ich… Puh, keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall waren seine Finger mit im Spiel.“  
Sadies braune Augen weiteten sich. „Oh mein Gott. Ich weiß was du meinst. Himmel, oh ja. Und? Also hat er?“, ihre kratzige Stimme war ebenfalls leiser geworden und sie beugte sich ein Stück zu Sam hinüber.   
„Hat er was?“  
„Na, bist du gekommen?“  
„Sadie!“, Sam spritzte ihr empört ein bisschen Wasser ins Gesicht.   
„Hey! Jetzt sag schon, wenn nicht, kannst du ihn gleich wieder abschießen. Ein Mann der es nicht bringt, ist zu nix zu gebrauchen.“  
Sam lachte auf, sie wusste nicht ob sie amüsiert oder beschämt sein sollte. Aber was solls, Sadie war nun mal ihre einzige richtige Freundin und wozu hatte man die schließlich?  
„Puh, ähm ja.“  
Sadie grinste sie frech an. „Glückwunsch zu deinem ersten Höhepunkt.“  
„Du bist unmöglich.“  
„Mehr ist nicht passiert?“  
„Naja, es wäre bestimmt, aber der Bär hat uns leider einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.“, gab Sam zu, legte das saubere Hemd zur Seite und griff nach einem neuen.   
„Hättest du denn gewollt?“, fragte Sadie sie nach einiger Zeit.   
Sie überlegte kurz, das war eine wirklich gute Frage.   
„Ich… Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht genau. Ich denke schon, Sadie ich war völlig neben der Spur. Der Mann schaltet einfach alle Gedanken in meinem Kopf aus. Vielleicht hätte ich es später bereut, aber in dem Moment, hätte ich ihn alles mit mir lassen machen.“  
Sadie grinste. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen.“  
„Meine Güte. Können wir jetzt bitte über was anderes reden?“, Sam verdrehte die Augen und Sadie nickte.  
„Na gut. Wie findest du das neue Camp? Und wie geht’s überhaupt deinem Arm?“  
„Ach, es geht und ich finde es hier wunderschön… Der See ist klasse.“  
„Ja, vor allem wenn die Männer in den See hüpfen und nur mit einem Handtuch wieder rauskommen.“, gab Sadie glucksend zurück und Sam musste ebenfalls lachen.   
„Das hat seine Vorteile, ja.“  
„Mhm.“  
Sadie deutete hinter Sam und sie drehte sich um. John tat gerade genau das, was sie gesagt hatte, er kam nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus dem See und steuerte auf sie zu. Hatte sich anscheinend nach seiner harten Arbeit eine kleine Abkühlung gegönnt.  
Heilige Scheiße.   
Okay… Sam musste schlucken und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wieso war ihr vorher noch nicht aufgefallen, wie gut John eigentlich aussah?   
Er war ein Stück kleiner als Arthur und nicht ganz so breit, jedoch war er kräftig und seine Muskeln zeichneten sich deutlich unter seiner Haut ab. Als er näherkam, sah sie die kleinen Wassertropfen die über seine glatte Haut rannen, einige blieben in der leichten Brustbehaarung hängen, die anderen rollten bis zu seiner Hüfte hinab, wo sie vom Handtuch aufgefangen wurden.   
Zu ihrer Freude stellte sie fest, dass das Handtuch ziemlich tief auf seinen Hüften hing und sie konnte den Blick einfach nicht von dem schwarzen Glückspfad nehmen, der unter dem Handtuch verschwand.   
Sie sollte aufhören ihn anzustarren, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders.  
Er blieb neben Sam stehen und sah sie belustigt an.   
„Kann ich meine Sache mit dazulegen?“, fragte er sie und seine heisere Stimme verstärkte das Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib noch.  
Sadie grinste und blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her.   
„Klar, Marston. Tat das Wasser gut?“  
„Jop. Die Luft hier ist echt zum kotzen.“  
„Mhm, was du nicht sagst.“, Sadie sah immer noch belustigt aus.  
Sam brachte kein Wort heraus, ihr Blick glitt zu Johns Gesicht und seine braunen Augen funkelten sie an, eine Augenbraue war fragend in die Höhe gezogen.   
„Hat’s dir die Sprache verschlagen, Miller?“  
Hustend räusperte sie sich. „Ähm… nein. Ja, Wasser ist toll.“, brachte sie heraus und fühlte sich wie der größte Volltrottel aller Zeiten.   
John lachte leise. „Alles klar. Man sieht sich.“  
Damit drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Zelt. Sam versuchte es wirklich, aber sie verlor gegen sich selbst und starrte ihm hinter, sein Rücken war genauso schön anzusehen wie die Vorderseite, glatte Haut, ein paar Narben hier und da und Muskeln die sich mit jeder Bewegung anspannten und lösten.   
„Hast du’s überlebt, Marston?“, neckte Bill ihn vom Lagerfeuer aus, doch John winkte nur ab.  
Als er in seinem Zelt verschwand, wandte Sam sich wieder Sadie zu, die ihr einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf.   
„Also wirklich, Miller. Schäm dich.“  
„Was denn?“  
„Nichts.“  
„Das sind eindeutig zu viele nackte Oberkörper an einem Morgen für mich.“, gab Sam zu bedenken.  
Die beiden sahen sich an und brachen dann in lautes Gelächter aus. 

Die Tage vergingen ohne nennenswerte Ereignisse. Sam kam langsam wieder zu Kräften, ihr Arm heilte ohne Probleme ab und bald würde sie ihn wieder voll einsetzten können. Sie half bei den täglichen Arbeiten wo sie konnte, aber sie fühlte sich nutzlos, sie wollte jagen gehen, sie wollte mit den anderen auf Raubzüge gehen, sie war nun mal keine Hausfrau, die mit Wäsche waschen und kochen glücklich war.   
Am liebsten half sie Kieran bei den Pferden, zum einen liebte sie Pferde, zum anderen mochte sie ihn echt gerne.   
Sie striegelte gerade Arthurs Paint, als dieser auf sie zukam und vor ihr stehen blieb. Der Hengst grummelte leise zur Begrüßung und streckte seinen Hals aus, damit Arthur ihn streicheln konnte.   
Arthur langte in seine Tasche und zauberte einen Apfel zu Tage, den das Pferd genüsslich annahm. Sam schmunzelte und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.   
Sie waren sich weitestgehend aus dem Weg gegangen, Arthur war viel unterwegs gewesen, sie hatte viel geholfen und so war kaum Zeit gewesen über irgendwas zu sprechen oder etwas miteinander zu unternehmen, Sam hatte in ihrem Zelt geschlafen, er in seinem Bett.   
Sie hörte wie Arthur tief Luft holte. „Wie geht es deinem Arm?“, fragte er.  
„Gut soweit.“  
„Voll belastbar?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Voll nicht, aber ausreichend. Warum fragst du?“  
Arthur krauelte seinen Hengst am Hals, als Sam die Bürste zur Seite legte und die Beine untersuchte. Das rechte Hinterbein war leicht geschwollen und bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, antwortete Arthur ihr.   
„Ja, ich habe es schon gesehen. Er läuft seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr ganz rund... Ich überlege, ob der alte Kerl nicht langsam ausgedient hat.“  
Sam sah zu ihm hoch. „Du hast ihn doch noch gar nicht so lange, oder?“  
Nickend kam er zu ihr und ging neben ihr in die Hocke, seine Hände fuhren über das lädierte Hinterbein. „Jap, aber wer weiß, was er bei den scheiß O’Driscolls alles durchmachen musste.“  
Sam zuckte bei der Erwähnung des Namens zusammen, fing sich aber schnell wieder. Sie wusste, dass Colm und seine Männer nicht gut mit ihren Pferden umgingen, für sie waren die Tiere nur Mittel zum Zweck und keine Lebewesen.   
„In Strawberry gibt es einen guten Pferdehändler, ich kenne ihn schon etwas länger, er hat immer gute Tiere im Angebot.“, sagte sie, stand auf, ging um den Paint herum und begann damit ihre eigene Stute zu striegeln.   
Dafina brummte zufrieden und ließ den Kopf hängen, lächelnd tätschelte sie ihren Hals und fuhr mit der Fellpflege fort.   
„Nah, ich stehe nicht so auf gekaufte Pferde... Ich bin eher der, ich-reite-sie-selber-ein-Typ.“  
„Kann ich verstehen.“, gab Sam zurück und deutete auf ihre Stute.   
Arthur nickte und steckte auch ihr einen Apfel zu, laut schmatzend verspeiste sie ihn und fuhr sich damit ein eifersüchtiges Grummeln von Arthurs Hengst ein.   
Sein kehliges Lachen bescherte Sam eine Gänsehaut und sie wandte sich schnell ab, um ihre roten Wangen zu verbergen.   
„Javier hat mir von einem seltenen Pferd oberhalb des Big Valleys erzählt, er meinte am Little Creek River würde er oder sie sich rumtreiben, konnte nicht genau sehen was es war.“  
„Ist das so wichtig?“  
Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern, lehnte sich an den Anbinder neben ihrer Stute, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie an.   
„Schon. Ich reite lieber Stuten.“  
Sams Augen weiteten sich einen Moment, dann begann sie zu lachen.   
„Okay, Morgan. Wow. Das nenn ich mal `nen Statement.“  
Ergeben hob er die Hände und grinste breit. „Okay, okay. Das kam jetzt falsch rüber.“  
„Nein, nein. Schon gut... Ich hab‘ dich schon verstanden.“, gab Sam glucksend zurück.  
„Scheiße, Miller... Du lässt mich doch gar nicht erklären. Ich meine doch nur, dass Stuten deutlich besser mitarbeiten, sie sind meist heller im Kopf als Hengste und werden nicht so von ihren Hormonen geleitet.“  
Jetzt konnte Sam sich das laute Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.   
„Du machst es nur noch schlimmer.“  
„Vergiss es. Du bist echt unmöglich.“, gab er grinsend zurück.   
„Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du mitkommen willst.“, fragte er sie dann nach einiger Zeit.  
„Mit? Wohin?“  
„Na, nach dem Pferd suchen.“  
„Das ist aber ein langer Ritt bis da runter.“, sagte sie, richtete sich auf und ging auf ihn zu.   
„Ich weiß, deswegen hatte ich dich gefragt, wie fit du dich fühlst.“, seine hellblauen Augen musterten sie und in ihrem Bauch rumorte es.   
„Reiten ist kein Problem.“, gab sie zurück.  
Arthurs rechter Mundwinkel hob sich zu einem frechen Grinsen.   
„Gut zu wissen.“  
„Arthur Morgan!“, rief sie empört aus und schlug ihm auf den Oberarm.   
Er ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, kam auf sie zu, blieb direkt vor ihr stehen, senkte den Kopf und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich erinnere mich noch gut an dich… auf mir… nackt.“  
Sam blieb vor Schreck die Luft im Hals stecken, Hitze schoss durch ihren Körper, ja sie erinnerte sich auch noch.   
Arthur hob den Kopf, grinste sie an, drehte sich um, ging auf seinen Wagen zu und rief dann über seine Schulter: „Ich reite morgen früh los, falls du mich begleiten möchtest.“

Natürlich war sie mitgekommen, was auch sonst.   
Arthur saß auf seinem Paint, er wollte sich erst Sadies Pferd ausleihen, aber heute Morgen war das Bein nicht mehr geschwollen, daher hatte er doch sein eigenes Pferd genommen. Außerdem hatten sie es nicht eilig, sie ritten gemütlich im Schritt Richtung Strawberry.   
Als sie in Strawberry ankamen, dämmerte es schon und bis zum Little Creek River waren es noch ein paar Meilen, daher schlug er vor im Hotel zu übernachten, was Sam zu seiner Überraschung annahm.   
Sie banden ihre Pferde vor dem Hotel an und gingen gemeinsam rein, ein leichter Regen hatte inzwischen eingesetzt.   
„Meinst du uns erkennt hier jemand?“, fragte sie leise, als er den Hotelbesitzer nach zwei Zimmern fragte.   
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht.“   
Zumindest hoffte er das.  
„Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber wir sind fast ausgebucht, wir haben nur noch ein Doppelzimmer frei.“, sagte der Mann in Anzug zu ihnen.   
Arthur sah Sam fragend an, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen. Tja, entweder schliefen sie jetzt in einem Zimmer, oder sie mussten doch außerhalb der Stadt ein Lager aufschlagen.   
Sie sah aus dem Fenster, runzelte die Stirn beim Anblick des jetzt heftigen Regens der gegen sie Scheibe prasselte und wandte sich dann dem Hotelbesitzer zu.   
„Schon gut, wir nehmen das Zimmer. Könnten Sie eventuell noch ein Bad für mich organisieren?“, fragte sie ihn und der Mann ließ seinen Blick über ihre Erscheinung gleiten.   
Arthurs Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.   
Als er ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf, beeilte er sich umgehend mit den Unterlagen und überreichte ihnen letztendlich einen Schlüssel für das Zimmer Nr. 3.   
„Natürlich, Miss. Ganz wie Sie wünschen.“, sagte er hastig und fügte dann noch hinzu: „Das Bad wird in etwa zehn Minuten für Sie bereit sein, es befindet sich direkt neben Ihrem Zimmer.“  
„Danke.“, gab Sam lächelnd zurück und stieg die Treppe hinauf.   
Arthur folgte ihr grummelnd. Klasse, genau das hatte er eigentlich vermeiden wollen. Es war so schon schwer genug seine Selbstbeherrschung im Griff zu halten, gemeinsam in einem Zimmer zu übernachten machte das alles nicht besser.   
Sie öffnete die Tür und er betrat hinter ihr das kleine Zimmer, die Wände waren dunkelrot, dicke Vorhänge hingen vor den Fenstern, das große Bett stand in der Mitte an der hinteren Wand, eine Kommode und ein Spiegel standen auf der rechten Seite, auf der linken stand ein kleiner Schreibtisch.   
Sam pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Wow. Ich habe seit Jahren nicht mehr in so einem Bett geschlafen.“, sagte sie leise und ließ sich rücklings auf das Bett fallen. Die Matratze quietschte unter ihrem Gewicht, na das könnte ja lustig werden.   
„Nicht?“, fragte er sie und hängte seine Tasche und seinen Waffengürtel über den Stuhl neben der Kommode.   
„Nope.“  
„Wenn du willst kann ich auf dem Boden schlafen.“, sagte er zu ihr, während er auf das Fenster zu ging und auf die Straße hinabblickte. Der Regen hatte zugenommen und die Menschen huschten schnell über die schlammigen Wege.   
„Sei nicht albern, Morgan.“  
Schulterzuckend drehte er sich zu ihr um, sie lag immer noch mittig auf dem Bett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, die Beine angezogen, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt, ihre großen grünen Augen musterten ihn neugierig. „Oder hast du Angst, dass du dich nicht beherrschen kannst?“, fragte sie ihn frech.   
Arthur schnaubte. „So weit ich mich richtig erinnere… Bist du über mich hergefallen.“  
Ihr Augen wurden groß. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht!“, rief sie empört aus und er musste grinsen.   
„Doch, in der Nacht im Zelt konnte ich nicht pennen und ehe ich mich versah, lag dein kleiner heißer Körper quasi auf mir und da hatte ich eigentlich keine andere Wahl.“, widersprach er und näherte sich langsam dem Fußende, seine Gedanken drifteten in eine gefährliche Richtung ab.   
Sam hatte sich auf ihre Unterarme gestützt und sah ihn an.   
„Du lügst! Ich bin wach geworden und da lagst du auf mir und nicht andersherum.“, ihre grünen Augen funkelten ihn an.   
„Ist das so?“, fragte er leise und blieb direkt vor dem Bett stehen.   
„Das ist so.“  
Blitzschnell packte er ihre Knöchel, zog daran, bis ihre Füße über dem Boden baumelten und sie noch gerade so auf dem Bett lag, dann beugte er sich über sie und sah sie an. Haltsuchend hatte sie ihre Hände auf seine Oberarme gelegt, ihre Finger krallten sich in den dunkelgrünen Stoff seines Hemdes.   
„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich keinerlei Selbstbeherrschung besitze?“, raunte er ihr leise ins Ohr, während er seine linke Hand neben ihrem Kopf abstützte und seine rechte über ihren Oberschenkel wandern ließ.   
Sam schluckte hörbar.   
„Jap. Genau das.“, sie klang mutiger als sie sich wirklich fühlte.  
Arthur lachte leise an ihrem Hals, dann ließ er seine Hand tiefer wandern und schlang sich ihr linkes Bein um die Hüfte.   
Sam schnappte nach Luft und ließ ihr rechtes folgen, ihre Oberschenkel umklammerten ihn, zogen seine gesamte Körperlänge auf sich und ihre Hände fuhren in seinen Nacken.   
„Soso… Wer von uns beiden hat jetzt keinerlei Selbstbeherrschung?“, fragte er sie leise, als sie ihn ganz zu sich hinab zog.   
Sam grinste nur und sagte: „Halt die Klappe und küss mich, Morgan.“  
Arthur kam ihrer Bitte nur zur gerne nach und war in den Moment verloren, in dem er ihre süßen Lippen berührte. Als sie ihren Mund für ihn öffnete und ihre Zungen sich berührten, musst er wirklich an sich halten, ihr nicht die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen und sie sofort zu nehmen.   
Scheiße aber auch, diese Frau machte ihn einfach wahnsinnig.   
Der Kuss verwandelte sich schnell von süß zu leidenschaftlich, ihre Hände wanderten unter sein Hemd und überall wo sie ihn berührte, brannte seine Haut wie Feuer.   
Als er sich von ihr löste, um ihr Hemd aufzuknöpfen, klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür.  
„Miss, Ihr Bad ist bereit für Sie.“, kam die Stimme des Hotelbesitzers gedämpft durch das Holz.   
„Schlechtes Timing.“, grummelte Arthur und küsste ihren Hals.   
Sam kicherte und wandte sich unter ihm. „Danke, Sir.“, brachte sie heraus, bevor ihre Hände zu seinem Gesicht wanderten.   
„Arthur, warte... Arthur!“  
Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an.   
„Was denn?“  
„Ich würde wirklich ungerne in kaltem Wasser baden.“, sagte sie leise.  
Stöhnend rollte er sich von ihr runter und blieb auf dem Rücken liegen.   
„Schön.“  
Eilig packte sie ein paar Sachen zusammen und verschwand dann aus der Tür.   
Einen kurzen Moment blieb er noch liegen, dann stand er fluchend auf. Unruhig ging er im Zimmer auf und ab, dann dachte er darüber nach, dass er sich auch wieder dringend richtig waschen könnte, also suchte er erneut den Hotelbesitzer auf und bat ihn ebenfalls um ein Bad. Er versprach es nach Sam direkt wieder neu auffüllen zu lassen.   
Mit seinem Tagebuch in der Hand ließ Arthur sich auf dem Fenstersims nieder, ein Bein untergeschlagen, das andere auf dem Boden und begann zu schreiben.   
Das Schreiben half ihm einige Dinge aufzuarbeiten und besser zu verstehen, die letzten paar Wochen waren turbulenter als sonst gewesen, was vor allem an der grünäugigen Frau nebenan lag.   
Er warf einen schmunzelnden Blick auf das Bett und rang mit sich, Arthur wusste was diese Nacht passieren könnte…   
Himmel, er wollte es, mehr als er jemals eine Frau haben wollte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es auch wollte, ob sie es wirklich wollte. Schließlich war es ihr erstes Mal mit einem Mann und er wusste nicht, ob er der Richtige dafür war.   
Verdammt nochmal, er war ein beschissener Outlaw, ein gesuchter Mann, er hatte nichts, kein Haus, kein eigenes Geld, er hatte nur sein Pferd, ein lahmes Pferd obendrein. Er konnte ihr nichts bieten, er kannte nur das Leben als Gesetzloser, er kannte nur seine Gang, er hatte auch jahrelang nur das gewollt, aber langsam war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher.   
Dutch war dabei sich zu verändern und Arthur wusste nicht, ob es positiv oder negativ war. Viele Dinge empfand er als unnötig und der Plan ins Ausland zu flüchten gefiel ihm auch nicht wirklich. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er am liebsten irgendwo am Arsch der Welt sein Leben leben, ohne Pinkertons, ohne Kopfgeldjäger, vielleicht eine eigene kleine Farm, sowas in der Richtung.   
Seufzend rieb er sich das Gesicht, für Mary hatte er alles aufgeben wollen, einfach alles, gebracht hatte es ihm nichts, eher im Gegenteil.   
War er der Richtige für Sam? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie war noch jung, sie war unerfahren, er wusste so gut wie nichts über sie, er hatte keine Ahnung wie ihr Leben vor der Van der Linde Gang aussah. Hatte sie Familie? Familie die ihn hassen würde, so wie die von Mary?   
Männer hatte sie anscheinend keine in ihrem Leben gehabt, was ihn auf der einen Seite freute und auf der anderen Seite beunruhigte. Diese Frau war ihm einfach ein Rätsel und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es lösen wollte und vor allem konnte.   
Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen sah er auf, als Sam wieder ins Zimmer kam, nur in ein großes weißes Handtuch gewickelt, er musste schlucken.   
Ihre langen Haare hingen nass über ihre Schultern und ihre Füße hinterließen kleine Tapsen auf dem Holzfußboden.   
„Du kannst in fünf Minuten rübergehen, soll ich dir sagen.“, sagte sie zu ihm und stellte sich vor den Spiegel.   
Arthur nickte bloß und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Tagebuch zu, damit er sie nicht weiter anstarrte, allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie unter dem Handtuch nackt war, wurde er wieder hart.   
Still fluchend sah er an sich hinab und justierte, was zu justieren ging, viel brachte es nicht, man sah immer noch deutlich, wie sehr er sie begehrte… Verflucht.   
Als Sam auf ihn zukam, versuchte er hastig seinen Ständer mit dem Tagebuch zu verstecken.   
„Was machst du da?“, fragte sie ihn und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen.   
„Tagebuch.“, brachte er nur heraus und fühlte sich wie ein Trottel, ein Volltrottel.   
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah sie zu ihm auf.   
„O-okay.“  
Der Duft nach frisch gewaschener Haut stieg ihm in die Nase und ließ sein Blut kochen, wenn das so weiterging, würde er einfach platzen.   
Das Klopfen an der Tür erlöste ihn von seinen Qualen und schnellen Schrittes verließ er das Zimmer.


	14. Kapitel 14

Nachdem Arthur das Zimmer verlassen hatte, ließ Sam das Handtuch fallen und kramte in ihren Satteltaschen nach frischer Kleidung. Normalerweise trug sie nachts nur ihren leichten BH und ihr Höschen, Korsetts waren nicht ihr Ding, aber das würde heute wahrscheinlich schwierig werden. Daher griff sie nach einem hellblauen Nachthemd, welches ihr gerade bis über die Knie reichte, was sie so gut wie nie trug und auf den BH verzichtete sie komplett.   
Vor dem Spiegel flicht sie ihre langen Haare zu einem Zopf und warf dann einen Blick aus dem Fenster, die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen, doch der Regen fiel weiterhin in Massen aus den Wolken.   
Wahnsinn wie viel es hier immer regnete.   
Sie löschte alle Lampen im Raum, bis auf die neben dem Bett und schlüpfte dann unter die schwere Bettdecke. Zufrieden seufzte sie, dieses Bett war einfach purer Luxus. Die Matratze war weich, das Bettzeug warm und alles roch frisch gewaschen. Da sie selber auch gerade ein herrlich erfrischendes Bad genommen hatte, fühlte sie sich pudelwohl.   
Die Wände waren nicht besonders dick im Hotel, daher hörte sie Arthur nebenan in der Wanne planschen und wenn sie genau hinhörte, konnte sie seine tiefe Stimme ausmachen, wie er fröhlich vor sich hinsang.   
Sie musste lachen, Arthur und singen? Das passte irgendwie so gar nicht zusammen, aber er steckte immer wieder voller Überraschungen.   
Unruhig wälzte sie sich von rechts nach links, sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie war aufgeregt. Obwohl, wem machte sie was vor, sie wusste genau warum.   
Sie hatte vorhin in der Wanne beschlossen, heute Nacht das erste Mal Sex zu haben.   
Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, auch wenn sie ein bisschen Angst hatte. Die große Frage war nur, ob Arthur das auch wollte. Sie würde auf der Stelle sterben, wenn er sie ablehnen würde, so viel stand fest.   
„Wird schon schief gehen.“, flüsterte sie leise zu sich selbst.  
Ein paar Minuten später öffnete Arthur die Tür und betrat nur in einer frischen alten hellblauen Jeans das Zimmer. Seine Haare waren noch leicht nass und standen in alle Richtungen ab, als er hätte er sie nur schnell mit dem Handtuch durchgerubbelt.   
Er hob den Blick und grinste schief.   
„Frisch gebadet fühlt man sich gleich wie neu geboren.“, sagte er mir rauer Stimme, stellte seine Stiefel in die Ecke und hängte seine restlichen Klamotten über den Stuhl.   
Sam nickte nur, unfähig den Blick von der tiefsitzenden Jeans und dem nackten Oberkörper zu nehmen.   
Wollte sie das wirklich durchziehen? Scheiße, ja.   
Sie wollte endlich wissen wie sich das anfühlte, wovon alle Welt jeden Tag mindestens zehn Mal sprach, sie wollte sich endlich vollkommen fühlen, endlich als richtige Frau.   
Herrgott sie war vierundzwanzig, beinahe fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt, andere Frauen hatten schon mit fünfzehn oder sechszehn das erste Mal Sex.   
Als sein Blick über Sams Sachen in der Ecke wanderten, fuhr sein Kopf erschrocken zu ihr herum.   
„Hast du nichts an?“, fragte er sie, seine Stimme um mindestens eine Tonlage tiefer als normal.   
„Doch, Nachthemd...“, gab sie leise zurück und beobachtete, wie er auf die andere Seite des Bettes ging und die Decke anhob, seine Armmuskeln sahen dabei einfach zum Anbeißen aus.   
„Gut, sonst muss ich doch noch auf dem Boden schlafen.“, antwortete er trocken.  
Sam schluckte. „Schläfst du in Jeans?“, fragte sie ihn, als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte, die Matratze quietschte unter seinem Gewicht, sein glatter Rücken schimmerte im gedimmten Licht und sein Muskelspiel faszinierte sie. Sam war kurz versucht die Hand auszustrecken und über die zahlreichen Narben auf seinem Rücken zu streicheln, sie wollte jede einzelne erkunden, wollte jede Geschichte dazu kennenlernen, doch sie hielt sich eisern zurück.  
„Normalerweise schlaf ich immer in Klamotten, oder ohne. Kannse‘ dir jetzt aussuchen, was dir lieber is‘…“, gab er grummelnd, halb lachend zurück und warf ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zu.   
Er meinte das als Scherz, doch sie holte tief Luft, das war der Moment, jetzt oder nie.   
Ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken und bevor ihr der Mut flöten ging, sagte sie: „Ohne.“  
Überrascht drehte er ihr den Oberkörper zu, blieb aber auf der Bettkante sitzen.   
„Was?“, seine blauen Augen musterten sie unsicher.   
„Du… Mist. Okay, also, du musst nicht in Jeans schlafen...“, gab sie leise zurück.   
Arthur sah sie an, er hatte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Bett abgestützt, seine Oberarmmuskeln brachten sie dabei völlig aus dem Konzept.   
Sam schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite, setzte sich auf und bewegte sich dann langsam auf ihn zu. Seine Augen folgten ihr bei jeder Bewegung und wanderten hungrig über ihren Körper, das war doch schonmal ein gutes Zeichen, oder? Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie man einen Mann verführte, woher auch?  
Sie stoppte kurz vor seinem Arm und blieb auf den Knien sitzen.   
„Was hast du gerade gesagt?“, fragte er sie, seine Stimme tief und kratzig.   
Verdammt, allein seine Stimme brachte sie schon fast um den Verstand.   
Sie sah ihm in die Augen, in sein kantiges, männliches Gesicht, wollte sie das wirklich?   
Oh ja, und wie.   
Sam versuchte ihre ängstlichen Gedanken beiseite zu schieben, fasste all ihrem Mut zusammen und setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß.   
Arthur holte tief Luft, überrascht von ihrer Forschheit, seine Arme hatte er hinter sich abgestützt und das er sie nicht direkt wieder von sich warf, war schonmal gut.   
„Sam? Was wird das?“, fragte er sie leise.   
Ihre Hände wanderten über seinen Oberkörper, seine Muskeln spannten sich dabei unter ihren Handflächen an und ihr wurde heiß, viel zu heiß. Mutig beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf die rechte Schulter.   
Arthur ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und presste ein tiefes: „Jesus.“, zwischen den Zähnen hervor, als Sam seinen Oberkörper weiter mit ihrem Mund erkundete, er schmeckte einfach wahnsinnig gut, seine Haut roch frisch gewaschen und trotzdem nach ihm.   
Als sie an seinem Hals ankam, wanderten ihre Hände in seinen Nacken, umfassten das noch feuchte Haar und zogen ihn zu sich. Arthur richtete sich auf, seine Hände legten sich auf ihre Taille, sein Gesicht schwebte direkt vor ihr, seine blauen Augen sahen sie verhangen an.   
Er wollte sie, oder etwa nicht? Sie spürte zwischen ihren Schenkel genau, wie sehr er sie begehrte und sie wollte ihn auch, am besten sofort, ihr waren jegliche Konsequenzen egal.   
Seine Augen scannten ihr Gesicht, dann fuhr seine Zunge über seine Unterlippe was Sam ein kleines Stöhnen entlockte.  
Arthur lachte leise. „Was willst du Sam?“, fragte er sie heiser, als er seine Hände langsam über ihren Körper fahren ließ, an ihren Oberschenkeln stoppte er und sie sah an sich hinab. Seine kräftigen Hände lagen am Saum ihres Nachthemdes, welches bis zur Mitte hochgerutscht war und der Anblick war verdammt heiß.  
Sam war nicht mehr wirklich in der Lage zu antworten, ihr Puls raste und ihre Atmung war unkontrollierbar, daher zog sie einfach an seinen Haaren und küsste ihn.   
Er erwiderte den Kuss zuerst, doch dann löste er sich von ihr.   
„Sag es.“, raunte er ihr ins Ohr, während er ihren Hals küsste und sie mit seiner Zunge quälte.   
Sam stöhnte, ihr Körper zitterte, so aufgeregt war sie, konnte seine süße Folter kaum noch ertragen.   
„Was willst du?“, fragte er sie erneut, ließ von ihrem Hals ab und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste.   
„Sag es mir.“  
Sam schluckte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, was Arthur mit einem tiefen Grummeln belohnte. „Ich… Ich will dich.“, gab sie kleinlaut zurück.  
„Gut.“, gab er trocken zurück und küsste sie heftig.   
Sam schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihren Oberkörper gegen seinen, er strahlte eine unglaubliche Hitze aus und sie verging beinahe in ihrer Lust. Er packte den Saum ihres Hemdes, löste sich von ihr und zog es ihr in einer fließenden Bewegung über den Kopf, achtlos warf er es auf den Boden. Nur in ihrem Höschen saß sie auf seinem Schoß und sein Blick verschlang ihren nackten Oberkörper. Vorsichtig streichelten seine rauen Hände über ihren Körper und sie schloss ergeben die Augen, als er sich vorbeugte und ihre Brüste verwöhnte, zuerst nur mit seinen Lippen, nur um dann seine Zunge mit ins Spiel zu bringen, was Sam in den Wahnsinn trieb.   
Als sie zu ihm hinabsah, blickte er zu ihr auf, seine blauen Augen leuchteten, sie sah wie seine Zunge ihre Brustwarze umkreiste und das war so ziemlich das Heißeste, was sie jemals gesehen hatte. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen.  
Ehe sie sich versah, lag sie auf dem Rücken und Arthur war über ihr, sein kräftiger Körper drückte sie tief in die Matratze. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie, hart und leidenschaftlich.   
Sams Hände fuhren über seinen Rücken, erkundeten jeden Zentimeter seiner glatten Haut. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund, als er seine Hand langsam über ihren flachen Bauch wandern ließ, doch kurz vor ihrem Höschen hielt er inne und unterbrach den Kuss.   
Frustriert sah sie ihn an, ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen und er lachte leise.   
„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragt er sie, während seine Hand ganz langsam weiter hinab wanderte.   
Sam versuchte ruhig liegen zu bleiben, aber ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr, ihre Bauchmuskeln zogen sich lustvoll zusammen, ihr Hüfte zuckte, in ihrem Inneren sammelte sich heiße Hitze und sie wollte einfach nur, dass Arthur endlich das machte, was er zugegeben, wirklich gut konnte.   
„Arthur… Bitte.“, bettelte sie und versuchte ihn wieder zu sich hinabzuziehen, doch er blieb wo er war und ärgerte sie, indem er seine Finger sachte unter ihren Bund gleiten ließ, nur um dann wieder ein Stück hinaufzuwandern.   
„Was bitte?“  
Musste sie es ihm wirklich sagen? Das war so peinlich, sie wusste ja nicht mal wie sie in Worte fassen sollte, was sie genau von ihm wollte.   
Unsicher blickte sie an sich hinab, sein Körper lag halb neben ihr und der Anblick seiner Hand so nahe am Ziel, brachte sie fast um.   
„Du weißt was ich will… Dich.“, antwortete sie ihm leise und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Arthur knurrte neben ihr, senkte seine Lippen auf ihre und ließ seine Hand im selben Atemzug endlich vollständig hinabgleiten.   
Heilige Scheiße.   
Ihr Nägel krallten sich in seinen Rücken, hinterließen eindeutige Spuren auf seiner Hut, als er sie mit jeder seiner Bewegungen immer weiter an den Rand brachte. Sie wollte gar nicht genau darüber nachdenken, woher er wusste was er zu tun hatte, aber es fühlte sich einfach nur so verdammt gut an.   
Ihr Körper bebte und passte sich seinen Bewegungen an, sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, wollte sie auch nicht.   
„Vertraust du mir?“, raunte er ihr ins Ohr und sie nickte sofort.   
Als er seine Hand wegzog und sich aufrichtete, wollte sie schon lautstark protestieren, doch er rutschte nur ein Stück hinab, befreite sie schnell von ihrem letzten Kleidungsstück und legte sich zwischen ihre Beine, seine breiten Schultern spreizten sie dabei weit. Seine Lippen liebkosten ihren Bauch und sie ließ ergeben den Kopf in das weiche Kissen fallen, eine Hand wanderte in seine weichen Haare. Langsam bahnte er sich küssend einen Weg hinab und bevor sie auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte, was er genau vorhatte, hatte sein Mund ihre heiße Mitte gefunden und sie schrie auf, vor Überraschung und voll Wonne.   
Himmelherrgott.   
Das war noch tausendmal besser als alles zuvor und sie genoss jede Sekunde, seine Hände lagen an ihren Oberschenkeln und als er seine Zunge mit ins Spiel brachte, war sie vollends verloren, innerhalb von Sekunden brachte er sie über die Klippe, ihre Beine zitterten, ihre Zehen krampften sich zusammen und sie stöhnte laut seinen Namen.   
Arthur rutschte wieder zu ihr hoch und küsste sie sachte, seine hellen Augen musterten sie.   
Sam war völlig außer Atem. „Das… Das war… Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll.“, brachte sie abgehackt heraus und Arthur schmunzelte.   
„Sag doch einfach gut.“, gab er trocken zurück und ließ seinen Mund zu ihrem Hals wandern.   
Blödmann.   
„Gut.“, wiederholte sie stumpf und sein leises Lachen bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut.   
Sam griff in seine Haare und zog ihn hoch, dann küsste sie ihn, wild, völlig von Sinnen. Sie presste ihren Körper gegen seinen, umschlang seine Hüfte mit ihrem rechten Bein, seine Jeans rieb über ihre überempfindliche Haut und sie wollte mehr, sie wollte alles von ihm.   
Arthur knurrte leise, als sie ihre Hände über seinen Rücken hinabwandern ließ und legte sich komplett auf sie, sodass sie ihn mit beiden Beinen umschlingen konnte.   
Sie spürte seine harte Erregung durch die Jeans an ihrem empfindlichsten Punkt und konnte es kaum erwarten. Langsam schlüpfte ihre rechte Hand unter seine Jeans und wanderte zu seinem Hintern, bevor sie jedoch ihre Hand zwischen ihre Körper weiter hinabwandern lassen konnte, packte er ihr Handgelenk, unterbrach den Kuss und sah auf sie hinab.   
Sein Atem ging schnell und er hatte Mühe sich korrekt zu artikulieren.   
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das wirklich willst?“, presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, seine Stimme tief und rau.   
Sam sah in diese wunderschönen Augen und nickte. „Ja, bin ich.“  
Arthur stieß den angehaltenen Atem aus und küsste sie, ihre Hände wanderten zu seiner Jeans und sie mühte sich mit dem Knopf ab, Arthur half ihr, indem er sich auf die Unterarme stützte und seinen Körper ein Stück anhob, dann strampelte er die Hose von den Beinen und legte sich wieder auf sie.   
Okay, wow.   
Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie das funktionieren sollte, aber würde schon schief gehen.   
Arthur bemerkte ihren besorgten Blick und hob ihr Kinn mit zwei Fingern an.   
„Ich werde vorsichtig sein, okay? Wenn du Schmerzen hast, dann hör‘ ich sofort auf.“, sagte er leise und Sam nickte.   
Sie fühlte sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so mutig, seine Größe schüchterte sie extrem ein. Wie? Also, wie sollte das überhaupt passen?  
Arthur rutschte ein Stück hinab, legte sich zwischen ihre Beine, seine Arme stützten sich neben ihrem Kopf ab, dann beugte er sich hinab und küsste sie, was Sam erschaudern ließ, sie sollte einfach aufhören zu denken und ihn machen lassen.   
Als er seine linke Hand zwischen sie wandern ließ, spürte sie den ersten leichten Druck und spannte sich instinktiv an. Das fühlte sich irgendwie so falsch an, so fremd.   
„Entspann dich, Darlin‘… Ganz locker.“, murmelte er, küsste sie sachte auf den Hals.  
Langsam und vorsichtig drang er weiter in sie ein und sie schnappte nach Luft. Arthur hob sofort den Kopf und sah sie besorgt an, sein Atem kam Stoßweise, seine Wangen waren gerötet.   
„Alles okay?“, fragte er sie gepresst.  
Sam nickte nur, ihre Hände wanderten ruhelos über seinen Rücken, sie spürte wie angespannt er war, jeder Muskel war zum Zerreißen gespannt.   
Als Arthur sich weiterbewegte, verabschiedete sich ihr Jungfernhäutchen mit einem leichten Schmerz und sie zuckte kurz zusammen. Er hielt sofort inne, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und presste ihre Lippen auf seine.   
„Wag es dich aufzuhören.“, befahl sie ihm heiser und er gehorchte leise lachend, versenkte sich vollständig in ihr.   
Das Gefühl war zunächst sehr verwirrend, zum einen tat es etwas weh, es war ungewohnt, aber nicht schlecht, eher im Gegenteil. Langsam entspannte Sam sich und als Arthur sich vorsichtig anfing zu bewegen, passte sie sich ihm an, bewegte sich mit ihm, überließ ihm die Führung.  
„Himmel Herrgott, Sam.“, raunte er ihr zu küsste sie tief, seine Zunge umspielte ihre und Sam stöhnte, verloren in all den neuen Empfindungen. Mit jedem Stoß gewöhnte sie sich mehr daran, entspannte sich und es war einfach wunderbar, es übertraf bei Weitem alles was sie je erlebt hatte.  
Wieso genau hatte sie damit nicht früher begonnen?   
Arthur packte ihren rechten Oberschenkel, schlang sich ihr Bein um die Hüfte und hob ihren Hintern ein Stück vom Bett, dadurch drang er noch tiefer in sie ein und Sam schrie leise auf.   
Wahnsinn.   
Seine Bewegungen wurden kontinuierlich schneller, ein leichter Schweißfilm überzog seine glatte Haut und er musste sich von ihren Lippen lösen, um ausreichend Luft zu holen.   
Er richtete sich ein Stück auf und Sam ließ ihre Hände über seinen Oberkörper wandern, seine Muskeln arbeiteten hart unter ihren Fingerspitzen, der Anblick war unfassbar heiß.   
„Jesus, Sam... Du fühlst dich so verdammt gut an. Ich kann… Scheiße, ich halt das nicht mehr lange aus.“, brachte Arthur atemlos heraus und beschleunigte seine Stöße.   
Himmel, sie aber auch nicht.   
Ihr Körper loderte, jede Berührung schürte das Feuer noch mehr, ergeben ließ sie den Kopf ins Kissen fallen und gab sich Arthur vollkommen hin, begrüßte jede seiner Bewegungen. Das Bett gab protestierende Geräusche von sich und ihr war vollkommen bewusst, dass wahrscheinlich das ganze Hotel mitbekam was sie gerade hier oben trieben, aber es war ihr vollkommen egal.   
Sie wollte nur Arthur, den Mann, den sie vor ein paar Wochen nicht mal ausstehen konnte, sie wollte, dass er niemals aufhörte, dass er immer diese Gefühle in ihr auslöste, sie fühlte sich begehrt, stark, gewollt. Wann hatte sie sich das letzte Mal wirklich gewollt gefühlt?   
Völlig egal, Arthur änderte seine Position und traf damit genau den richtigen Punkt ganz tief in ihr und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend bescherte er ihr einen unglaublichen Höhepunkt. Sie biss ihm in den Oberarm um nicht zu schreien, während sie jede Welle auskostete, ihr Körper krampfte sich zusammen, die pure Lust pulsierte durch ihre Adern, ließ sie beinahe ohnmächtig werden.   
„Großer Gott.“, stöhnte Arthur ein paar Stöße später ergeben, kam mit einem unterdrückten Fluch und ließ sich dann völlig ermattet auf Sam fallen.   
Beide rangen um Atem, seine heiße Haut klebte verschwitzt an ihrer, sein Atem kitzelte ihren Hals.   
Als er aus ihr herausglitt, zuckte sie kurz zusammen und er rollte sich vorsichtig von ihr herunter, um sich dann erschöpft auf dem Bett auszustrecken.   
Sam drehte sich auf die Seite, ihre Muskeln gehorchten ihr nicht richtig, alles war wie in Watte gepackt, sie war vollkommen und zutiefst zufrieden, oder besser gesagt befriedigt.   
Arthur sah sie an, seine blauen Augen waren immer noch völlig verhangen, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell.   
„Bist du okay?“, fragte er atemlos.  
Sam nickte lächelnd. „Mehr als okay. Können wir das nochmal machen?“, gab sie zurück.   
Arthur lachte laut auf, eine Hand fuhr durch seine verwuschelten Haare.   
„Himmel, Frau, gib mir eine Minute.“


	15. Kapitel 15

Arthur erwachte am nächsten Morgen genauso müde wie er eingeschlafen war, die Sonne drang gedämpft durch die Vorhänge und tauchte das Zimmer in ein seltsames Licht. Er spürte Sams Körper neben sich, sie lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf der Seite und sein Arm hatte sich im Schlaf um sie gelegt.   
Verschlafen fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.   
Junge, was für eine Nacht.   
Das war mit Abstand die beste Nacht seines Lebens gewesen, er wusste nicht genau warum, er konnte auch nicht sagen woran es lag, aber es war einfach so.   
Seine Oberarme schmerzten und auch seine Bauchmuskeln protestierten, als er sich langsam von Sam löste und aus dem Bett stieg.   
Grundgütiger, er war Sex einfach nicht gewohnt.   
Leise stieg er in seine alte Jeans, die er eigentlich schon wegwerfen wollte, aber vielleicht sollte er sie doch noch behalten. Schmunzelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und schlüpfte in ein weißes Hemd, Barfuß ging er die Treppen hinab und fragte den Hotelbesitzer nach Frühstück.   
Der Mann im Anzug warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, schwieg aber zu seinem Glück und übergab ihm dann Brot, Marmelade und Kaffee auf einem kleinen Tablett.   
Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte das ganze Hotel mitbekommen was gestern gelaufen war, aber das kümmerte ihn herzlich wenig.   
Zurück im Zimmer stellte er das Tablett leise auf dem Nachttisch ab und setzte sich dann neben Sam auf die Bettkante. Die Bettdecke war bis zu ihrer Hüfte hinabgerutscht und Arthur biss sich auf die Lippe, ihre Brüste waren einfach perfekt, alles an ihr war perfekt.   
Beim Gedanken daran, wie sie gestern auf ihn geklettert war, als er schon halb geschlafen hatte und eine zweite Runde eingefordert hatte, regte sich sein Körper lustvoll, sie hatte ihn geritten bis er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte.   
Verdammt, was machte sie bloß mit ihm?  
Sam erwachte seufzend, als Arthur ihr sanft über die Wange streichelte, ihre grünen Augen waren zunächst orientierungslos, dann lächelte sie ihn an.   
„Guten Morgen.“, sagte sie heiser und streckte sich dann wie eine Katze in der Sonne.   
„Morgen, Schönheit.“, gab er zurück und stutzte im selben Moment, wo kam das dann jetzt her?   
Ihr breites Grinsen wärmte sein Innerstes und als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte, ihm an seinem Hemd zu sich hinab zog und küsste, war er wieder mal verloren.   
„Rieche ich da etwa Kaffee?“, murmelte sie an seinen Lippen und er nickte lächelnd. 

„Da hinten… Siehst du sie?“, fragte Sam neben ihm und er folgte ihrem Blick.   
Ein ganzes Stück weiter die Wiese hinab sah er es, dass musste das Pferd sein, welches Javier meinte. Arthur sah durch das Fernglas und pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.   
„Wow. Sie ist wunderschön.“  
Arthur hatte schon viele Pferde gesehen, viele geritten, aber diese Fellfarbe war ihm noch nie über den Weg gelaufen.   
Er übergab Sam das Fernglas und sie sah ebenfalls hinein.  
„Oh, wow. Was ist das? Eine Paint Stute?“, fragte sie und gab ihm das Fernglas zurück.  
Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern, sah ganz so aus.  
„Na… zumindest ist es eine Stute.“, feixte Sam und ihre grünen Augen funkelten ihn an.  
„Klappe, Miller.“, gab er belustigt zurück und trieb seinen Hengst an, dieser spitzte die Ohren als sie langsam auf die Stute zu gingen.   
Sie folgten dem Little Creek River, vorbei an der Hanging Dog Ranch, der sie besser nicht zu nahe kommen sollten, da sich immer O’Driscolls dort rum trieben und hielten einige Meter vor dem Pferd entfernt an.   
Die Stute hatte sie schon lange entdeckt, ihre Ohren wanderten unruhig vor und zurück.   
Langsam und vorsichtig bewegten sie sich auf sie zu, ohne hastige Bewegungen.   
Sam fiel hinter Arthur zurück, als er mit leiser Stimme näher auf sie zu ging.   
Die Farbe war einfach der Hammer, sie war ein Palomino, aber kein gewöhnlicher, ihre Augen waren blau und sie war wie in der Mitte geteilt, die Unterhälfte weiß, die Oberhälfte schimmerte golden in der Sonne. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, nannte man diese Scheckung Splashed White, aber er hatte sie noch nie in echt gesehen.   
„Ruhig mein Mädchen… Alles ist gut.“  
Sein Blick glitt über den kräftigen Körperbau des Pferdes, kompakt und wendig, so wie ein Paint sein sollte, ihr Vorderhuf stampfte unruhig ins Gras.   
Sie war nicht besonders groß, zwar größer als Sams Araberstute, aber kleiner als sein Hengst, jedoch sah sie mehr als gesund aus und ziemlich jung, er würde sie so um die vier oder fünf Jahre schätzen.   
Sie war einfach perfekt, danach hatte er gesucht.   
Arthur kramte in seiner Tasche und nahm einen Apfel in die Hand, langsam streckte er ihr seine Hand hin, drehte den Oberkörper ein Stück zur Seite, damit er sie nicht blockierte. Zuerst scheute sie ein Stück, doch dann gewann die Neugier und sie näherte sich langsam, die Ohren gespitzt, den Blick wach auf ihn gerichtet.   
„Schon gut, alles in Ordnung.“, sagte er leise und bewegte sich nicht, als sie erst an seiner Hand schnupperte, um dann den Apfel mit spitzen Lippen anzunehmen. Genüsslich verspeiste sie ihn und stupste dann seine Hand an, als Aufforderung noch mehr rauszurücken.   
Lachend holte er eine Karotte aus der Tasche und sie nahm diese leise Grummelnd an. Vorsichtig hob er die Hand und streichelte über ihre Stirn, direkt zwischen ihren blauen Augen, dann streichelte er langsam über ihren kräftigen Hals, was sie ohne zu Zucken über sich ergehen ließ.  
„Du bist gar nicht wild, stimmts? Bist du abgehauen? Oder wurdest du ausgesetzt?“, fragte er sie, als er sie umrundete um ihren Körper nach Wunden oder Verletzungen zu untersuchen, er fand keine.   
Er winkte Sam zu sich und die Pferde begrüßten sich brummelnd, sein Hengst machte große Augen beim Anblick dieser Schönheit.  
„Tja, Kumpel. Leider wirst du ihre Gesellschaft missen müssen.“, sagte er lachend, nahm seine Bürste aus der Satteltasche und begann die Stute zu striegeln, sie ließ sich überall problemlos anfassen.   
Sam stand an ihrem Kopf und kraulte sie zwischen den Ohren.   
„Sie macht gar keinen wilden Eindruck. Meinst du sie ist abgehauen?“, fragte sie ihn.  
„Ich hab‘ gerade genau dasselbe gedacht. Glück für mich, so breche ich mir wenigstens nicht alle Knochen beim Versuch sie einzureiten...“, gab er zurück und Sam lachte leise.  
„Noch saßt du nicht drauf, Cowboy.“  
„Stimmt.“  
Als er sie fertig gebürstet hatte, glänzte ihr Fell noch mehr in der Sonne und ihre weiße Mähne und der Schweif leuchten hell.   
„Die Farbe ist wirklich der Wahnsinn, ich habe sowas noch nie gesehen.“, staunte Sam und strich ihr über den Hals.   
Arthur nickte nur, löste den Sattelgurt von seinem Sattel und schwang ihn vom Rücken seines Hengstes. Er legte ihn kurz auf dem Boden ab, griff nach seinem dunkelblauen Pad und wandte sich der Stute zu.   
Langsam legte er ihr das Pad auf den Rücken und rückte es gerade, sie stand völlig entspannt da, daher griff er nach seinem Sattel und sattelte sie auf, ihre Ohren folgten seinen Bewegungen, aber sie zickte nicht rum.   
Sam tätschelte sie und nahm Arthur die dunkelbraune Einohrtrense ab, ohne zu zögern ließ sie sich trensen, öffnete das Maul für das Gebiss und kaute dann zufrieden.   
„Mhm… Einfacher als gedacht.“, sagte Sam und sah sich um, Arthur halfterte seinen Hengst auf und band das Ende des Seils an seinem Sattelknauf fest.   
„Okay, dann wollen wir mal.“, murmelte er, streichelte ein letztes Mal über ihren Hals und schwang sich dann vorsichtig in den Sattel.   
Die Stute brummte leise und setzte sich dann, auf sein Kommando hin, artig in Bewegung, sein Hengst folgte ihr auf dem Fuße.   
Sam schloss zu ihm auf und ließ bewundernd ihren Blick über seine Erscheinung wandern. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und sah sie an.   
„Was?“  
„Nichts, sie steht dir.“, gab sie zurück, ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
„Eifersüchtig?“  
„Ha, wovon träumst du nachts, Morgan?“  
„Oh, das willst du gar nicht wissen.“, antwortete er trocken und Sam errötete.

Der Ritt nach Valentine war lang, aber die Natur um sie herum war einfach wunderschön und Arthur genoss jede Sekunde. Das Wetter zeigte sich ausnahmsweise von seiner schönsten Seite und die Sonne schien vom blauen Himmel, wärmte ihre Haut. Der Wind fuhr sanft durch ihre Haare, die laue Luft war klar und frisch.   
Die Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen um sie herum, die Pferde liefen entspannt und gleichmäßig.   
Arthur musste sich erst an seine neue Stute gewöhnen, doch er brauchte eigentlich nie lange um einen Draht herzustellen. Ihre Bewegungen waren weich und die Gänge ließen sich gut sitzen, sie gehorchte auf die kleinsten Kommandos, achtete auf den Schenkel und war nicht Bodenblind, er war mehr als zufrieden.   
In Valentine steuerten sie direkt auf den Stall zu und der Besitzer erkannte Sam und ihre Stute wieder.  
„Miss, wie schön Sie wiederzusehen... Ihre Stute sieht klasse aus.“, sagte er freundlich, während er Arthur den Hengst abnahm.   
„Danke, Sir. Wir brauchen für den alten Knaben hier einen neuen Platz, haben Sie was frei?“, fragte sie ihn und der hagere Mann musterte seinen Paint.   
„Wie alt ist er?“, fragte er zurück und band ihn im Stall an.   
„Zu alt… Ich denke, er hat das Gröbste hinter sich.“, sagte Arthur, stieg ab und drückte Sam die Zügel in die Hand.   
Der Mann nickte. „Ich habe eine Koppel außerhalb der Stadt, meine Alten stehen dort, wenn Sie wollen, kann er mit dazu.“  
Arthur streichelte über den braunen Hals. „Gut.“  
Nachdem sie den Mann bezahlt hatten und noch einige Kleinigkeiten eingekauft hatten, machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg ins Camp.   
„Machen sich die anderen keine Sorgen, wenn man so lange weg ist?“, fragte Sam ihn, als sie gerade die Grenze zu Lemoyne überquerten.   
„Wir waren doch nur zwei Tage weg. Ich war schon mehr als drei Wochen fort, bis der erste mich suchen kam.“, gab er zurück.   
„Drei Wochen?“, fragte sie ungläubig.   
Arthur sah sie an. „Jap… Jagen, Ruhe, Natur. Manchmal brauch ich das einfach.“, antwortete er ihr und sah wieder auf die Straße, der Sandweg verlief gerade und eben, sie waren beinahe wieder am Camp.   
Sam schnaubte neben ihm. „Okay.“  
„Du bist doch auch immer alleine umhergezogen, oder habe ich das falsch verstanden?“  
Sie sah zu ihm herüber, zögerte.   
„Meistens… ja.“  
„Meistens?“  
„Ich… Das ist eine lange Geschichte.“, sagte sie leise.   
„Wir haben Zeit.“, gab er zurück, neugierig was in ihrer Vergangenheit alles passiert war.   
Sie schüttelte sachte den Kopf und deutete auf Javier, der ihnen auf seinem Pferd entgegenkam.   
„Arthur! Sam! Da seid ihr ja wieder.“, begrüßte er sie.   
„Javier.“  
„Dutch wartet auf euch in Rhodes, außerdem hat Susan mir einen Haufen Briefe in die Hand gedrückt, sie sollen zur Post und ich soll auch neue abholen... Ich dachte, wenn ihr eh rüber reitet, könntet ihr das nicht erledigen?“, sein starker Akzent schwang in jedem Wort mit.   
„Du bist doch schon auf dem halben Weg hin, wieso zum Teufel sollen wir das jetzt machen, Escuella?“, gab Arthur genervt zurück.   
Sam lachte über Javiers ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck und sagte dann: „Kein Thema, Javier. Gib her.“  
Er überreichte ihr die Briefe. „Danke, Sam.“, sagte er mit Nachdruck, warf Arthur einen genervten Blick zu und ritt davon.   
Arthur schnaubte. „Faule Bande, alle miteinander.“  
„Ach komm schon, Arthur. Ihr seid doch eine Familie… da hilft man sich doch gegenseitig oder nicht?“, fragte sie ihn belustigt, während sie sich an der Abzweigung Richtung Rhodes hielten.   
„Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen helfen und immer die Drecksarbeit erledigen müssen.“, brummte Arthur zurück und Sam musste lachen.   
„Da ist er ja wieder, der böse, schlecht gelaunte Outlaw. Zu wenig Schlaf gehabt?“, neckte sie ihn.  
Arthur warf ihr einen eindeutigen Blick zu, sein rechter Mundwinkel hob sich grinsend.   
„Das müsstest du doch eigentlich am besten wissen.“, gab er zurück und ließ seinen Blick provokant über ihren Körper gleiten, die dunkle Jeans und das hellblaue Hemd standen ihr ausgesprochen gut.   
„Stimmt.“, gab sie lachend zurück.  
Gemeinsam ritten sie in die kleine Stadt Rhodes, die Luft war dick, als würde es heute noch gewittern, die Häuser waren klein, nicht besonders schön anzusehen, eigentlich bestand die Stadt nur aus einer großen Straße mit ein paar Gebäuden. Überall hing dieser grässliche rote Staub, in der Luft, an den Gebäuden. Selbst die Pferdehufe waren davon nicht verschont.  
Sie steuerten auf das gelbe Postamt zu und banden ihre Pferde davor an. Seite an Seite betraten sie die große Halle und Arthur ging auf den Beamten am Schalter zu, Sam folgte ihm und überreichte dem Mann dann die Briefe.   
„Können Sie diese bitte für uns abschicken?“, fragte sie ihn freundlich.   
„Natürlich, Miss. Haben Sie sonst noch einen Wunsch?“, fragte er sie und Arthur schmunzelte als er merkte, wie verunsichert der Beamte von Sam war. Sie wirkte also doch auf andere Männer, aber anscheinend bemerkte sie es nicht.   
„Ja, könnten Sie bitte nachsehen, ob Post für Tactius Kilgore gekommen ist?“, fragte Arthur an ihrer Stelle und sie wandte sich ihm zu, als der Beamte vom Fenster verschwand.   
„Tactius Kilgore? Was ist denn das fürn‘ bescheuerter Name?“, fragte sie leise.  
„Frag mich nicht… Deckname den Hosea angeschafft hat, jegliche Post die nicht auf unsere richtigen Namen gehen kann, läuft darüber.“, antwortete er ebenso leise und als er erneut den Blick bemerkte, mit dem der Beamte Sam musterte, legte er ihr besitzergreifend den Arm um die Taille und zog sie an sich.   
Woher plötzlich dieses Platzhirschgehabe kam wusste er selber nicht, aber er wollte es, er wollte das dieser Blödmann wusste, dass Sam zu ihm gehörte.   
Spöttisch hob sie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, schwieg aber ausnahmsweise.   
„Sir, das ist alles, was für Kilgore gekommen ist.“, sagte der Mann und überreichte ihnen ein paar Umschläge. Nickend bedankte Arthur sich und wandte sich mit Sam im Arm auf den Ausgang zu.   
„Danke, Sir.“, warf Sam noch über ihre Schulter zurück und der Beamte lächelte ihr zu.   
„Immer gerne, Miss.“  
Arthur knurrte tief in seiner Brust, blieb stehen, drehte sich zu ihr, umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und beugte sich hinab um sie zu küssen. Sofort schlang sie ihm die Arme um die Mitte, krallte ihre freien Finger in sein Hemd und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich, ihr Körper presste sich gegen seinen. Das sie Mitten im Postamt standen interessierte ihn nicht, er kannte hier eh keinen.   
„Arthur?“  
Er erstarrte, löste sich langsam von Sam und sah in die Richtung, aus der die viel zu bekannte Stimme kam.   
Mary stand in der Eingangstür, einen Koffer in der Hand, Jamie betrat gerade hinter ihr das Gebäude und sah ihn an.   
Das war doch wohl nicht wahr.   
Sam stand neben ihm, ihr Blick huschte unruhig zwischen ihm und Mary hin und her.   
Das war… Tja… Das war echt eine beschissene Situation.   
„Arthur!“, rief Jamie fröhlich aus, kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn enthusiastisch.   
„Hey Kleiner.“, sachte tätschelte er seinen Rücken.   
„Was machst du hier?“, fragte Jamie ihn, als er sich von ihm löste und sich neben seine Schwester stellte.   
„Wir… Ähm. Wir sind beruflich hier in der Gegend.“, antwortete er ihm ausweichend und Sam wedelte neben ihm mit den Briefen.   
„Jop, haben nur eben die Post geholt.“, sagte sie.   
„Das hat man gesehen.“, gab Mary trocken zurück und Arthur schluckte, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Sie sah ihn wütend und fassungslos an, den Blick kannte er nur zu gut, er hatte ihn schon viel zu häufig gesehen.  
Sam rettete ihn, selbstbewusst ging sie auf Mary zu, bevor er sie davon abhalten konnte.   
„Hi, ich bin Sam Miller. Und Sie sind?“, fragte sie und streckte Mary todesmutig ihre Hand entgegen.   
Mary schnaubte, doch ihre gute Erziehung zwang sie die Begrüßung zu erwidern.   
„Mein Name ist Mary Linton, ehemals Gillis. Das ist mein Bruder Jamie.“, sagte sie und deutete neben sich.   
Arthur erkannte sofort, dass Sam genau wusste wer sie war, in den Moment in dem sie ihren Namen genannt hatte, war ihr sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Woher sie jedoch wusste in welcher Verbindung sie mal standen, war ihm ein Rätsel, er hatte sie zumindest noch nie erwähnt.   
„Hi Sam.“, grüßte Jamie sie fröhlich, er bekam gar nicht mit was sich gerade hier abspielte.   
Sam winkte ihm zu und Arthur stellte sich wieder neben sie, berührte mit der Schulter ihre, sie zuckte leicht zurück.   
Verdammter Mist.   
Mary musterte ihn kurz, dann sagte sie mit leiser Stimme: „Arthur, kann ich dich bitte kurz sprechen?“  
Er sah zu Sam, doch diese winkte nur ab, sah ihn nicht an und lächelte dann schief.   
„Schon gut. War schön euch kennen zu lernen. Wir sehen uns, Morgan.“  
Damit ging sie an Mary und Jamie vorbei und verschwand aus der Tür. 

Sam ging so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen auf ihr Pferd zu und galoppierte dann direkt zurück ins Camp, sie musste hier weg.   
Sie hätte Mary eigentlich erkennen müssen, sie hatte das Foto von ihr und Arthur an seinem Wagen gesehen, aber zwischen heute und dem Bild lagen ein paar Jahre. Sie war natürlich hübsch, braune Reh Augen, braune Haare, schlank, schön angezogen in Kleidchen und gute Manieren.   
Sie war vollkommen anders als Sam.   
Eigentlich konnte ihr doch egal sein, ob er mit Mary redete oder nicht, sie hatten keine Beziehung, sie waren nicht zusammen, sie hatten nur zwei Mal miteinander geschlafen, aber mehr auch nicht.   
Warum sie jetzt diesen dicken Knoten im Magen hatte, konnte sie sich selber nicht erklären.   
„Hey, wer ist da?“, rief Javier aus seiner Deckung und Sam verlangsamte in den Schritt.   
„Ich bin’s, Javier.“  
„Ach, hi. Wo ist Arthur?“, fragte er zurück und kam ein Stück näher.   
Sie deutete hinter sich. „Noch in Rhodes.“  
„Okay… Geht’s dir gut? Du bist ein bisschen blass um die Nase.“, fragte er besorgt, warum musste er ausgerechnet heute seinen aufmerksamen Tag haben?  
„Alles bestens, Javier.“, gab sie zurück, ritt zum Anbinder und ließ ihre Stute stehen.   
Sie wollte sich gerade in ihrem Zelt verkriechen, als sie an Pearsons Wagen vorbei ging und Sadies kratzige Stimme hörte.  
„Wenn ich hier nicht bald mal rauskomme, werde ich noch jemandem umbringen!“  
„Wenn du nicht langsam aufhörst mir auf die Nerven zu gehen, bringe ich dich um.“, gab Pearson genervt zurück.  
Sadie zückte das Messer in ihrer Hand. „Wenn du mir zu nahekommst, Seemann, schlitze ich dich von unten nach oben auf.“, ihre Stimme war gefährlich tief geworden und Sam ging auf die beiden Streithähne zu.   
„Leg das Messer weg, Weib, sonst…“, setzte Pearson an, doch Arthurs ruhige Stimme unterbrach ihn.   
„Was is‘ nur los mit euch beiden?“, fragte er und Sam drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um.   
Wo kam er jetzt plötzlich her?  
„Ich hab‘ keine Lust andauernd nur Gemüse zu schneiden.“, gab Sadie genervt zurück und Sam stellte sich neben sie.   
„Kann ich verstehen.“  
Arthur schnaubte und sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Oh, das tut mir wirklich leid Ladies, waren da etwa zu wenig Federn in euren Kissen, oder was ist los?“  
Sadie machte einen wütenden Schritt auf ihn zu und Sam hielt sie am Arm zurück.   
„Ich bin nicht faul, Mr. Morgan. Ich will arbeiten, aber nicht so.“  
„Is‘ kochen keine Arbeit?“, gab Arthur angespannt zurück.   
Sadie lief an Pearson vorbei, Sam folgte ihr auf dem Fuße. Plötzlich drehte sie sich um, in ihren hellbraunen Augen schwammen leichte Tränen. Sam griff nach ihrer Hand und Sadie lächelte sie dankbar an.   
„Mein Mann und ich, wir haben uns alle Arbeiten geteilt. Ich habe die Felder bestellt, ich kann jagen, kann ein Messer benutzen und schießen... Aber ich schwöre dir, wenn ich hier noch länger bleibe, werde ich dieses fette, kalte Blesshuhn häuten und zum Abendessen servieren!“, brachte Sadie aufgebracht hervor und Sam musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.  
Pearson schoss sofort zurück. „Pass auf was du sagst, du blödes, verrücktes Waschweib!“  
Oh, Mist.   
Sam packte Sadie noch gerade rechtzeitig am Oberarm und Arthur fing sie im Sprung auf, als sie auf den Koch zustürmte, dann schubste er sie ein Stück zurück, stellte sich direkt zwischen die beiden, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und durchbohrte beide mit seinem Blick. Arthur konnte wirklich furchteinflößend aussehen, wenn er wollte.   
„Das reicht jetzt! Alle beide.“, sagte er bedrohlich, überlegte kurz und wandte sich dann wieder Sadie zu.   
„Dann komm halt mit mir mit. Du willst da raus? Willst mit uns reiten? Dann sei es so, aber wir machen mehr als nur jagen… wir sind die Gejagten. Und die, die uns jagen, haben selber Waffen, glaub mir.“  
„Ich hab‘ keine Angst zu sterben.“, gab Sadie zurück und Sam sah sie ungläubig an.  
„Gut. Brauchen Sie irgendwas, Mr. Pearson? Mrs. Adler und ich werden mal `ne Runde in die Stadt fahren.“  
Pearson überlegte kurz. „Ja sicher, hier ist die Einkaufsliste und ein Brief, der müsste bitte aufgegeben werden.“   
„Sicher. Gut, los geht’s Prinzessin.“, sagte Arthur zu Sadie, wandte sich ab und ging auf die Pferdekutsche zu, die sie zum Einkaufen benutzten.  
Sadie stutzte kurz und sah Sam an.   
„Okay?“, fragte sie.   
Sam zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah den beiden dann nach.   
„Nenn mich nie wieder Prinzessin, Morgan.“, hörte sie Sadie noch drohend sagen, als sie neben ihm auf den Kutschbock stieg, was Sam ein kleines Lachen entlockte, Sadie war einfach unverbesserlich.   
Arthur warf Sam einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu, dann verschwanden sie langsam den Weg hinab.   
Unschlüssig stand sie einen Moment dumm in der Gegend rum, dann setzte sie sich neben Charles, Sean und John ans Lagerfeuer.   
„Hey, Miller. Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte Sean sie mit seinem dicken irischen Akzent, den sie irgendwie niedlich fand.   
„Gut, denke ich.“  
„Denkst du, eh? Was macht dein Arm?“  
Sie ließ den rechten Arm kreisen und zuckte mit den Schultern, die Wunde war so gut wie komplett abgeheilt.   
„Fast wieder voll einsetzbar.“  
Sean grinste sie an. „Gut, gut… Ich hab‘ da vielleicht `nen Job für uns, aber dafür musst du fit sein. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du gut mit deinen Waffen umgehen kannst, also wärst du eine gute Option.“  
Sam hob eine Augenbraue. „Das fasse ich jetzt mal als Kompliment auf, Sean.“  
Charles lächelte sie an. „Oh, sie kann auf jeden Fall ihre Waffen handeln, Sean... Glaub mir.“  
„Eh, gut. Dann bist du dabei?“, fragte er sie.  
„Klar, warum nicht.“  
Er klatschte freudig in die Hände. „Ich sag dir Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist, ja?“   
Sam nickte nur, ihr Blick wandte sich dem Lagerfeuer zu, als Karen sich zu ihnen gesellte und sich auf Seans Schoß niederließ.   
Charles hüstelte verlegen, stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich geh dann mal auf die Jagd, bis dann Leute.“  
Sam musste grinsen, Männer waren so schnell eingeschüchtert von öffentlichen Liebesbekundungen, Wahnsinn. Außer Sean anscheinend, ihn schien es nicht zu kümmern ob jeder im Camp mitbekam wie sehr er Karen wollte.   
Glück für sie.   
„Großer Gott… könnt ihr euch nich‘ in euer Zelt verpissen?“, kam es rechts von ihr und sie sah John schmunzelnd an.   
Er hob nur grinsend eine Augenbraue und rutschte ein Stück näher.   
„Ach, halt die Klappe, Marston. Du bist doch bloß eifersüchtig, eh?“  
John schnaubte. „Eifersüchtig? Auf wen? Auf Karen? Nein, danke... Kobolde sind nich‘ so mein Beuteschema.“  
Sam musste laut lachen, Karen und Sean ebenfalls.   
„Der war gut, Marston.“, sagte Karen, stand auf und zog Sean auf die Füße.   
„Ha, sehr witzig, wirklich. Vielleicht solltest du mal deine Anspannung `n bisschen lösen, mein Freund, eh... Du verstehst schon was ich meine.“, gab Sean zurück und deutete dabei völlig offensichtlich mit dem Kopf auf Sam.  
Hatte sie das jetzt gerade richtig gesehen?  
„Bitte?“, gab sie zurück.   
John fuhr sich neben ihr unruhig durch die kurzen Haare und wich ihrem Blick aus.   
Sean grinste breit, während er neben Karen um das Lagerfeuer herumging.   
„Los, Johnny-Boy... Hab‘ endlich die Eier und sag‘s ihr, eh.“  
Karen schlug ihn auf den Oberarm und sah entschuldigend zu Sam.   
„Sorry.“, formte sie mit den Lippen.   
„Kanns‘ du nich‘ einmal dein blödes irisches Maul halten? Arschloch!“, brachte John wütend hervor, während die beiden kichernd zum See gingen.   
Was genau war hier gerade passiert?  
„John?“, fragte sie ihn leise und sah ihn an.   
Er wich ihrem Blick aus und starrte auf seine Füße, die unruhig den Boden zerwühlten.   
Sam sah sich kurz um, es war niemand wirklich in der Nähe, Molly saß in Dutchs Zelt, lesend, Hosea lag auf seinem Bett und schlief. Pearson war an seinem Wagen beschäftigt, Tilly und Mary-Beth wuschen Wäsche, Abigail und Jack saßen am Ufer des Sees, der Rest war außer Sicht- und Hörweite.   
„John, was ist los?“, fragte sie ihn erneut, damit er endlich stillhielt, legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel.   
Er hielt sofort inne, starrte ungläubig auf ihre Hand, dann sah er sie an.   
„Is‘ egal, vergiss es… Der labert nur Blödsinn.“  
Sie glaubte ihm nicht.   
„Ist das so?“  
John nickte nur, seine braunen Augen scannten ihr Gesicht.   
Mist, er sah wirklich gut aus.  
„Okay.“, gab sie dann schulterzuckend zurück, stand auf und ging zum See hinab, Johns Blick bohrte sich dabei in ihren Rücken, aber wenn er ihr nicht sagen wollte was los war, war er selber schuld.   
Sam war immer noch völlig durcheinander, sie wusste nicht was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte, in den letzten paar Tagen war einfach viel zu viel passiert.   
Erschöpft ließ sie sich im Sand nieder und ließ den Blick über den See schweifen, die Luft war einfach herrlich, warm, frisch.   
War es erst letzte Nacht gewesen, dass sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit verloren hatte? Es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit.   
Himmel, sie wusste nicht wo ihr der Kopf stand, was sie fühlen sollte.   
Offensichtlich fühlte sie sich zu Arthur hingezogen, mehr als das, aber genau das war das Problem. Sie sollte nicht eifersüchtig sein, auf niemanden. Sie hatte sich immer vorgenommen, niemals jemanden so nah an sich heranzulassen, dass er diese Macht über sie hatte und jetzt saß sie hier, mitten im Camp der Van der Linde Gang, war eigentlich schon ein Teil von ihr und dachte über einen Mann nach, der sich immer weiter in ihr Herz schlich.   
Verdammte Scheiße, wenn das so weiterging, endete sie noch wie ihre Mutter und das wäre nicht gut.   
Vor ein paar Wochen hatte sie Männer nicht mal angesehen, nur um sie zu bestehlen, wenn überhaupt. Wenn ihr vor Monaten jemand gesagt hätte; Hey, bald begegnest du jemanden, erst kannst du ihn nicht ausstehen, aber dann doch und dann wird alles ziemlich kompliziert; sie hätte denjenigen ausgelacht.   
Niemals, ihr passierte sowas nicht. Ha, witzig, anscheinend ja doch.   
Sam wandte den Blick nach links, als sie hastige Schritte hörte.   
„Hallo Sam. Ich habe dir eine Muschel mitgebracht.“, sagte der kleine Jack, blieb neben ihr stehen und streckte ihr seine winzige Hand hin.   
Überrascht sah Sam zu ihm hoch, in das niedliche Gesicht. Sie hatte noch nicht viel mit dem jüngsten Gangmitglied gesprochen und war sich nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren sollte.   
Abigail tauchte hinter ihm auf und nickte auffordernd.   
„Danke, Jack. Das ist aber sehr lieb von dir.“, gab Sam daher lächelnd zurück und nahm die Muschel entgegen. Es war eine kleine orange-rote Muschel, nicht besonders groß, aber wirklich schön anzusehen.   
„Wow, die ist ja wirklich hübsch.“  
Jack grinste, sein junges Gesicht strahlte. „So wie du.“  
Sam musste lachen und Abigail schnaubte. „Jack Marston!“  
Unschuldig sah er zu seiner Mutter auf. „Was denn, Momma? Du sagst doch immer man soll ehrlich sein, das bin ich.“  
Abigail schüttelte den Kopf und nahm dann seine Hand. „Komm Jack, wir lassen Sam jetzt in Ruhe.“  
Als sie sich zum Gehen wandten, hielt Sam sie auf.   
„Ich habe dir noch gar nicht gedankt, Abigail.“  
„Für was?“, gab sie zurück.   
Sam deutete auf ihren Arm. „Dafür. Danke.“  
Abigail sah sie an, ihre graublauen Augen musterten sie einen Moment. „Ich hätte das für jeden hier getan, du gehörst jetzt zu uns, also brauchst du dich nicht zu bedanken.“  
„Trotzdem, danke.“  
Nickend wandte sie sich ab, doch dann kam sie nochmal zurück, ohne Jack.   
Sam sah überrascht zu ihr auf. Oho, was kam jetzt?  
Sie setzte sich neben Sam auf den Boden, sagte eine Zeit lang nichts. Unruhig wühlten ihre Hände im Sand.   
„Du bedeutest ihm was.“, sagte sie dann irgendwann leise.   
Sam wusste nicht genau wen sie meinte, daher fragte sie: „Wem?“  
„Arthur.“  
Sam presste die Lippen aufeinander.   
„Ich weiß Bescheid, Sam. Er hat es mir gesagt, naja, nicht alles, aber genug um zu merken, wie wichtig du ihm bist. Du hättest ihn sehen müssen nach deiner Schusswunde, er war völlig neben der Spur… so habe ich ihn ehrlich gesagt noch nie erlebt.“  
Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, Abigail war ihr bis jetzt immer aus dem Weg gegangen, sie hatten kaum miteinander gesprochen, das jetzt sowas von ihr kam, überraschte sie.   
„Als wir heute Morgen in Rhodes waren haben wir Mary getroffen... Mary Gillis, Linton, wie auch immer sie heißt.“, sagte Sam nach einer Weile.   
Abigail schnappte neben ihr nach Luft. „Wirklich? Das ist… Nun, das ist seltsam.“  
„Seltsam ist gar kein Ausdruck, glaub mir.“  
„Wie hat er reagiert?“, fragte Abigail sie dann.   
Sam seufzte. „Tja, das ist…“  
„Was?“, kam es von Abigail ungeduldig, nachdem sie nicht weitersprach.   
Sam holte tief Luft, was solls, vielleicht brachte es ja was mit jemanden zu sprechen, der Arthur schon länger kannte und vielleicht besser verstand.   
„Sie hat gesehen wie wir uns geküsst haben.“  
Abigails Gesichtsausdruck war zunächst fassungslos, dann überrascht, dann fing sie an zu lachen.   
„Okay, wow… Also, er hat dich in aller Öffentlichkeit geküsst? Einfach so?“, fragte sie ungläubig.   
„Naja, ich hab‘ ihn vielleicht ein bisschen provoziert indem ich mit dem Postbeamten geflirtet habe, aber ja… hat er. Genau in dem Moment kam Mary durch die Tür... Perfektes Timing.“  
„Uh-uh. Wie hat sie reagiert?“  
Sam musste lachen. „Sie war fassungslos und wütend, ich wusste zunächst nicht wer sie überhaupt ist, bis sie sich vorgestellt hat. Dann wollte sie mit Arthur alleine reden und ich bin gegangen.“  
Abigail schnaubte. „Er hat dich stehen lassen? Für sie?“  
„Nein, ich bin gegangen. Von alleine.“  
„Und er hat dich nicht aufgehalten?“  
„Nein.“  
„Arthur Morgan, du elendiger Vollidiot.“, brummte sie leise und Sam sah sie fragend an.   
„Du kennst ihre Vergangenheit?“  
Sam schluckte und nickt dann. „Grob, ja.“  
Abigail lachte bitter. „Ich hasse dieses Weibsstück, wirklich. Ich hätte zu gerne ihren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, der muss Gold wert gewesen sein. Geschieht ihr recht.“   
Trotz der widersprüchlichen Gefühle in ihr musste Sam grinsen. „Ja, der war nicht schlecht.“  
Die beiden Frauen drehten sich um, als sie Schritte hörten. Sadie kam auf sie zu und Sam pfiff durch die Zähne.   
„Sieh mal einer an, da war jemand shoppen.“  
Sadie nickte, drehte sich im Kreis und grinste breit. „Ja, ich konnte die blöden Kleider nicht mehr sehen, nichts gegen dich Abigail.“  
Abigail winkte bloß ab. „Ich bin nicht so der Hosen-Typ, aber euch beiden steht es.“  
„Danke.“, gab Sadie zurück und Sam musterte sie. Die braune Hose und das gelbe Hemd standen ihr wirklich gut und sie schien sich deutlich wohler in den neuen Klamotten zu fühlen, was Sam sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte.   
„Worüber redet ihr?“, fragte Sadie neugierig und ging neben Abigail in die Hocke.   
„Männer.“, sagte sie schnaubend und Sadie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter.   
„Ich denke mal über Mr. Ich-hab-heute-besonders-gute-Laune da drüben?“, fragte sie und deutete auf Arthur, der gerade grimmig auf seine neue Stute zu ging.  
Abigail nickte. „Du hast es erfasst.“  
„Na, dann bringt mich mal auf den neusten Stand.“  
Sam seufzte ergeben und weihte Sadie ein.


	16. Kapitel 16

Arthur hatte wirklich genug von diesem Tag, doch Dutch orderte ihn am frühen Abend nach Rhodes, zum Büro des Sheriffs, also machte er sich völlig erledigt auf den Weg dahin.   
Er wollte eigentlich nur ins Bett und er musste dringend mit Sam reden, die Sache mit Mary klären, doch er fand einfach keine Zeit dazu. Erst musste er Sadie und Pearson auseinanderhalten, dann musste er dafür sorgen, dass Sadie mal rauskam, damit sie nicht Amok lief und als er dann endlich dachte, das wars, bestellte Dutch ihn nach Rhodes… Klasse.   
Sie hatten den Sheriff, Leigh Gray, vor ein paar Tagen geholfen, als ihm ein paar Gefangene flöten gegangen waren, oder besser gesagt, er hatte mal wieder die Drecksarbeit gemacht, während Dutch eben Dutch war und ihm Honig ums Maul schmierte.   
Nebenbei hatten sie Trelawny wiedergefunden, der ebenfalls in dem Gefägniswagen saß, was genau er angestellt hatte, wusste Arthur bis heute nicht. Trelawny war ein seltsamer Vogel, aber ziemlich nützlich, er hatte immer ausgesprochen interessante Informationen für sie, zum Beispiel, dass die Pinkertons ihnen auf den Fersen waren, was ja nicht wirklich neu war, Arthur aber nachdenklich stimmte.   
Wann hörte das alles auf? Würden sie jemals wieder frei sein?  
Diese Stadt wurde ihm mit jedem Tag unsympathischer, diese beiden Familien, die Grays und die Braithwaites, waren seit vielen Jahren im Krieg gegeneinander und Dutch hatte die glorreiche Idee, das ausnutzen. Er wollte die beiden Familien gegeneinander ausspielen und am Ende abkassieren, Arthur war sich nicht sonderlich sicher, dass das alles so funktionieren würde, aber Dutch hatte nun mal einen Plan und er musste mitspielen.   
Missmutig betrat er das Sheriffs Büro und vernahm direkt Dutchs tiefe Stimme.   
„Natürlich, natürlich. Ach, und das hier ist mein teurer Freund, Arthur Callahan. Der Junge ist ein Jäger, der Junge ist eiskalt, ein Killer.“  
Arthur nickte nur und Dutch stellte sich neben ihn, deutete auf den Sheriff, Leigh Gray, der ziemlich betrunken wirkte.   
„Arthur, du hast ja bereits Bekanntschaft gemacht, darf ich vorstellen, Mister, oh, Verzeihung, Sheriff Gray.“  
„Sehr erfreut, wie geht es Ihnen?“, lallte der hellhaarige Sheriff.   
„Gut.“, gab Arthur trocken zurück.   
„Heikle Angelegenheit, die Sie da hatten.“, sagte Leigh und Arthur sah Dutch fragend an.   
„Oh, wirklich?“  
„Ach, Sie müssen sich bei mir nicht verstellen, Sir. Das Leben kann hart sein.“  
„Das stimmt wohl.“, antwortete Arthur, er wusste immer noch nicht ganz worauf der Trunkenbold hinauswollte.   
„Und kein Mann schuldet einem anderen irgendwas.“, fuhr er fort.  
„Nein, Sir.“  
„Und trotzdem mein ich, dass Ihnen übel mitgespielt wurde. Einfach so seine Anstellung zu verlieren. Wie auch immer, hier in Rhodes haben wir genug Arbeit für ehrliche Männer.“  
Leigh Gray kam auf Dutch und ihn zu, drückte ihm eine Schnapsflasche in die Hand.   
Arthur zögerte kurz, nahm dann jedoch einen Schluck und hustete. „Das ist aber starker Fusel. Aber, scheint Ihnen ja auch nicht zu schaden.“, sagte er mit einem belustigten Unterton und reichte ihn weiter an Dutch.   
Der Sheriff taumelte an Arthur vorbei. „Genau, entschuldigen Sie bitte.“, sagte er unverständlich und fiel dann quasi aus der Tür.  
Dutch wandte sich Arthur zu. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, wir bringen es noch zu was in dieser Welt.“, sagte er und kramte dann in der Schublade des Schreibtischs.   
„Hilfssheriffs.“, verkündete er stolz und steckte ihm und Bill einen Stern an.   
Bitte was?   
„Hast du jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?“, fuhr Arthur ihn an.   
„Zwischen all diesen Säufern, Landeiern und Sklaventreibern, sind gute, ehrliche Diebe wie wir in so einem Ort doch die reinsten Moralaposteln.“, sagte Dutch stolz und Arthur hatte es die Sprache verschlagen, das war doch wohl alles nicht wahr.   
Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und der Sheriff stolperte herein, völlig besoffen.   
„Ah, Sheriff Gray. Sie sind wieder da.“, tönte Dutch.   
„Hören Sie, Sir. In den Wäldern haben die vielleicht Fusel und der kostet diesen Landkreis seinen guten Ruf und den Staat eine Menge Steuereinnahmen. Hätten Sie vielleicht Interesse, diese Plage auszumerzen? Vielleicht wird das ja eine Daueranstellung. Ich muss mich mal `nen Moment setzen.“, sagte der Sheriff und ließ sich stöhnend auf seinem Stuhl nieder.   
„Kein Problem, Sir, überhaupt kein Problem. Sie sind jetzt sicher und in guten Händen. Und die Leute verschwenden nur ihre Zeit mit dieser Abstinenzbewegung. Schnaps hat noch nie jemandem geschadet.“, antwortete Dutch belustigt, Arthur folgte ihm und Bill aus dem Büro.   
„Arthur, du fährst mit dem Hilfssheriff, Bill und ich folgen euch.“  
Arthur nickte nur, er war immer noch ein bisschen überfordert mit der ganzen Sache, was zum Teufel hatte Dutch sich dabei gedacht?   
Gut, sie hatten sich mit falschen Namen vorgestellt, aber Dutchs Gesicht prangte beinahe auf jedem Kopfgeldposter weit und breit, sie alle waren gesuchte Männer, das war einfach nur Irrsinn.   
Auf dem Weg zu der geheimen Destille, quatschte Hilfssheriff Archibald, den sie letztes Mal schon getroffen hatten, über alles Mögliche, vor allem über die Braithwaites und die Grays und fütterte Arthur mit ein paar interessanten Hintergrundinformationen.   
Auf halbem Wege kamen sie an einer kürzlich überfallenen Kutsche vorbei, Archibald ging davon aus, dass das, das Werk der Lemoyne-Räuber war.  
Arthur seufzte, ja denen war er mit Sadie nach dem Shoppingtrip begegnet, war nicht gut für die Räuber ausgegangen.   
Er hatte Dutch nichts von dem kurzen Schlagabtausch heute Nachmittag erzählt, aber er war immer noch tief beeindruckt von Sadie, sie hatte ohne zu zögern nach den Waffen gegriffen und den Wagen verteidigt. Noch so eine Schießwütige Frau in der Bande, wo kamen die plötzlich alle her?  
Sie machten mit der Destille und den paar Hinterwäldlern kurzen Prozess, luden den ganzen Fusel auf einen Wagen und Dutch überzeugte Archibald ihnen das Zeug zu überlassen, für weitere Zwecke, was auch immer er damit meinte.   
„Endlich.“, sagte Dutch, nachdem Archibald verschwunden war. „Wir sind gelandet, in einem Land, das so dämlich ist, ein so zurückgebliebenes Kaff, dass sogar wir, hier vergleichsweise Genies sind.“  
Arthur musste schmunzeln.   
„Bill! Schaff das Zeug hier weg!“, rief er Bill zu, der mit dem Fusel auf dem Wagen abzog.   
Sie waren immer noch mitten in den Sümpfen, es roch unangenehm und die Luft war dick und schwül.   
„Komm schon, du reitest mit mir.“, sagte Dutch zu ihm und gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Pferde zu.   
„Na gut.“, gab Arthur zurück.   
„Soll ich das irgendwo in der Nähe vom Lager verstecken, Boss?“, rief Bill ihnen noch zu.   
„Ja... Zeig’s Hosea. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dafür Verwendung hat.“, brüllte Dutch zurück, die beiden saßen auf und er wandte sich wieder Arthur zu.   
„Gab’s ein wenig Ärger da hinten, Arthur?“  
„Gib’s den nicht immer? Ich glaube, das waren die Käufer, nach dem, was sie gerufen haben.“, gab er zurück und dachte kurz an den kleinen Kampf zurück, den er und Bill ausfechten mussten, wie immer war er für die Drecksarbeit zuständig.   
„Der alte Archibald hat nicht allzu viele Fragen gestellt, also sollten wir das auch nicht tun.“  
„Hab‘ ich nicht vorgehabt.“  
„Aber es war die Mühe wert... Sich zu Hilfssheriffs ernennen zu lassen und sich unter den Augen aller zu verstecken... Diese Gesetzeshüter, diese beiden Familien. Ich denke wirklich, dass wir alle Seiten gegeneinander ausspielen können. Das klingt nach einer Aufgabe für Hosea.“, sagte Dutch, während sie nebeneinander her ritten.   
„Du klingst schon fast wieder so wie der junge Dutch von damals.“, gab Arthur nach kurzem Überlegen zurück.   
Dutch empörte sich. „Was meinst du damit, „wie der junge Dutch“? Ich war noch nie so in Form wie im Moment. He, weißt du was? Warum liefern wir uns nicht ein Rennen nach Hause?“, fragte er ihn dann.   
Arthur sah auf seine neue Stute hinab, dann zu Dutchs Araber Hengst, eigentlich hatte er keine Chance gegen Dutch.   
„Also gut, du hast es so gewollt.“, gab er zurück und trieb seine Stute in den Galopp.  
„Das wollte ich hören. Fertig? Auf die Plätze, fertig, los!“, rief Dutch.  
Bereitwillig sprang sie an und machte schnell Boden gut. Sie war doch deutlich schneller als er gedacht hätte.   
Zuerst war Dutch vorne, doch seine Stute gab alles und als er sich flach machte, mit jedem ihrer Galoppsprünge mitging und sie vorne losließ, raste sie an Dutch und dem Grafen vorbei.   
„Du warst noch nie ein guter Reiter!“, feixte Dutch hinter ihm und Arthur lachte.   
„Das werden wir ja noch sehen.“  
Laut schnaubend raste sein Pferd den Weg hinab, Arthur traten die Tränen in die Augen, so schnell waren sie unterwegs.   
„Wenn du `ne Verschnaufpause brauchst, sag Bescheid!“, rief Arthur über seine Schulter und trieb sein Pferd zur Höchstleistung an.   
„Pah!“  
Er galoppierte als Erster ins Camp und Dutch folgte kurz nach ihm.   
„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du so gut darin bist, davonzulaufen, Arthur.“, sagte Dutch außer Atem, als er sein Pferd neben seines lenkte.   
„Tja, und ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass das Alter dich so viel langsamer gemacht hat.“, gab er spielerisch zurück und saß ab. Seine Stute brummte zufrieden und Arthur kraulte sie am Hals.   
„Die Vergangenheit ist ein Miststück. Wenn du erstmal in mein Alter kommst, dann wirst du das besser wissen als alles andere. Das hat mir heute Spaß gemacht mit dir. Du bist… Ich wollte gerade sagen, du bist wie ein Sohn für mich, aber du bist mehr als das.“, sagte Dutch leise zu ihm, legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter und ging dann zu seinem Zelt.   
Arthur sah ihm unschlüssig nach, dann wandte er sich seiner Stute zu und sattelte sie ab, ihr Fell glänzte vom Schweiß, ihre Flanken pumpten immer noch vom langen Galopp.   
„Du bist ein braves Mädchen. Was hältst du von einem Gewinnerbad, hm?“, raunte er ihr zu, schnappte sich ihre Zügel und führte sie seitlich vom Camp an den See.   
Zuerst blieb sie am Ufer stehen, ihr Nüstern waren weit gebläht und sie zögerte, ob sie ins Wasser gehen sollte.   
Arthur zog seine Stiefel aus, krempelte die Jeans hoch und watete in das warme Wasser.   
„Komm mein Mädchen, das Wasser ist herrlich.“, sagte er leise und zog sachte an den Zügeln. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Huf ins Wasser, dann den zweiten. Weiter ging sie nicht.   
Ihre blauen Augen musterten den See skeptisch und sie schnaufte laut.   
Arthur ging wieder ein Stück auf sie zu und streichelte ihre Stirn.   
„Was wird das?“, fragte eine skeptische Stimmte vom Ufer und er hob den Kopf.   
Sam stand am Rand und beobachtete ihn, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.   
„Eigentlich dachte ich sie würde sich abkühlen wollen, aber anscheinend mag sie kein Wasser.“, gab er zurück, unsicher wie er sich verhalten sollte.   
Sam schnaubte, schlüpfte aus ihren Stiefeln, rollte die Jeans hoch und kam auf ihn zu.   
Sie nahm ihm die Zügel aus der Hand. „Zu allererst, gibst du ihr einen Vertrauensbonus.“, sagte sie leise, zog seiner Stute die Trense über den Kopf und warf sie ans Ufer.   
„Aber…“  
„Psst.“, unterbrach Sam ihn sofort.   
Zufrieden kaute sein Pferd und beschnüffelte mit gesenktem Kopf das Wasser. Arthur trat einen Schritt zurück, als Sam sich neben sie stellte und ihren Hals kraulte.   
Dann ging sie einen Schritt nach vorne und das Pferd folgte ihr. Was zum…? Verblüfft sah Arthur dabei zu, wie die beiden immer weiter ins Wasser wateten, Seite an Seite.   
Sam stand das Wasser schon bis zur Hüfte, die weiße Hälfte seiner Stute war beinahe nicht mehr zu sehen, als sie anfing im Wasser zu planschen. Ihre Vorderbeine traten abwechselnd in den See und sie quiekte vergnügt.   
Sam lachte und ging ein Stück aus dem Weg, damit sie nicht noch mehr Spritzwasser abbekam.   
Arthur musste schmunzeln, als Sam das Pferd nass spritzte und sie empört den Kopf abwandte und weiter in das Wasser trat, damit Sam fette Tropfen abbekam. Wenn er es nicht besser wissen würde, würde er sagen die beiden spielten miteinander, aber das war irgendwie schon verrückt. Er hatte noch nie jemandem mit seinem Pferd im Wasser spielen sehen.   
„Was macht sie da?“, fragte Hosea, stellte sich breitbeinig neben ihn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
„Ich hab‘ ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung.“, gab er zurück.   
Hosea lachte leise. „Faszinierend, sieh dir das an.“  
Die Sonne versank über dem See und tauchte den Himmel in wunderschöne Farben. Sie sahen Sam dabei zu, wie sie sich aus dem Wasser auf den Rücken der Stute hievte und sie weiter in den See trieb.   
„Geht sie jetzt schwimmen? Mit deinem Pferd?“, fragte er ihn fassungslos und lachte laut.   
„Sieht ganz so aus.“, sagte Arthur ebenfalls lachend, während er die beiden beobachtete, wie sie durch den See schwammen. Tja, wer hätte das gedacht, mit ihm wollte sein Pferd nicht in Wasser und mit Sam war das kein Problem, alte Verräterin.   
„Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen.“, sagte Hosea leise neben ihm und Arthur sah ihn an.   
„Ja, das ist sie wohl.“, gab er vorsichtig zurück.  
„Du magst sie, oder?“  
Hosea wandte sich ihm zu, musterte ihn. Arthur wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte, Hosea war immer wie ein Vater für ihn gewesen, er hatte ihm so viel zu verdanken, eigentlich so gut wie alles. Komischerweise wusste er sowieso meistens schon bescheid, bevor er fragte.   
„Das… Also, ich weiß nicht…“  
„Arthur.“, gab Hosea nur zurück und lächelte sanft.   
Seufzend fuhr er sich durch die Haare und grummelte dann: „Ja.“  
Hosea lächelte noch breiter und sah wieder zu Sam. „Gut.“  
Bevor er ihn fragend konnte, was er damit meinte, kam Sam auf sie zu.  
Als sie wieder ans Ufer kam, waren ihre Klamotten komplett durchnässt und Arthur musste schlucken beim Anblick des nassen Hemdes.  
Grinsend rutschte sie vom Pferd und landete neben Arthur im Wasser.   
„Samantha, was zum Teufel machst du hier?“, fragte Hosea sie und Sam lachte leise.   
„Spaß, Hosea, ich hab‘ einfach nur Spaß.“  
„Spaß?“, fragte er ungläubig. „Okay, gut. Nimm ihn mit ins Wasser, Arthur kann auch mal ein bisschen Spaß gebrauchen.“  
Arthur funkelte ihn böse an. „Was hast du gesagt, alter Mann?“  
Hosea winkte lachend ab. „Du hast mich schon verstanden.“  
Damit verschwand er wieder Richtung Camp.   
Sam schmunzelte kurz, dann griff sie in sein Hemd und zog ihn mit sich zurück, ergeben hob er die Hände.   
„Oh nein. Vergiss es.“  
„Komm schon, Morgan. Sei kein Weichei.“  
Seufzend schnallte er seinen Waffengürtel ab und warf ihn zusammen mit seiner Tasche und dem Hut ans Ufer. Sam grinste ihn breit an.   
„Geht doch.“  
„Ich geb‘ dir gleich geht doch.“, brummte er zurück, packte sie an der Hüfte und warf sie nach hinten.   
Sam kam schnaubend wieder an die Oberfläche. „Arschloch!“  
Arthur lachte laut über ihren empörten Gesichtsausdruck.   
„Das bekommst du zurück.“, keifte sie und kam auf ihn zu.   
Er hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie belustigt an, er hatte keine Angst vor ihr, er überragte sie um mehr als einen Kopf, wie sollte sie ihn zu Fall bringen?   
Als sie vor ihm stehen blieb, grinste sie breit und Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Und nun?“  
Genau in dem Moment, schubste ihn jemand von hinten, was ihn taumeln ließ und Sam sprang in seine Arme, zog ihn Richtung Wasser, mit einem lauten Platscher landeten sie Kopfüber im See.   
Lachend kamen sie wieder an die Oberfläche, das Wasser reichte ihm bis an die Brust, Sam musste schwimmen.   
Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und traute seinen Augen kaum, seine eigene Stute hat ihn geschubst. Das war doch wirklich unmöglich. Sie stand am Ufer und wieherte laut, dann verschwand sie zwischen den Bäumen zu den anderen Pferden.   
„Ich verkauf dich, du hinterlistiges Vieh!“, rief er ihr hinterher, musste aber selber lachen.   
Sam schwamm auf ihn zu, hielt sich dann an seinen Schultern fest und sah ihn an. Ihre großen grünen Augen schimmerten in der Abenddämmerung, Wassertropfen rannen ihr über die glatte Haut.   
Arthur holte tief Luft, griff unter Wasser nach ihrer Hüfte und presste sie an sich, sodass sie ihre Beine um ihn schlingen konnte und die Arme um seinen Hals lagen, dadurch war sie ausnahmsweise mal auf Augenhöhe mit ihm.   
Sam warf einen besorgten Blick zum Ufer, doch es war niemand zu sehen, außerdem waren sie eh viel zu weit im See und die Dämmerung begünstigte ihr Versteckspiel noch.   
Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder ihm zu und musterte ihn vorsichtig.   
„Was war das heute?“, fragte sie ihn dann leise.   
Damit hatte er gerechnet. „Heute war ein wirklich beschissener Tag.“, gab er erschöpft zurück, seine Hände wanderten zu ihrem Rücken, durch das Wasser merkte er ihr Gewicht kaum.   
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ist das so?“  
„Außer die Nacht, ja.“, gab er grinsend zurück, beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Ihre Lippen waren weich, warm und ziemlich einladend.   
Ihre Hände wanderten in seine nassen Haare und kleines Stöhnen entschlüpfte ihr, als er ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne nahm und sachte daran zog.   
„Das meinte ich nicht.“, gab sie leise zurück und löste sich von ihm.   
„Ich weiß.“, seufzte er. „Du meinst das mit Mary, richtig?“  
Sie nickte nur.  
„Woher weißt du überhaupt von Mary?“  
Sam wurde rot und wandte den Blick ab, es sah ziemlich süß aus und er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.   
„Also… ähm. Die Mädels hier quatschen und nachdem du den Brief erhalten hast, haben sie es mir erzählt… Vielleicht habe ich auch ein bisschen nachgebohrt.“, gab sie leise zu, den Blick auf den See gerichtet.   
Arthur hob seine Hand, legte sie unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.   
„Hör zu, das ist Vergangenheit. Mary ist Vergangenheit. Ja, sie hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, ja ich war ziemlich durcheinander deswegen. Himmel Sam, ich habe diese Frau wirklich mal geliebt. Aber das bedeutet mir alles nichts mehr. Sie wollte mich damals nich‘, wenn sie es heute tut, hat sie Pech gehabt.“  
Ihre grünen Augen weiteten sich kurz, doch dann fing sie sich wieder.   
„Du hast dich mit ihr getroffen, oder?“  
„Ja, sie hat mich in dem Brief um Hilfe gebeten, Jamie, ihr kleiner Bruder war in Schwierigkeiten, also hab‘ ich ihr, oder besser gesagt, ihm geholfen. Das war’s.“, gab er zurück.   
Sam überlegte kurz. „Was hat sie heute zu dir gesagt?“  
„Meine Güte, heute sind wieder aber neugierig was?“, sagte er, doch als er ihren Blick sah lenkte er ein.   
„Hmpf, nicht viel… Hat mir eine kleine Szene gemacht, weil sie genau gesehen hat, dass wir… naja... Wie bereits gesagt, es ist ein bisschen zu spät für sie, sie hatte ihre Chance. Ich bin so schnell ich konnte dir hinterher, aber dann kam der Streit von Sadie und Pearson dazwischen und dann die Sache mit Dutch und eigentlich wollte ich den ganzen Tag schon mit dir…“  
„Gehst du zu ihr zurück?“, unterbrach sie ihn.   
Verdutzt sah er sie ein. „Gott, nein, auf keinen…“  
Weiter kam er nicht, weil Sam ihn zu sich zog und küsste. Ergeben öffnete er den Mund und ließ ihre Zunge ein, völlig in ihren Bann gezogen.   
Sie presste ihren Oberkörper gegen seinen und er ließ seine Hände unter ihr Hemd wandern. Ihre Haut war ein bisschen kühl, Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper, da sie schon relativ lange im Wasser standen und die Sonne hinter den Bäumen untergegangen war.   
Arthur löste sich von ihr, mühsam holte er Luft, diese Frau trieb ihn einfach in den Wahnsinn.   
„Wir sollten lieber aus dem Wasser raus, wird langsam kalt...“, raunte er ihr zu und sie nickte nur, rutschte von seiner Hüfte und watete neben ihm ans Ufer. 

Sam schlüpfte in ihrem Zelt aus den nassen Klamotten in trockene und brachte die nassen dann zum Waschwagen, um sie aufzuhängen. Die meisten Gangmitglieder hatten sich um das große Lagerfeuer versammelt, tranken, aßen und Javier klimperte auf seiner Gitarre. Der Mond stand hell am Himmel, die Sterne boten einen atemberaubenden Anblick.   
Sadie rief sie zu sich und so ließ sie sich zwischen ihr und John nieder. John schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln, dann wandte er sich an Bill, der neben ihm saß.   
„Wo warst du?“, fragte Sadie sie leise und Sam musste grinsen.   
„Ähm… Im Wasser.“  
„Im Wasser? Es ist dunkel?“  
„Mhm.“  
Sadie sah auf und folgte Arthur mit ihrem Blick, der seine triefenden Sachen ebenfalls zum Waschen brachte.   
„Ah ja... Ich hab‘s kapiert.“, brachte sie glucksend hervor und Sam musste auch lachen. Was für ein verrückter Tag.   
Arthur setzte sich den beiden gegenüber zwischen Tilly und Javier, sein Blick ruhte dabei auf Sam, was ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.   
Er hatte das dunkelrote Hemd an, was Sam wirklich ausgesprochen gut fand und eine schwarze Jeans, der Hut hing ihm tief im Gesicht, was seine markanten Gesichtszüge noch besser zur Geltung brachte.   
Er zündete sich gerade eine Zigarette an, als John sie neben sich anstupste, also wandte sie den Blick ab und sah in seine braunen Augen.   
„Was?“   
„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?“, fragte er sie leise.   
Sam hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Wieso?“  
John antwortete ihr nicht, umfasste ihr Handgelenk und zog sie auf die Füße. Verwundert folgte sie ihm und spürte dabei Arthurs und Sadies Blicke in ihrem Rücken.   
John führte sie durch das Camp und hielt in der Nähe der Pferde an, am Rande des Lagers, dann ließ er ihr Handgelenk los und sah sie an.   
„Was ist, Marston?“, fragte sie ihn ungeduldig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
Seine braunen Augen musterten sie. „Du weißt doch noch was Sean heute gesagt hat, oder?“, fragte er sie, seine heisere Stimme leise, kaum zu verstehen.   
Sam nickte verwirrt. „Das mit dem Überfall?“  
Er fuhr sich unwirsch durch die kurzen schwarzen Haare. „Ja… Nein… Okay, pass auf, Miller. Ach, Scheiße.“, setzte er an, unterbrach sich dann aber selbst.  
„John, was ist dein Problem? Hab‘ ich irgendwas falsch gemacht?“, fragte sie ihn und hob unschlüssig die Hände.   
Unruhig tigerte er hin und her, Sam lehnte sich derweil gegen einen großen Baum, unsicher was sie tun sollte. Was hatte er bloß?   
Nach einigen Momenten der Stille, blieb er vor ihr stehen, Sam sah zu ihm auf, er war nicht ganz so groß wie Arthur, aber trotzdem überragte er sie immer noch.   
„Was?“, fragte sie ihn.   
John seufzte, fuhr sich nochmal durch die Haare. „Ich… Meine Güte. Sam, ich… Ach, scheiß doch drauf.“, raunte er ihr zu, machte zwei Schritte nach vorne, umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen, beugte sich hinab und senkte seinen Mund auf ihren.   
Was zum Teufel?  
Völlig überrumpelt von der ganzen Situation reagierte Sam im ersten Moment gar nicht.   
Das… Okay, das kam überraschend.  
John presste sie mit seinem Körper gegen den Baum, eine Hand fuhr in ihren Nacken, während die andere zu ihrer Hüfte wanderte. Seine Berührungen waren fremd, aber bescherten ihr trotzdem eine Gänsehaut. Er roch wahnsinnig gut, nach Lagerfeuer, Wald, See… Aber das war doch total daneben, oder nicht?   
Ihre Hormone spielten völlig verrückt, sie konnte nicht klar denken, sie sollte das nicht tun.   
Als sie seine Zunge an ihrer Unterlippe spürte, öffnete sie automatisch den Mund, denken war irgendwie schwierig geworden. John tastete sich vorsichtig vor, zärtlich umspielte seine Zunge ihre, lockte ihre heraus, nur um sich dann wieder zurück zu ziehen, immer und immer wieder. Er schmeckte nach Whiskey, ein eindeutiges Indiz dafür, dass er sich erst Mut hatte antrinken müssen. Ihre Hände begaben sich langsam auf Wanderschaft, fuhren über seine Seiten, bis zu seiner kräftigen Brust. Sie spürte, wie seine Muskeln sich unter ihren Handflächen zusammenzogen. Sam griff in den schwarzen Stoff, hielt sich daran fest.   
John navigierte sein rechtes Knie zwischen ihre, drückte seinen Körper noch näher an ihren, seine Hände fuhren über jeden Zentimeter, hinterließen überall eine heiße Spur. Eine kam letztendlich an ihrem Hintern zu liegen und drückte sie gegen seinen Unterleib, wo sie genau spürte, was er wollte und die andere fuhr gefährlich nahe an ihren Brüsten vorbei.  
Gott, der Mann konnte küssen, unfassbar.   
Sie ertrank förmlich in seinen heißen Küssen, mühsam versuchte sie ausreichend Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen zu bekommen, doch vergeblich. Ihr Gewissen, ihre Selbstbeherrschung und ihr Schamgefühl waren gerade abwesend, quasi nicht vorhanden.   
John ließ langsam eine Hand unter ihr Hemd wandern, seine raue Haut fuhr sanft über ihre Seite, ihren Bauch, weiter südwärts.  
Als Sam ihre Finger in seinen Nacken fahren ließ, in seine schwarzen Haare griff, John den Kuss vertiefte und ergeben in ihren Mund stöhnte, machte es Klick.   
Das war falsch.  
Sam stemmte ihre Hände gegen seine Brust und drückte, John reagierte umgehend, ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück.   
„Marston, was zum Henker ist in dich gefahren?“, fragte Sam ihn, sie war nicht wütend, sondern eher überrascht und auch ein bisschen beschämt von sich selbst.   
Warum genau hatte sie das gerade getan?  
John stand vor ihr, er musterte sie, dann lächelte er frech. Ihre raue Atmung, das leichte Zittern in ihrem Körper sagten ihm alles, was er wissen musste.   
Schulterzuckend gab er zurück: „Ich mag dich, Miller. Jetzt weißt du’s.“  
Damit machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.   
„Was zum…?“   
Fassungslos sah sie ihm hinterher. Was war hier gerade passiert? Sie hatte sich das doch nicht eingebildet, oder?  
Sam schwirrte der Kopf, das war alles zu viel für einen Tag. Sie war sich nicht mal sicher, was genau zwischen ihr und Arthur lief und jetzt die Sache mit John, verdammter Mist.   
Seufzend lehnte sie sich erschöpft an den Baum und schloss kurz die Augen, fuhr sich über das Gesicht.   
„Sieh mal einer an, wen haben wir denn hier?“  
Sam öffnete die Augen und Micah stand vor ihr, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Darauf hatte sie jetzt so gar keine Lust.   
„Was willst du, Micah?“, gab sie genervt zurück.   
„Oho... Sei doch nicht immer gleich so abweisend. Bei Marston und Morgan bist du doch auch nicht so.“, sagte er gedehnt, er musterte sie, was ihr einen eiskalten Schauder über den Körper laufen ließ, sie konnte sich einfach nicht helfen, Micah hatte irgendwas an sich, was sie abschreckte.   
„Was willst du damit sagen?“, brummte sie zurück, stieß sich vom Baum ab und stellte sich direkt vor ihn.  
Er hob abwehrend die Arme. „Schätzchen, du weißt genau was ich meine. Ich bin vielleicht nicht der Schlauste, aber blind bin ich nicht… Clever sich beide Männer zu angeln.“  
Sam machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und bohrte ihm ihren Zeigefinger in die Brust.  
„Nenn mich noch einmal Schätzchen und ich polier dir die Fr…“  
„Was ist hier los?“, unterbrach Arthur sie und stellte sich neben Sam.   
Micah lächelte ein schmieriges Lächeln und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, Hände erhoben.   
„Nichts, Morgan. Ich hab‘ mich nur mit deiner kleinen Freundin unterhalten.“, gab er scheinheilig zurück und Sam schnaubte. So ein blöder Sack.   
Arthur hob nur eine Augenbraue und sah missmutig zwischen ihnen hin und her.   
„Micah bettelt geradezu um eine Ohrfeige.“, grummelte Sam und folgte ihm, jederzeit bereit zu zuschlagen.   
Arthur bremste sie, indem er sich ihr in den Weg stellte und seinen kräftigen Arm um ihre Mitte legte.   
„Er is‘es nich‘ wert.“, sagte er leise zu ihr und sie blieb stehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er recht, aber Micah hatte es sowas von verdient.   
„Alles klar ihr Turteltauben, man sieht sich.“, kam es sarkastisch von Micah und Arthur knurrte tief in seiner Brust.   
„Noch ein Wort, Bell und du fängst dir wirklich eine.“, drohte er ihm, doch Micah grinste nur.   
„Sicher doch, Cowpoke. Sicher…“  
Sam sah ihm hinterher, jeder Muskel gespannt, sie hätte ihm wirklich liebend gerne eine runtergehauen.   
Arthur drehte sie zu sich um, sodass sie ihn ansah, seine Hände lagen auf ihren Schultern.  
„Alles okay?“, fragte er sie.   
Sam nickte. „Ja, war ein langer Tag.“, gab sie nur zurück. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Hey, John hat mich übrigens gerade geküsst? Überraschung? Wohl eher nicht.   
Sie ging einen Schritt auf Arthur zu und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper, ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Brust.   
Überrumpelt blieb er stehen, dann legte er nach kurzem Zögern seine Arme um sie und seinen Kopf auf ihren Scheitel.   
Lange blieben sie einfach nur so stehen, Sam lauschte dem kräftigen Herzschlag an ihrem Ohr, atmete seinen Geruch ein, den sie inzwischen so gerne hatte und genoss einfach nur seine Nähe. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wurde sie schon lange nicht mehr richtig umarmt und es tat ihr mehr als gut.   
„Mr. Morgan, Miss Miller, guten Abend!“, grüßte Reverend Swanson sie, völlig betrunken torkelte er an ihnen vorbei.   
Arthur lachte leise und Sam löste sich schnell von ihm.   
„Er hat es bis morgen eh wieder vergessen.“, beruhigte er sie.   
„O-okay.“  
„Auch wenn es mir ehrlich gesagt egal ist.“, gab er zu und wandte sich von ihr ab, Sam folgte ihm zurück ins Camp.   
„Was ist dir egal?“, fragte sie ihn.   
„Ob die anderen es wissen oder nicht.“  
Sam blieb stehen. Moment.   
„Was?“  
Arthur blieb ebenfalls stehen und sah sie unschlüssig an, dann fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Egal, vergiss es. Gute Nacht.“, sagte er schließlich, drehte sich um und ging auf seinen Wagen zu. Sam starrte ihm hinterher.   
Was hatte er gerade gesagt?   
Sam schlurfte auf ihr kleines Zelt zu, welches sie rechts neben Arthurs Wagen auf einer kleinen Anhöhe aufgebaut hatte. Wenn sie die hinteren Zeltwände öffnete, hatte sie einen Wahnsinns Blick über den See und sie war etwas abseits der anderen, was ihr ebenfalls gut gefiel.   
Völlig erledigt krabbelte sie auf ihre Schlafmatte und zog ihre Stiefel aus.   
Was war das nur für ein völlig verrückter Tag gewesen?   
Letzte Nacht hatte sie mit Arthur geschlafen, was zugeben, das Beste an diesem Tag war, aber trotzdem verwirrte es sie immer noch, dann waren sie seiner einst großen Liebe über den Weg gelaufen, ihr Gespräch mit Abigail und zu guter Letzt hatte John sie geküsst. Konnte es eigentlich noch schwieriger werden? Fehlte nur noch, dass ihr Vater wieder in ihrem Leben auftauchte, das wäre jetzt noch die Krönung.   
Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen. Ihr Vater, ja das würde auch noch lustig werden. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie jemals aus der Sache lebend rauskommen sollte, falls Dutch erfuhr wer sie wirklich war. Wahrscheinlich war es völlig egal, ob sie ihn seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, dass sie keinerlei Kontakt mehr zu ihm hatte und es auch nicht wollte. Das würde Dutch und die anderen nicht interessieren, darin war sie sich ziemlich sicher.   
Außer Arthur vielleicht, er wusste, dass man sich seine Familie nicht aussuchen konnte.   
Er hatte ihr letzte Nacht von seinem Vater und seiner Mutter erzählt, wie sein Vater verhaftet wurde und letztendlich starb, als er gerade elf war. Arthur sprach nicht gut über seinen Vater, doch die wenigen Erinnerungen die er an seine Mutter hatte, waren positiv, zumindest sagte er das.   
Danach hatten Dutch und Hosea ihn gefunden, was auch immer er damit meinte und ihn großgezogen.   
Ja, Familie war seltsam, das wusste Sam zu gut und ihre war noch viel komplizierter.   
Sie hoffte einfach nur, dass sie ihren erbärmlichen Vater nie wiedersehen würde und somit ihr Geheimnis auch nicht ans Licht kommen würde.   
Irgendwann schlief Sam endlich ein und träumte von blauen und braunen Augen, die sie ihm Schlaf heimsuchten.


	17. Kapitel 17

„He, Arthur... Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?“  
Arthur wandte den Blick zu Molly, die unter einem Baum saß und langsam ging er auf sie zu.   
„Ja, Miss O’Shea?“, gab er freundlich zurück. Er kannte Molly kaum, nur grob, aber sie war Dutch wichtig, zumindest dachte er das und daher behandelte er sie mit Respekt.   
„Ach, nenn mich einfach Molly, ja?“, gab sie zurück und streckte ihren Arm aus, damit Arthur ihr auf die Beine half, was er tat.   
„Arthur, wie geht’s Dutch? Ich meine, was findest du, wie benimmt er sich?“, fragte sie ihn.  
„So wie immer, würd‘ ich sagen.“, gab er zurück, unsicher was er auch sonst sagen sollte.   
„Ich… Ich liebe ihn wirklich, weißt du, aber wenn er… Wie er immer sagt, Loyalität ist alles, also…“  
Uncle unterbrach sie. „Arthur! Verzeihung Miss O’Shea.“  
„Was willst du?“, gab Arthur genervt zurück.   
„Ich hab‘ ein Geschenk für dich. In Form von Informationen.“, sagte Uncle aufgeregt.  
„Du gibst mir also einen Tipp und ich kann meinen Hals riskieren und dir `n bisschen Geld machen während du es dir gutgehen lässt.“, gab er zurück, Molly verdrückte sich kommentarlos.   
„Weißt du, diese Bitterkeit frisst dich von innen auf, Arthur. Und du kriegst Falten davon.“  
Arthur holte tief Luft, damit er Uncle keine reinhaute. „Wenn du meinst. Kannst dir trotzdem `nen anderen Idioten für deine Drecksarbeit suchen.“, gab er zurück und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.   
Bill und Charles liefen an ihnen vorbei und Uncle ergriff sofort seine Chance.   
„Bill, komm hier rüber! Möchtest du mein anderer Idiot sein? Du auch, Charles.“  
„Wovon redest du da?“, fragte Bill ihn, während beide vor ihnen stehen blieben.   
„Arthur ist sich zu gut für einen kleinen Überfall, von dem ich gehört hab.“, sagte Uncle.  
Moment mal. „Bin ich nicht!“, verteidigte er sich.  
„Du hast doch gerade gesagt…“  
„Nee, ich mach’s, solange du mit uns reitest.“, unterbrach er Uncle und stellte sich grinsend neben Bill und Charles. Uncle war ein alter Drückeberger, das wusste jeder.   
„Ich hab‘ eine schwere chronische Erkrankung.“, gab er zurück und Arthur musste lachen, da war es ja wieder.   
„Ja, du bist ein notorischer Lügner.“  
„Nun sag doch nicht so was. Charles, hab‘ ich dich jemals angelogen?“, wandte er sich an den Halb-Indianer.   
„Ich kenn dich kaum.“, gab dieser trocken zurück und Arthur musste leise lachen.   
„Ihr Jungs solltet das erledigen, es ist einfach. Und ich verlange auch nur einen winzigen Anteil für die Information. Aber es heißt, jetzt oder nie!“  
„Dann eher nie.“, gab Arthur trocken zurück und wandte sich ab.   
„Gott steh mir bei. Na gut, ich mach’s.“, lenkte Uncle ein.  
„Worum geht’s denn überhaupt?“, fragte Arthur ihn, während sie auf ihre Pferde zugingen.   
„Eine Kutsche, die Lohngelder transportiert, aber sie ist angeblich eine kurze Zeit unbewacht, während sie eine Kreuzung in der Nähe überquert, bei einer alten Kirchenruine. Danach schließt sie sich wieder dem restlichen Wagenzug an. Ganz leichte Beute.“, sagte Uncle und saß auf seinem Pferd auf.   
Arthur warf einen Blick zu Bill und Charles.   
„Solange wir dafür bezahlt werden oder du abgeknallt wirst, bin ich zufrieden.“, gab er belustigt zu und ging auf seine Stute zu.   
„Du bist ein kranker Mann, Arthur Morgan, ein wirklich sehr kranker Mann.“, feixte Uncle zurück und Arthur musste schmunzeln.   
„Na, dann mal los, ihr jämmerlichen Bastarde.“  
Gemeinsam ritten sie aus dem Camp, Arthur warf noch einen Blick über seine Schulter und sah Sam mit Kieran bei den anderen Pferden stehen, sie beobachtete ihn. Wortlos trieb er seine Stute an, hinter Charles her.   
„Wie hast du überhaupt Wind davon bekommen, alter Mann?“, fragte Bill von weiter vorne. „Wir sind doch gerade mal fünf Minuten hier.“  
„Nun, während ihr Jungs zum Angeln wart oder Gesetzeshüter gespielt habt oder was auch immer, habe ich mich ums Geschäft gekümmert.“, gab Uncle zurück.   
Bill schnaubte. „Also das nächstgelegene Grog Haus gesucht.“  
„Hey, wenn du hierbei nicht mitmachen willst, Williamson, soll mir das Recht sein. Tu uns allen einen Gefallen und reite Heim.“  
„Hört doch einfach auf, beide.“, mischte Arthur sich genervt ein.   
„Vertraut mir doch einfach mal, okay?“, gab Uncle zurück, während sie auf den Weg ritten. „Ich mach sowas schon, seit ihr euch noch in die Hosen gemacht habt.“  
„Einmal alle zehn Jahre vielleicht. Also, um was geht es hier genau?“, fragte Arthur nach vorne.   
„Hab‘ ich dir doch schon erzählt. Es geht um eine Kutsche mit einem Tresor, die hier einmal die Woche durchkommt. Die wechseln den Geleitschutz nördlich von hier, also ist die Kutsche kurz unbewacht, bevor sie den Rest der Strecke nach Rhodes zurücklegt. Gut, halten wir hier an.“  
Sie hielten ihre Pferde nicht weit vom Camp an und warteten auf die Kutsche. Arthur war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war. Uncle speiste seine Informationen meist aus zwielichtigen Quellen und am Ende saßen sie immer in der Patsche.   
„Wir sollten uns unkenntlich machen.“, sagte Charles neben ihm und Arthur zog sich sein schwarzes Halstuch über die untere Gesichtshälfte, alle anderen taten es ihm gleich.   
„Sie werden bei der Kreuzung da vorne vorbeikommen.“, sagte Uncle neben ihm.   
„Wann?“, gab Bill genervt zurück.   
„Bald, Williamson. Herrgott. Sollte jeden Moment so weit sein.“  
„Lasst uns das ruhig und sauber über die Bühne bringen. Hierbei muss niemand sterben.“, sagte Charles und Arthur stimmte ihm zu.   
Sie warteten nicht lange, bis die Kutsche den Weg hinabrollte.   
„Da, schau sich das einer an, Gentleman. Pünktlich wie ein Uhrwerk.“, rief Uncle aus und Arthur griff nach seinem Revolver. Sie galoppierten auf den Wagen zu, auf dem nur zwei Personen saßen.   
„Haltet den Wagen an!“, rief Bill laut, während sie neben dem Wagen her galoppierten.   
„Ich sagte, haltet den verdammten Wagen an!“  
Die Männer hoben ergeben die Hände und hielten die Kutsche an.   
„Also, ihr versucht nichts Dummes und wir tun euch nicht weh, verstanden?“, sagte Bill bedrohlich, während vier Waffen auf die beiden Kutscher zielten.   
„Wisst ihr Jungs, ich… Ich will ja nicht erschossen werden, aber ihr macht einen großen Fehler. Ich arbeite für die Cornwall Kerosin- und Teerwerke… für Leviticus Cornwall.“, stammelte der Fahrer und Arthur stöhnte laut auf. „Na großartig.“  
„Ihr kennt ihn also?“  
„Wer nicht.“, gab Charles zurück und Bill fügte hinzu: „Ich hab gehört, der ist so reich, der könnte das meiste von seinem Geld verschenken und würd‘s nicht mal vermissen.“  
„Oh doch, das wird er.“, gab der Kutscher ängstlich zurück.   
„Also, einer von euch schaut mal hinten nach.“, sagte Arthur gepresst, klasse, wieder einmal überfielen sie Cornwall, das würde Dutch nicht gefallen.   
Charles schwang sich von seiner Appaloosa Stute und steuerte auf den Wagen zu. „Arthur, hilf mir bitte mal.“  
Also stieg er ebenfalls ab und durchsuchte die große Truhe auf der Ladefläche.   
„In Ordnung, sieht alles gut aus. Das müssen hier fast tausend Dollar sein.“  
Arthur steckte die Scheine schnell in seine Tasche.   
„Scheiße! He, ich glaube ich seh da was!“, rief Bill und Arthur sah sich um.   
„Na super.“  
Eine Kutsche kam den Weg entlang. „Hey, der wird da vorne ausgeraubt!“, riefen die Männer auf der zweiten Kutsche.   
„Na los, Arthur!“, rief Uncle.   
Charles und er sprangen auf ihre Pferde und gemeinsam galoppierten sie los.   
Hinter ihnen riefen die anderen: „Stehen bleiben, sofort! Lasst eure verdammten Waffen fallen, und zwar gleich!“  
Schüsse hallten durch die Luft und Arthur trieb seine Stute an. Sie mussten hier weg, und zwar schneller als schnell.   
Er sah sich um und entdeckte mindestens zehn Verfolger. Verdammter Mist.   
„Wir bekommen jede Menge Gesellschaft von hinten.“, rief Arthur nach vorne.   
Uncle brüllte zurück: „Nichts wie weg hier! Wir müssen die Hurensöhne abhängen!“  
„Toller Plan, Uncle! Der am strengsten bewachte Wagen der Menschheitsgeschichte!“, brummte Bill und schoss hinter sich.   
„Woher sollte ich das denn wissen?“, gab Uncle nur zurück, während sie weiterhin im halsbrecherischen Galopp über den Weg heizten.   
„Wir müssen sie abschütteln!“  
Sie verließen den Weg und rasten über eine Wiese, zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und steuerten letztendlich auf einen Wald zu. Sie kamen durch den Wald auf ein verlassenes Haus samt Scheune zu.  
„Wir müssen uns verstecken, wir können nicht riskieren Cornwalls Männer ins Camp zurückzuführen.“, sagte Arthur laut, während er sein Pferd durchparierte und neben der verfallenen Scheune anhielt.   
Die anderen nickten, saßen ab und schickten ihre Pferde fort.   
„In Ordnung, machen wir uns unsichtbar. Na los!“  
Zusammen betraten sie die Scheune. „Wir bleiben bis es dunkel wird und dann schleichen wir uns hier raus. Charles, du hältst erst mal Wache.“  
„Klar.“  
„Während, wir, ähm… wir uns ein wenig ausruhen.“, sagte Arthur und ließ sich an einem Balken abwärts gleiten. Das konnte eine lange Nacht werden.

„Hast du Lust mit mir angeln zu gehen?“  
Überrascht wandte Sam den Blick von Arthurs Rücken ab, der gerade das Camp verließ und sah zu Kieran.   
„Mhm?“  
„Angeln? Mit mir?“  
Sam musste lachen. „Ich und angeln? Das ist keine gute Idee.“  
Kieran musterte sie. „Ich zeig‘s dir, wenn du magst. Ich bin echt gut im Angeln.“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na gut, aber wenn ich versage will ich keine Klagen hören!“, gab sie zurück und legte die Bürste, mit der sie gerade Hoseas Pferd gebürstet hatte, neben den Anbinder auf den Boden.   
Kieran strahlte sie an, ging zu seinem Zelt, packte seine Angelrute ein und gemeinsam ritten sie aus dem Camp, am See entlang ein Stück auf eine kleine Landzunge zu.   
„Ich war hier vor ein paar Tagen schon mit Arthur angeln, er hat einen riesigen Blaubarsch an Land gezogen.“, sagte Kieran, während sie anhielten und absaßen.   
Sam nickte nur. Was sollte sie auch sagen?  
„Okay, pass auf... Ich zeig dir jetzt wie das geht.“  
Kieran stellte sich neben Sam und zeigte ihr alle Handgriffe, er hatte das wirklich drauf, dass musste man ihm lassen.   
Kurze Zeit später hatte Sam ihren ersten Fisch gefangen, einen kleinen Sonnenbarsch.   
„Uff, der ist aber noch ziemlich klein.“  
Kieran nickte. „Ja, wirf ihn zurück, mit dem können wir nix anfangen.“  
Der See lag glatt vor ihnen, die Sonne strahlte warm vom Himmel, der Tag war klar und wunderschön.   
Neidisch beäugte Sam wie Kieran einen Fisch nach dem anderen aus dem Wasser zog, während bei ihr nur die kleinen bissen.   
„Wie lange warst du bei Colm’s Bande?“, fragte Sam ihn nach einiger Zeit.  
Kieran schüttelte sich. „Nicht lange, nur ein paar Wochen. Ich hab‘ mich eigentlich nur um die Pferde gekümmert, mehr nicht.“  
„Hattest du mit Colm Kontakt?“  
Kierans braune Augen musterten sie von der Seite, dann nickte er. „Ja, aber nicht viel. Er ist ein skrupelloses Arschloch, ich hab‘ jede Sekunde dort gehasst. Eigentlich bin ich echt froh, dass Arthur mich geschnappt hat.“  
„Wieso warst du dann bei ihnen, wenn du es so gehasst hast?“  
Kieran zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, schlechte Entscheidung eben. Passiert den Besten.“, gab er zurück.  
Sam nickte, oh ja.   
„Wie gut kennst du Mary-Beth?“, wechselte er das Thema und Sam sah ihn überrascht an.   
„Bitte?“  
„Mary-Beth? Wie ist sie so?“, seine Stimme war leiser geworden und seine Wangen hatten sich gerötet.   
„Nun, Kieran. Ich würde sagen, sie ist ziemlich nett, ausgesprochen romantisch und vielleicht ein bisschen naiv.“, gab sie schmunzelnd zurück. „Warum fragst du?“  
Kieran war definitiv rot wie eine Tomate. „Ich… Ich weiß nicht, es klingt bestimmt blöd, aber ich mag sie irgendwie. Sie war immer so nett, auch als ich noch ein Gefangener war. Danke übrigens… Du hast mir auch immer wieder mal was zugesteckt.“  
Sam grinste breit, da war jemand verknallt. „Gern geschehen. Ich kann Leute nicht gut leiden sehen.“  
Kieran nickte und zog den nächsten Fisch aus dem Wasser.   
„Das ist doch echt unfair.“, brummte Sam und hielt ihre reglose Angel fester.   
„Was meinst du, wie ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenken kann?“, fragte Kieran sie dann.   
„Oh, ich glaube ich bin echt der falsche Ansprechpartner für solche Dinge.“, gab Sam zu bedenken, doch Kieran winkte nur ab.   
„Du bist eine Frau, also weißt du auch, was Frauen mögen.“  
„O-okay. Na gut. Also wenn ich Mary-Beth wäre, würde ich mich bestimmt über ein romantisches Date freuen, lad sie zum Essen ein, ein richtiges Essen, in Rhodes zum Beispiel. Mit Kerzen, Wein und so weiter.“  
Kieran hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt, dann sah er sie an. „Meinst du?“  
„Was hast du zu verlieren? Entweder sie sagt ja und ihr habt einen schönen Abend, oder sie sagt nein und dann hast du deine Antwort.“, gab sie zurück.   
„Stimmt auch wieder. Was ist eigentlich mit dir?“, fragte er sie.   
„Mit mir? Was soll mit mir sein?“  
„Na, du weißt schon. Gefällt dir einer von den Männern?“, Kieran grinste sie an.  
Ahhh, nope.   
Sam hustete verlegen. „Ähm. Keine Ahnung.“  
„Keine Ahnung? Du hast doch Augen im Kopf, Sam.“  
Sie musste lachen. „Ja, hab‘ ich.“  
„Spuck‘s schon aus. Wer gefällt dir am besten, hm? Vielleicht kann ich ja was für dich regeln.“  
Kieran stupste sie spielerisch mit dem Oberarm an und sie musste grinsen, sie mochte ihn wirklich gerne.   
„Das ist nicht nötig, denke ich. Aber danke.“  
„Ach, komm schon. Sei doch nicht so ein Griesgram. Ich kann ja auch raten, warte, ich tippe auf Javier.“, gab er zurück.  
„Ha, nope.“  
„Mhm… Sean? Bill? Charles?“  
Sam schüttelte bei jedem Namen den Kopf, immer noch lachend.   
„Großer Gott, aber doch nicht Dutch, oder?“, fragte er gespielt entrüstet.   
„Himmel, nein. Dutch ist nicht mein Typ, außerdem hat er doch Molly.“  
Kieran nickte, zog den nächsten Barsch aus dem Wasser, Sam fluchte unterdrückt.   
„Ich hab‘s halt drauf, sorry.“, gab Kieran lachend von sich. „Tja, ich denke mal Herr Strauss, Pearson, Uncle, Hosea, Micah und der Reverend fallen raus, dann bleiben nur noch Arthur und John.“  
Sam schluckte. Jap und genau das war das Problem.   
„Ha, erwischt! Du bist rot geworden.“  
„Bin ich gar nicht!“, erwiderte Sam, doch das war natürlich gelogen.   
„Bist du wohl. Na gut, wer von beiden ist es? Arthur oder John?“  
„Das ist die eine Millionen Dollar Frage.“, nuschelte Sam zu sich selbst.   
„Was?“  
„Nix. Kieran, keine Ahnung. Beide sind ziemlich gutaussehend, aber… ach egal. Vergiss es.“  
„Gutaussehend? Wirklich? Findest du?“, fragte er zurück und sah sie ungläubig an.   
Sam grinste. „Ja, finde ich. Ich bin hier die Frau, denk dran.“  
Kieran lachte. „Okay, okay... Stimmt. Gut, ja dann, wo ist das Problem?“, fragte er sie und packte seine Angelrute ein. Kieran hatte mehr als zehn Fische gefangen, Sam gerademal zwei.   
Frustriert legte sie ihre mit in seine Tasche.   
„Gute Frage… John hat Abigail, eigentlich und Arthur ist… Tja. Arthur ist ziemlich unnahbar, meistens, denke ich… ach keine Ahnung.“, sagte sie zu ihm, als sie sich auf ihre Stute schwang. Sie musste ihm ja nicht unbedingt erzählen was zwischen ihnen passiert war.   
„Unnahbar? Dann lass mich das regeln, ich kümmer‘ mich drum.“, sagte er, grinsend von einem Ohr zum anderen.   
„Untersteh dich, Kieran. Das mein ich ernst.“, gab sie zurück, das fehlte ihr ja noch, dass Kieran den Verkuppler spielte.   
„Ja, ja. Komm, Pearson wartet bestimmt schon auf den Fisch.“

Am späten Abend saß Sam mit Sadie, John, Abigail, Jack und Sean am Lagerfeuer, sie aßen den Eintopf, der diesmal sogar etwas besser schmeckte, dank der Fische, die Kieran und sie am Vormittag gefangen hatten.   
Der Rest der Bande war irgendwo verteilt und Uncle, Charles, Bill und Arthur waren immer noch nicht zurück. Sam versuchte sich keine Gedanken drüber zu machen, aber es fiel ihr schwer.   
Kieran war vorhin wirklich auf Mary-Beth zu gegangen und ein paar Momente später waren sie gemeinsam davongeritten. Sam hatte Kieran einen Daumen hoch mit auf den Weg gegeben, was er grinsend erwidert hatte, sie freute sich wirklich für ihn.   
Sadie stupste sie an und Sam sah hoch.   
„Was wollte John gestern von dir?“, fragte sie leise und Sam sah zu John hinüber, der neben Abigail saß und voll auf sein Essen konzentriert war.   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nich‘ hier, später.“  
Sadie blickte unschlüssig zu John und nickte dann.   
„Okay.“  
Jack rülpste laut, was alle zum Lachen brachte, bis auf Abigail.   
„Jack Marston! Du hast genauso ein schlechtes Benehmen wie dein Vater.“, platzte sie heraus und Jack zog den Kopf ein, seine Augen huschten unruhig zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her.   
„Sorry, Momma.“  
John grinste breit. „Lass ihn, Abigail. Der Eintopf schmeckt heute echt gut, das hat `nen Rülpser verdient.“  
Abigail schnaubte, stand auf und zog Jack am Arm hoch. „Du bist widerlich, John Marston. Werd‘ endlich erwachsen!“   
Damit stiefelte sie mit ihrem Sohn davon. Sadie kicherte neben Sam.   
„Wow. Du hast es echt verkackt, Marston.“  
John zuckte nur mit den Schultern und aß weiter. „Mir egal.“  
„Wie kann dir das so egal sein, eh?“, fragte Sean ihn. „Er ist doch dein Sohn.“  
Sam sah neugierig zu John herüber, seine braunen Augen fixierten Sean.   
„Du hast doch gar keinen Plan davon, Ire. Also halt doch einfach dein Maul und lass mich in Ruhe essen.“  
Sadie pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Da hat aber jemand gute Laune.“  
„Himmel, Marston. Tu uns allen einen Gefallen und lass dich endlich flachlegen, eh. Deine miese Laune hält man ja selbst betrunken nicht aus...“, grummelte Sean, stand auf und ging zu seinem Zelt.   
Sam hatte sehr wohl den Blick bemerkt, den John ihr zuwarf als das Wort „flachlegen“ fiel, aber sie regte sich nicht.   
Kurze Zeit später stand er ebenfalls auf und verließ das Lagerfeuer, Sadie ergriff sofort ihre Chance.  
„Also?“, fragte sie leise.  
Sam musste lachen. „Meine Güte...“  
Sadie nickte und stellte ihren Teller auf den Boden zwischen ihren Füßen.   
„Raus damit.“  
Sam sah sich einmal kurz um, niemand war in Hörweite, also lehnte sie sich an Sadie und flüsterte: „Er hat mich geküsst.“  
Fassungslos sah Sadie sie an. „Bitte was?“  
Sam nickte, schlang ihren letzten Bissen herunter und stellte ihren Teller in Sadies.   
„Jap, so in etwa habe ich auch geguckt.“  
„Wir reden doch jetzt aber gerade von John, oder?“, fragte sie leise.   
„Mhm...“  
„Ich fass es nicht. Das gibt’s doch gar nicht.“  
„Mhm...“  
„Und jetzt?“  
Schulterzuckend sah Sam sich um. „Keine Ahnung.“  
„Weiß Arthur es?“  
„Großer Gott, nein. Ich glaube, das wäre nicht gut. Die beiden scheinen eh schon ein Problem miteinander zu haben.“  
Sadie stimmte ihr nickend zu, stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf ihren Knien ab. „Was sagt man dazu. Erst hast du jahrelang keinen Mann und jetzt direkt zwei.“  
Sam musste leise lachen. „So würde ich es vielleicht nicht ausdrücken, aber ja, irgendwo hast du schon Recht. Ich muss dir auch noch was anderes erzählen.“  
„Was denn noch?“  
„Arthur und ich waren doch in Strawberry vor ein paar Tagen.“  
Sadie nickte. „Ja.“  
„Über Nacht.“  
„Ja-ha.“ Sadie überlegte einen Moment, dann klickte es, ihre Augen wurden groß. „Nein!“  
Sam schmunzelte. „Doch.“  
„Oh mein Gott! Und?“  
„Psst. Sei doch nicht so laut...“, ermahnte Sam sie.   
„Sorry, jetzt sag schon.“  
„Es war… Nun, es war ziemlich gut würde ich sagen.“  
Sadie klatschte in die Hände und umarmte sie fest. „Habe ich doch gesagt. Unglaublich, der große böse Arthur Morgan hat also tatsächlich seine Mauern ein Stück herabgelassen... Habe ich noch irgendwas verpasst?“  
Sam lachte leise. „Nein, die Sache mit Mary weißt du ja schon.“  
„Mhm... Hat er dazu noch was gesagt?“  
„Ja, ist abgeschlossen. Zumindest sagt er das.“  
„Okay, gut. Dann hat er ja endlich mal was richtig gemacht.“  
„Oh, er macht viele Dinge richtig.“, gab Sam anzüglich zurück und Sadie keuchte.  
„Eugh, aber ja, glaub ich dir sofort.“  
Beide waren einen Moment still, beobachteten das knisternde Feuer vor ihnen.   
„Und was mach ich jetzt mit John?“, fragte Sam unsicher.   
Sadie seufzte neben ihr. „Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer... Abwarten.“


	18. Kapitel 18

Arthur kam als letzter ins Camp zurück, er hatte nachdem sie endlich aus der Scheune entkommen konnten, natürlich war das alles nicht ohne einen großen Kampf von Statten gegangen, noch bei den Downes vorbeischauen müssen. Leopold hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass Thomas Downes verstorben war und er sollte jetzt seine Frau aufsuchen, um das restliche Geld einzukassieren.   
Sie hatte ihm das Geld gegeben, aber besonders wohl hatte er sich dabei nicht gefühlt. Das Gesicht des Sohnes, so verletzt und enttäuscht, ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.   
Wie lange wollten sie noch so weitermachen? Was war das für ein beschissenes Leben? Immer wieder Geld stehlen, rauben oder auf andere zwielichtige Weise beschaffen? Ihm machte das schon lange keinen Spaß mehr und mit jedem Tag wurde es immer weniger.   
Erschöpft band er seine Stute fest, sattelte sie ab und steckte ihr noch schnell einen Apfel zu, sie hatte heute einen guten Job gemacht.   
Beim Gedanken an Thomas Downes, musste er an Sam denken, sie hatte ihn gerettet, zumindest war er sich dessen ziemlich sicher. Tuberkulose war echt beschissen, er hatte sich ein bisschen kundig gemacht, nachdem sie das erste Mal bei den Downes waren und diese Krankheit war kein Zuckerschlecken, er hatte Glück gehabt, dass sie damals bei ihm gewesen war.   
Es war mitten in der Nacht, der Weg von Valentine zurück war lang gewesen und das Camp lag schon lange im Tiefschlaf.   
Er wusste nicht genau was ihn Antrieb, aber er steuerte auf Sams Zelt zu.   
„Sam?“, fragte er leise.   
Arthur ging vor dem Zelteingang in die Knie.   
Er hörte leises Geraschel, dann: „Was?“, fragte sie leise von drinnen. „Was ist passiert?“  
Sie öffnete die Plane und steckte den Kopf raus. „Arthur?“  
Er lächelte sie an. „Wer sollte sonst mitten in der Nacht vor deinem Zelt auftauchen?“, fragte er sie und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Was ist los? Wie spät ist es?“, fragte sie verschlafen zurück und gähnte.   
„Spät. Kann ich reinkommen?“  
Sam sah ihn überrascht an, er dachte schon sie würde ihm eine Abfuhr erteilen, aber sie wandte sich ab und öffnete die Plane für ihn.   
Er zog seine Stiefel aus und deponierte sie außerhalb des Zeltes, seinen Waffengürtel, die Tasche und seinen Hut legte er in eine Ecke und schloss die Plane wieder hinter sich.   
Dann wandte er sich Sam zu, sie saß im Schneidersitz vor ihm, in eine dicke graue Decke gehüllt.   
Sie sah total verschlafen aus und irgendwie verdammt sexy. Das Zelt war nicht besonders groß, also setzte er sich ihr gegenüber.  
„Wo wart ihr den ganzen Tag?“, fragte Sam leise.  
Arthur schnaubte. „Frag nicht. Uncle wollte eine Kutsche überfallen, sollte ganz einfach sein, war’s natürlich nicht. Saßen den ganzen Tag in einer verfallenen Scheune fest, dann musste ich noch zu den Downes...“  
„Oh.“, gab sie nur zurück und streckte sich. „Downes? Waren das nicht die Schuldner?“  
Arthur beobachtete sie dabei, die Decke rutschte ein Stück hinab und er schnappte nach Luft.  
„Is‘ das etwa mein Hemd?“, fragte er sie und deutete auf ihren Oberkörper.   
Ertappt zog Sam die Decke wieder hoch und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein.“  
Grinsend rutschte er näher. „Und wie es das ist! Wo zum Teufel hast du das her?“, fragte er sie, während er die Hand ausstreckte und die Decke wieder nach unten zog.   
Sam hob ergeben die Hände. „Na gut… Ich hab’s nach dem Waschen mitgehen lassen.“  
Überrascht musterte er sie, das graue Hemd hatte er in den Grizzlies angehabt, das wusste er noch ganz genau. Er musste zugeben, es stand ihr gut, besser als ihm zumindest.   
„Und du hast es jetzt an, weil…?“, fragte er sie herausfordernd.   
Sam stöhnte und verdrehte die Augen.   
„Keine Ahnung, Morgan… Ich mag es.“  
Arthur musste leise lachen und beugte sich ein Stück vor.   
„Okay, du darfst es behalten.“  
Ihre grünen Augen musterten ihn, dann lächelte sie.   
„Danke.“  
Er nickte nur, streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie an ihre warme Wange, langsam strich er mit dem Daumen über ihre volle Unterlippe. Sam seufzte leise, ihr Blick huschte zwischen seinen Augen und seinem Mund hin und her.   
Er beugte sich weiter vor und küsste sie sachte, die freie Hand hatte er zwischen ihnen abgestützt.   
Gott, er hatte sie wirklich vermisst.  
Sie kam ihm sofort entgegen, befreite sich aus der Decke und ließ sich rittlings auf seinem Schoß nieder. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals und er lächelte an ihren Lippen, erfreut stellte er fest, dass sie nur sein Hemd und ein kleines Höschen trug, sehr praktisch.   
Was hatte sie bloß an sich? Was machte ihn so verrückt nach ihr? Er wusste es nicht und eigentlich war es ihm auch egal.   
Arthur ließ seine Hände unter ihr… Moment, sein Hemd wandern und streichelte ihren nackten Rücken, ihre Haut war warm und weich.   
Sam presste sich an ihn, ihre Finger griffen in sein kurzes Haar und Arthur ließ sie willenlos den Kuss vertiefen. Sie schmeckte und roch einfach wahnsinnig gut.   
Er wollte sie, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, er wollte alles von ihr und er wollte nur noch sie. Wie war das passiert?   
Sam nahm gerade seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und ihre Finger machten sich gleichzeitig an seinem weißen Hemd zu schaffen, schoben vorher noch seine Hosenträger über seine Schultern nach unten, was jegliche Gedanken aus seinem Kopf vertrieb.   
Atemlos löste er sich von ihr und zog ihr in einer fließenden Bewegung das viel zu große Hemd über den Kopf, warf es einfach hinter sich.   
Beim Anblick ihres nackten Oberkörpers verschlug es ihm noch mehr die Sprache, sie war einfach wahnsinnig heiß, unglaublich schön.   
„Hör auf zu starren, Morgan.“, neckte Sam ihn leise und er sah ihr in die Augen.   
„Kanns‘ du vergessen.“, gab er zurück, beugte sich vor und umschloss einen Nippel mit dem Mund. Sie bäumte sich ihm entgegen, ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und stöhnte gepresst.  
Arthur liebte wie stark sie auf ihn reagierte, wie jede Bewegung, jeder Kuss sie in den Wahnsinn trieb. Er konnte genau ablesen, was ihr gefiel und was nicht, sie schämte sich nicht ihm genau zu zeigen, was sie gerne wollte, ob nun bewusst oder unbewusst war ihm schnuppe.   
Eine Hand hatte er in ihren Rücken gelegt, um sie aufrecht zu halten, während er sich der anderen Brust widmete. Waren Brüste jemals so perfekt gewesen? Eher nicht.   
Als er leicht zubiss, schrie sie auf und er hielt ihr mit seiner freien Hand den Mund zu.   
„Psst. Sonst weckst du noch alle anderen.“, raunte er ihr leise zu, während er ihren Hals küsste.  
Sam lehnte sich gegen ihn und bot ihren Hals dar.   
„Dann mach sowas nicht, Blödmann.“  
Arthur lachte leise und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder ihren Lippen zu. Sie zerrte ungeduldig an seinem Hemd, nachdem sie endlich alle Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, also schlüpfte er aus den Ärmeln und ließ es zu ihrem auf den Boden gleiten.   
Sam musterte ihn hungrig und sein Puls beschleunigte sich weiter.   
Himmel, sie brachte ihn noch um.   
Als er sich vorbeugen wollte, um sie erneut zu küssen, legte sie ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Überrascht hielt er inne und ließ sich von ihr hinab drücken, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag und sie immer noch auf ihm saß.   
„Was wird das?“, fragte er sie leise, er erkannte seine eigene Stimme kaum wieder.   
Sam lächelte nur. „Klappe, Cowboy.“  
Sie beugte sich hinab und presste ihren süßen Mund auf seinen, ergeben erwiderte er den Kuss, seine Hände fuhren über ihre nackten Oberschenkel.   
Verdammt, er wollte sie, auf der Stelle und es war ihm auch völlig egal, ob das ganze Camp es mitbekam, war ja nicht sein Problem.   
Sam verlagerte ihr Gewicht und eine Hand löste sich von seiner Wange, fuhr über seine Brust zu seinem Bauch und nestelte letztendlich an seiner Jeans rum.   
Arthur blieb der Atem im Halse stecken, als ihre warme Hand behutsam in seine Hose glitt.   
Heilige Scheiße.   
Der Griff um ihre Oberschenkel verstärkte sich, sein Körper war bis auf den letzten Muskel angespannt. Sam löste sich von seinen Lippen und sah auf ihn hinab, ihre Haare waren ausnahmsweise mal offen, fielen in leichten Wellen um ihr Gesicht, kitzelten ihn, ihre Lippen waren von ihren wilden Küssen leicht geschwollen, allein ihr Anblick ließ ihn beinahe kommen.   
Er umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und sah sie an, blau versus grün.   
Arthur wollte gerade was ziemlich Dummes sagen, als Sam ihre Hand weiter abwärts bewegte und ihn umschloss, was jegliche Artikulation unmöglich machte.   
Er schnappte hörbar nach Luft und Sam beobachtete jede Reaktion, las ihn wie ein offenes Buch, wie sie sich bewegen musste, was sie tun musste, um ihn komplett aus der Fassung zu bringen. Dafür, dass sie eigentlich keine Ahnung davon hatte, war sie wirklich verdammt gut darin.   
Bevor sie das jedoch beenden konnte, was sie definitiv vorhatte, packte er ihr Handgelenk, zog ihre Hand aus seiner Hose und drehte sich gemeinsam mit ihr um, sodass sie unter ihm lag.   
Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.   
„Ungeduldig, Cowboy?“, fragte sie ihn leise, während ihre Hände über seinen Rücken fuhren, was ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte.   
„Du hast ja keine Ahnung.“   
Hatte er wirklich so lange auf Sex verzichten können? Wie?   
Sam zog ihn an den Haaren hinab und küsste ihn, wild, voller Leidenschaft. Ihr heißer Körper bewegte sich unruhig unter ihm, sie wollte ihn genauso wie er sie.   
Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Hals zuwandte, stöhnte sie frustriert auf und Arthur musste leise lachen, gleichzeitig ließ er seine Hand über ihren flachen Bauch hinabwandern, direkt dort hin, wo sie ihn am meisten verlangte.   
„Oh, Sam... So bereit?“, raunte er an ihren Lippen, überrascht von ihrer Nässe, bevor er sie wieder küsste.   
„Mhm…“, sie bäumte sich ihm entgegen, stöhnte, ihre Finger krallten sich beinahe schmerzhaft in seine Schultern.   
Scheiße, diese Frau machte ihn einfach wahnsinnig.   
Arthur wusste genau wie er sie berühren musste, wie viel Druck er ausüben musste und es dauerte nicht lange, da bemerkte er die ersten Anzeichen. Ihre Finger krallten sich fies in seine Oberarme, ihr Atem kam nur noch stoßweise, ihre Beine zitterten unkontrollierbar, ihr wunderschönen Augen waren geschlossen ihr Körper presste sich gegen seine Hand, bewegte sich mit ihm.   
Der Anblick war wirklich atemberaubend.  
Er schluckte ihren lauten Schrei, in dem er sie küsste, bevor sie noch das ganze Camp weckte.   
Völlig erledigt lag Sam unter ihm, kam langsam wieder zu Atem, ihre grünen Augen musterten ihn lächelnd.   
„Das wird jedes Mal besser, Morgan.“, sagte sie erschöpft, ihre Hände fuhren über seine Brust, zu seinem Bauch, seine Muskeln zogen sich unter ihrer Berührung köstlich zusammen.  
Arthur gluckste leise, oh ja, und wie.   
Er wusste nicht genau, ob sie noch weitergehen wollte, doch Sam beantwortete seine unausgesprochene Frage, indem sie versuchte seine Jeans hinabzuschieben, was nicht wirklich erfolgreich war, ohne seine Hilfe.   
„Kannst du mir mal helfen?“, presste sie ungeduldig hervor und Arthur musste lachen, gehorchte aber und strampelte die Hose von den Beinen. Sam schlüpfte derweil aus ihrem Höschen und warf es achtlos in die Ecke.  
Ungeduldig zog sie ihn wieder auf sich und küsste ihn, völlig entfesselt, ihre Hände wanderten unruhig über seinen Körper, hinterließen eine heiße Spur auf seiner Haut.   
Er konnte es kaum erwarten, bremste sich aber, damit er ihr nicht wehtat, auch wenn es ihn sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung kostete.   
Als er langsam in sie eindrang, schnappten beiden gleichzeitig nach Luft.   
Das fühlte sich einfach so verdammt gut an, hatte es sich jemals so gut angefühlt? Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht der Fall war.   
Sam schlang ein Bein um seine Hüfte und stöhnte laut.   
„Mein Gott...“, grummelte sie leise, ihr Körper bewegte sich ihm köstlich entgegen.   
„Arthur reicht, aber danke.“, gab er belustigt zurück und Sam schlug ihn auf den Oberarm.   
„Arschloch.“, ihr leises Lachen hallte durch das Zelt, wurde aber von einem tiefen Stöhnen abgelöst, als er anfing sich zu bewegen.   
Sam zog ihn zu sich hinab, biss ihm spielerisch in die Unterlippe, leckte dann darüber und küsste ihn tief, was ihn beinahe sofort kommen ließ, aber er hielt sich zurück, wollte jede Minute mehr auskosten, wollte ihr alles geben, was er konnte, wollte sie glücklich machen.   
Sie passte sich seinen Stößen an, hieß jeden Willkommen und trieb ihn mit jeder ihrer Bewegungen immer weiter auf den Abgrund zu, seine Muskeln arbeiteten hart und er gab sich ihr völlig hin.  
Arthur richtete sich ein Stück auf, stützte sich rechts und links neben ihrem Kopf ab, schlang sich ihr anderes Bein auch um die Hüfte und beschleunigte seine Stöße.   
Sam ließ ihre Hände über seinen Oberkörper gleiten, ihr Blick folgte ihnen und sie leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen, was ihm ein tiefes Grollen entlockte.   
Er würde das auf keinen Fall lange aushalten, so viel stand fest.   
„Arthur… ich… scheiße.“, stöhnte sie leise, als er merkte, wie sie sich verkrampfte. Oh ja.   
Er beugte sich wieder hinab und küsste sie, ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Haare, während sie unter ihm kam. Arthur schnappte nach Luft, so unfassbar gut fühlte sich das an, zu sehen und zu merken wie sie auf ihn reagierte.   
„Fuck.“, brummte er, als auch er Erlösung fand, sie blieb bis zum Ende bei ihm, ritt jede Welle.   
Himmel Herrgott noch Eins, was zum Teufel? Er würde niemals genug davon bekommen, niemals genug von ihr.  
Völlig außer Atem, glitt er aus ihr heraus und ließ sich neben Sam auf den Rücken fallen, er schwitzte und spürte jetzt schon seine schmerzenden Muskeln. Sie rutschte zu ihm und kuschelte sich an seine Seite, ihr Kopf lag in seiner Halsbeuge, ihr Arm über seinem Bauch.   
„Du bringst mich irgendwann noch um.“, raunte er ihr zu, hob ihr Kinn mit zwei Fingern an und küsste sie leicht.   
Sam grinste breit. „Gibt schlimmere Arten zu sterben, Cowboy.“  
„Stimmt.“, gab er heiser zurück, fischte die Wolldecke aus der Ecke und breitete sie über ihnen aus.   
Vollends zufrieden schlief er irgendwann mit Sam im Arm ein. 

Sam erwachte am nächsten Morgen langsam, die Sonne schien hell auf das kleine Zelt und sie rieb sich müde die Augen. Arthur lag neben ihr, auf dem Rücken, ein Arm um ihre Taille gelegt, den anderen weit ausgestreckt. Seine hellen Haare waren komplett verwuschelt, die Wolldecke war ein Stück hinabgerutscht und sie konnte seine breiten Schultern bewundern.   
Er schlief tief und fest, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig.   
Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen die von draußen zu hören waren, war das Camp größtenteils schon wach.   
Sie löste sich vorsichtig von ihm, um ihn nicht zu wecken und schlüpfte gerade leise in Arthurs graues Hemd, als sie Dutchs Stimme vernahm.   
„Arthur?“, fragte er von weiter weg, wahrscheinlich an seinem Wagen.   
Oh nein.   
Sie beeilte sich schnell mit einer schwarzen Jeans, als Dutchs Schritte näherkamen.   
„Was zum…? Arthur? Bist du da drin?“, fragte er leise vor dem Zelt, wahrscheinlich hatte er seine Stiefel entdeckt, die vor dem Eingang standen.   
Mist.  
Arthur rollte sich stöhnend auf die Seite, schlief aber weiter.   
Sam öffnete die Plane und sah zu Dutch auf, der völlig verdattert vor ihrem Zelt stand.  
„Miss Miller, was…?“  
„Psst.“, unterbrach sie ihn leise, krabbelte raus und schloss die Plane wieder hinter sich.   
Dutchs braune Augen musterten sie vorsichtig.   
„Er schläft.“, sagte sie und führte Dutch den kleinen Hügel hinab auf Arthurs Wagen zu.   
„Das… Nun, okay. Das kommt überraschend.“, gab er zurück, blieb stehen und beäugte sie.   
Sie kannte Dutch noch nicht so gut, aber sie hatte ihn wirklich selten sprachlos gesehen.   
Einen Moment standen sie einfach stumm voreinander, Dutch anscheinend völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken, sein Blick auf den See hinter ihr gerichtet.   
„Ich… Also, ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich sagen soll.“, gab er dann irgendwann zu, die Hände ratlos erhoben.   
„Wozu?“, fragte Sam zurück.   
Dutch deutete auf sie und dann auf ihr Zelt auf der Anhöhe. „Ihr beiden? Du und Arthur? Arthur und eine Frau? Das ist… Also ich weiß auch nicht.“  
Sam schmunzelte, so nach Worten ringend kannte sie ihren furchtlosen Anführer gar nicht.   
„Was ist daran so schlimm?“  
Dutch schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts. Es ist… Einfach nur ungewohnt, würde ich sagen.“  
„Okay.“  
Er sah sie an, seine braunen Augen waren beinahe schwarz. „Weißt du, dass wir eine Zeit lang keine Partner in der Gang toleriert haben? Paare waren untersagt.“  
Sam schluckte, unsicher erwiderte sie: „Äh… Nein. Mr. Van der Linde, wir sind auch nicht…“  
Er unterbrach sie. „Das führte dazu, dass Hosea uns verließ, für eine kurze Zeit, John ebenfalls und Arthur, tja, Arthur hat definitiv mit dem Gedanken gespielt ebenfalls zu gehen. Nachdem ich dann Molly traf, haben wir diese Regel auf Eis gelegt.“  
Sie sah zu ihm auf, er hatte sich abgewandt und starrte auf das Wasser, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.   
„Mr. Van der Linde, ich meine, Dutch… Wir sind nicht, also…“, setzte sie an.   
„Ich versteh schon. Es weiß keiner, ist nicht offiziell, richtig?“, gab er zurück.   
Sam nickte nur.   
„Gut. Dann belassen wir es erstmal dabei. Wie ich höre, hat unser kleiner Johnny-Boy auch ein Auge auf dich geworfen, Sam.“  
Sie wurde blass, was zum…? Micah, die kleine Ratte.  
Dutch wandte sich ihr zu, legte seine großen Hände auf ihre Schultern, ein kleines Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Hier bleibt nichts lange geheim, Sam. Merk dir das.“  
Er ließ sie los und sah an ihr vorbei. „Ah, Arthur. Guten Morgen.“  
Sam drehte sich um, Arthur kam gerade den Hügel hinab, auf sie zu, vollständig angezogen.   
Seine blauen Augen scannten die Szene vor ihm.   
„Dutch.“, antwortete er und blieb vor ihnen stehen.   
„Ich habe dich gesucht, Sohn. Warst du schon bei den Grays?“, fragte er ihn und Arthur schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein, war etwas beschäftigt.“, gab er zurück, sein Blick glitt zu Sam und Dutch lachte leise.   
„Darauf wette ich. Dann erledige das bitte heute, ich will diese beiden Familien endlich abhaken.“, erwiderte Dutch, zündete sich eine Zigarre an und ging auf sein Zelt zu.   
„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?“, fragte Arthur sie leise, während er auf seinen Wagen zu ging.   
Sam folgte ihm. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, du hast so süß geschlafen.“, gab sie zurück und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er ein hellblaues Hemd aus seiner Truhe zog.   
Er warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick über die Schulter zu.   
„Süß? Ernsthaft?“  
Sam lachte. „Ja, süß, Morgan.“  
Er schnaubte, griff in seinen Nacken und zog sich das Hemd von gestern über den Kopf, dann warf er ihr es zu und sie fing es im letzten Moment auf.   
Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie bewundernd den Blick über seinen kräftigen Rücken wandern ließ.   
„Oh, scheiße! Arthur!“, erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft.   
Er wandte sich ihr zu.   
„Was?“  
„Zieh schnell das Hemd an.“  
„Warum? Was ist los?“, verständnislos sah er sie an, versuchte erfolglos auf seinen Rücken zu schielen.   
„Du hast… Fuck. Du hast, ähm, Kratzer… auf deinem Rücken.“, sagte sie leise und spürte, wie sie rot wurde.   
Arthur lachte laut auf.   
„Ist das so? Nun, da kann ich jetzt eh nix machen.“  
„Aber…“  
Lachend kam er näher und zog sich das frische Hemd über, stopfte es in die dunkelblaue Jeans.   
„Was, aber? Sieht doch eh keiner.“, raunte er ihr zu, blieb kurz vor ihr stehen und sah sie an. „Außerdem ist das ganz allein deine Schuld.“  
Sam schluckte, seine blauen Augen musterten sie, er brachte sie schon alleine durch seine Nähe aus dem Konzept.   
Er sah sich um, dann packte er sie, zog sie fest an seinen Körper und küsste sie, hart und kurz. Dann ließ er sie stehen und schlenderte auf die Pferde zu.   
„Kommst du?“, rief er über seine Schulter und Sam setzte sich benommen in Bewegung.


	19. Kapitel 19

„Was wollt ihr?“, fragte sie einer der beiden Wachmänner, die vor dem riesigen Anwesen der Grays, Caliga Hall, standen.   
„Das hier ist Privatgrund. Wir dulden hier keine Eindringlinge.“  
Arthur warf Sam einen genervten Blick zu.  
„Befehl vom Sheriff. Er will, dass ich mich mit ein paar Leuten auf dem Grundstück unterhalte. Ich bin sein neuer Hilfssheriff, wie du siehst.“, gab er zurück, der belustigte Unterton in seiner Stimme entging Sam nicht uns sie musste schmunzeln.   
Der Wachmann beäugte sie kritisch. „Hilfssheriff? Leigh muss betrunken gewesen sein, als er dich ernannt hat. Na schön, kannst reinkommen, aber rede nicht mit mir.“  
Er wandte sich Sam zu. „Und wer bist du?“  
Arthur schnaubte. „Meine Begleitung. Vielen Dank die Herren.“  
Sie ritten durch das gemauerte Tor, auf ein großen Haupthaus zu. Sam pfiff leise durch die Zähne.   
„Meine Güte, die müssen aber Geld haben.“  
Arthur nickte, hielt sein Pferd vor der Treppe an und sprach einen jungen dunkelhäutigen Mann an, der gerade die Veranda kehrte.   
„Hey, ähm, kann ich mich mal kurz mit Ihnen unterhalten?“, fragte er ihn, sogar relativ freundlich, für seine Verhältnisse. „Ich versuche, was über die Geschichte von dieser Gegend herauszufinden und…“  
„Da fragen Sie den Falschen. Versuchen Sie es mal bei Master Beau. Ich glaube, der ist da drüber beim Holzlager. Der Junge hat alle Zeit der Welt.“, unterbrach der Arbeiter ihn und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.   
Arthur warf Sam einen überraschten Blick zu und gemeinsam ritten sie um das Haupthaus herum, steuerten auf ein kleines Häuschen zu, an dem eine Menge Holz gelagert war.   
Sam ließ ihren Blick bewundernd über das Anwesen schweifen, das Grundstück war riesig und sehr gepflegt. Sie folgten einem kleinen Weg und Arthur schwang sich aus dem Sattel, als er einen jungen Mann hinter dem Schuppen sitzen saß.   
Sam blieb auf ihrer Stute und beobachtete ihn.   
„Habe ich dich nicht beim Büro des Sheriffs gesehen?“, fragte Arthur ihn und der Mann sah von seinem Buch hoch, welches er in den Händen hielt.   
Sam musste beinahe lachen, Beau Gray war vielleicht genauso alt wie sie, braune Löckchen, gute Kleidung, er war so überhaupt gar nicht ihr Typ. Neben Arthur sah er beinahe lächerlich aus.   
„Entschuldigen Sie, mein Freund.“, sagte Beau, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.   
„Wir sind Freunde?“, gab Arthur trocken zurück und Sam musste leise lachen.   
„Noch nicht, aber kann ja noch werden.“  
„Möglich.“  
Beau Gray musterte Sam, dann wandte er sich wieder Arthur zu, der sich breitbeinig vor ihn gestellt hatte. „Wir kriegen hier nicht viele Reisende zu sehen. Und plötzlich taucht hier eine ganze Reihe mysteriöser, auffällig freundlicher Yankees auf.“, sagte er misstrauisch.   
Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach was?“  
„Weshalb sind Sie hier?“, fragte er sie beide.   
„Wir suchen bloß Arbeit.“, gab Arthur unschuldig zurück.   
Beau lachte. „Naja, irgendwas suchen Sie sicher. Keine Sorge, bei mir ist Ihr Geheimnis sicher.“  
Sam hob eine Augenbraue. „Was für ein Geheimnis?“, fragte Arthur zurück, seine Stimme war bedrohlich tiefer geworden.   
Beau hob die Hände, dann flüsterte er beinahe: „Ich habe selbst ein Geheimnis.“  
„Bist du insgeheim normal?“, fragte Arthur ihn sarkastisch und Sam konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.   
„Wie bitte?“, sein Blick glitt fragend zwischen ihnen hin und her.   
„Nicht so wichtig.“, winkte Arthur ab.   
„Die Sache ist die, es ist mir egal, ob Sie uns alle umbringen. Und die Braithwaites.“, sagte Beau und legte sein Buch zur Seite.   
Sam spannte sich an, als er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu machte, Arthur folgte ihm.   
„Ich will überhaupt niemanden umbringen.“, seine Hände waren erhoben und er warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Was zum Teufel waren das für seltsame Menschen?  
„Ich liebe sie, wissen Sie.“, sagte Beau leise und sah sich ängstlich um.   
„Du liebst wen?“, fragte Arthur ihn verwirrt.   
„Penelope. Aber es ist unmöglich.“, gab Beau zu und warf Sam einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.   
Arthur sah ihn an, dann wanderten seine Augen zu Sam. „Liebe ist halt kompliziert.“  
Ihr blieb der Atem im Halse stecken, fassungslos sah sie ihn an. Was?  
„Sie ist eine Braithwaite. Ich bin Beau Gray, Sohn von Tavish Gray, Neffe von Leigh Gray, dem Sheriff, der Enkel des alten Murdo Gray. Wir Grays sind dem Staat gegenüber loyal und wir bringen schon so lange Braithwaites um, dass niemand mehr genau weiß, wieso. Außer aus blinder Loyalität und Dummheit.“  
Oh, sie ahnte in welche Richtung das ging, eine moderne Auflage von Romeo und Julia, super.   
„Ich soll irgendwelchen Unsinn gegenüber loyal sein und sie… Sie ist einfach erstaunlich, sie ist wie eine Frau aus der Zukunft. Sie ist wie morgen, wenn morgen ein schöner Tag wird.“  
Meine Güte, der Junge war völlig auf den Kopf gefallen, Sam schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Tja, tut mir leid, dass du so in der Klemme steckst.“, gab Arthur zurück und kam auf sie zu.   
„Würden Sie mir helfen?“, fragte Beau und lief ihm hinterher.   
„Ich will nicht in irgendwelche Fehden reingezogen werden. Kommt mir unpassend vor.“, antwortete er und wandte sich seiner Stute zu.   
Sam sah ihn tadelnd an. „Arthur, komm schon.“, sagte sie leise, was er mit einem grimmigen Blick quittierte.   
„Ich bezahle Sie auch, ich habe Geld. Wir Grays, wir haben immer Geld. Kein Hirn, verstehen Sie, aber Geld.“, rief Beau ihm hinterher und Arthur drehte sich um.   
Sam musste grinsen, sie mochten den Typen irgendwie, er war lustig, wenn auch nicht der Hellste.   
„Also, wenn das so ist.“  
„Ich weiß, sie sitzt gern draußen im Pavillon am Rand des Braithwaite-Anwesens.“, sagte er, wandte sich ab und kramte in seinem Buch, bis er einen Brief ans Tageslicht beförderte.   
„Bringen Sie ihr diesen Brief und dieses Armband. Bitte?“, hoffnungsvoll überreichte er Arthur die beiden Sachen, dieser nickte nur, steckte sie in die Tasche und stieg auf sein Pferd.   
„Passen Sie auf ihre Wachen auf, die sind noch gemeiner zu Fremden als unsere!“, rief er ihnen noch hinterher, als sie im Schritt auf den Ausgang zusteuerten. „Auf Wiedersehen und viel Glück!“  
Sam wandte sich im Sattel um und winkte ihm kurz zu, dann sah sie zu Arthur hinüber der sich kopfschüttelnd umsah.   
„Ich fass es einfach nicht. Wo sind wir hier bloß gelandet?“, fragte er sie leise, während sie den Wachen zunickten und zwischen den Feldern hindurchritten.   
„Ich find‘s irgendwie niedlich. Romeo und Julia von Rhodes.“, gab sie amüsiert zurück.   
„Du hast Romeo und Julia gelesen?“, fragte er sie überrascht.  
„Du nicht?“  
„Doch, aber…“  
„Was?“  
Er sah sie unschlüssig an. „Bin bloß überrascht, das alles.“  
„Ach, und dass der grimmige, böse Outlaw, die größte Liebesgeschichte aller Zeiten gelesen hat, ist nicht seltsam?“, gab sie feixend zurück, ihr Blick glitt über die Landschaft.   
Arthur schnaubte neben ihr. „Ich bin überhaupt nicht grimmig.“  
Sam warf ihm einen eindeutigen Blick zu.   
„Na gut, ein bisschen vielleicht.“, gab er dann zu und grinste.   
Wenn er sie so anlächelte, wirkte er wirklich gar nicht grimmig und böse, aber wenn sie sich im Kampf befanden, oder er Leute bedrohte, konnte er verdammt furchteinflößend sein und das wusste er auch.   
Arthur seufzte laut, hob seinen dunkel Hut an und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch die kurzen Haare, die inzwischen schon wieder etwas länger geworden waren, die Zügel lagen über dem Sattelknauf. Sam beobachtete ihn von der Seite und er sah sie an, setzte den Hut wieder auf.   
„Was?“, fragte er sie.  
„Nichts. Deine Haare sind schon wieder ganz schön lang.“  
Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Mhm... Keine Zeit sie schneiden zu lassen.“  
„Ich kann das machen.“, gab sie zurück.   
„Ha, auf keinen Fall.“, er sah sie perplex an.   
Sam wandte den Blick ab und bremste ihre Stute, da sie die Einfahrt von Braithwaite-Manor erreicht hatten.   
„Ich kann das.“  
Arthur hielt neben ihr. „Sicher?“  
Nickend sah sie sich um, wieder so ein riesiges Grundstück, eine lange Einfahrt mit großen Bäumen, rechts und links erstreckten sich die Felder, das weiße Haupthaus lag am Ende des Weges.   
„Okay, aber wehe ich seh' danach scheiße aus.“, grummelte er und deutete auf einen kleinen weißen Pavillon auf der rechten Seite des Grundstücks, welches direkt am Flat Iron Lake lag.   
„Da, das muss das Ding sein, welches Beau meinte.“  
„Ein Pavillon.“, sagte sie amüsiert.   
„Was auch immer. Komm, wir lassen die Pferde da drüber im Wald und schleichen uns vom Wasser aus an.“  
Sie ließen die Pferde zurück und gingen langsam am Ufer entlang, die Sonne strahlte heiß vom Himmel und der See sah wirklich verlockend aus.   
Sam folgte Arthur, der zielstrebig auf den Pavillon zusteuerte, die Wachen bemerkten sie zum Glück nicht.  
Eine junge blonde Frau saß an einem Gartentisch, ein Buch und einen Fächer in den Händen, überrascht sah sie hoch, als sie sich näherten.   
„Sind Sie Penelope Braithwaite?“, fragte Arthur sie, als sie die Stufen hochgingen.   
„Äh, ja, das bin ich.“, gab sie unerschrocken zurück, die blauen Augen wanderten zwischen Sam und Arthur hin und her.   
Sam musterte sie, sie war hübsch, das blaue Kleid stand ihr gut, die Haare waren ordentlich frisiert, sie sah eben aus, wie man aussah, wenn man reich war.   
„Ich habe einen Brief für Sie und ein Geschenk.“, sagte Arthur neben ihr, während er die Sachen von Beau aus seiner Tasche holte und vor ihr auf den Tisch legte.   
Penelope Braithwaite lachte leise, sie musterte Arthur. „Einen Brief und ein Geschenk? Dabei kennen wir uns doch nicht mal.“  
Sam schnaubte.   
„Nun ja, es ist ja nicht von mir, es ist von, äh…“, er sah sich um und Sam beendete seinen Satz. „Beau.“  
Penelopes Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich sofort, dümmlich grinsend nahm sie den Brief in die Hand. „Oh, er ist so…“  
„Seltsam?“, fiel Arthur ihr trocken ins Wort und Sam musste lachen.   
„Nun ja, er ist ein wenig seltsam, aber auch so menschlich. Unsere Familien stecken im Mittelalter fest, oder ich weiß nicht, sind Höhlenmenschen oder so was.“, sagte sie abfällig, schenkte ihnen Eistee ein und bot ihn ihnen an, Arthur nahm ein Glas, Sam lehnte dankend ab.   
„Beau ist anders. Aber wenn sie es herausfinden, bringen sie ihn um und verbannen mich an irgendeinen furchtbaren Ort wie… Ohio. Waren Sie schon mal in Ohio, Sir?“  
„Nein.“  
Arthur setzte sich, doch Sam lehnte sich hinter ihm an das Geländer, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
„Ich auch nicht, aber mein Onkel hat eine Fabrik dort. Er war das schwarze Schaf der Familie, weil er weggegangen ist, aber jetzt dulden sie ihn, weil er ein scheußlicher Snob ist.“, fuhr Penelope fort.  
„Familien sind… sind, sie sind wirklich komisch. Haben Sie eine Familie, Sir?“, fragte sie ihn und Sam musste sich das zweite Schnauben wirklich verkneifen, während Arthur abwinkte und ihr einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter zuwarf, bevor er antwortete: „Nein, kann ich nicht behaupten.“  
„Sie tolerieren ihn wegen des Geldes. Aber mich, mit meinen hochfliegenden Ideen, können sie nicht ausstehen.“  
Sam schmunzelte, warum bloß?  
Arthur stand auf, setzte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab und stellte sich neben sie, dann gab er an Penelope gewandt zurück: „Das klingt ganz schön kompliziert, ich… Ich weiß nicht recht, was ich sagen soll.“  
Unschlüssig sah er Sam an, seine blauen Augen musterten sie fragend, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.   
„Es gibt nicht viel zu sagen, außer, dass ich hoffe, sie verrotten alle.“  
Überrascht sahen sie die kleine Braithwaite an, doch sie ruderte direkt zurück. „Das meine ich nicht… Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen.“, ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
Sie stand auf, griff in ihr Buch und zog einen Brief heraus, was hatten sie nur alle mit ihren Büchern und den Briefen?  
„Hier, würden Sie das Beau geben, wenn Sie ihn wiedersehen?“, fragte sie leise, natürlich an Arthur gewandt.   
Arthur verdrehte die Augen, nahm den Brief aber letztendlich an. „Klar.“   
„Danke.“, sagte sie und ging zu ihrem Tisch zurück, während Arthur und Sam auf demselben Wege das Grundstück wieder verließen, auf dem sie gekommen waren.   
An ihren Pferden angekommen atmete Sam einmal tief durch.   
„Gott, sind die alle dämlich hier. Wenn man sonst keine Probleme hat, als Familienstreitigkeiten und komische Onkel, wäre mein Leben echt einfach.“, machte sie ihrem Ärger Luft, während sie ihre Stute zwischen den Ohren kraulte.   
Arthur trat hinter sie, schlang seine kräftigen Arme um ihre Mitte und drückte sie an sich, seine Lippen liebkosten leicht ihren Hals.   
„Was denn? Ist doch gut, macht unsere Arbeit leichter.“, raunte er in ihr Ohr, während sie sich in seinen Armen zu ihm umdrehte.   
Seine blauen Augen musterten sie vergnügt.   
„Sie hat nicht einmal mit mir gesprochen, nur mit dir.“, gab sie genervt zurück und legte ihre Hände auf seine Oberarme.   
„Mhm. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du bist eifersüchtig.“  
Sam schnappte empört nach Luft. „Oh nein. Ich hasse es nur, wenn man mich wie Luft behandelt, Cowboy.“, gab sie zurück und versuchte ihre roten Wangen zu verbergen.   
Amüsiert hob er ihr Kinn an und sah ihr in die Augen. „Du bist eifersüchtig.“  
Sie schnaubte ergeben und verdrehte die Augen. „Schön.“  
Leise lachend beugte er sich hinab und küsste sie, sanft und langsam. Als seine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe fuhr, er sie zwischen die Zähne nahm und leicht hineinbiss, hatte sie schon wieder völlig vergessen worüber sie sich gerade unterhalten hatten.   
„Du brauchst nicht eifersüchtig sein.“, murmelte er an ihren Lippen.   
Ach ja, das war's gewesen.  
Sam ließ ihre Hände in seinen Nacken wandern und stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, damit sie ihm noch näher kam, presste ihren Körper gegen seinen.   
Arthur löste sich viel zu schnell von ihr und sah auf sie hinab. „Lass und zurückreiten, sonst mach ich noch was Dummes.“  
„Was Dummes?“, fragte sie neugierig zurück, während sie aufsaßen.   
Er nickte nur.   
„Was denn?“  
„Herrgott Frau, dich in diesem verfluchten Wald zu nehmen, zum Beispiel.“, gab er grummelnd zurück, grinste sie an, nachdem er ihr fassungsloses Gesicht gesehen hatte und galoppierte voran.   
Dafina schoss ihm automatisch hinterher, während Sam immer noch versuchte ihre Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu bringen.


	20. Kapitel 20

Sams Füße baumelten im warmen Wasser, sie saß auf dem Steg am Camp, den Blick auf ihren Schoß gerichtet, wo ihr Tagebuch lag. Sie schrieb gerade die Ereignisse der letzten Tage auf, was nicht gerade wenig war.   
Nachdem sie Beau und Penelope besucht hatten, hatten sie die beiden zwei Tage später in Rhodes wiedergetroffen. Sam musste immer noch lachen, wenn sie daran dachte, wie Arthur zwischen all diesen wahlfreudigen Frauen stand und völlig deplatziert gewirkt hatte. Er hatte den Wagen durch die Stadt gefahren und letztendlich mussten sie Beau vor seinen Cousins, oder was auch immer sie waren, beschützen.   
Das waren schon wirklich seltsame Familien hier.   
Die Braithwaites waren auch nicht besser, Hosea hatte ihr erzählt, dass er und Arthur den Fusel wieder an die alte Braithwaite verkaufen wollten, den sie damals gestohlen hatten, doch sie bat darum, den Schnaps umsonst im Saloon der Grays auszuschenken.   
Sam war gerade rechtzeitig zum Kampf dazugestoßen, als diese bescheuerten Lemoyne-Räuber kamen, um sich für den geplatzten Kauf zu revanchieren, totales Chaos.   
Außerdem hatten sie gestern mit Micah eine Bankkutsche überfallen, was alles andere als sauber über die Bühne gegangen war.   
Erst sah es wirklich gut aus, alles lief glatt, aber dann wurden sie von O’Driscolls angegriffen und alles endete wieder mal ein einer großen Schießerei, wie immer momentan.   
Seufzend hob Sam den Blick, die Sonne ging gerade hinter den Bäumen unter und der See lag glatt und ruhig vor ihr. Sie blätterte auf eine freie Doppelseite und versuchte so gut sie eben konnte, diesen wunderschönen Anblick einzufangen.   
Sam würde nicht behaupten, dass sie wahnsinnig gut zeichnen konnte, aber meistens erkannte man zumindest was sie gemalt hatte.   
Außerdem bekam das ja eh niemand zu Gesicht, außer sie selbst.   
Polternde Schritte näherten sich ihr und sah über ihre Schulter, John.   
Oh, klasse.   
„Hey.“, sagte er leise zu ihr, als er sich neben sie setzte.   
„Hi.“, gab sie zurück und wandte sich wieder ihrem Tagebuch zu.  
Lange saßen sie einfach schweigend nebeneinander, bis John sie leicht anstupste.   
„Hör mal, das mit letztens tut mir leid.“, gab er leise zu verstehen und sie hob den Blick, seine braunen Augen musterten sie vorsichtig.   
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon gut, Marston. Hab’s bereits vergessen.“  
„Autsch. Danke dafür.“  
Sie musste lachen, klappte ihr Tagebuch zu und verstaute es in ihrer Tasche.   
„So meinte ich das nicht.“, gab sie zurück.   
John legte den Kopf leicht schräg. „Wie dann?“  
Sam seufzte ergeben. „John, du hast eine Familie, du hast eine Frau, du hast einen Sohn, da würde ich mich niemals einmischen wollen.“  
Sein Blick glitt über den See, seine Hände fuhren unruhig über seine Oberschenkel.   
„Wie oft muss ich es eigentlich noch sagen, Miller? Abigail ist nicht meine Frau und Jack, tja… Wer weiß, ob er überhaupt mein Sohn ist.“  
„Warum bist du dir da so sicher?“, fragte sie zurück.   
„Sie hat mit fast allen hier geschlafen, ziemlich zeitgleich. Es könnte jeder der Vater sein.“, seine Stimme war leise und heiser, der Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet.   
Oh, wow, okay. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst.   
„Sie hat…? Okay.“  
John schnaubte. „Ich wollte nie Kinder, wollte nie Vater sein, Jack war ein Unfall.“  
„John! So kannst du aber nicht über ihn reden, er ist ein Kind, er hat Gefühle, er kann nichts dafür, dass ihr beide Probleme miteinander habt. Babys passieren nun mal wenn man Sex hat und anscheinend hattet ihr den ja.“, gab sie zurück, was John leise lachen ließ.  
„Ja, heißt nicht, dass er gut war.“  
„Großer Gott, so genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen, Marston.“  
Sam fuhr sich durch die offenen Haare, die ihr jetzt schon auf die Nerven gingen, also flocht sie ein, John beobachtete sie dabei.   
„Nur weil er braune Augen hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich der Vater bin. Javier und Dutch haben auch dieselbe Augenfarbe.“, sagte er dann zu ihr, was Sam ein angewidertes Schnauben entlockte, bevor sie es zurückhalten konnte.   
„Eugh. Sorry, John. Das ist wirklich… Allein der Gedanke…“, gab sie leise zu, als sie ein kleines Lederband um das Ende ihres Zopfes band.   
John nickte. „Genau das mein ich.“  
„Warum hast du sie überhaupt genommen, nach ihrer Vorgeschichte?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.   
„Das ist eine gute Frage... Ich war jung und dumm, hab nicht weiter drüber nachgedacht. Aber jetzt, jetzt macht es mir wirklich zu schaffen und keine Ahnung… Ich denke nich‘, dass ich jemals mit ihr glücklich werden kann. Dafür steht einfach zu viel zwischen uns. Ich denke manchmal, dass sie mich ausgewählt hat, weil ich der Dümmste von allen bin. Der beste Daddy-Kandidat…“  
Er fuhr sich unwirsch durch die kurzen schwarzen Haare und lächelte sie dann an, eine der Narben verlief direkt über seine Lippen, wie Sam fasziniert feststellte.   
„John…“, setzte sie an, doch er unterbrach sie.  
„Wie auch immer, ich hoffe, du denkst über mein Angebot nach, Miller.“  
Sam hob fragend eine Augenbraue.   
„Angebot? Welches Angebot?“  
Er deutete mit der rechten Hand zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her.   
„Du, ich.“  
„Hast du dich nicht vor ein paar Minuten dafür entschuldigt?“, fragte sie ungläubig.   
John grinste sie an.   
„Jap.“  
„Du… Du bist wirklich unglaublich, Marston.“, gab sie lachend zurück, während John ihr spielerisch in die Seite pikste.   
„Oh, du hast ja keine Ahnung.“, raunte er ihr leise zu.  
Sam schnappte empört nach Luft.   
„Wenn das wirklich ein Angebot war, lehne ich dankend ab. Man sollte sich schon etwas mehr Mühe geben, um eine Frau zu beeindrucken, Marston.“, gab sie zurück und John sah sie an, den Kopf fragend schiefgelegt.   
„Okay... Ich nehme dich beim Wort.“, gab er lachend zurück, stand auf und ließ sie wieder alleine zurück.   
Sam holte tief Luft. Gut, sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie John attraktiv fand, jeder der Augen im Kopf hatte sah das, sie mochte ihn auch gerne, aber… es gab da nun mal jemand anderen, der sich immer weiter in ihr Herz schlich, ob sie es nun wollte oder nicht.   
Außerdem war ihr das ganze Drama mit Abigail und Jack zu viel, sie konnte seine Bedenken natürlich nachvollziehen, aber trotzdem war Jack ein unschuldiges Kind, welches unter den Entscheidungen seiner Eltern litt, obwohl er nichts dafür konnte. Abigail war zudem eine wundervolle Mutter und ein wirklich netter Mensch, abgesehen davon, dass sie permanent Streit mit John anfing.   
Sie hatte Sam ohne zu zögern geholfen, wofür sie ihr immer noch dankbar war.   
Sam würde sich nicht wohl fühlen, es würde sich immer so anfühlen, als würden sie seine Familie betrügen.   
Seufzend ließ sie den Kopf in die Hände fallen, Chaos, einfach nur Chaos.   
Erschrocken riss sie den Kopf hoch, als sie eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Arthurs blaue Augen sahen sie an, sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie ihn nicht hatte kommen hören.   
„Alles okay?“, fragte er sie, während er sich neben sie setzte, ein Bein untergeschlagen.   
Sam nickte. „Ja, ich denke schon.“  
„Was wollte Marston von dir?“, fragte er sie, während er seinen Hut abnahm und auf seinem angewinkelten Knie ablegte.   
Sam schmunzelte. „Hast du mich beobachtet?“  
„Nah... Gut, vielleicht ein bisschen.“, gab er zu und lächelte dabei leicht.   
Die Sonne verschwand immer weiter hinter den Bäumen, zauberte wunderschöne Farben, die den Himmel einfärbten.   
„Er hat mit mir über Abigail und Jack geredet.“  
„Hat er das?“  
„Mhm… Das nimmt ihn alles ganz schön mit.“  
Arthur schnaubte neben ihr ablehnend. „Er ist selber schuld, Sam. Sein Verhalten ist nich‘ in Ordnung, weder Abby noch Jack gegenüber.“  
„Abby?“, fragte sie erstaunt zurück.   
„Was?“  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr euch so nahesteht… Warst du etwa auch einer von denen?“  
Wollte Sam die Antwort wirklich hören?   
„Einer von denen? Was meinst du?“, ahnungslos sah er sie an.   
„Mit denen sie geschlafen hat?“, gab sie leise zurück, der bittere Unterton in ihrer Stimme fiel sogar ihr auf.   
„Um Gottes Willen, nein.“  
Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit, auch wenn sie natürlich wusste, dass Arthur Frauen vor ihr hatte, siehe Mary, aber sie wollte nicht unbedingt jeden Tag mit ihnen konfrontiert werden.   
War sie etwa schon wieder eifersüchtig? Das nahm langsam ungeahnte Ausmaße an, wirklich.   
Arthur seufzte neben ihr und griff dann nach ihrer rechten Hand, überrascht sah sie ihn an.   
„Abigail hatte kein leichtes Leben, Sam. Ja, sie kam als Hure zu uns, ja, fast alle haben mit ihr geschlafen, aber John wusste das. Er kannte ihre Geschichte, er wusste worauf er sich einließ. Ich finde es einfach nicht fair, wie er jetzt mir ihr umgeht und Jack kann überhaupt nichts dafür.“  
Sam schluckte, vielleicht hatte sie Abigail Unrecht getan, auch wenn sie natürlich diesen Lebensstil nicht nachvollziehen konnte und lieber verhungern würde, hatte sie bestimmt keine andere Wahl gehabt.   
Sein Daumen streichelte beruhigend über ihren Handrücken und Sam lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter.   
Lange saßen sie einfach schweigend nebeneinander, die Nacht brach herein und die Sterne waren einfach atemberaubend schön, der Mond stand hell am Nachthimmel.   
„Was ist eigentlich der Plan, Arthur?“, fragte sie ihn irgendwann.   
„Der Plan?“  
„Wo soll das alles hinführen? All die Überfälle? All das?“  
Sein tiefes Seufzen bestätigte ihre Vermutung.   
„Ich hab‘ ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung... Dutch ist der mit dem Plan, wir sind nur die Handlanger. Wir brauchen Geld, so viel steht auf jeden Fall fest, all unser Geld ist in Blackwater, wo keiner von uns hin kann. Was danach kommt, weiß ich nicht.“  
„Ich kann.“, gab sie zurück.   
„Was kanns‘ du?“  
„Nach Blackwater gehen. Mich sucht keiner.“   
Das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit, aber zumindest stand sie nicht so hoch im Kurs wie die Mitglieder der Van der Linde Gang.  
Arthur wandte sich ihr zu. „Oh nein, vergiss es. Sobald sie merken, dass jemand nach dem Geld sucht, werden sie dich töten oder gefangen nehmen.“  
Sam sah ihn an, seine Augen waren auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet, seine Körperhaltung angespannt, die Kiefermuskulatur arbeitete hart, was seine markanten Gesichtszüge noch betonte.   
Sie hob eine Hand und legte sie an seine unrasierte Wange.   
„Wir können es ja mal mit Dutch besprechen, mal sehen was er dazu sagt.“  
Arthur schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein! Du wirst nicht da runter reiten, Ende der Diskussion.“  
„Beruhig dich, Cowboy… Wir werden sehen.“  
Sam musste lächeln, er wollte nicht, dass ihr was geschah, doch sie würde trotzdem mit Dutch sprechen, vielleicht könnte sie noch jemand begleiten, je nachdem wo das Geld versteckt war.   
Arthur beugte sich vor und küsste sie leicht.   
„Ich will nich‘, dass dir was passiert...“, murmelte er an ihren Lippen.  
„Mir wird nichts passieren. Ich kann ganz gut auf mich selbst aufpassen.“, gab sie grinsend zurück.  
„Ich weiß… Das is‘ ja das Problem.“, sagte er halb im Scherz.  
Sam überlegte einen Moment.   
„Aber was ist mit dir?“  
Arthur sah sie fragend an. „Was soll mit mir sein?“  
„Soll das für den Rest deines Lebens so weitergehen? Die Gesellschaft verändert sich, das Leben als Outlaw wird immer schwieriger, selbst ich merke das. Wo führt das alles hin?“  
Sein Blick war auf den See gerichtet, eine Weile sagt er nichts, dachte über ihre Worte nach.   
„Ich kenne nur dieses Leben. Das ist alles was ich habe, diese Gang ist alles was ich habe. Ich kann nichts anderes, ich kann weder Arbeiten noch eine Ranch führen oder sonst irgendwas. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich sonst machen würde.“, gab er leise zu.  
„Hast du noch nie darüber nachgedacht etwas anderes zu machen? Ein anderes Leben zu leben?“  
Arthur lachte bitter auf. „Doch, mit Mary. Was daraus geworden ist, siehst du ja…“  
Sam schnaubte. „Glück für mich.“  
Er sah sie an, versuchte aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck schlau zu werden, dann lächelte er sacht.   
„Man weiß nie wozu etwas gut ist, bis man den Grund irgendwann erfährt, manchmal dauert es nur seine Zeit.“  
Sam schluckte, gefangen in seinem Blick.   
„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Ich frage mich einfach nur, welchen Sinn das alles hat und wo wir am Ende landen.“, sagte sie leise, während sie seine Hand drückte.   
„Wir?“, schmunzelnd zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Sie wurde rot, deutete hinter sich. „Ich meinte uns alle, Morgan. Bild dir bloß nichts ein.“  
Sein leises Lachen hallte über den See.   
„Schon klar. Du hast dich verdammt schnell eingelebt bei uns.“  
„Mhm…“  
Er schnaubte leise, sah auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände. „Wirst du mir irgendwann mal erzählen, wie dein Leben vor uns aussah?“, fragte er sie, seine Stimme rau und tief.   
Sams Pulsschlag beschleunigte sich leicht, ein Anflug von Panik machte sich in ihr breit, sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.   
Auf keinen Fall.   
„Bestimmt.“  
Aber nicht die Wahrheit, sie würde ihm niemals die ganze Wahrheit beichten können, niemals.   
Er musterte sie kurz. „Okay, aber nich‘ mehr heute.“  
In einer fließenden Bewegung stand er auf, setzte seinen Hut auf und zog Sam ebenfalls auf die Füße.   
Arthur nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sah sie an, sein Blick bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut.  
„Ich…“, setzte er leise an, unterbrach sich aber selber kopfschüttelnd.   
„Du, was?“, fragte Sam leise zurück, während sie ihre Arme um seine Mitte schlang.   
„Egal, vergiss es.“, raunte er ihr zu. „Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen, ich bin hundemüde.“  
Er ließ sie los, nahm aber ihre Hand in seine und führte sie zu ihrem Zelt, die meisten Gangmitglieder schliefen schon, also schafften sie es unbemerkt.   
„Möchtest du mit reinkommen?“, fragte sie ihn anzüglich, als er vor ihrem Zelt stehen blieb.   
Arthur tat als würde er wirklich überlegen, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.   
„Vielleicht… Kommt darauf an.“, gab er spielerisch zurück.   
„Worauf denn?“  
„Ob es sich für mich lohnt.“  
Sam grinste ihn breit an, packte ihm am Hemdkragen und zog ihn zu sich hinab.  
Er umschloss ihre Taille und küsste sie wild, sie kam ihm entgegen und murmelte dann: „Stell lieber sicher, dass es sich für mich lohnt, Cowboy.“  
Arthur lachte leise und schubste sie beinahe auf ihre Schlafmatte, bevor er ihr folgte und sich auf sie legte.   
„Darauf kannst du wetten.“, grummelte er tief, während eine Hand unter ihr Hemd wanderte und Sam ihn zu sich hinab zog.


	21. Kapitel 21

Arthur brauchte Urlaub, dringend.   
„Das sind feine Gewehre, ich behalt eins für mich.“, sagte er zu Lenny, als er die Waffen begutachtete, die sie gerade von den Lemoyne-Räubern gestohlen hatten, es waren unteranderem Bolt-Action-Gewehre dabei.   
„Nicht wahr?“, gab Lenny freudig zurück.  
Arthur musterte den dunkelhäutigen jungen Mann, den er wirklich gerne hatte.   
„Hey, ich reite immer gerne mit dir, Junge. Du weißt wie man kämpft.“  
Lenny grinste ihn an und schlug dann ab. „Du auch. Jederzeit, Arthur.“, gab er zurück, während Arthur vom Wagen sprang und Lenny ihn aus dem Camp schaffte.  
Seufzend musterte er seine neue Errungenschaft, er müsste sie unbedingt mal ausprobieren, aber sie lag schonmal gut in der Hand.   
Er hängte sich die Waffe über die Schulter und ging auf seinen Wagen zu, dort ließ er sich auf seinem Bett nieder und holte sein Tagebuch aus der Tasche.   
Die letzten Tage waren wieder turbulent gewesen, so wie alles momentan. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm bald alles um die Ohren fliegen würde, wenn er nicht höllisch aufpasste.   
Vorgestern hatte er mit Bill, Karen und Lenny die Bank in Valentine hochgenommen, was ihnen zwar eine Menge Geld eingebracht hatte, aber auch die Pinkertons wieder auf ihre Spur lotsen könnte.   
Still fluchend schrieb er all seine Gedanken auf, versuchte sie zu ordnen und den richtigen Weg zu finden, was ihm einfach nicht gelingen wollte.   
Arthur sah auf und sein Blick landete wie selbstverständlich auf Sam, sie stand neben Dutch und Sadie, gestikulierte wild in der Luft herum. Dutch hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, nickte dann und wann.   
Oh nein.   
Schnell stand er auf, packte sein Tagebuch weg und lief auf die drei zu.   
„… es könnte funktionieren, Dutch.“, sagte Sam gerade.   
„Was könnte funktionieren? Was ist hier los?“, fragte Arthur harsch, er hatte da schon eine böse Vermutung.   
Dutch drehte nur den Kopf und sah ihn an.   
„Miss Miller und Mrs. Adler haben gerade vorgeschlagen, nach Blackwater zu reiten und unser Geld zu holen.“, sagte er, die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt.   
„Auf gar keinen Fall! Sam! Nein. Ich dachte wir hätten darüber gesprochen?!“, fuhr er sie an, was Sadie ein Schnauben entlockte.   
„Mach dich mal locker, Morgan.“  
„Mich lockermachen? Ihr werdet tot sein, bevor ihr auch nur anfangen könnt nach dem Geld zu suchen. Sobald die Arschlöcher mitbekommen was ihr vorhabt, wars das für euch!“  
Sam sah ihn an, den Kopf leicht schiefgelegt.   
Dutch räusperte sich leicht, überrascht von Arthurs Temperament.   
„Ich könnte ihnen genau erklären wo das Geld versteckt ist. Wenn sie nachts reiten, wird sie wahrscheinlich niemand bemerken.“  
„Wahrscheinlich? Wahrscheinlich?! Dutch, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein?“, völlig fassungslos sah er zwischen den dreien hin und her.  
„Keiner von uns kann ihnen helfen, niemand kann sie begleiten. Wenn wir einen Fuß über die Grenze setzten, werden sie uns gnadenlos abknallen. Ganz Blackwater ist voll von Pinkertons und Gesetzeshütern, dort willst du sie reinschicken?“  
„Jetzt mach mal halblang, Sohn. Sie sind auf mich zugekommen, ich habe sie nicht darum gebeten.“  
„Ja und?! Du denkst aber anscheinend ernsthaft drüber nach!“, er schrie beinahe.   
Arthur war einfach nur geladen und hilflos, er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, Sadie und Sam völlig schutzlos nach Blackwater reiten zu lassen. Das ging einfach nicht.   
Sam kam auf ihn zu, packte ihm am Oberarm und zog ihn hinter seinen Wagen.   
„Entschuldigt uns kurz.“, murmelte sie zu Dutch und Sadie.   
„Bist du völlig verrückt geworden?“, fuhr er sie an, als er stehenblieb.   
Sam verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn stur an.   
„Arthur, diese Gang hat mir so viel gegeben, ich bin euch etwas schuldig und wenn ich das Geld besorgen kann, dann werde ich es tun.“  
Arthur nahm seinen Hut ab und fuhr sich durch die Haare.   
„Was, wenn du dabei draufgehst?“, fragte er sie leise.   
„Dann ist das so.“  
Verdattert sah er sie an. „Dann ist das so? Willst du mich verarschen?!“  
Sam seufzte tief, machte zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand.   
„Hör zu, ja es ist gefährlich, aber Sadie und ich haben einen Plan, einen guten.“  
Arthur schnaubte abfällig. „Das hab‘ ich schon häufiger gehört.“  
Sie musste leise lachen. „Ich bin nicht Dutch, Arthur. Normalerweise funktionieren meine Pläne auch.“  
Er sah sie an, die grünen Augen, denen er einfach nicht widerstehen konnte, die wundervollen Lippen, die ihn schon mehrmals beinahe um den Verstand gebracht hatten, ihr schönes Gesicht, welches er jeden Tag sehen wollte, musste, er wollte nicht mal darüber nachdenken, dass sie nicht mehr in seinem Leben sein könnte.   
Arthur hatte sowieso keine Chance, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war es so gut wie unmöglich es wieder rückgängig zu machen.   
Ergeben zog er sie in seine Arme, drückte sie fest an sich, atmete ihren einzigartigen Geruch ein, an den er sich so gewöhnt hatte. Sie schlang die Arme um seine Mitte und kuschelte sich an seine Brust.   
Es war ihm völlig egal, dass es mitten am Tag war und sie jeder sehen konnte, der hinter seinen Wagen lugte.   
Scheiß doch drauf, er hatte das Versteckspiel eh satt.   
„Versprich mir, dass du zu mir zurückkommst.“, murmelte er leise.   
Sam sah zu ihm hoch. „Ich geb‘ mein Bestes, Cowboy.“  
„Okay...“, sagte er leise, trat zurück und entließ sie aus seinen Armen.   
Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder zu Dutch und Sadie, die immer noch neben seinem Zelt standen.   
Dutch hob fragend eine Augenbraue, die Zigarre zwischen den Fingern.   
„Ziehen wir es durch.“, sagte Sam und Sadie nickte.   
„Okay, dann werde ich euch mal ganz genau erklären, wo das Geld versteckt ist.“, gab er zurück und verschwand in seinem Zelt, kam mit einer Landkarte zurück und setzte sich an den nahegelegenen Tisch, Sadie und Sam setzten sich ebenfalls.   
Unschlüssig stand Arthur hinter Sam und beobachtete alles kritisch.   
Nachdem Dutch ihnen alles erläutert hatte, standen die beiden Frauen auf und bereiteten sich auf den Ritt vor, während Arthur sich Dutch gegenüber niederließ.   
„Seit wann hängst du so an den Frauen, Arthur?“, fragte Dutch ihn und er hob den Blick.   
„Frauen? Welche Frauen?“  
Dutch schmunzelte. „Unsere beiden Powerfrauen, meine ich natürlich, Sohn.“  
Arthur seufzte tief. „Das hat damit nichts zu tun, Dutch. Ich denke einfach, dass das ein Himmelfahrtskommando ist und du weißt das.“  
Dutch zog an seiner Zigarre. „Nein, Sohn, das weiß ich nicht. Für uns wäre es das ja, aber für die beiden, nicht.“  
Arthur brummte lediglich. „Ich werd‘ die beiden begleiten, bis zur Grenze zumindest.“  
„Nein, wirst du nicht. Ich brauche dich hier, diese beiden Familien sind langsam fällig. Du wirst dich nachher mit Hosea und Sean bei den Braithwaites treffen, irgendwas mit Tabak oder ähnliches. Hosea wird dich aufklären.“  
„Aber…“, setzte er an, doch Dutch unterbrach ihn.  
„Kein aber, Arthur. Ich werde Charles und Bill mitschicken, sie können auf dem Weg nach Blackwater auf unsere beiden Hitzköpfe aufpassen und warten dann an der Grenze.“, Dutch Stimme hatte den harten autoritären Ton angenommen, dem man besser nicht widersprach.   
Arthur grummelte wütend vor sich hin, er hielt das immer noch für keine gute Idee.   
Dutch stand auf, fuhr sich durch die zurückgekämmten Haare, dann sah er auf Arthur hinab.   
„Wenn die beiden es tatsächlich schaffen sollten, haben wir eine Menge Geld, Sohn. Damit können wir verschwinden, einfach irgendwo untertauchen, am besten weit weg, Tahiti zum Beispiel.“  
„Tahiti? Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du?“  
Dutch lachte leise. „Du wirst schon sehen. Vertrauen, Arthur. Hab einfach Vertrauen.“  
Damit entfernte er sich und rief nach Bill und Charles, um sie mit ihrer neuen Aufgabe vertraut zu machen.   
„Vertrauen… Pft.“  
Unruhig sah Arthur sich um, stand auf und ging zu Sam, die an ihrem Zelt packte.   
„Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten.“, sagte sie, bevor er überhaupt etwas sagen konnte.   
„Hab‘ ich nicht vor.“   
Es hatte eh keinen Sinn, sie würde ja doch tun, was auch immer sie wollte.  
„Gut.“  
Arthur sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie Nahrung, Waffen und Munition in ihre Satteltaschen packte, bevor sie zu ihrem Pferd ging.   
Sadie hatte bereits aufgesessen, Charles und Bill beluden ebenfalls ihre Pferde.   
Als Sam ihre Taschen verstaute und dann aufsaß, stellte Arthur sich neben sie, legte seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel.  
Sam sah auf ihn hinab, lächelte leicht.   
„Lasst euch nicht umbringen, bitte.“, sagte er leise.   
Sadie sah ihn ernst an. „Werden wir nicht, Morgan.“  
Gott, seit wann war er denn so sentimental?   
Sam sah sich kurz um, dann beugte sie sich hinab und küsste ihn schnell, Sadie grinste neben ihr breit, Charles riss überrascht die Augen auf und Bill hatte es nicht mal mitbekommen.   
Als sie ihre Stute wendete und auf die anderen wartete, sagte Arthur laut: „Bill, Charles, passt auf die beiden auf, hört ihr?“  
Charles sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an. „Werden wir, Arthur.“  
Bill lachte nur laut und saß mühsam auf. „Großer Gott, Morgan. Du tust ja so als würden wir direkt in den Tod reiten. Entspann dich, wird schon gutgehen, die Ladys haben das im Griff.“  
„Okay.“, sagte er nur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ihm gefiel das alles ganz und gar nicht.   
„Wir sehen uns später, Cowboy.“, rief Sam ihn zu, als sie aus dem Camp ritten.   
Arthur sah ihnen hinterher, ein Gefühl der Leere machte sich in ihm breit, was er nicht ganz verstehen konnte. Er war besorgt, ja, aber er musste sich jetzt auf seine Aufgabe hier konzentrieren.   
„Da geht deine Flamme dahin, Cowpoke.“, raunte Micah neben ihm und Arthur sah ihn an.   
„Verpiss dich, Micah.“  
„Uh-uh, beruhig dich, Morgan. Vielleicht sollte ich mitreiten und auf sie aufpassen, he?“  
Arthur machte einen Schritt auf den blonden Outlaw zu und hob bedrohlich den Zeigefinger.   
„Noch ein Wort, Bell und ich mach dich fertig.“, presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, darauf hatte er jetzt so gar keinen Bock.   
Micah grinste frech, hob die Arme und wich rückwärts zurück.   
„Hängst du schon so sehr an ihr, hm? Das du mich verprügeln würdest, deinen Bruder? Oh, Arthur, vielleicht solltest du dich mal mit John über eure kleine Freundin unterhalten.“  
Arthur hielt in der Bewegung inne.   
„Was zum…? John? Was für eine Scheiße laberst du hier, Arschloch?!“, antwortete er bedrohlich.  
Micah sah ihn gespielt geschockt an, er traute diesem Typen kein bisschen, null.   
„Das musst du schon selber rausfinden, Cowpoke. Man sieht sich.“, gab er belustigt zurück, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ Arthur stehen.   
Verwirrt sah er ihm nach, was war denn das gerade? Er ließ den Blick über das Camp wandern und landete bei Dutch, der ihm ohne Worte zu verstehen gab, dass er sich endlich zu Hosea begeben sollte. Seufzend ging er zu seiner Stute und machte sich auf den Weg, auch wenn seine Gedanken sich immer noch im Kreis drehten. 

„Kommen Sie doch rein, Sir.“  
Oh, wow.   
Braithwaite Manor war von außen ja schon ein echter Hingucker, aber von innen sah es einfach noch besser aus. Arthur hatte noch nie so ein schickes Haus gesehen und er war beeindruckt, wirklich. Staunend sah er sich in der großen Eingangshalle um, da kam man sich plötzlich ziemlich klein vor.   
„Hier entlang, Sir.“, forderte ihn der dunkelhäutige Butler auf und deutete auf eine Tür links von ihm, Arthur folgte ihm durch die Tür, betrat ein relatives kleines Wohnzimmer, oder Empfangszimmer, was auch immer.   
„Ein Gentleman wünscht Sie zu sprechen, Ma’am.“  
„Ah, Ihr Freund der andere Schnapsverkäufer. Hallo.“, sagte eine ältere Dame zu ihm, die in ihrem lila Kleid irgendwie seltsam aussah.   
„Hallo Ma’am.“, gab er höflich zurück und musste beinahe lachen, als er Hosea und Sean mit Teetassen auf einem kleinen Sofa sitzen sah.   
„Willkommen, Arthur. Wir spielen gerade Cribbage. Arthur Morgan, Mrs. Catherine Braithwaite.“, sagte Hosea zu ihm.   
„Schön, Sie wiederzusehen.“, gab er zurück.   
„Scheinbar. Also der hier, ist der wirklich so groß und dumm, wie er aussieht?“, wandte sich Mrs. Braithwaite an Hosea, Arthur musste sich ein abfälliges Schnauben verkneifen.   
Hosea schmunzelte. „Naja, groß ist er auf jeden Fall, aber über seine Intelligenz kann man nur mutmaßen. Manche sagen, er ist wirklich so blöd, wie er aussieht. Aber ich glaube, naja, dass er nicht ganz so dumm ist.“  
Arthur verdrehte genervt die Augen, Sean grinste ihn an.   
„Also das sind die Jungs, die nach Caliga Hall reiten?“, fragte Mrs. Braithwaite zurück.   
„Natürlich können wir das machen, aber, obwohl ich es hasse, so grob zu sein, steht da immer noch die Frage der Bezahlung offen.“, sagte Hosea ruhig, was das Oberhaupt der Braithwaites zum Lachen brachte.   
„Oh, wir haben Geld, Mr. Matthews.“  
„Geldscheine? Wertpapiere? Edelmetall?“  
„Sie wird dir bestimmt keinen beglaubigten Scheck ausstellen, Yankee-Blödmann.“, mischte sich abfällig der Sohn von Mrs. Braithwaite ein, der neben ihr saß.   
Hosea sah Sean und Arthur an. „Die Geburt ist doch wahrlich das größte aller Wunder, offenbar kann sogar eine Lady einen Affen zur Welt bringen.“  
Sean stand auf. „Komm, Arthur.“  
Gemeinsam gingen sie aus dem Raum, traten aus der Haustür auf den Wagen in der Hofeinfahrt zu.   
„Kann ich fahren?“, fragte Sean ihn.   
„Nah.“  
Er stöhnte zwar genervt, erwiderte aber nichts. Sie stiegen auf den Wagen und Arthur nahm die Zügel in die Hand, trieb die schweren Zugpferde die lange Zufahrt hinab.   
„Verschwinden wir von hier.“, brummte Sean leise.  
„Du warst so still da drinnen.“, gab Arthur zurück, was Sean ein Schnauben entlockte.   
„Musste mich echt zusammenreißen… mit ihrem Sohn. Ich schieb ihm den silbernen Löffel so tief in den Rachen, dass ich ihm aus dem Arsch wieder rausziehen kann, diesem eingebildeten Wichser.“  
Arthur lachte humorlos. „Okay... Also, was sollen wir für sie bei den Grays erledigen?“  
„Sie will, dass wir ihre Tabakfelder in Brand stecken. Hat gesagt, dass es hier seit Wochen nicht geregnet hat.“  
„Was?“  
„Ja, mit dem Zeug da hinten.“  
Arthur sah sich um. „Mit dem Schnaps?“  
„Brennt schneller als Kerosin, das Zeug. Sie meinte, das wäre ja ‚passend‘. Das Einzige was ich denk ist, wie ich ihre Hakennase mit `nem Stiefel ‚passend‘ mach. Hochnäsige alte Hexe, he.“, spuckte Sean abfällig neben ihm aus und Arthur musste leise lachen.   
„Da hat sich Hosea ja wirklich genau den Richtigen ausgesucht für eine Tasse Tee auf dem Anwesen, was?“, gab er belustigt zurück.   
„Ach, er hat sein übliches Geschwafel vom Stapel gelassen. Eine der Familien hat irgendwo Gold gebunkert, meint er. Ich meine, ich bin ja auch dafür, es den Reichen zu zeigen. Ich hasse reiche Leute, aber wehe es springt am Ende kein Geld für uns raus.“  
„Hosea weiß, was er tut.“  
„Meinst du, ja? Unser Meisterschwindler der heißen Luft?“  
„Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig.“, gab Arthur gepresst zurück.   
Sean schnaubte. „Bis jetzt haben wir die Brennerei der Braithwaites zerstört, versucht, ihnen ihren eigenen Fusel zu verkaufen und jetzt haben wir diesen idiotischen Auftrag. Auf den ich mich übrigens wirklich freue, nebenbei bemerkt.“, sagte er sarkastisch. „Man munkelt, der alte Gray hat nach der Sache im Saloon die Wachen verdoppelt.“  
„Wir fahren da also einfach so rein, ja?“, fragte Arthur ihn, als sie sich immer weiter Caliga Hall näherten.   
„Tu einfach genau, was ich dir sage, hörst du? Da fahren die ganze Zeit Wagen rein und raus, mit Vorräten, Ausrüstung, Gehältern. Besonders jetzt, wo sie all die zusätzlichen Wachen eingestellt haben. Wir machen `ne Lieferung, das is` alles. Überlass das mal mir, ich kann `nen Hund von `nem Fleischkarren wegdiskutieren.“, sagte Sean lachend und Arthur seufzte tief, das könnte ja lustig werden.   
„Na schön.“  
Sie fuhren an Rhodes vorbei, bogen auf den Weg Richtung Caliga Hall ein, als Sean sagte: „Hey, warte mal kurz. Machst du dir keine Sorgen wegen der Grays, Engländer?“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Machst du dir keine Sorgen wegen der Grays?“, wiederholte Sean.  
„Wieso sollte ich?“  
„Naja, die kennen dich.“  
„Ja… Vielleicht hast du recht. Weißt du was? Hier, ich versteck mich hinten.“, gab Arthur zurück, drückte Sean die Zügel in die Hand, stand auf und krabbelte auf die Ladefläche des Wagens. „Benimm dich ganz normal und pass auf, dass wir nicht kämpfen müssen, bevor wir bereit sind.“  
„Ich versuch’s.“  
„Genau, versuch einfach mal, ein menschliches Wesen darzustellen.“, ärgerte Arthur ihn, was Sean lachen ließ.   
„So weit wird’s nich‘ kommen.“, gab er trocken zurück, während Arthur sich unter die Plane gleiten ließ, damit er von den Wachen nicht bemerkt würde.   
Sean steuerte den Wagen problemlos an den Wachen vorbei, wobei er direkt einen der Wachmänner mit seiner üblichen irischen Art um den Finger wickelte, der zu ihm auf den Kutschbock stieg und ihnen den Weg in eine Scheune zeigte.   
In der Scheune machte, Sean mit seinem neuen Kumpel kurzen Prozess.   
„In Ordnung, wir können uns hier verstecken, bis es dunkel wird.“  
Arthur ließ sich neben dem Wagen nieder, versuchte nicht allzu sehr darüber nachzudenken, was Sam in Blackwater alles passieren könnte. Seufzend zog er seinen Hut tief ins Gesicht, setzte sich halbwegs bequem hin und versuchte eine Mütze voll Schlaf zu bekommen. 

„Okay Ladies, ab hier seid ihr auf euch alleine gestellt.“, Bill hielt neben Charles an und sah die beiden an.   
„Passt auf euch auf, wir haben keine Möglichkeit euch zu helfen, dann gehen wir alle drauf.“, sagte Charles leise und Sam nickte.   
Sie waren den ganzen Tag geritten, hatten nur einmal Pause gemacht, damit die beiden Frauen sich umziehen konnten. Es war bereits dunkel, die Sonne war schon lange vom Horizont verschwunden.   
Sadie nickte ebenfalls, wendete ihr Pferd und gemeinsam ritten sie durch den Montana River, überquerten die Grenze in die Great Plains.   
Sam sah sich wachsam um, die Natur war hier ziemlich einseitig, Gräser, halbverdorrte Wiesen, eher Steppe als alles andere.   
Die Lichter von Blackwater schimmerten nicht weit entfern, also steuerten sie direkt darauf zu.   
„Ich hasse Kleider.“, meckerte Sadie neben ihr und Sam grinste.   
„Ich auch, aber so fallen wir weniger auf.“, gab sie zurück.   
Sadie schnaubte. „Ich weiß, trotzdem sind sie einfach nur unbequem. Wie kann man sowas den ganzen Tag tragen?“  
Sam sah an sich hinab, sie hatten sich Kleider von Molly geliehen, oder besser gesagt, Dutch hatte ihnen kommentarlos zwei Kleider in die Hand gedrückt, die wahrscheinlich von Molly kamen, genau wusste sie es nicht.   
Sadie trug ein gelbes, Sam ein grünes.   
Es war wahrscheinlich besser so unauffällig wie möglich auszusehen, aber sie fühlte sich einfach nur total unwohl.   
„Warst du schonmal hier?“, fragte Sadie sie, als sie gemächlich den Weg entlangritten und die ersten Häuser in Sichtweite waren.   
Sam nickte. „Ja, ist aber lange her. Blackwater soll sich verändert haben, andauernd wird gebaut und neue Gebäude entstehen, zumindest hab‘ ich das gehört.“  
Schweigend ritten sie in die Stadt, es waren kaum Menschen auf den Straßen und die wenigen die sich draußen rumtrieben, waren betrunken oder wollten schnell nach Hause.   
Sie hielten sich links, Sam suchte nach der Kirche.   
„Mist, ich glaube wir sind von der falschen Seite gekommen.“, raunte sie Sadie zu.   
Sadie ließ den Blick durch die Straßen wandern, ein Mann stand neben der Saloon Tür, rauchte und musterte die beiden.   
„Hallo Ladies. Was machen zwei so hübsche Damen denn um diese Uhrzeit noch alleine unterwegs?“, fragte er sie und zog an seiner Zigarette.   
„Das geht dich einen…“, setzte Sadie an, doch Sam unterbrach sie harsch.   
„Wir suchen die Kirche, Mister. Könnten Sie uns vielleicht den Weg beschreiben?“, fragte sie ihn freundlich und der Mann grinste.   
„Natürlich, folgt mir.“, sagte er und ging voraus.   
Sadie warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, doch Sam winkte ab, er zeigte ihnen doch nur den Weg, was war schon dabei?  
Er führte sie ein paar Straßen weiter und deutete dann auf die weiße Kirche und den Friedhof.   
„Schaffen die Damen es von hier aus alleine?“, fragte er sie schmunzelnd und Sam lächelte ihn widerwillig an.   
„Natürlich, vielen Dank, Sir.“  
Der Mann tippte sich an den Hut, drehte um und verschwand in der nächsten Querstraße.   
„Arschloch.“, motzte Sadie. „Siehst du, genau das passiert, wenn man ein bescheuertes Kleid anhat. Die Männer nehmen dich nicht mehr ernst.“  
„Wo du recht hast. Komm, lass uns nachsehen.“  
Sam stieg ab und Sadie folgte ihr, als sie durch ein kleines Eisentor den Friedhof betraten.   
„Scheiße, ist das dunkel hier, man kann die Inschriften gar nicht entziffern.“  
„Warte kurz.“, sagte Sam leise, ging zu Dafina und holte Streichhölzer aus ihrer Satteltasche.   
Zurück bei Sadie teilte sie die kleinen Stäbchen auf und reichte ihr die andere Hälfte.  
„Du fängst links an, ich rechts. Schrei wenn du was gefunden hast.“  
Sadie nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich an die Arbeit.   
Es war gar nicht so einfach alle Gräber zu entziffern, einige waren schon so verwittert, dass man sie kaum lesen konnte.   
Der Mond stand hell am Himmel, spendete aber bei weitem nicht genügend Licht.  
Sam arbeitete sich langsam von Grabstein zu Grabstein, versuchte das ungute Gefühl in ihr nicht weiter zu beachten. Friedhöfe waren einfach gruselig und die Geräusche der Nacht, machten es nicht gerade besser.   
Sie verbrannte sich mehrmals beinahe die Finger an den Streichhölzern, doch dann hielt sie inne.   
„Sadie!“, rief sie leise.   
Sie tauchte neben ihr auf und las die Inschrift.   
„Greta Van der Linde. Liebende Mutter ihres Sohnes Dutch. 1835-1881. Da war Anmut in jedem Schritt und Liebe in jeder Geste. Okay wow, auch nicht schlecht.“  
Sam deutete auf die Erde. „Sieh dir das an.“  
Die Graberde sah relativ frisch aus, als wäre sie vor Kurzem erst umgegraben worden.   
Stirnrunzelnd sah Sam sich um. „Wie lange ist der Blackwater-Raub jetzt her?“, fragte sie Sadie.   
„Puh, mehr als zwei Monate würde ich sagen.“  
Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Sam begann langsam zu graben, Sadie half ihr.   
„Gott, dass tut mir so leid Greta.“, sagte Sadie angeekelt neben ihr, was Sam leise lachen ließ.   
„Ich denke, es stört sie nich‘ wirklich.“  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie auf eine metallene Schatulle stießen, sie lag nicht besonders tief in der Erde, sie gruben sie aus und setzten sie dann neben dem Loch auf dem Boden ab.   
„Okay, dann wollen wir mal sehen.“, sagte Sam leise, holte den Dietrich aus der Tasche und knackte das Schloss in Sekundenschnelle.   
Sadie hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Ich bin beeindruckt.“  
Sam grinste, öffnete den Deckel und erstarrte.   
„Leer. Ich fass es nicht.“, Sadie sprang wütend auf die Füße. „Was zum Teufel, Sam?!“  
Sie sah immer noch fassungslos in das leere Kästchen, das konnte doch gar nicht sein.   
„Aber… Sadie, das ist doch der Ort oder?“  
„Ja. Wer sonst begräbt eine Schatulle bei seiner Mutter?!“  
„Verdammte Scheiße!“  
Sam schleuderte das leere Kästchen gegen den Grabstein, sodass ein kleiner Riss entstand.   
„`schuldigung, Mrs. Van der Linde.“, nuschelte sie leise.   
„Wir sind vollkommen umsonst hierhergekommen. Wo ist das ganze Geld?“, fragte Sadie sie, nachdem sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatten.   
„Ich hab‘ keinen blassen Schimmer.“  
Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf, schüttete das Loch wieder zu und nahm die Schatulle an sich.   
„Wir müssen zurück, Dutch muss das erfahren.“  
„Ja, auf die Erklärung bin ich aber mal gespannt.“  
„Okay, lass uns abhauen, bevor…“  
„Hey, Sie da! Was machen Sie da?“  
Erschrocken sahen die beiden zur Kirche, wo ein älterer Mann stand und sie anstarrte.   
„Verschwinden wir.“, raunte Sadie neben ihr, während sie hastig auf den Ausgang zusteuerten.   
„Sehen Sie zu, dass sie abhauen, aber schnell. Sonst ruf ich die Sheriffs!“, rief der Mann ihnen nach, als sie auf ihre Pferde stiegen und aus der Stadt ritten.   
„Himmel, was für ein Chaos.“  
Sam stimmte nickend zu, sie folgten dem Weg zurück, Richtung Fluss.   
„Warte…“  
Sie zügelten ihre Pferde, als eine Gruppe Männer auf Pferden ihnen entgegen kamen, Gewehre auf Anschlag.   
„Oho.“, hauchte Sadie neben ihr.   
„Verhalte dich einfach ganz ruhig…“, gab Sam leise zurück, während sie durch das Kleid nach ihrer Waffe tastete, die sie an ihrem Oberschenkel befestigt hatte.   
Die Männer blieben vor ihnen stehen, nachdem sie die beiden entdeckt hatten.   
Einer kam auf sie zu, Sam sah auf das Pinkerton Emblem auf seiner Jacke, nicht gut.   
„Zwei Frauen alleine auf der Durchreise?“, fragte er sie, sein Blick huschte misstrauisch zwischen Sadie und ihr hin und her.   
Sam räusperte sich und setzte dann ihre liebste Stimme auf.   
„Ja, Sir. Wir haben uns leider etwas verschätzt. Wir wollten schon am Abend in Strawberry sein, aber dann hatten wir einige Probleme auf dem Weg, das Pferd ist lahm und kann nicht so schnell, dann hatte meine Freundin hier…“, sie deutete auf Sadie, die angestrengt lächelte. „… auch noch was Falsches gegessen und nun, wir haben uns wirklich…“  
Der Pinkerton-Agent hob die Hand und unterbrach sie.   
„Schon gut, Ma’am.“  
Er lächelte sie an, in seinem Blick konnte Sam förmlich die Selbstgefälligkeit erahnen.   
Gott, Männer waren so primitiv. Manche zumindest, okay… viele.   
Er deutete den Weg entlang, hinter sich. „Folgen Sie einfach diesem Weg, dann sollten Sie Strawberry schnell erreichen, aber, seien Sie bitte vorsichtig. Es treiben sich viele unangenehme Gestalten um diese Uhrzeit rum.“  
Sam nickte dankend. „Vielen lieben Dank, Sir.“  
Einer der Männer brummte hinter ihm: „Um diese Uhrzeit, Boss? Die meistgesuchteste Bande in diesem Land ist immer noch auf der Flucht, die scheren sich nicht um Nacht oder Tag.“  
Genervt seufzte der erste Pinkerton und Sadie fragte leise: „Von welcher Bande sprechen Sie denn, Sir?“  
Sam sah sie bedeutungsvoll an, doch Sadie ignorierte sie.   
„Die Van-der-Linde-Gang, Ma’am. Aber keine Panik, wir sind denen dicht auf den Fersen, bald werden sie alle ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen.“, gab er stolz zurück und Sam hätte beinahe laut losgelacht. „Wissen Sie was, wir begleiten Sie noch bis zum Fluss, dann stellen wir sicher, dass Ihnen auch nichts passiert.“  
Sam lächelte gequält, doch folgte neben Sadie gehorsam den Pinkertons bis zum Fluss. Die anderen Männer starrten sie geradezu an, doch sie versuchte es einfach zu ignorieren.   
Sie hoffte bloß, dass Charles und Bill nicht direkt an der Grenze auf sie warteten.   
„Danke, Sir. Das war wirklich sehr freundlich von Ihnen.“, bedankte Sam sich artig, nachdem sie den Montana River erreicht hatten.   
„Keine Ursache, bei zwei so hübschen Damen fällt es uns nicht schwer, nicht wahr Männer?“, gab er zurück und die anderen nickten.   
„Nun denn, geben Sie auf sich acht.“, verabschiedete er sich von ihnen, bevor sie den Weg wieder hinaufgaloppierten und in der Nacht verschwanden.   
„So ein eingebildetes Arschloch.“, grunzte Sadie und spuckte in den Sand.   
„Was zum Henker is‘ passiert?“, rief Bill aus seiner Deckung und kam auf sie zu, Charles folgte ihm.   
„Pinkertons haben zwei hübschen Damen Geleitschutz gegeben.“, spottete Sadie und Bill lachte.   
„Na sowas. Und? Habt ihr das Geld?“, fragte Charles sie.  
Sadie und Sam sahen sich an.   
„Nein.“

„Ich glaube wir haben sie verloren.“, sagte Sean atemlos, als er das Pferd zügelte.   
„Das haben wir.“, gab Arthur zurück.   
„Was für ein Abend!“  
„Allerdings.“  
„Interessanter kleiner Krieg, in den uns Dutch hier verstrickt hat.“, Sean sah ihn an.   
„Ich hoff‘ bloß, er und Hosea haben recht und es kommt am Ende etwas Geld dabei raus.“, antwortete Arthur ihm.  
Sean nickte. „Was jetzt?“  
„Zurück zum Lager.“  
„Okay, kommst du mit?“, fragte Sean ihn, als er sein Pferd wendete.   
„Klar.“  
Gemeinsam schlugen sie den Weg Richtung Camp ein. „Kannst du Hosea erzählen, wie es gelaufen ist?“, fragte Arthur ihr, während er den Hals seines gestohlenen Pferdes streichelte, ein dunkelbraunes Shire Horse, riesig und schwerfällig.   
Sie hatten die Tabakfelder ohne Probleme in Brand setzten können, aber Caliga Hall wieder zu verlassen, war schon etwas schwieriger gewesen.   
Zum Glück hatten sie noch ein bisschen extra Geld mitnehmen können, da die Pferde die sie zur Flucht brauchten, an eine Lohnkutsche gespannt waren, wenigstens etwas.   
Das große Pferd schnaubte unter ihm, Sean sah ihn von der Seite an.   
„Klar, Engländer.“  
Als sie an dem großen Baum vom Weg abbogen und auf das Camp zuritten, sagte Sean neben ihm: „Wie findest du eigentlich unsere Neue, Morgan?“  
Überrascht sah Arthur ihn an. „Was?“  
Seans blaue Augen musterten ihn. „Na, du weißt schon... Sam?“  
„Ähm… Sie ist…“  
„… verflucht heiß, Bruder. So viel steht schonmal fest.“  
Arthur hatte Sean schon häufiger eine runtergehauen und wenn er noch ein falsches Wort sagte, würde er es wieder tun.   
„Man, die hat echt einen Körper zum niederknien, eh.“  
Sean grinste ihn an, formte mit den Händen in der Luft eindeutige Bilder.   
„Du solltest lieber die Klappe halten, Ire.“, grummelte Arthur böse.   
„Ach, jetzt sei doch nicht so. Nur weil du den Weibern abgeschworen hast, heißt das nicht, dass wir anderen das auch tun müssen.“  
„Anderen?“  
Sean deutete auf John, der gerade sein Pferd sattelte. „Marston zum Beispiel. Hab‘ ich recht, John?“, fragte er ihn laut.  
John wandte sich ihnen zu. „Normalerweise nicht, aber worum genau geht es?“  
Sean rutschte vom Rücken des Pferdes und band es fest.   
„Ich hab‘ Arthur gerade erklärt, dass Miller ein verdammt heißes Eisen ist, eh.“  
John lachte leise. „Gut, dann hast du recht, ausnahmsweise.“  
Arthur ballte wütend die Hände zu Fäusten. Oh, er durfte sich jetzt nichts anmerken lassen, aber er war tierisch geladen.   
„Ihr seid beide vergeben, falls ihr es vergessen habt.“, brummte er leise, während er vom Shire stieg.   
„Wir? Ich ja, John eher nicht, eh. Ich hab‘ ihm schon gesagt, dass er sich endlich mal wieder flachlegen lassen soll, die schlechte Laune hält ja kein Mensch aus.“  
Sean ging auf John zu und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.   
„Ran an die Frau, Marston, bevor sie sich jemand anders schnappt.“  
John winkte lachend ab. „Hab‘ ich doch schon, Ire. Also halt‘s Maul und lass mich endlich in Ruhe.“  
Arthur blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.   
„Was hast du?“, fragte er ihn leise.   
John sah ihn fragend an, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen. „Hab‘ ihr ein Angebot unterbreitet, was sie sicherlich nicht ablehnen wird.“  
Arthur ging langsam auf John zu. „Was. Hast. Du. Gemacht?!“, presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.   
Unsicher wich John zurück, bis er gegen den Anbinder stieß, Sean beobachtete die ganze Szene neugierig.   
„Was is‘ dein Problem, Morgan?“  
Er packte ihm am Hemdkragen und drückte ihn unsanft an das Holz hinter ihnen, John packte seine Handgelenke und sah ihn schockiert an, vollkommen überrascht von seiner Reaktion.   
„Ich frag‘ dich jetzt noch ein einziges Mal, bevor ich völlig die Fassung verliere, was hast…“  
„Ich hab‘ sie geküsst… das alles.“, brachte er mühsam hervor, seine braunen Augen sahen ihn ängstlich an.   
Sprachlos starrte er ihn an, seinen Bruder, eigentlich. Einen der wenigen in seinem Leben, die er wirklich gut kannte, die ihn kannten.   
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie ein paar Leute näher kamen, unsicher blieben sie aber auf Abstand.   
Arthurs Körper war komplett angespannt, so wütend war er. Fassungslos traf es wohl eher.  
„Wann?“, fragte er ihn leise.   
„Vor ein paar Tagen.“  
Sean mischte sich lautstark ein. „Was hast’n für’n Problem, Morgan? Kann dir doch egal sein.“  
Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, dann ließ er John los, trat einen Schritt zurück, holte in einer fließenden Bewegung Schwung und haute ihm mit vollem Karacho eine runter.   
John taumelte seitlich rückwärts und landete im Gras, hielt sich das lädierte Auge, wahrscheinlich würde er ein schönes Veilchen bekommen, verdient.   
Erschrocken schrien ein paar Leute auf, Abigail rannte direkt zu John und kniete sich neben ihn.   
„Was zum Teufel war das denn?“, fauchte sie ihn an.   
Arthur schüttelte die schmerzende Hand aus und deutete dann auf John.   
„Du hältst dich von ihr fern, Arschloch. Ansonsten bekommst du ein richtiges Problem.“, sagte er leise, bedrohlich, dann wandte er sich ab und marschierte auf seinen Wagen zu.   
Gott, was für ein Tag.


	22. Kapitel 22

Sie ritten am späten Nachmittag des darauffolgenden Tages wieder ins Camp, Sam sah sich um, geschäftiges Treiben herrschte überall.   
Sie band ihre Stute fest, wartete auf Sadie und gemeinsam gingen sie zu Dutch, legten die leere Kiste auf den Tisch.   
Dutch griff sofort danach, öffnete sie und sah dann zu ihnen hoch.   
„Was zum…? Wo ist das Geld?“, fragte er sie, seine Stimme leise und geschockt.   
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da war kein Geld, Dutch. Die Schatulle war leer, eingegraben aber leer.“  
„Es sah so aus, als hätte sich erst kürzlich jemand an dem Grab zu schaffen gemacht.“, ergänzte Sadie.   
Hosea hustete, legte eine Hand auf Dutchs Schulter und sagte dann: „Danke ihr Lieben, aber ich denke, ich brauche mal ein paar Minuten alleine mit ihm.“  
Sadie und Sam nickten, wandten sich ab und gingen zu ihren jeweiligen Zelten.   
Das war das zweite Mal, dass sie Dutch sprachlos erlebt hatte, langsam wurde es zur Gewohnheit.  
Sam packte ihre Tasche wieder aus, räumte alles zurück an seinen Platz und zog sich dann frische Kleidung an, ihre benutzten brachte sie zum Waschwagen.   
Sie zog sich erschöpft in ihr Zelt zurück, nahm ihr Tagebuch in die Hand und schrieb, versuchte zu verarbeiten, was passiert war. Was für eine Zeitverschwendung, völlig umsonst hatten sie den weiten Weg auf sich genommen, für nichts und wieder nichts. Seufzend ließ das kleine Buch in den Schoß sinken, als sie Schritte kommen hörte.   
John kniete sich vor ihrem Zelt hin, lugte unsicher hinein.   
„Ach du Scheiße, was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?!“, fragte sie ihn schockiert, als sie das ausgesprochen hübsche Veilchen an seinem rechten Auge bemerkte.   
John lachte leise auf, dann setzte er sich vor ihrem Zelt auf den Boden, zog die Knie an.   
„Arthur hatte wohl ein kleines Problem mit mir.“  
„Arthur war das? Warum? Was hast du getan?“, fragte sie ihn, rutschte ein Stück näher, streckte die rechte Hand aus und legte sie an sein Gesicht, drehte es zur Seite, damit sie besser sehen konnte. Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, die rechte Augenpartie war leicht geschwollen, der blau-lila Bluterguss erstreckte sich beinahe um das gesamte Auge, das muss ein ziemlich heftiger Schlag gewesen sein.   
„Das ist ehrlich gesagt eine sehr gute Frage... Is‘ nicht so wichtig, ehrlich. Erzähl mir lieber, ob ihr das Geld habt?“, gab er zurück, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und inhalierte tief.   
Sam seufzte und nahm ihre Hand zurück.   
„Nein, haben wir nicht. Da war kein Geld.“  
Überrascht sah er sie.   
„Okay, Mist. Dann müssen wir wohl oder übel weiterarbeiten.“  
Sie nickte, nahm die Zigarette an, die er ihr reichte.   
„Ich wollte mich gleich mit Javier bei den Grays treffen, irgendwas mit den Pferden. Willst du mit?“, fragte er sie und Sam stimmte zu.   
„Klar, gib mir ein paar Minuten.“  
John stand auf und ließ sie alleine, sie packte ihr Tagebuch zurück in die Tasche und verließ dann ihr Zelt.   
Sie sah sich um, Arthur war nirgendwo zu sehen, weder er noch sein Pferd. Missmutig stapfte sie auf ihre Stute zu und saß neben John auf, er lächelte sie an, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Caliga Hall. 

„Was ist denn hier passiert?“  
Sam ließ den Blick über die Tabakfelder schweifen, alle waren restlos niedergebrannt worden.   
„Psst. Später.“, sagte John leise neben ihr, während sie auf den Stall zuritten.   
Schockiert sah sie ihn an. „Wir waren das?“  
Er nickte nur, hielt dann neben Javier an.   
„Sam. John.“, grüßte er sie.   
Zu dritt gingen sie auf das Oberhaupt der Grays, Tavish Gray, zu, John verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch, welches nicht gerade positiv lief.   
„Hören Sie, Mister. Wir sind gute Menschen, so wie Sie.“, versuchte er ihn zu überzeugen.  
„Sie kennen mich nicht. Sie kommen hier in die Stadt und helfen allen. Und es gibt Ärger… überall. Banditen haben meine Felder angegriffen, Menschen sind gestorben. Wer sind Sie eigentlich?“, gab Mr. Gray misstrauisch zurück.   
Sam sah sich um, als sie Schritte näherkommen hörte, Arthur.   
„Haben Sie schon meinen Partner Arthur Morgan kennengelernt?“, fragte John an Mr. Gray gewandt.   
„Nein.“  
Arthur beachtete Sam nicht, was sie etwas verwirrte und stellte sich neben John.   
„Ich hab‘ Ihren Sohn getroffen, den Sheriff.“  
Tavish Gray sah ihn emotionslos an. „Okay.“  
„Mr. Gray hier hat mir erzählt, er habe Probleme mit einer Familie, einer Familie von Degenerierten.“, sagte John.   
„Nun, niemand mag Degenerierte.“, gab Arthur trocken zurück.   
„Diese alte Vettel und ihre Inzucht-Brut, die haben diesen Landkreis ruiniert, die haben meinen Onkel umgebracht, müssen Sie wissen.“  
„Und das ist nicht fair.“, warf John ein.   
„Wir können es uns nur nicht leisten, in deren Nähe gesehen zu werden.“, sagte Mr. Gray leise.   
Sie sahen sich an.   
„Und?“, fragte John ihn.   
Mr. Gray stand auf. „Wir haben Gold, Yankee. Wir haben Gold.“  
John schnaubte. „Ich bin kein Yankee, mein Freund. Ich bin gar nichts. Mein Vater kam mit dem Schiff aus Schottland rüber.“  
„Ich bin Schotte.“, sagte Mr. Gray laut.   
„Und die Braithwaites?“  
„Gottverdammtes Bauerngesindel, keine Ahnung. Mischlinge, Sklavenficker. Man braucht sie sich nur anzuschauen…“  
Arthur schüttelte neben John den Kopf.   
„Wie viel Gold?“, fragte er den älteren Mann.   
„Genug. Ich rede hier von wertvollen Pferden… Die bringen Ihnen fünftausend.“  
„Fünftausend? Für ein paar Pferde?“, John war skeptisch.   
„Mindestens.“  
Arthur mischte sich ein. „Und wo verkaufen wir die, diese Fünftausend-Dollar-Pferde?“  
„Drüben in Clemens Cove. Ein Kerl da drüben schafft sie außer Landes und gibt Ihnen die Hälfte vom Erlös.“  
Die vier sahen sich an, Sam zuckte mit den Schultern, John ging auf Mr. Gray zu. „Mister, wir sind im Geschäft.“, sagte er zu ihm und schlug mit ihm ein.   
„Halten Sie uns nur da raus. Also, in der Öffentlichkeit, meine ich.“  
John grinste ihn an. „Wir sollten Pferdediebstahl generell aus der Öffentlichkeit raushalten.“, sagte er schmunzelnd, während er auf sein Pferd stieg, die anderen folgten ihm.   
„Gehen Sie zum Stall südlich vom Herrenhaus, da stehen ihre Vollblüter.“, rief er ihnen noch nach, als sie den Weg entlang um das Anwesen ritten.   
„Verrückter alter Spinner.“, sagte John, nachdem sie außer Hörweite waren. John führte sie an, Sam ritt hinter ihm, Javier und Arthur folgten.  
„Wenn der wüsste, dass wir grad seine ganze Tabakernte abgefackelt haben.“, grummelte Arthur von weiter hinten.   
„Das warst du?“, fragte Javier ihn.   
„Der alte Mann hat die Braithwaites deswegen verflucht.“, gab John zurück.  
„Den Kram reicher Leute verbrennen? Sean hatte so viel Spaß wie `ne Sau in der Scheiße.“  
Sam sah ungläubig zu Arthur nach hinten, doch er würdigte sie keines Blickes. Anscheinend hatte er irgendein Problem mit ihr.  
„Das glaub ich gerne. Fünftausend nur für Pferde? Die müssen wirklich reich sein.“  
„Ja, der weiß doch nicht, was er redet. Aber selbst, wenn wir nur ein Drittel davon kriegen, war’s das wert.“, gab Arthur zurück, während sie an Rhodes vorbei zu den Braithwaites ritten.   
„Also wie packen wir das an?“, fragte John von der Spitze.   
„Der ganze Laden wird gut bewacht, ist also zwecklos, einfach so reinzuplatzen.“  
Sam räusperte sich. „Wir sagen einfach, wir sind an einem Kauf interessiert.“  
„Drei bewaffnete Männer und eine Frau?“, gab Javier skeptisch zurück.   
„Du wärst auch bewaffnet, wenn du für fünftausend Dollar Pferde kaufen willst.“, sagte Arthur trocken.   
„Wir sollten hinten rein, um zu viele Fragen zu vermeiden.“, ergänzte Sam.   
Den restlichen Weg legten sie schweigend zurück. Als sie sich seitlich dem Anwesen näherten, hielt sie eine Wache auf, doch John überzeugte ihn galant davon, dass sie wirklich Pferde kaufen wollten, also ließ er sie ein.   
Sie folgten problemlos dem Weg zu den Ställen und banden ihre Pferde davor an, der Stall befand sich hinter dem großen Anwesen, links von dem Pavillon, wo sie Penelope Braithwaite das letzte Mal besucht hatten.   
Ein Stallbursche stand direkt am Eingang des Stalls.   
„Hallo, Sir.“, sagte Arthur zu ihm.   
„Kann ich euch helfen, Jungs?“, gab er gelangweilt zurück, Sam schnaubte, war sie etwa schon wieder unsichtbar oder was?   
„Das hoffe ich doch. Hab‘ gehört, ihr habt hier ein paar Pferde.“  
„Wir haben immer Pferde.“  
„Gute Pferde, meine ich.“  
„Ich versteh dich nicht ganz, mein Freund.“  
„Doch, tust du wohl. Nun komm schon.“, Arthurs Stimme war ein bisschen schmeichelnd geworden, aber auch nur ein bisschen.  
Der Stallbursche ließ von seiner Arbeit ab. „Hör mal, warum verziehst du dich nicht einfach, Kumpel? Du, Narbenfresse, dein bohnenfressender Freund und das Weib.“  
„Hey!“, rief Javier aus, John sah Sam genervt an und rollte mit den Augen.   
„Ich mag keine Beamten.“  
„Wir sind keine Beamten. Wir sind Pferdeliebhaber, suchen nach guten Zuchttieren. Komm schon, Partner.“, gab Arthur zurück.   
„Na gut, kommt mit.“, sagte er letztendlich und ging voran in den relativ kleinen Stall. „Das hier sind die Hengste, zum Verkauf oder als Arbeitstiere, wenn euch das interessiert. Was genau sucht ihr denn?“, fragte er sie.   
Sam ging auf einen Hengst zu, der in der Mitte stand, er sah ihrer Stute ziemlich ähnlich und sie strich ihm vorsichtig über die Nüstern.   
„Wir arbeiten für einen berühmten, ähm… Zuchtstall, eine Pferdefarm in, ähm… Saratoga.“, brachte Arthur mühsam raus und Sam musste leise lachen.  
„Ach, wirklich?“, der Stallbursche stellte sich neben Sam, musterte sie.   
„Inoffiziell.“  
„Natürlich.“  
Arthur schlich sich von hinten an, nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten und schlug ihn bewusstlos.   
Die drei Hengste schnaubten unruhig und stiegen in ihren Boxen.   
Javier rieb sich die Hände. „Mhm? ‚Bohnenfressender Freund‘, was? Arschloch.“  
„Gut, Halstücher auf. Niemand darf uns erkennen.“, orderte John an und Sam gehorchte, zog ihr dunkelgrünes Tuch über die Nase.   
„Ich schnapp mir den Weißen in der Mitte, ihr nehmt die zwei anderen.“, sagte Sam und steuerte auf den Hengst zu, versuchte ihn mit ihrer Stimme zu beruhigen.   
Arthur nahm den Schwarzen und John den Braunen, während Javier Wache hielt.   
„Marston, bind sie an Javiers Pferd an. Javier, du führst die Hengste.“  
Sam griff nach den Zügeln und führte den Araber aus dem Stall, John und Arthur folgten ihr.   
„John, du reitest voran. Ich bleib mit Sam hinten. Für den Fall, dass es Probleme gibt, treffen wir uns in Clemens Cove wieder.“, sagte Arthur streng und Band die Pferde bei Javier fest.   
„In Ordnung.“, antwortete dieser und sie saßen auf.   
„Was tut ihr da?“, rief ihnen eine der Wachen zu, scheiße.   
„Los, schnell!“  
„Was zum Henker macht ihr da?“, rief er ihnen nach, während sie ihre Pferde in den Galopp trieben. „Halt! Halt! Wir werden ausgeraubt!“, brüllte er laut, was die anderen Wachen aufmerksam machte.   
Von überall hallten Schüsse durch die Luft, als sie vom Anwesen flohen, im halsbrecherischen Galopp rasten sie über die Felder.  
Sam schoss auf alles was sich bewegte, die anderen ebenfalls.   
Sie schafften es vom Grundstück, flohen durch einen Wald und kamen dann wieder auf den Hauptweg.   
„Seht ihr noch mehr?“, fragte Javier atemlos.   
„Nein, ich glaube wir haben alle.“, gab John zurück.  
„Gut, bringen wir die Pferde schnell nach Clemens Cove, bevor’s noch mehr Ärger gibt.“, rief Arthur nach vorne, steckte die Waffe weg und sah sich aufmerksam um.   
Der schwarze Araber drehte plötzlich völlig durch und riss sich los.   
„Ich hol ihn, reitet weiter!“, sagte Sam und schoss auf ihrer Stute hinter dem Hengst her.   
Mit dem Lasso fing sie ihn ein, brachte ihn zum Stehen und rutschte dann von ihrem Pferd.   
„Ganz ruhig, mein Großer. Alles ist gut.“, murmelte sie ihm beruhigten zu.   
Der Hengst bäumte sich auf, die Ohren waren nach hinten gelegt, seine Augen weit aufgerissen.   
Sam näherte sich langsam, tätschelte vorsichtig seine Nase, als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte.   
„So ist es gut. Komm, wir bringen dich hier weg.“  
Sie zog sanft an dem Lasso und er folgte ihr, die Ohren gespitzt.   
„Braver Junge.“  
Sam stieg wieder auf und ritt mit beiden Pferden nach Clemens Cove, wo die anderen schon auf sie warteten.   
„Gut, du hast ihn.“, stellte John erfreut fest, dann ritten sie auf eine verfallene Hütte zu.  
„Tja, das hätte glatter laufen können.“, sagte Javier spöttisch.   
„Das wird mal auf meinem Grabstein stehen.“, gab Arthur trocken zurück.   
Die beiden Viehdiebe sahen nicht besonders vertrauenserweckend aus, sie stellten sich als Clay und Clive Davies vor. Letztendlich bekamen sie gerade mal siebenhundert Dollar für die Pferde.  
„Du bist ein Vollidiot, Marston.“, brummte Arthur ablehnend, als er auf sein Pferd zuging.   
John stand mit erhobenen Händen neben Sam.   
„Das hast du gestern schon deutlich genug gemacht, Morgan.“, gab er gepresst zurück.   
Arthur blieb stehen, sah über seine Schulter.   
„Für siebenhundert Dollar haben wir diesen ganzen Scheiß jetzt mitgemacht? Haben uns wieder beinahe über den Haufen schießen lassen?!“  
John verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob den Kopf, funkelte ihn böse an.   
„Siebenhundert Dollar haben oder nicht haben.“  
Arthur gab einen Ton von sich, der wie eine Mischung als Lachen, Schnauben und Grunzen klang.   
Javier verdrückte sich kommentarlos, ließ die drei allein zurück.   
„Okay Jungs… was zum Teufel ist hier los?“, fragte Sam die beiden Streithähne. „Wieso hast du John verprügelt, Morgan?“  
Sie deutete auf John, dann auf Arthur.   
„Sam, lass gut sein…“, sagte John leise neben ihr, legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm.   
Arthur kam auf sie zu, langsam, sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht lesbar. Sam musste ihre Unsicherheit runterschlucken, genauso fühlten sich also die Leute, wenn er Schulden eintrieb oder ihm jemand blöd kam, er wirkte ungeheuer bedrohlich.   
Kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen, seine blauen Augen bohrten sich in ihre.   
John zog sie ein Stück zurück und stellte sich neben sie, was sie wirklich niedlich fand, aber sie brauchte keinen Beschützer, sie kam auch alleine mit Arthur klar.   
Er holte tief Luft, sammelte sich kurz, dann sagte er leise: „Marston, würdest du uns einen Moment alleine lassen?“  
„Das kannst du voll vergessen, Morgan.“  
„John, ist schon okay. Wir sehen uns später.“, sagte Sam zu ihm und er schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf, sah verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her.   
„Aber…“  
„Sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst.“, brummte Arthur böse.  
„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, Morgan.“, gab John bitter zurück, während er einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte.  
Sam stellte sich schnell zwischen die beiden, die Hände erhoben, bevor sie nochmal aufeinander losgingen.   
„Es reicht jetzt, ernsthaft… Meine Güte, was ist denn in euch gefahren?“, rief sie aus, dann wandte sie sich wieder John zu.   
„Bitte, lass uns kurz allein. Ich erklär dir später alles, okay?“  
Seine braunen Augen musterten sie schnell, dann nickte er, stieg auf sein Pferd und verschwand.   
Sam wandte sich Arthur zu, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.   
„Was ist dein scheiß Problem?“, fragte sie ihn aufgebracht.   
Er stand ihr breitbeinig gegenüber, die Daumen in seinen Waffengürtel eingehakt, eine Augenbraue spöttisch in die Höhe gezogen.   
„Warum ausgerechnet Marston, Sam?“  
Sie sah ihn verständnislos an.   
„Wie meinst du da…?“  
„Hattest du noch vor mir zu erzählen, dass ihr da was am Laufen habt, oder wie war der Plan?“  
Oh verdammt, das war nicht gut.   
„Woher…?“  
Arthur fiel ihr grimmig ins Wort. „Woher ich das weiß? Spielt doch keine Rolle! Ich hätte es von dir erfahren müssen, und zwar nicht erst Tage später.“  
Sam schluckte, sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte. Natürlich hätte sie ihm davon erzählen müssen, aber irgendwie war so viel passiert währenddessen, dass sie es schlicht und einfach vergessen hatte, zumindest die meiste Zeit. Und wenn sie daran gedacht hatte, fand sie den Zeitpunkt unpassend und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie auch Schiss vor seiner Reaktion gehabt, zu recht, wenn sie sich Johns Auge ansah.   
„Ich weiß nicht…“, setzte sie an, unterbrach sich aber.  
„Was du sagen sollst? Tja, ich auch nicht.“, gab er zurück, der Blick kalt und emotionslos. „Wann war das?“  
„Ähm… ich glaube… an dem Abend, wo wir zuvor Mary getroffen haben.“, gab sie leise zurück, den Blick auf seine Brust gesenkt.   
Arthur lachte hart auf. „Oh, wow. Du meinst den Tag, wo ich dich die Nacht zuvor entjungfert habe? Reife Leistung, Sam. Ich bin beeindruckt.“  
Autsch, der hatte gesessen. Langsam wurde sie wütend.  
„Jetzt mach mal halblang, Arthur.“  
„Halblang? Du willst mich doch verarschen!“   
Wütend fuhr er sich durch die Haare, setzte den Hut wieder auf. „Warum musste es von allen ausgerechnet Marston sein, hm?“  
Jetzt musste Sam lachen, emotionslos.   
„Von allen? Sag mal geht’s noch?! Falls du es genau wissen willst, hat er mich geküsst, nicht andersherum!“  
Arthur schnaubte. „Glückwunsch. Das machts natürlich gleich viel besser.“, die Ironie schwang in jedem Wort mit.   
Sam sah ihn an, die blauen Augen, die sie sonst so kribbelig machten, waren nun abweisend, von ihrem sonst so liebevollen Outlaw, den sie die letzten Tage immer weiter ins Herz geschlossen hatte, war momentan nicht viel übrig.   
Sie sammelte sich kurz, holte tief Luft. Mit Gegendruck kam sie hier nicht weiter, so viel stand fest.   
„Es tut mir leid, Arthur... Ich hätte es dir erzählen müssen.“, sagte sie leise.   
„Das hättest du.“  
Sie überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen und blieb vor ihm stehen, sah hoch in sein Gesicht, er musterte sie vorsichtig.   
„Ich hätte… Ich hätte es dir sagen müssen, sofort, ich weiß das, aber ich hatte glaube ich einfach Angst und ich war verwirrt.“, gab sie zu.   
Arthur entspannte sich etwas, die angespannten Schultern sackten ein Stück herab und er atmete aus.   
„Wovor und weswegen?“  
„Wovor? Vor deiner Reaktion. Irgendwas scheint ja zwischen euch zu stehen, auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß was und ich hatte die Befürchtung, dass es das noch schlimmer macht.“, gab sie zurück und Arthur nickte bloß.   
„Weswegen? Weil mich all das hier…“, sie deutete zwischen ihnen hin und her. „… immer noch ziemlich durcheinander bringt. Ich hab‘ doch keine Ahnung von dem ganzen Scheiß.“  
Arthur legte fragend den Kopf schief.   
„Welchen Scheiß?“  
Sie wurde rot, sah auf ihre Boots.   
„Diesen ganzen Männer-, Liebes-, Beziehungskram.“  
Er lachte leise. „Ich auch nicht, vor allem was die Männer angeht.“  
Sam musste ebenfalls lachen, Arthur seufzte tief, legte ihr zwei Finger unters Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht an, blickte ihr tief in die Augen.   
„Ich wollte das eigentlich nie wieder.“, sagte er leise.  
„Was?“  
„Das. Eine Frau, in meinem Leben. Du weißt nur die Hälfte von dem, was ich durchmachen musste, aber das ist jetzt nicht das Thema, irgendwann erzähl ichs dir vielleicht. Der Punkt ist, dass ich mir geschworen hatte, nie wieder jemanden so nah an mich ran zu lassen und dann… Tja, dann kamst du um die Ecke und hast all das innerhalb von Sekunden auf den Kopf gedreht. Hast jeden Tag aufs Neue meine Selbstbeherrschung auf die Probe gestellt, bis ich es irgendwann aufgegeben habe.“  
Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus, das war das erste Mal, dass er so offen mit ihr sprach, ihr mitteilte was er wirklich empfand.  
Sie hob ihre rechte Hand und legte sie an seine unrasierte Wange, sah in seine Augen, betrachtete das strahlende blau und die kleinen grünen Akzente, die man nur aus der Nähe sehen konnte.   
„Was soll ich sagen, Cowboy. Geht mir ähnlich.“  
Arthurs rechter Mundwinkel zuckte, dann schmiegte er seine Wange in ihre Hand, umfasste ihr Handgelenk, schloss die Augen.  
„Wenn das funktionieren soll, müssen wir ehrlich sein, immer, auch wenn es vielleicht wehtut.“, sagte er leise, öffnete die Augen wieder und musterte sie.   
Sam nickte. „Nächste Mal sag ich dir sofort Bescheid, versprochen.“  
Arthur schnaubte, zog sie in seine Arme, sodass Sam überrascht nach Luft schnappte.   
„Der nächste Bastard, der dich auch nur falsch anguckt, bekommt eine Kugel zwischen die Augen, haben wir uns verstanden?“, grummelte er tief, während er sich hinabbeugte, seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge vergrub, tief einatmete und dann seufzte.   
Sam lachte leise, legte ihre Hände um sein Gesicht und zog ihn hoch, sodass sie auf Augenhöhe waren.   
„Sind wir etwa eifersüchtig, Mr. Morgan?“, fragte sie ihn spielerisch, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft.  
„Gott, du hast ja keine Ahnung, Frau.“, murmelte er an ihren Lippen, bevor er den Kuss vertiefte, seine Zunge eroberte ihren Mund, ließ sie völlig vergessen, dass sie mitten auf einer Wiese standen, nur ein paar Meter vom Hauptweg entfernt.   
Sie krallte sich in seine Haare, beförderte damit seinen Hut ausversehen auf den Boden, was ihn jedoch nicht zu stören schien. Arthur umfasste ihre Hüfte fester, presste seinen Körper gegen ihren, bevor er seine Hände zu ihrem Hintern wandern ließ und tief stöhnte.   
„Du treibst mich echt in den Wahnsinn, weißt du das?“, hauchte er an ihrem Hals, als er sie mit feuchten Küssen quälte.   
Sam nickte nur, unfähig sich zu artikulieren. Sie würde niemals genug von ihm bekommen, dessen war sie sich sicher, sie war ihm komplett verfallen, körperlich und emotional, sie wusste das, konnte es sich aber nicht ganz eingestehen.   
„Was…?“, protestierte Sam, als Arthur sich von ihr löste, seine Wangen waren gerötet, sein Atem ging schnell. Mit einem scheuen Lächeln richtete er, was zu richten war, griff nach seinem Hut und setzte ihn auf.   
„Lass uns von hier verschwinden, schnell.“, raunte er ihr zu, nahm ihre Hand und steuerte auf ihre Pferde zu, die nicht weit entfernt standen und grasten.


	23. Kapitel 23

„Kann ich dich mal was fragen?“  
Sam schaute von ihrem Eintopf hoch und sah in Kierans braun-grüne Augen.   
„Klar.“  
Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch, blickte sich um.   
„Wie… also, wie soll ich… Verdammt, wie kann ich Mary-Beth zeigen, dass ich sie mag?“, fragte er unsicher, seine Hände malten unruhig das Muster auf dem Tisch nach.   
Sam verschluckte sich beinahe an einem Stück Kartoffel.   
„Ähm… Tja, lief eure Verabredung letztens nicht so gut?“  
Kieran wurde tatsächlich rot.   
„Doch, eben deswegen ja. Es… ich will nicht, dass sie denkt… Ach, Mist. Ich will nichts überstürzen. Wann macht man den nächsten Schritt?“  
Jetzt verschluckte sie sich tatsächlich. Laut hustend sah sie ihn an.   
„Gott, Kieran... Dafür bin ich wirklich der falsche Ansprechpartner.“  
Kieran sackte in sich zusammen. „Aber, du hast doch schonmal, naja… Du weißt schon.“  
Kopfschüttelnd sah sie sich um, niemand war wirklich in der Nähe.   
„Was hab‘ ich?“  
Er errötete noch mehr. „Jemanden geküsst?“, fragte er leise, sodass sie ihn kaum verstehen konnte.   
Gott sei Dank.   
„Ja, hab‘ ich. Aber Kieran, das war eine völlig andere Situation, ich…“  
Er unterbrach sie. „Hast du oder er den ersten Schritt gemacht?“  
Nun war es an ihr ein bisschen rot zu werden. „Er.“  
Kieran hob die Hände. „Also meinst du, dass Mary-Beth von mir erwartet, dass ich den Schritt wage?“  
Sam lächelte ihn sachte an. „Keine Ahnung, Kieran. Ich war weder dabei, noch weiß ich, was sie denkt, aber wenn es sich für dich richtig anfühlt, dann mach es einfach. Entweder schmiert sie dir eine, oder sie erwidert den Kuss.“  
Kieran lachte. „Toll, das beruhigt mich natürlich sehr.“  
Sam sah ihn fragend an, den Kopf schiefgelegt.   
„Hast du noch nie eine Frau geküsst?“  
Sein Lachen erstarb.   
„Nein.“  
Oh, wow.   
„Da haben wir wohl was gemeinsam.“, scherzte sie.   
Er sah sie lange an, in Gedanken versunken, dann begann er leise zu erzählen: „Mein Leben war nicht besonders schön, bevor ich euch getroffen habe. Ich hatte nie wirklich die Zeit, oder gar die Möglichkeit eine Frau kennenzulernen. Ich hab‘ immer nur gearbeitet, um nicht zu verhungern. Klar, bei den O’Driscolls gabs Frauen, aber naja… Die waren meist nicht freiwillig da und so einer bin ich nicht.“  
Sam schluckte betroffen, als Sadie auf sie zukam und sich neben ihr niederließ.   
„Na, O’Driscoll?“, brummte sie in Kierans Richtung, was ihm ein Augenrollen entlockte.   
„Wie oft noch? Ich bin und war nie ein O’Driscoll.“  
Sadie schnaubte. „Klar doch, O’Driscoll.“  
Kieran sah Sam bedeutungsvoll an, dann stand er auf und ging zu seinem Zelt.  
Sadie stupste sie an. „Was geht?“  
Sam musste lachen. „Ich esse gerade und bei dir?“  
Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht, deutete auf den Eintopf.   
„Ja, das eklige Zeug hab‘ ich auch schon verspeist. Arthur sucht dich, irgendwas mit Trelawny.“  
Sam sah über ihre Schulter, Arthur saß an seinem Wagen, auf dem Bett und schrieb in sein Tagebuch, vielleicht zwanzig Meter entfernt.   
Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn. „Und das konnte er mich nicht eben selber sagen, weil…?“  
Sadie schnaubte. „Ich gerade an ihm vorbeigelaufen bin und er mir gesagt hat, dass ich dir bescheid geben soll.“  
Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Teller zu und aß genüsslich weiter.   
„Wie läufts eigentlich bei euch beiden so?“, fragte Sadie sie dann.   
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut, denke ich. Er hat das mit John rausbekommen, war nicht schön.“  
„Oh-oh. Und John?“  
„Geht mir seitdem aus dem Weg... Ist vielleicht auch besser so.“  
Sadie nickte, sah dann in dieselbe Richtung wie Sam, nämlich zu John, der alleine am Ufer saß und willkürlich Steine ins Wasser warf.   
„Hast du denn nochmal mit ihm gesprochen?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“  
„Weiß er denn, dass du und Arthur…?“  
„Das wir was? Zusammen sind? Sadie, ich weiß selber nicht mal, ob oder was genau wir sind.“, aufgebracht schob sie den leeren Teller von sich und pfefferte den Löffel hinterher.   
„Okay. Vielleicht wäre es mal an der Zeit, dass ihr… Ich meine, wie lange geht das jetzt schon? Einen Monat?“  
„In etwa.“  
„Denkst du, er meint es nicht ernst? Ich meine, ich kenne ihn lange nicht so gut wie du, aber ich dachte immer, Arthur würde nur ganze und keine halben Sachen machen.“  
Himmel, als würde sich nicht selber über diesen ganzen Scheiß nachdenken.   
Sam wandte sich ihrer einzigen richtigen Freundin zu.   
„Ich weiß es nicht, Sadie.“  
„Frag ihn doch einfach mal.“, gab sie zurück.   
„Klar… Hey, übrigens, was ich dich die ganze Zeit schon fragen wollte, sind wir eigentlich ein Paar oder nicht? Kommt bestimmt gut.“, sagte sie sarkastisch, was Sadie ein Augenrollen entlockte.   
„Wenn du es so formulierst, würde ich auch nicht mit dir zusammen sein wollen.“  
„Wer will nicht mit wem zusammen sein?“, fragte eine raue Stimme hinter ihnen, was beide zusammenfahren ließ.   
„Großer Gott, Arthur! Schleich dich doch nicht so an, verdammt nochmal.“, fuhr Sadie ihn an.  
Arthur zog nur unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte sie misstrauisch.   
„Also…?“  
Sadie stöhnte. „Gut, dieses Gespräch ist an dieser Stelle für mich beendet. Wir sehen uns.“  
Damit stand sie auf und ließ Sam alleine, klasse.  
Seufzend stand Sam auf und ging an ihm vorbei auf seinen Wagen zu, Arthur folgte ihr.   
Sie ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder und zog die Knie an, sah zu ihm hoch.   
„Du wolltest irgendwas wegen Trelawny?“  
Sie folgte ihm mit ihrem Blick, als er sich neben sie setzte, den Hut abnahm und auf den Tisch vor Kopf legte.   
„Das kann warten. Was war das gerade?“, fragte er sie, seine blauen Augen musterten ihr Gesicht.   
„Wir haben uns nur unterhalten, mehr nicht.“  
Sam wandte den Blick ab und sah auf ihre Hände, als Arthur ihre Rechte in seine nahm.  
„Es ging um mich, oder? Besser gesagt, um uns, hab‘ ich recht?“, seine Stimme war tief.  
Sie rang kurz mit sich, doch dann platzte es einfach aus ihr heraus: „Ich hab‘ dieses Versteckspiel satt, Arthur. Ich… Ich weiß auch nicht.“  
Sein leises Lachen ließ sie verwundert den Blick heben, er sah sie an, grinste.   
„Gut. Dann lassen wir’s.“, gab er lediglich zurück.  
„Was?“  
Er beugte sich vor, legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und küsste sie.  
Sam schnappte überrascht nach Luft, was er nutzte, um mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund zu erobern. Innerhalb von Sekunden brannte sie wie Feuer, wollte alles von ihm, wollte nur noch ihn, scheiß egal ob sie sich mitten im Camp befanden.   
Sie nahm nur am Rande wahr, wie jemand laut scheppernd etwas zu Boden fallen ließ, nicht weit von ihnen entfernt, doch weder Arthur noch sie unterbrachen den Kuss, der zugegeben, wahrscheinlich ein Tick zu Leidenschaftlich für die Öffentlichkeit war.  
Bevor Sam noch völlig die Kontrolle über sich verlor, löste sie sich schwer atmend von Arthur und sah ihn an, seine wundervollen Augen strahlten, seine Lippen waren zu einem frechen Grinsen verzogen.   
Arthur sah über seine Schulter, Sam ebenfalls.  
Tilly stand wie angewurzelt neben Mary-Beth, beide starrten sie an, die Münder offen und der Topf, der gerade so gescheppert hatte, lag ein Stück entfernt auf dem Boden.   
„Gibt’s ein Problem, Ladies?“, fragte Arthur sie belustigt.  
Die beiden lösten sich hastig aus ihrer Starre, murmelten Entschuldigungen, hoben den Topf wieder auf und verschwanden aus ihrem Sichtfeld.   
„Nun, jetzt wird es nicht lange dauern, bis alle es wissen.“, gab Arthur leise lachend von sich und Sam stockte.   
„Oh nein… Ich muss mit John reden.“, sagte sie gepresst und stand auf.   
Arthur sah sie fassungslos an. „Was zum…? Nein, du musst überhaupt nichts mit dem Arsch machen, Sam.“  
Er hatte einen Arm ausgestreckt, doch Sam wich zurück, die Arme erhoben.   
„Ich muss es ihm wenigstens erklären, bevor er es von ihnen erfährt. Das wäre nicht fair, Arthur.“  
Sie sah, wie Arthur nachdachte, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.   
„Okay, aber komm dann wieder her, ja?“  
Sam stutzte, sie hatte ein riesiges Donnerwetter erwartet, aber nicht, dass er so schnell einlenkte.   
Ein wissendes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.   
„Vertrauen, Sam. Weißt du noch?“  
Sie nickte, gab ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach John, er saß immer noch am selben Platz wie vorhin.   
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Tilly aufgeregt mit Karen sprach, so schnell ging das also, Wahnsinn.  
Als sie sich neben ihm niederließ, hob er überrascht den Blick.   
„Hey.“  
„Hi.“  
„Ich muss mit dir reden.“, sagte sie.  
John sah sie an, dann auf den See.   
„Okay.“  
„Ich… Okay, also, zu aller erst, es tut mir leid.“  
„Was genau?“, fragte er zurück, nahm einen Stein in die Hand und warf ihn ins Wasser.   
Sam musterte ihn von der Seite, seine kurzen schwarzen Haare leuchteten rötlich in der Sonne, die Narben warfen Schatten in seinem gebräunten Gesicht, die Lippen waren grimmig verzogen.   
„Das Arthur dich geschlagen hat, zum Beispiel.“  
John hob eine Augenbraue, musterte sie.   
„Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld.“  
Sie nickte. „Doch, John. Ich war nicht ehrlich zu ihm und zu dir.“  
Er wandte sich ihr zu, die Oberarme auf den Knien abgestützt.   
„Jetzt bin ich neugierig, Miller.“  
Sam räusperte sich. „Okay, pass auf… Ich, also… Als du mich, du weißt schon…“  
„Geküsst hast?“, sprang er ein.  
„Ja genau, da… Nun, Arthur und ich… Gott, also wir…“, versuchte sie sich zu erklären, doch John unterbrach sie aufgebracht.   
„Du hast was mit Arthur?“, fassungslos sah er sie an.   
„Ja...“  
John fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Reden wir von demselben Arthur?“  
Sie musste leise lachen. „Ich denke, ja.“  
„Aber… Er hat doch nie… Fuck, er wollte doch nie Frauen, warum zum Teufel…?!“  
„Warum was?“  
John sah sie an, seine braunen Augen musterten sie. „Warum ausgerechnet dich?“  
„Autsch, vielen Dank auch.“  
Er stöhnte. „So meinte ich das nicht.“  
„Wie dann?“  
John rang sichtlich mit sich. „Du bist die erste seit langer Zeit wo ich dachte… okay, das könnte vielleicht was werden, was Ernstes, nicht nur so lala.“  
Sam sah ihn erschrocken an, damit hatte sie jetzt nicht wirklich gerechnet.   
„Aber war ja klar, dass er mir das kaputt macht.“, brummte er leise.   
„John, ich mag dich wirklich gerne, aber du hast eine Familie die dich braucht, du hast einen Sohn und eine Frau, es würde sich nicht richtig anfühlen.“  
Er setzte schon an sie zu korrigieren, doch sie erwiderte nur: „Ja, ich weiß. Abigail ist nicht deine Frau, ich hab‘s kapiert.“  
Lange saßen sie einfach schweigend nebeneinander.   
„Meint er es ernst?“, fragte er sie dann, den Blick auf den See gerichtet.   
Sam schluckte. „Ich hoffe es.“  
John lachte kalt. „Natürlich meint er es ernst. Arthur mag vieles sein, aber er ist immer ehrlich. Wenn er dich so nah an sich ranlässt, sagt das schon eine Menge aus. Du hättest ihn die letzten Jahre erleben sollen, nach der Sache mit Mary, das war wirklich übel.“  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte, daher blieb sie stumm.   
John nahm ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie.   
„Ich bin zwar immer noch ein bisschen sprachlos, aber danke, dass du es mir erklärt hast... Ich hätte dich vielleicht auch nicht so überfallen dürfen, mein Fehler.“  
„Schon gut, Marston. Versuch die Sache mit Abigail und Jack zu kippen, vielleicht gibt sie dir ja noch eine Chance.“, aufmunternd klopfte sie ihm auf die Schulter, als sie aufstand.   
„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln. Man sieht sich, Miller.“, gab er zurück, griff nach einem neuen Stein und warf ihn in den See.  
Sam warf einen letzten Blick auf ihn, dann ging sie zurück zu Arthurs Wagen, wo jedoch keine Spur von ihm war. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte ihn neben Hosea, wo er energisch auf ihn einredete, der ältere Mann nickte nur dann und wann.   
Unsicher was sie tun sollte, ließ sie sich einfach wieder auf Arthurs Bett nieder, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Wagen und zog die Beine an.   
Himmel, was für ein Tag.   
Vor drei Tagen hatten sie die Braithwaite Pferde gestohlen, was schon aufregend genug war, dann der Streit mit Arthur, obwohl sie tatsächlich gedacht hatte, dass es noch schlimmer sein würde, jedoch hatte sie da anscheinend getäuscht und nun waren sie offiziell, wenn man es so nennen konnte, ein Paar.   
Verrückt.   
Auch wenn es ihr wirklich leid um John tat, da sie ihn wirklich ziemlich gerne hatte und ihn auch durchaus attraktiv fand, aber Abigail und Jack würden immer in seinem Leben sein und so wie es sah, würde es auch immer ein Problem bleiben, zumindest für ihn. Eine Beziehung würde so einfach nicht funktionieren, zumindest war sie sich dessen ziemlich sicher.   
Eine Beziehung, Gott.   
Wer hätte das vor ein paar Monaten gedacht? Sam musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln, das war genau das, was sie eigentlich nie gewollt hatte.   
Von heute auf morgen wurde ihr Leben komplett auf den Kopf gestellt, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, gefiel es ihr, und zwar sehr. Auch wenn die Zukunft momentan alles andere als rosig aussah und unsicher war, war sie zumindest für den Moment glücklich und das war schon lange nicht mehr der Fall gewesen.   
Zuletzt war sie wirklich glücklich gewesen, als Kind, kurz bevor ihre Mutter starb, danach ging alles nur noch bergab und sie war auf sich alleine gestellt.   
Seufzend griff sie nach links und hob Arthurs kleines Kissen auf, schlang die Arme darum und presste es an ihre Brust, erschöpft legte sie den Kopf darauf ab und atmete tief seinen Geruch ein. 

„Ich sag doch nur, dass mir das alles nicht gefällt.“, brummte Arthur und Hosea nickte.  
„Ich weiß, Arthur. Mir auch nicht, aber Dutch glaubt daran, dass es funktioniert, also halten wir uns an seine Anweisungen.“, gab Hosea zurück.  
„Mhm… Bis jetzt haben wir relativ wenig Geld von diesen bescheuerten Familien abgegriffen und wer hat die ganze Drecksarbeit erledigt?“  
„Du. Ich weiß. Jetzt… Lass es gut sein und sieh nach Trelawny, ja?“  
„Aber…“  
„Arthur... Bitte. Oder soll ich dich mal nach den Gerüchten fragen, die gerade im Camp kursieren?“, fragte er ihn belustigt und Arthur schnaubte.   
„Klappe, alter Mann.“, damit wandte er sich ab, ignorierte Hoseas tiefes Lachen, rief nach Charles und ging auf seinen Wagen zu.  
Er stockte, als er Sam auf seinem Bett sitzen sah, das Gesicht in seinem Kissen vergraben.  
Lächelnd blieb er stehen, sah auf die Frau hinab, die alles auf links gedreht hatte, die seinem Leben wieder einen Sinn gegeben hatte, außer töten, rauben und Geld beschaffen.   
Arthur räusperte sich laut und Sam hob erschrocken den Kopf, legte sein Kissen schnell wieder auf das Bett zurück und stand auf, stellte sich vor ihn.   
„Alles okay?“, fragte er sie.  
Sie nickte nur, die Wangen gerötet.   
Da jetzt eh so gut wie alle bescheid wussten, umfasste er ihre Hüfte, zog sie an sich, sodass sie den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um ihn anzusehen.   
Ihr grünen Augen musterten ihn, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.   
„Was?“, fragte er sie leise.  
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern, fuhr mit ihren Händen über seine Arme, über seinen Hals und letztendlich umfasste sie sein Gesicht, zog ihn zu sich hinab.   
Bereitwillig folgte er und vergaß alles um sich herum, als ihre süßen Lippen seine berührten.   
Jesus, er würde sie niemals gehen lassen, so viel stand fest.   
Charles hustete verlegen, trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. Sam löste sich grinsend von ihm und wandte sich dann dem Halbindianer zu.  
„Hi.“  
„Sam. Arthur.“, sagte er unsicher und blickte zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Wann genau ist das denn passiert?“  
Arthur lachte leise und führte die zwei zu den Pferden.   
„Gute Frage.“  
Sam stieg auf ihre Stute.   
„Was genau haben wir vor?“, fragte sie, als auch er und Charles aufsaßen.   
„Dutch möchte, dass wir mal mit Trelawny reden, wegen dieser Kopfgeldjäger, die hinter uns her sind. Er hofft, dass er uns sagen kann, wer sie sind oder wo sie herkommen.“  
Sie verließen gemeinsam das Camp.   
„In Ordnung. Und ihr seid jetzt Hilfssheriffs?“, fragte Charles von hinten.   
Arthur musste leise lachen. „So was in der Art. Als wir den Trottel von Sheriff in der Stadt gesehen haben, wusste ich, dass Dutch ihn nach Strich und Faden verarschen würde.“  
„Auf der Flucht vor einer Gruppe Gesetzeshüter und in Diensten einer anderen. Interessant.“, gab Charles schmunzelnd zurück.   
„‘Sich in der Öffentlichkeit verstecken‘, so nennt Dutch das.“  
Sie ritten auf Rhodes zu, die Luft war dick und schwül, als würde heute noch ein heftiges Gewitter aufziehen.   
Sam ritt neben ihm, Charles dahinter.   
„Die Stimmung scheint gut zu sein, im neuen Lager, mein ich.“, sagte Charles kurz darauf.   
„Wir haben jetzt etwas Abstand zu dieser ganzen Sache. Hab‘ auch schon `ne Weile keine Pinkertons mehr gesehen. Da sind natürlich noch diese Kopfgeldjäger, aber… Dutch scheint wegen denen nicht sehr besorgt zu sein.“  
Sie erreichten die kleinen Baracken am Rande der Stadt, in denen Trelawny hauste, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich für ihn war.   
Die Tür stand weit offen, was kein gutes Zeichen war, beinahe zeitgleich zogen sie ihre Waffen. Charles ging als erster rein.   
„Jemand war vor uns hier.“, sagte er leise, während sie sich umsahen.   
„Sieht so aus.“, antwortete Sam.   
Überall lagen Sachen verstreut, alles war unordentlich und durcheinander, ein Teller mit Essen stand unberührt auf einem Tisch.   
„Wie es aussieht, war das kein Freundschaftsbesuch.“  
Sam deutete auf den Boden, wo Blutflecken zu sehen waren. „Großer Kampf, vor Kurzem würde ich sagen.“  
„Ja, ich würde sagen so vor zwölf Stunden.“, ergänzte Charles, während sie den Blutflecken folgten.   
„Aber keine Leiche?“, fragte Arthur zurück.   
„Noch nicht.“  
Charles ging aus der Hintertür. „Hier, schau. Spuren. Kommt, sie sind den Pfad entlang.“  
Arthur schwang sich wieder auf sein Pferd, die anderen beiden ebenfalls.  
„Wie gut bist du im Spurenlesen?“, fragte Charles an Sam gewandt, als sie sich in Bewegung setzten.   
Sam lächelte. „Gut, sehr gut sogar.“  
Charles schmunzelte. „Na dann, geh du mal vor.“  
Sam tat wie ihr geheißen und führte die kleine Gruppe an, ihr Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, wo sie den Spuren der Pferde folgte.   
„Nicht gerade der Ort, an dem ich Trelawny vermutet hätte.“, sagte Arthur kurz darauf.   
„Nein?“, gab Charles zurück.   
„Normalerweise mogelt er sich immer ins beste Hotel in der Stadt.“  
„Wisst ihr… Als ich mit Javier und Trelawny los bin, um Sean zu holen, nach der Prügelei in der Bar… Da hat er die ganze Zeit geredet, aber nie wirklich etwas gesagt.“  
Arthur musste lachen. „Ich dachte, du kennst bereits sein besonderes Talent. Mist, sie könnten jetzt schon zwanzig Meilen weit weg sein.“  
„Wir können sie auch über die Entfernung verfolgen, wenn nötig. Hängt davon ab, wie sehr du ihn finden willst.“, gab Charles zurück.   
Sam führte sie weiterhin an.   
„Ja… so ganz sicher bin ich mir da noch nicht.“  
„Arthur!“, rief Sam von vorne und verdrehte die Augen.   
„Was? Ist doch wahr.“  
Sam führte sie vom Weg ab in den Wald, wo sie auf zwei bewaffnete Männer stießen, die Charles und er nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch und ein paar Schlägen davon überzeugten, ihnen zu verraten wo Trelawny sich aufhielt, nämlich auf dem Grundstück der Braithwaites, am Rande in den Maisfeldern.   
„Was wollen sie wohl von ihm?“, fragte Sam ihn, als sie einen Bogen um das Anwesen schlugen.   
„Keine Ahnung. Wichtig ist nur, ob’s was mit uns zu tun hat.“  
„Meinst du er würde reden?“, fragte Charles zurück.   
„Natürlich. Er würde seine eigene Schwester verkaufen, um das Geld für einen Fahrschein zu sparen. Er kann gar nicht anders… Er weiß aber auch nicht, wo wir uns momentan verstecken. Zumindest glaub ich nicht, dass er es weiß.“  
Sam sah ihn überrascht von der Seite an.   
„Ich versteh nicht, wieso Dutch sich noch mit ihm abgibt, er verschwindet ständig wochenlang.“, gab Charles zurück, sein Ton war eine Spur schärfer geworden, was Arthur verwunderte, normalerweise war er immer ruhig und gelassen.   
„Er ist nützlich, und Loyalität ist Dutch wichtig.“  
„Sicher, aber ist Trelawny denn loyal?“  
Arthur seufzte. „So ungefähr… Ich denke, Trelawny ist nicht direkt illoyal, er hat einfach `nen loses Mundwerk. Keine Sorge, wenn er geredet hat, werd ich verdammt nochmal rausfinden, was er gesagt hat.“  
Sie ritten um das Anwesen herum, steuerten auf den hinteren Teil zu.   
„Mit Trelawny is‘ nichts einfach, so viel weiß ich schon.“, sagte Sam zu ihnen, was Charles leise lachen ließ.   
„Ich meine, wie oft mussten wir den Idioten aus irgendeinem Schlamassel ziehen?“, ergänzte er.  
„Er schaffts irgendwie, gleichzeitig Glück und Pech zu haben.“, antwortete Arthur ihnen.   
„So kann man es auch ausdrücken.“  
„Aber irgendwie macht er’s auch immer wieder gut bei uns. Immer, wenn wir gerade vorhaben, ihn endgültig loszuwerden, zieht er etwas Großes aus dem Hut. Vielleicht ist das seine besondere Begabung: Leute wie Fische an der Angel zu halten.“  
Sie ritten auf das Grundstück der Braithwaites, zwischen den Feldern hindurch, als Sam auf eine kleine Hütte deutete.   
„Da, das muss es sein.“  
Sie hielten vor der Hütte an, in dem Moment ging die Tür auf und zwei Männer schleppten einen ziemlich mitgenommenen und gefesselten Trelawny die Veranda hinab.   
„Lasst den Mann runter, Gentlemen.“, sagte Arthur kühl, während Sam und Charles ihre Waffen zogen.   
Erschrocken ließen sie ihn los und flohen dann in die umliegenden Felder. Charles schnitt seine Fesseln durch, während Arthur und Sam neben ihn traten.  
„Waren das alle?“, fragte Arthur ihn.  
„Ich… glaube schon.“  
„Du lebst also noch.“, neckte er ihn.  
„Gerade so.“  
„Keine Sorge, die werden bald nicht mehr leben.“  
„Hol sie dir, Arthur. Ich komm hier zurecht.“, sagte Trelawny schwach, während er an seinen Fesseln rumnestelte.   
Zu dritt rannten sie den Hügel hinab in die Felder, spürten einen nach dem anderen auf, machten kurzen Prozess mit ihnen.   
Der letzte kam überraschend, während Arthur durch das Feld lief, packte er ihn von hinten mit einer Schlinge, schnürte ihm die Luft ab.   
Er schnappte nach Luft, versuchte sich aus den Fängen des Gegners zu befreien, vergeblich.   
Sam kam zwischen den Pflanzen hervor, erschrocken wandte sie sich ihnen zu.   
„Er gehört mir, Weib!“, rief der Kopfgeldjäger triumphierend, während Arthur immer noch um Luft rang. „Überlass ihn mir, dann kannst du gehen.“  
Sie kam mit erhobenen Händen auf sie zu, ihre grünen Augen musterten ihn besorgt.   
Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihn an, durchbohrte ihn quasi mit ihrem Blick. „Sie haben meinen Freund, Mister.“  
„Er ist nicht Ihr Freund, Miss. Ich gebe Ihnen Geld, viel Geld.“, gab er zurück.   
Sam lächelte kalt, dann griff sie blitzschnell nach einem Wurfmesser und traf ihn direkt in die Brust, direkt neben Arthurs Kopf.   
Mit einem lauten Plumps, landete er im Dreck.  
Arthur zog hart die Luft ein, seine Lungen brannten, sein Hals kratzte, als er sich mühsam aufrappelte.   
Sam kam zu ihm, half ihm hoch.  
„Du hättest das Geld nehmen sollen.“, raunte er ihr heiser zu, was Sam zum Lachen brachte.   
„Ich weiß, Cowboy. Ich bin eben ein Trottel.“  
„Scheiße… Danke!“, sagte er atemlos, beugte sich vor und presste kurz seine Lippen auf ihre.   
Aus der Scheune kamen plötzlich Schüsse und sie suchten schnell Deckung, knallten die letzten paar Gegner auch noch über den Haufen.  
Sie kehrten zur Hütte zurück, wo Trelawny auf einer Bank saß.  
„Alles okay?“, fragte er ihn.  
„Ging mir nie besser.“  
„Also, wer waren die?“  
Arthur half ihm auf die Füße.   
„Das waren Kopfgeldjäger… sie gehören zu Cole Stoudemire.“  
„Verstehe.“  
Charles führte ein Pferd heran, während Arthur ihn stützte.   
„Sie waren nicht direkt auf der Suche nach mir.“, gab Trelawny zurück.  
„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte Arthur ihn.   
„Nicht viel… Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich ein Intellektueller bin, der von Oregon hierhergekommen ist, um an der Universität eine Stelle zu finden. Natürlich haben sie mir nicht geglaubt.“, sagte er, während er sich mühsam auf das Pferd setzte. „Offenbar habt ihr in Blackwater in ein richtiges Hornissennest gestochen.“  
Sam lachte leise neben ihm. „Ha, das hab‘ ich auch gehört.“  
„Vielleicht sollte ich für eine Weile lieber bei euch Herrschaften bleiben. Kann ja nicht zu meinem Wagen zurück.“  
Arthur schnaubte. „Gut, Charles, du bringst Trelawny zurück ins Lager, wir kommen später nach.“  
„Alles klar.“, gab Charles zurück und ritt mit dem verletzten Trelawny davon.   
Sam stellte sich neben ihn, sah ihn an.   
„Tja, das war interessant. Was jetzt?“, fragte sie ihn.   
„Jetzt... Machen wir einen Ausflug.“, gab er zurück und bemerkte die Überraschung in ihrem Blick.   
„Wohin?“  
Arthur lachte leise, als er auf sein Pferd stieg. „Wirst du schon sehen, komm.“


	24. Kapitel 24

Arthur führte sie ins Camp zurück, wo er sie darum bat, eines ihrer selten getragenen Kleider anzuziehen. Verwirrt schlüpfte sie in ihrem Zelt in ein leichtes hellgelbes Kleid, was zwar trotzdem noch viel zu warm war, aber besser als alle anderen die sie besaß, auch wenn es nur drei oder vier waren.   
Kleider waren einfach nicht ihr Ding, sie waren unpraktisch beim Reiten, beim Jagen, eigentlich bei allem.   
Leicht genervt flocht sie ihre Haare ordentlich ein, packte ihre Tasche und ging dann auf Arthur zu, der neben seiner Stute am Anbinder lehnte.   
Seine blauen Augen fuhren genüsslich über ihre Erscheinung, verschlangen jeden Centimeter, was Sam eine Gänsehaut bescherte, trotz sechsundzwanzig Grad im Schatten.   
Sie tat es ihm gleich, seine langen Beine steckten in einer schwarzen Jeans, das weiße Hemd wurde zum Teil von einer dunkelblauen Weste verdeckt, welche ihm ausgesprochen gut stand, das schwarze Tuch baumelte um seinen Hals und sein geliebter Hut warf Schatten in sein Gesicht.   
Er streckte seine Hand aus, als sie näherkam.   
„Lady, ich hätte Sie beinahe nicht erkannt.“, raunte er ihr leise zu.  
Sam musste leise lachen. „Klappe, Morgan. Ich hab‘ dieses blöde Kleid nur wegen dir an.“  
„Ich weiß.“, gab er spielerisch zurück, saß auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.   
Sie sah zu ihrer Stute hinüber. „Ich kann auch selber reiten.“  
Arthur verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß. Heute nicht, komm.“  
Sam ergriff seine Hand, ließ sich hinter ihm nieder, umfasste seine Taille, als sie im Schritt den Weg entlangritten.   
„Wo geht ihr hin?“, rief jemand ihnen nach, hörte sich an wie Dutch.  
Arthur hob nur eine Hand und rief zurück: „Weg. Bis dann.“  
Sie folgten dem Weg nach Rhodes, hielten vor dem Postamt, welches Sam noch allzu deutlich in Erinnerung hatte, dort saßen sie ab und betraten gemeinsam den großen Raum.  
„Heute mal keine gruseligen Ex-Freundinnen?“, fragte Sam ihn leise, als sie die Halle scannte.  
Arthur lachte leise. „Ich hoffe nicht.“  
Sie traten an den Schalter, wo der freundliche Beamte von letztens herzlich lächelte, nachdem er Sam entdeckt hatte.   
„Hallo Miss, schön Sie wiederzusehen. Der Herr.“, sagte er freundlich.   
Sam erwiderte sein Lächeln, was Arthur neben ihr ein tiefes Grummeln entlockte.   
„Was kann ich heute für Sie tun?“, fragte er dann.  
„Wir hätten gerne zwei Tickets nach Saint Denis, wenn’s mögliche wäre.“, brummte Arthur genervt, während er seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte, Sam beschlich das leichte Gefühl eines Déjà-vus.  
Schmunzelnd sah sie zu ihm hoch, Saint Denis?   
„Natürlich, Sir. Einen Moment bitte.“, gab der Beamte zurück, während er zwei Tickets bereitlegte. „Das macht dann bitte fünf Dollar. Der Zug müsste in wenigen Minuten einfahren, eine angenehme Reise wünsche ich Ihnen.“  
Arthur überreichte ihm das Geld, sie verabschiedeten sich und traten dann auf den Bahnsteig.   
Sam war ganz aufgeregt, zum einen war sie noch nie mit einem Zug gefahren, zum anderen hatte sie die große Industriestadt, von der alle im Land redeten, noch nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen.   
Sie setzten sich auf eine Bank und warteten nicht lange, bis die mächtige Eisenbahn vor ihnen hielt. Beeindruckt stieg Sam ein, ließ sich auf eine freie Sitzbank gleiten, direkt am Fenster, Arthur setzte sich neben sie.   
„Du tust ja so, als wärst du noch nie mit `nem Zug gefahren, Frau.“, neckte Arthur sie belustigt.  
„Bin ich auch noch nie.“  
Arthur sah sie an. „Oh, okay. Tja, dann wurde es aber allerhöchste Zeit, was?“  
Sam grinste, nickte und wandte sich dann wieder dem Fenster zu, als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte. Sie bestaunte die vorbeiziehende Landschaft, die Wiesen, die Wälder, die Seen. Je weiter sie sich Saint Denis näherten, desto sumpfiger wurde die Natur, Moore, Schlamm, so weit sie gucken konnte.   
„Arthur, schau.“, sagte sie leise und deutete auf einen Alligator, der gerade einen Vogel verspeiste.  
Er schüttelte sich neben ihr. „Lästige Biester. Den sollte man lieber schön aus’m Weg gehen.“  
Der Zug brauchte gerade mal eine Stunde nach Saint Denis, was wirklich beeindruckend war. Als sie sich der Stadt näherten, sahen beide aufgeregt aus dem Fenster.   
Es war ehrlich gesagt kein schöner Anblick, überall waren Fabriken, große Schornsteine, die schwarzen Rauch ausspuckten, versperrten die Sicht auf den Himmel, Klinker und Steine überall.   
Arthur schnaubte neben ihr. „Also, wenn bald alle Städte so aussehen, will hier nicht mehr leben.“  
Sam gab ihm recht, Fortschritt war nicht immer was Gutes, sie vermisste jetzt schon die weite Landschaft und die Natur, die sie so liebte.   
Der Zug hielt im Bahnhof, der wahnsinnig modern im Gegensatz zu denen war, die sie kannte, siehe Rhodes oder Valentine.   
Arthur half ihr beim Aussteigen, dann führte er sie auf die gepflasterte Straße, sah sich um.   
„Und jetzt?“, fragte sie ihn, als sie sich aufmerksam umsah, jedes Haus und jedes kleine Detail einprägte, die Luft war dick und schwül, ziemlich unangenehm.   
Arthur wandte sich ihr zu, nahm ihre Hände in seine, Unsicherheit blitzte kurz in seinen Augen auf, dann räusperte er sich.   
„Ich dachte mir, vielleicht hättest du Lust ins Theater zu gehen? Und danach vielleicht was Essen?“, fragte er sie.   
„Bittest du mich gerade um eine Verabredung, Morgan?“, gab sie zurück, ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.   
Er holte tief Luft, dann nickte er. „Ja, so in etwa. Wir haben diesen Teil ziemlich fix übersprungen, daher dachte ich, besser spät als nie, oder?“  
Sam musste leise lachen, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.   
„Oh, Miss. Warum gleich so forsch? Das ist unser erstes Date, haben Frauen nicht eigentlich einen Kodex? Mindestens fünf bevor der Mann überhaupt eine Chance hat?“, sagte er belustigt, während Sam lachen musste.   
„Verdammt. Sie haben mich durchschaut, Sir.“  
Arthur grinste sie an, nahm ihre Hand in seine und führte sie die Straße hinab. Auch wenn Saint Denis eine große Stadt war, hatte sie trotzdem ihre schönen Seiten. Sie kamen an einem großen Park vorbei, wo viele Menschen waren, einigen gingen spazieren, andere saßen auf den Bänken und lasen einfach nur. Viele Straßen waren in der Mitte mit Bäumen bepflanzt, die Straßenbahnen rollten laut polternd über die Schienen. Überall liefen die Bewohner umher, wie Sam feststellte, waren in einer großen Stadt auch viele verschiedene Kulturen angesiedelt, sie sah dunkelhäutige und auch asiatische Einwohner, was man sonst eher selten sah, zumindest im westlichen Teil des Landes.   
Trotzdem würde sie niemals in so einer Stadt leben wollen.   
„Gott, ich könnte hier niemals wohnen.“, spuckte Arthur gerade aus, was Sam schmunzeln ließ.   
„Ich hab‘ gerade genau dasselbe gedacht.“  
„Dann sind wir uns ja schonmal einig.“  
Sie bogen in eine Seitengasse ein, wo Arthur vor einem Gebäude stehenblieb, Sam sah auf das Schild.  
„Das ist aber nicht das Theater.“  
Arthur schüttelte den Kopf, nahm seinen Hut ab und drückte ihn ihr in die Hand.   
„Meine Haare brauchen unbedingt eine Schere.“, sagte er, während er den Laden betrat.   
„Du hast mich ja nicht gelassen.“, gab sie zurück, während der Barbier sie freundlich begrüßte.   
Arthur sah sie zweifelnd an. „Nächste Mal vielleicht, pass jetzt gut auf, dann lass ich dich eventuell ran.“  
Sam musste leise lachen, während Arthur sich auf den Stuhl setzte. Der Barbier begann schnell und präzise mit seiner Arbeit, im Nacken und an den Seiten rasierte er die Haare ziemlich kurz, oben blieben sie länger, wurden aber trotzdem ein ganzes Stück gekürzt.   
Außerdem gönnte er sich noch eine Rasur, was Sam nicht ganz so gut gefiel, sie mochte seinen leichten Bart, sehr sogar.   
Trotzdem sah er einfach zum Anbeißen aus, als er wieder vor ihr stand, die kurzen Haare standen ihm einfach ausgesprochen gut.   
„Und?“, fragte er sie, als er seinen Hut wieder in die Hand nahm und aufsetzte.   
Sam legte den Kopf schief, musterte ihn, dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und rief über ihre Schulter: „War schön Sie kennengelernt zu haben. Man sieht sich!“  
Arthur stutzte erst, dann kam er schnell hinter ihr her, packte sie an der Taille und zog sie zurück, direkt in seine Arme.   
„Du bist unmöglich.“, raunte er ihr zu, während er sie leicht in die entblößte Schulter biss.   
Sam quiekte, lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Passanten auf sich, die sie amüsiert beobachteten.   
„Komm, ab ins Theater mit dir.“, grummelte er leise, während er sich von ihr löste und wieder auf die Hauptstraße zusteuerte.   
Als sie das Theater erreichten, dämmerte es leicht. Arthur kaufte zwei Karten und sie betraten den großen Saal, der ziemlich pompös war, viel rot und gelb, dicke Vorhänge und eine große Bühne. Sie setzten sich relativ weit nach hinten, Sam seufzte, als sie sich in die weichen Kissen des Sessels fallen ließ.   
„Warst du schonmal in einem Theater?“, fragte Sam ihn aufgeregt.  
Arthur zögerte.   
„Ja.“  
Oh nein.   
„Mit ihr?“  
Er nickte nur, dann sah er sie an. „Aber das ist Vergangenheit.“  
Sam schluckte, dann versuchte sie den Gedanken an Mary einfach beiseite zu schieben.   
„Also ich war noch nie in einem Theater, Cowboy.“  
Er lachte. „Hast du überhaupt schonmal irgendwas in deinem Leben erlebt?“, fragte er sie leise, weil in dem Moment die Lichter ausgingen und die Bühne beleuchtet wurde.  
Ein älterer Mann in einem lustigen Kostüm betrat die Holzplanken und leitete die Show ein, erzählte ihnen was sie erwartete.   
Sam schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nicht viel, Morgan.“  
Er musterte sie kurz von der Seite, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit der Bühne zu.   
Sie war begeistert von den verschiedenen Showeinlagen, Tänzerinnen, Akrobaten und begabte Sänger, alles in allem war es eine wirklich schöne Show, lustig und interessant.   
Als letztes sollte eine Feuershow kommen und Sam war schon total gespannt.   
In einer kurzen Wechselpause hatte Arthur seinen linken Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und sie hatte sich so gut es die Mittellehne erlaubte, gegen ihn sinken lassen. Sein Geruch und seine Nähe ließen ihren Körper wieder völlig verrückt spielen, sie hatte Mühe sich voll auf das Bühnenprogramm zu konzentrieren.   
Die letzten Tage waren so turbulent gewesen, dass sie kaum Zeit für einander gehabt hatten, was sie ziemlich frustrierte und ihre Hormone noch mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte.   
Arthurs Finger malten kleine Kreise auf ihren nackten Oberarm, fuhren immer wieder sachte über ihre Haut. Sam sah sich unauffällig um, sie waren die letzten in dieser Reihe, hinter ihnen saß keiner mehr.   
Fest entschlossen kuschelte sie sich enger an ihn, sodass ihr Kopf unterhalb seines Halses lag. Arthur sah unverwandt auf die Bühne, seine Hand hatte kurz innegehalten, doch nun fuhr sie fort.  
Sam drehte den Kopf, rutschte ein Stück nach oben und küsste ihn auf den Hals.   
Er stockte in der Bewegung, umfasste ihren Oberarm.   
„Was wird das?“, fragte er sie leise, die Stimme tief und rau.   
Sie antwortete ihm nicht, sondern drehte ihren Oberkörper in seine Richtung und ließ ihre linke Hand in seinen Nacken wandern, während sie weiterhin seine warme Haut liebkoste. Als sie mit der Zunge über seinen Hals leckte, stöhnte er leise auf.  
„Gott, Sam. Was zum Teufel hast du…?“, begann er, doch Sam unterbrach ihn, indem sie von seinem Hals abließ und ihn küsste.  
Vergessen war die spektakuläre Feuershow auf der Bühne, was zählte waren nur noch sie.   
Der Kuss begann langsam, zärtlich. Sam ließ sich Zeit, wollte jeden Moment auskosten, ihre Hand lag an seiner Wange, während Arthur einen Arm immer noch um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte und die freie Hand in ihre Taille gelegt hatte.   
Als er sanft in ihre Unterlippe biss und kurz darauf mit seiner Zunge darüber strich, stöhnte Sam leise auf. Sie war ihm komplett verfallen, jedes Mal aufs Neue. Sie wusste nicht wie er es anstellte, aber es war ihr eigentlich auch egal. Sie wollte ihn, brauchte ihn, am besten sofort.   
Donnernder Applaus riss sie aus ihren gefährlichen Gedanken, Arthur löste sich schwer atmend von ihr, grinste sie lüstern an.   
„Lass uns von hier verschwinden.“  
Sam nickte und gemeinsam standen sie auf, verließen mit den anderen Zuschauern das Theater.   
Draußen war es schon dunkel, die schwüle Luft strich über ihre erhitzte Haut, sie atmete tief durch und sammelte sich kurz.   
Arthur stellte sich neben sie, zündete eine Zigarette an und inhalierte tief, sein Blick wachsam auf die Straße gerichtet.   
Dann sah er sie an.   
„Hunger?“, fragte er.   
Sam grinste zweideutig. „Riesenhunger.“  
Er hob eine Augenbraue, musterte sie, dann schüttelte er belustigt den Kopf.   
„Himmel, was mach ich bloß mit dir?“  
Sie nahm ihm die Zigarette aus der Hand, nahm einen tiefen Zug.   
„Am besten erstmal füttern, ich hab‘ echt Hunger, Morgan.“  
„Uh-uh… okay. Komm mit.“  
Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Nacht, zwielichtige Gestalten kamen ihnen entgegen, einige betrunken, andere offenbar in anderen Missionen unterwegs. Arthur scannte permanent ihre Umgebung, ließ ihre Hand keine Sekunde los, sie wusste, wenn etwas passierte, würde er sie sofort beschützen.  
Vor einem großen Backsteingebäude hielten sie an, traten durch die Saloon Türen und fanden sich in einer großen Bar wieder, wo es außerdem Essen und auch eine Unterkunft gab.   
Es war laut und hektisch, aber trotzdem setzten sie sich an einen freien Tisch, Arthur bestellte Steak mit Kartoffeln für sie beide und Bier.   
Auf der Treppe, die nach oben führte, saß ein Pianist an seinem Klavier und spielte fröhlich vor sich hin, in einer Ecke saßen Männer an einem Pokertisch, während die anderen Tische von Männern und Frauen jeglichen Alters bevölkert waren.   
Das Fleisch war einfach köstlich, viel besser, als alles was Pearson je zubereitet hatte, das kühle Bier beruhigte ihre flatternden Nerven ein wenig.   
Arthur schaufelte massenweise Nahrung in sich rein und verputzte sogar noch ihre übriggebliebenen Reste.   
„Meine Güte, wie kann man so viel Essen und dann so aussehen?“, fragte sie ihn skeptisch.   
Arthur lachte, nahm einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Bier, während er den leeren Teller zur Seite schob.   
„Harte körperliche Arbeit, Miller. Außerdem gibt es auch immer mal wieder Zeiten, wo wir kaum was zu Essen haben, also nehme ich, was ich kriegen kann.“  
Sam musterte ihn. „Wie lange bist du eigentlich schon bei Dutch?“  
Arthur runzelte die Stirn, sah sich um.   
„Psst. Der Name ist in den meisten Teilen des Landes nicht sonderlich beliebt.“  
Er leerte sein Bier, sah sie an.   
„Bist du fertig?“  
Sam nickte, dann stand er auf und zog sie auf die Füße.   
„Was hast du vor?“, fragte sie ihn, während er auf die Bar zusteuerte, Sam im Schlepptau.   
Zielstrebig ging er auf den Barkeeper zu, fragte ihn nach einem Bad und einem Zimmer für die Nacht.  
Sam stutzte, okay, anscheinend fuhren sie heute nicht mehr zurück ins Camp.   
Nachdem er ihn bezahlt hatte, stiegen sie die Treppen hinauf, gingen einen Flur entlang auf eine der vier Türen zu.   
„Hey Süßer, hast du Lust auf etwas Spaß?“, fragte ihn eine spärlich bekleidete Frau, von einem Sofa in der Ecke aus.  
Arthur lachte leise. „Sicher, aber nich‘ mit dir, sorry.“, gab er trocken zurück, was Sam auf der einen Seite schockierte und belustigte.   
Die Prostituierte zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und suchte dann schon nach einem neuen Opfer.   
Arthur öffnete eine der Türen auf der rechten Seite und Sam folgte ihm in das Zimmer.   
Oh, wow.   
Das Zimmer war modern und geschmackvoll eingerichtet, ein riesiges Bett stand vor Kopf, mit einem pompösen roten Himmel, während Kommode, Spiegel und Schreibtisch den Rest des Zimmers einnahmen. Neben dem Bett stand sogar noch eine kleine Couch.   
Hinter ihr schloss Arthur die Tür, lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken dagegen, während er sie musterte.   
„Was?“, fragte sie ihn.   
Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nichts. Lust auf ein Bad?“, fragte er sie dann.   
Sam schnaubte. „Mit dir?“  
„Mhm...“  
Da brauchte sie nicht lange zu überlegen.   
„Okay.“  
Überrascht sah er sie an, dann grinste er breit, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie wieder aus dem Zimmer, steuerte auf die gegenüberliegende Tür zu.   
Das Bad war ziemlich groß, eine riesige Badewanne stand in der Mitte, voll mit dampfendem Wasser und Schaum, der beinahe über den Rand lief. In der Ecke stand eine Trennwand, hinter der man sich aus- und anziehen konnte, vor Kopf brannte ein Kamin, große weiße Handtücher lagen auf einem Beistelltisch für sie bereit.  
Arthur schloss die Tür hinter sich ab, während Sam unschlüssig im Raum stand.   
Okay… sie hatte noch nie mit einem Mann gebadet.   
Sie wandte sich ihm zu.   
„Umdrehen, Cowboy.“  
Er lachte leise, gehorchte aber und starrte die Tür an.   
Sam seufzte leise, schlüpfte schnell aus ihrem Kleid, was gar nicht so einfach war, stieg aus ihrer Unterwäsche und ließ sich dann in das warme Wasser gleiten.   
„Fertig?“, fragte er von der Tür aus und Sam nickte.  
„Ja.“  
Arthur drehte sich wieder um, stockte kurz beim Anblick von ihr in der Wanne und kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.   
„Augen zu, Miller.“, raunte er leise, was Sam kichern ließ.   
„Du hast nix, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte.“, gab sie feixend zurück.   
Er grinste. „Stimmt auch wieder.“  
Sam ließ sich weiter in die Wanne sinken, während sie ihn beobachtete. Langsam öffnete er seine Weste, ließ sie hinter sich über einen Stuhl gleiten, dann öffnete er einen Hemdknopf nach dem anderen, entblößte Stück für Stück seine breite Brust. Sam musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht zu sabbern.   
Arthur bemerkte ihren Blick und lächelte wissend, schlüpfte aus den Hemdsärmeln und warf es hinter sich. Genüsslich ließ sie ihre Augen über seinen nackten Oberkörper wandern, saugte seinen Anblick in sich auf.   
Er schlüpfte aus den Stiefeln, stellte sie neben dem Stuhl ab, was seine Oberarmmuskeln wunderbar zur Geltung brachte. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf, seine Hände wanderten zu seiner Jeans, öffneten die Knöpfe, doch dann hielt er inne, sah sie belustigt an.   
„Das ist unfair, ich hab‘ mich auch umgedreht.“, sagte er neckend und Sam schnaubte.   
„Schön… Du Mädchen.“, grummelte sie leise, legte sich aber gehorsam die Hände über die Augen.   
Sie hörte wie er lachend aus seiner Jeans schlüpfte, dann glitt sie polternd zu Boden. Kurz darauf rutschte er hinter ihr in die Wanne, seufzte gedehnt.   
Seine langen Beine umschlossen ihre, er zog sie in seine Arme, sodass sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen ihn lehnte, seine Hände lagen auf ihrem nackten Bauch.   
Erschöpft ließ sie den Kopf nach hinten fallen, an seine Brust und Arthur drückte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er ebenfalls den Kopf an den Wannenrand lehnte und lange ausatmete.   
„Gott, das ist genau das Richtige jetzt.“, raunte er heiser, während seine Finger kleine Muster auf ihre Haut malten.   
Sam lächelte vor sich hin, schloss die Augen, legte ihre Hände auf seine Unterarme und genoss einfach nur seine Nähe, das warme Wasser entspannte ihre Muskeln. Es hatte also durchaus seine Vorteile zu zweit zu baden.   
Sie lauschten lange einfach stumm den Geräuschen aus dem Saloon, Musik, Gelächter, laute Stimmen die durch das Gebäue hallten.   
„Du hast meine Frage vorhin nicht beantwortet.“, sagte Sam irgendwann.   
„Stimmt… Fast zwanzig Jahre inzwischen.“, gab er müde zurück.   
„Zwanzig? Wahnsinn.“  
Arthur lachte leise. „Mhm. Da warst du gerade mal geboren.“  
„Stimmt doch gar nicht. Ich bin irgendwann im Juni geboren, Morgan. Also bin ich jetzt schon fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt.“, erwiderte sie.   
„Uh-uh. Entschuldigen Sie, Ma’am.“  
„Übertreibs‘ nicht.“, fauchte sie zurück, nur halb im Scherz.  
Er lachte leise, was das Wasser kleine Wellen schlagen ließ.   
„Elf Jahre, hm?“  
Sam sah über ihre Schulter zu ihm hoch.   
„Elf Jahre, was?“  
„Liegen zwischen uns.“, sagte er.   
„Und? Stört dich das?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nah.“  
Sam schnaubte. „Gut, wäre jetzt auch etwas spät damit anzufangen.“  
Arthur nahm ihre Hand in seine, verschränkte die Finger mit ihren.   
„Wie bist du damals bei Dutch gelandet?“  
Er seufzte. „Lange Geschichte. Nachdem sie meinen Vater eingebuchtet hatten, war ich alleine unterwegs, hab‘ mich gerade so durchgeschlagen. Dutch hat mich gefunden, hat mich aufgenommen und mir zusammen mit Hosea alles beigebracht was ich weiß. Von Lesen, Schreiben bis Schießen.“  
„Also seid ihr die Gründungsmitglieder der Van der Linde Gang?“, fragte sie ihn.   
„So in etwa, ja.“  
„Wie alt warst du da?“  
„Rechne selber nach… Fünfzehn, denke ich.“  
Sie strich mit ihrer freien Hand über seinen Unterarm, folgte seinen Muskeln, die sich unter ihren Fingerspitzen anspannten.   
„Dann warst du fast genauso alt wie ich, als ich abgehauen bin.“  
„Wieso bist du eigentlich von zu Hause abgehauen?“, fragte er sie.   
Sam stockte. „Ich… Nun, meine Mutter ist gestorben als ich vierzehn war, ich habs‘ noch zwei Jahre bei meinem Vater ausgehalten, aber dann war es endgültig vorbei.“  
Er überlegte kurz. „Wie war deine Mutter so?“  
Sam lächelte erleichtert. „Sie war wundervoll, eine gute Mutter. Sie war viel zu gut für meinen Vater und er wusste das, hat sie schamlos ausgenutzt. Sie hätten niemals zusammen sein sollen, wirklich. Er hat sie von zu Hause weggelockt, hat ihr das Leben als Outlaw schmackhaft gemacht. Sie war jung, naiv, verliebt, hat ihm alles geglaubt, hat ihre Familie zurückgelassen und ist mit ihm gegangen. Bevor sie ihre Entscheidung bereuen konnte, wurde sie schwanger und ja… Der Rest ist nicht besonders schön.“  
Arthur hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört. „Und dein Vater? Ist auch ein Outlaw?“  
Oh-uh, nope.   
„Ein Arschloch wie er im Buche steht, grausam, brutal, gemein. Er ist für mich gestorben, Arthur. Mehr musst du nicht wissen.“  
Überrascht hielten seine Finger inne, er hob eine Hand aus dem Wasser und drehte ihren Kopf zu sich, sah sie eindringlich an.   
„Hat er dir jemals wehgetan?“, fragte er sie leise, Verärgerung schwang in seinen Worten mit.   
Sam lächelte ihn sachte an. „Ja, aber das ist Vergangenheit.“  
„Vielleicht solltest du mir seinen Namen verraten, dann statte ich ihm einen kleinen Besuch ab.“, knurrte er bedrohlich.  
Ha, ja klar. Das wäre keine gute Idee.   
Sam zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. „Das ist lieb von dir, aber nein. Ich will mit ihm nichts mehr zu tun haben, nie wieder.“  
Er legte seine warme Hand an ihre Wange, seine blauen Augen musterten sie, blickten zwischen ihren Augen und ihrem Mund hin und her.   
„In Ordnung, aber wenn, dann…“  
„… sag ich dir bescheid. Ja, ich weiß, Morgan. Jetzt halt endlich die Klappe und küss mich!“  
Er zögerte kurz, kam ihrer Bitte dann aber doch nach.   
Ungeduldig fuhr sie in seine Haare, stellte jedoch frustriert fest, dass sie so kurz waren, dass sie ihn nicht mehr daran zu sich ziehen konnte.   
Arthur lächelte an ihre Lippen.   
„Hast du’s eilig, Miller?“  
Sam schnaubte. „Herrgott, ja verdammt.“, brummte sie verlegen.   
Sein leises Lachen vibrierte an ihrem Rücken, doch dann erlöste er sie endlich, indem er sie richtig küsste, und zwar so, dass sie alles andere um sich herum vergaß.  
Sie krallte sich in seinen Nacken, während seine Hände über ihren Körper wanderten, als er an ihren Brüsten innehielt und sie langsam liebkoste, drückte sie instinktiv ihren Rücken durch, wollte mehr, viel mehr.   
Ihr Blut kochte, rauschte durch ihre Adern, in ihrem Bauch loderte das Feuer, ihre Haut kribbelte. Schwer atmend löste sie sich von seinen Lippen, legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter, schloss die Augen.   
Arthur griff mit einem Arm um ihre Taille, hob sie ein Stück an, sodass er ungehindert an ihren Hals kam, neckte sie mit feuchten Küssen, bis sie völlig von Sinnen war.   
Sie hatte ihre Hände auf seine Knie gelegt, das warme Wasser bedeckte gerade so ihre beiden Körper.   
Langsam fuhr seine Hand von ihren Brüsten über ihren Bauch, streichelte sanft über ihre erhitzte Haut, die nicht nur aufgrund des Wassers so überempfindlich war.   
An ihrem unteren Rücken spürte sie deutlich, wie sehr Arthur sie begehrte.   
Sie stöhnte laut seinen Namen, als seine Hand ohne Umwege zwischen ihre Beine glitt, genau dorthin, wo sie ihn am meisten verlangte.   
Arthur grummelte hinter ihr zufrieden, biss ihr spielerisch in den Hals, was sie umso mehr erregte.   
Gott, würde sich das immer so anfühlen? Fühlte sich das bei jedem so an? Wie kamen die Menschen überhaupt aus ihren Betten, wenn man den ganzen Tag auch so verbringen konnte?   
Sie krallte ihre Finger in seine Knie, presste sich gegen seine Hand, genoss jede Sekunde, bis sie das inzwischen allzu vertraute Gefühl bemerkte, welches sich langsam durch ihren Körper schlängelte. Sie gab sich ihm hin, ließ sich mitreißen, Arthur presste im letzten Moment seine andere Hand auf ihren Mund, bevor sie den ganzen Laden zusammenschreien konnte, was durchaus der Fall gewesen wäre.   
Erschöpft sank sie an seine Brust, versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.   
Arthur gab ihr einen Moment, bevor er sie sanft auf die Wange küsste. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah in seine blauen Augen, die sie verhangen ansahen.   
Sie hob lächelnd die Hand, fuhr über seine Narbe am Kinn, die durch die frische Rasur gar nicht so auffiel wie sonst, dann presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine.   
Sam schaffte es irgendwie, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Die Wanne war groß genug, dass sie sich auf seinem Schoß niederlassen konnte, was ihm ein kleines Zischen entlockte.   
Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken, während Sam ihre in seinen Nacken fahren ließ, über seine breiten Schultern, zu seiner Brust, weiter abwärts.   
Arthur stöhnte tief zwischen ihren Küssen, seine Muskeln spannten sich an, wo sie ihn berührte, zuckten unter ihren Handflächen.   
Als sie ihn im Wasser umfasste, stockte ihm der Atem, dann knurrte er leise.  
Sam beobachtete ihn fasziniert, wie er in seiner Lust reagierte, was sie tun musste, um ihn noch mehr aus der Fassung zu bringen, seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten hart, seine Schultern waren angespannt und sahen einfach unfassbar heiß aus. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ihr Handgelenk umfasste und ihre Hand aus dem Wasser zog.   
„Himmel, ich… Gott, Sam. Ich hatte noch nie Sex in `ner Badewanne.“, raunte er leise, was Sam lachen ließ.   
„Ich auch nicht.“  
„Funktioniert das überhaupt?“, fragte er zurück, seine Augen musterten sie.   
„Wir werden sehen, Cowboy.“  
Sam rutschte ein Stück höher, griff zwischen ihre Körper und ließ sich dann langsam auf ihm nieder, die andere Hand hatte sie haltsuchend auf seine Schulter gelegt.   
„Heilige Scheiße.“, presste Arthur zwischen den Zähnen hervor, jeder Muskel zum Zerreißen gespannt.   
Sie stützte sich auf seinen Schultern ab, bewegte sich zunächst langsam, das Wasser schwappte gefährlich nahe am Rand, was ihr aber relativ egal war.   
Arthur hatte seine Hände an ihre Hüfte gelegt, leitete sie an, zeigte ihr den perfekten Rhythmus.   
Sie beugte sich vor, küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft, legte all ihre Gefühle in ihre Taten, wollte ihm zeigen, wie sehr sie ihn brauchte und wollte.   
Arthur kam ihr entgegen, seine Zunge spielte mit ihrer, neckte sie, ließ sie alles andere vergessen. Er schmeckte einfach wahnsinnig gut, seine Finger bohrten sich beinahe schmerzhaft in ihre Haut, was sie jedoch nicht störte.   
Um Luft ringend löste er sich von ihr, richtete sie mit seinen Händen auf, damit er sich vorbeugen konnte um ihre Brüste zu verwöhnen.   
Sie ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und ihre Hände wanderten in seine kurzen Haare, ergeben stöhnte sie seinen Namen, während sie ihn weiterhin ritt, als würde es kein Morgen geben.   
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend bemerkte sie das vertraute Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib, ihre Zehen krampften sich zusammen, ihre Beine zitterten unkontrollierbar.  
„Arthur… Ich… Gott…“, presste sie stammelnd heraus und als er leicht in ihren rechten Nippel biss, war es um sie geschehen, sie explodierte in tausend kleine Teile.   
Arthur folgte ihr kurz darauf knurrend, vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals, während sie jede Welle mit ihm ritt.   
Schwer atmend hob er den Kopf und sah sie an.   
„Du… Ich… Das war… Jesus…“  
Sam nickte lächelnd, sie verstand ihn auch ohne genaue Worte, dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn leicht, was beide seufzend ließ.   
Sie löste sich langsam von ihm, sah sich um. Das Bad sah schlimm aus, überall war Wasser auf den Boden geschwappt.  
Arthur folgte ihrem Blick und lachte leise.   
„Gut, dass wir das nicht wegmachen müssen.“  
Sie stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein, erhob sich und trat auf den nassen Boden, wickelte sich eines der flauschigen Handtücher. Mit einer Hand reichte sie ihm das andere, während sie ihre ebenfalls durchnässten Kleider vom Boden aufhob.   
„Scheiße, wir haben hier echt einen Sauhaufen hinterlassen.“, brummte Arthur, wickelte sich das Handtuch um die Hüften und suchte seine Klamotten zusammen.   
Bevor sie aus der Tür traten, legte er beschämt zwei Dollar auf den kleinen Beistelltisch, dann schlichen sie über den Flur in ihr Zimmer.  
Sam warf ihre nassen Sachen in die Ecke, hatte keine Lust mehr sie ordentlich aufzuhängen, dann ließ sie sich erschöpft auf das große Bett fallen, immer noch in das Handtuch gewickelt.  
„Gott, was für ein Tag.“, murmelte sie leise.   
Arthur stand am Bettende, musterte sie schmunzelnd.   
„Hat dir unsere Verabredung keinen Spaß gemacht?“, fragte er sie, sein Ton eine Mischung aus Spaß und Verletztheit.   
Sie hob nur kraftlos eine Hand.   
„Doch, doch. Das war… interessant.“, gab sie müde zurück.  
Ihr Körper lechzte geradezu nach Schlaf, viel davon. Andauernd unterwegs zu sein, auf der Suche nach Arbeit und dann noch wilde Schießereien zwischendurch, zogen ganz schön an ihrer Ausdauer.   
Arthur legte seine Sachen auf einen Stuhl, hängte ihre daneben, sie beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, das Handtuch saß tief auf seinen Hüften, sie konnte das leichte V bestaunen, welches zwischen seinen Hüftknochen und seinem Unterleib verlief. Verdammt.  
Sofort schaltete ihr Körper von Müde auf Begierde um, das war doch nicht normal.   
Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich ihr zu, dann zog er unter ihr die Decke weg, legte sich neben sie und deckte sie beide zu.   
Sam kuschelte sich sofort in seine Arme, seufzend streckte sie sich neben ihm aus, atmete seinen frischen Geruch ein, versuchte das Verlangen in sich zu ignorieren. Immerhin war sie hundemüde und hatte gerade zwei phantastische Orgasmen hinter sich, das musste genügen.   
Rundum zufrieden schlief sie kurz darauf ein.


	25. Kapitel 25

„Wie hast du Mary eigentlich kennen gelernt?“, fragte Sam ihn leise.   
Arthur schnaubte. „Willst du das wirklich wissen?“  
Sie hatten den ganzen Morgen einfach nur im Bett verbracht, zwischendurch hatte Arthur ihnen Frühstück besorgt, welches sie dann genüsslich verspeist hatten.  
Sam lag auf dem Rücken, Arthur hatte seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch gelegt und sich quer neben ihr ausgestreckt, seine Füße baumelten über der Bettkante.  
Ihr Hände fuhren immer wieder durch seine Haare, brachten die weichen Strähnen durcheinander, doch er genoss ihre Streicheleinheiten, sehr sogar.  
Es war inzwischen schon nach zwölf, aber das war Arthur egal, sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt.  
„Ja, will ich, Morgan.“, gab sie zurück.  
Arthur verdrehte die Augen, gab jedoch nach.   
„Gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Wir haben uns damals zufällig getroffen, das ist schon ziemlich lange her, ich glaube ich war… zwanzig, zweiundzwanzig? Keine Ahnung, irgendwas um den Dreh… Mary war gerade achtzehn geworden, sie war mit ihrem Bruder in der Stadt unterwegs, als John und ich ihr über den Weg liefen…“  
„John und du? Moment, ich…“  
„Marston war damals zwölf, denke ich. Dutch hatte ihn gerade erst gerettet, ich musste auf ihn aufpassen, weil er ständig Blödsinn gemacht hat. Man konnte ihn nicht mal alleine einkaufen schicken, immer kam er mit Ärger wieder zurück.“, brummte er.   
Sam hatte kurz aufgehört durch seine Haare zu fahren, doch dann fuhr sie fort.   
„Also ist John quasi wie ein Bruder für dich? Warum hasst ihr euch dann so?“  
Oh, Jesus.   
„Sam, wir hassen uns nicht… Es ist nur… Ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll.“  
„Versuchs.“  
Er seufzte, den Blick an die Decke gerichtet, ihre Hand beruhigte ihn etwas.   
„Als Abigail zu uns stieß, war John so alt wie ich damals, als ich Mary traf. Jedoch war es deutlich komplizierter, sie war eine Hure, hatte mit jedem im Camp was. Er wusste das, hat sie trotzdem genommen, doch dann, als klar wurde, dass sie schwanger war, rastete er komplett aus. Ich hab‘ ihn noch nie so erlebt, er war… Wie ausgewechselt. Er verließ uns… Für mehr als ein Jahr, ließ seine schwangere Frau zurück, war weder bei der Geburt von Jack dabei, noch half er ihr in den ersten paar Monaten, wo Babys echt verdammt anstrengend sein können, glaub mir.“  
Sam erwiderte zunächst nichts, lauschte nur stumm seinen Worten.   
„Ich dachte immer, er wäre mit Abigail abgehauen?“  
„Nah... Ohne sie.“  
„Uh-uh... Okay.“  
„Abigail bat mich um Hilfe…“  
Sam lachte leise. „Natürlich, wen auch sonst.“  
„Sam… Sie war total verzweifelt, überfordert. Die Geburt war heftig, beinahe hätte sie es nicht geschafft. Gott, ich erinnere mich immer noch an ihre Schreie…“  
Er wandte den Kopf und sah sie an, ihre grünen Augen musterten ihn besorgt.   
„Wie auch immer… Ich hab‘ ihr in den ersten paar Monaten unter die Arme gegriffen, hab‘ mich um Jack gekümmert, wenn er mal wieder Stundenlang geschrien hat und Abby einfach mal Ruhe brauchte. Eine Zeit lang dachte ich sogar…“, setzte er an, unterbrach sich aber.   
„Dachtest du was?“, fragte sie leise zurück.   
„Nun… Dass Abigail und ich ein Paar werden könnten. Ich wäre ein guter Vater für Jack geworden, auf jeden Fall besser als John es jemals war und es wäre mir egal gewesen, ob ich der biologische Vater von ihm wäre oder nicht.“  
Sams Hand fuhr über seine Wange, streichelte ihn zärtlich.   
„Das ist ziemlich nobel von dir, würde ich sagen. Auch wenn ich froh bin, dass es nicht so weit gekommen ist.“  
Arthur musste leise lachen. „Sie hätte John niemals verlassen… Warum, kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber anscheinend liebt sie ihn wirklich. Als er zurückkam, war es sofort, als wäre er nie weg gewesen.“  
Beim Gedanken daran, wurde er wütend.  
„Und das ist dein Problem?“, fragte sie ihn.   
Er überlegte kurz. „Mein Problem ist, dass niemand sonst einfach so von heute auf morgen verschwinden könnte, ohne das Dutch oder Hosea einen Anfall bekommen würden. Sie haben ihn alle wieder aufgenommen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. So viel dann zum Thema Loyalität und Vertrauen…“, er bemerkte selber, wie verbittert er klang. „Und, wie er mit Abby und Jack umgeht, macht die Sache auch nicht besser. Beide leiden unter seinem Verhalten, doch das scheint ihn nicht zu interessieren.“  
„Wie alt ist Jack jetzt?“  
„Vier… Fünf? Gott, ich bin so schlecht mit Daten. Ich denke vier.“  
Sam lachte leise. „Er ist niedlich, ein wirklich cleverer Bursche.“  
Arthur nickte. „Ja, das ist er wirklich.“  
„Er hat mir letztens durch die Blume gesagt, dass ich hübsch bin.“, erwiderte Sam kichernd.   
Arthur lachte laut.   
„Ganz der Vater also.“  
Sam schlug ihn auf die Schulter.   
„Aua!“  
„Blödmann.“, sagte sie glucksend, dann war es kurz still.   
„Meinst du nicht, dass er vielleicht noch eine Chance von dir verdient hat? Immerhin kennst du ihn fast sein ganzes Leben, ihr seid doch eigentlich wie Brüder aufgewachsen, oder nicht?“  
„Schon, aber… Es fällt mir einfach schwer. Immer wieder macht er Blödsinn, manchmal fühle ich mich, wie damals, wo ich permanent hinter ihm herrennen musste, jeden Scheiß wieder kippen musste. Wird er jemals erwachsen? Ich befürchte beinahe nicht.“  
„Ist überhaupt jemand von euch erwachsen?“, neckte sie ihn.   
„Auch wieder wahr.“, gab er schmunzelnd zurück.  
Er drehte sich auf die Seite, sah zu ihr hoch. Sam lächelte ihn an, ihre grünen Augen funkelten im gedämpften Licht, welches durch die Vorhänge fiel.   
„Du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt, wie du Mary kennengelernt hast.“, sagte sie leise.   
Arthur stöhnte. „Du hast mich abgelenkt… Aber gut. Wie bereits gesagt, wir trafen sie und Jamie in einem Gemischtwarenladen, Dutch hatte uns einkaufen geschickt. John war ein ziemlicher Wirbelwind damals und fing irgendwie Streit mit ihrem Bruder an. Frag mich nicht wie, ich hatte ihm nur kurz den Rücken gekehrt und schon war es passiert. Dadurch kamen wir ins Gespräch und wie das eben so läuft… Wir haben uns getroffen, sind spazieren gegangen, haben uns heimlich weggeschlichen. Das lief ein paar Monate, ich war wirklich bis über beide Ohren in sie verknallt, bis ich ihr einen Antrag gemacht habe... Gott, wie dämlich das jetzt einfach alles klingt.“  
Sam fuhr weiterhin durch seine Haare, musterte ihn, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Ehrlich gesagt, klingt das sogar ganz schön… Wie die perfekte Liebesgeschichte.“  
„Tja… Dabei blieb es aber nicht. Marys Familie war oder ist, ziemlich verbohrt. Ihr Vater ist ein alter Griesgram, der alle schlecht behandelt, mich eingeschlossen. Ich war ihm von Anfang an ein Dorn im Auge, dabei wusste er zunächst gar nicht, womit ich wirklich mein Geld verdiente. Im Nachhinein kann ich ihn verstehen, er wollte nur das Beste für seine einzige Tochter, aber ich war bereit mich zu ändern. Ich hätte alles hinter mir gelassen, hätte mir mit ihr ein neues Leben aufgebaut… An dem Tag, an dem ich Dutch und Hosea von meinen Plänen erzählen wollte, teilte sie mir mit, dass sie dieses Leben nicht führen wollte, also verließ sie mich… Ein paar Monate später hörte ich, dass sie einen anderen Mann geheiratet hatte, einen reichen, wohlhabenden, angesehen Mann. Ende der Geschichte.“  
Es tat gut, endlich mal mit jemandem über die ganze Scheiße zu reden, auch wenn Sam vielleicht nicht der beste Gesprächspartner für diese Art von Unterhaltung war, doch sie hatte ihn darum gebeten, also war er auch ehrlich zu ihr.   
„Das muss dich ganz schön verletzt haben.“, sagte sie leise.   
Arthur nickte. „Und wie. Danach… Egal, das erzähl ich dir ein anderes Mal. Wichtig ist nur, dass ich nach dem ganzen Mist nie wieder jemanden so nah an mich rangelassen hab, bis du kamst.“  
Sam lächelte, dann setzte sie sich auf, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn sanft.   
„Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?“, murmelte sie an seinen Lippen.  
„Gut… Sehr gut, sogar.“, brummte er zurück, packte sie und zog sie auf sich. Sie lachte laut, hielt sich an seinen Oberarmen fest, als er sich mit ihr zur Seite drehte, sodass sie unter ihm lag.   
„Ich finde… Du hast mit mir ein paar wichtige Teile übersprungen, im Gegensatz zu Mary.“, sagte sie leise, als sie eine Hand an seine Wange legte und die andere auf seinem Rücken platzierte.   
Arthur grummelte leise, beugte sich hinab und küsste sie leicht.   
„Hab‘ ich das?“  
„Ja… Zum Beispiel war das jetzt erst meine erste richtige Verabredung, ich hab‘ noch keinen Spaziergang oder heimliches Wegschleichen von dir bekommen und das, obwohl ich dir schon vor Wochen meine Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt hab‘.“  
Er lachte leise.   
„Großer Gott, ich dachte schon du meinst den Antrag.“  
Sam schmunzelte.   
„Jetzt übertreib’s nicht, Cowboy.“  
„Unsere Beziehung ist irgendwie ein bisschen anders gestartet, als die meisten.“, gab er zurück, während er ihren Hals küsste. „Aber ich will mich nicht beschweren.“  
„Besser ist das für dich, sonst könntest du dir bald `ne andere suchen, Morgan.“, sagte sie halb im Scherz, während ihre Finger in sein kurzes Haar griffen.   
Er grinste an ihrer Haut. „Du würdest es keine fünf Minuten ohne mich aushalten, Miller.“  
Sam stöhnte, als er sachte in ihren Hals biss, ihr Körper bewegte sich unter ihm aufreizend.  
„Auch wieder wahr.“, gab sie atemlos zurück. 

Sie verließen den Saloon ein paar Stunden später, die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, als sie auf die belebten Straßen von Saint Denis traten.  
Himmel, er hasste diese Stadt. Es war laut, voll, schwül, warm. Viel zu viele Menschen auf einem Fleck. Alle diese neue Zivilisation kotzte ihn einfach nur an.   
Sam hielt neben ihm mitten in der Bewegung inne.   
„Was zum…?“  
Sie deutete auf Blue, seine Stute, die angebunden brav auf sie wartete.   
Arthur grinste breit. „Tja, sie ist ein schlaues Mädchen, sie findet mich überall.“  
Er konnte die vielen Fragezeichen in ihrem Blick deutlich sehen.   
„Aber… Wie? Sie war doch in Rhodes…?“  
„Sie folgt mir halt auf Schritt und Tritt.“, er ging auf seinen Paint zu, streichelte sie liebevoll am Hals.   
„Das ist doch…“, fassungslos sah sie ihn an.   
Arthur konnte nicht mehr und lachte laut auf. „Hab‘ dich verarscht, Miller. Der Postkutscher hat sie mit hierher genommen, hat mich vier Dollar gekostet.“  
Sam schnaubte. „Du bist ein Arsch, Arthur Morgan.“  
„Ich weiß.“, gab er trocken zurück, während er sie musterte. Sam hatte sich nicht ein zweites Mal davon überzeugen lassen, ein Kleid zu tragen, auch wenn es seiner Meinung nach unauffälliger war. Frauen in Hosen fielen einfach auf und das war schlecht, zumindest wenn man in weiten Teilen des Landes gesucht wurde.   
Trotzdem mochte er ihren Anblick, sehr sogar, dunkle Jeans, weiße Bluse, Haare zu einem langen Zopf geflochten, aber das Kleid, welches sie gestern getragen hatte, war auch verdammt scharf gewesen, so viel stand fest.  
Sie hatten den halben Tag im Bett verbracht, was Arthur sehr genossen hatte, einfach mal nichts tun, sich unterhalten und keine Gedanken an Geld oder ähnliches verschwenden.   
Der Tag gestern war schön gewesen, ein Anflug eines normalen Lebens, wie es hätte sein können, wenn er nicht vor all den Jahren auf Dutch getroffen wäre.  
Er wollte sich nicht beschweren, auf keinen Fall, aber manchmal dachte er darüber nach, wie es wäre ein vollkommen durchschnittliches Leben zu führen. Jeden Tag zur Arbeit zu gehen, abends nach Hause zu kommen, zu seiner Frau und eventuell sogar seinen Kindern. Nicht immer und immer wieder vor dem Gesetz zu flüchten, sich zu verstecken, zu rauben und zu morden.  
Seufzend riss er sich aus diesen Gedanken, kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück.   
Er saß auf, bot Sam seine Hand an, sie ergriff sie und setzte sich hinter ihn aufs Pferd, umschlang seine Mitte.   
Arthur ritt die Hauptstraße entlang, viele Blicke folgten ihnen, als sie Saint Denis verließen, ob wegen des Pferdes, der Frau oder ihm, wusste er nicht. Die Luft war so spät am Nachmittag immer noch dick und schwül.   
Er nahm seinen Hut ab, fuhr sich durch die deutlich kürzeren Haare, spürte den Schweiß in seinem Nacken.   
Sam lachte hinter ihm leise, griff um ihn herum und nahm ihm seinen Hut aus der Hand und setzte ihn sich auf.   
Er sah sich um, schmunzelte. Sein Hut war ihr viel zu groß, rutschte immer wieder in ihre Augen.   
„Steht dir.“, sagte er belustigt, während er wieder auf die Straße blickte.   
„Mein Name ist Arthur Morgan, ich bin ein grimmiger, böser, immer übel gelaunter Outlaw.“, imitierte sie ihn, und zwar ziemlich schlecht, trotzdem musste er lachen.   
„Gott, wenn ich mich so anhöre, sollte ich mir lieber `ne Kugel verpassen.“, scherzte er, als sie auf den Weg nach Rhodes einbogen.   
Kurz darauf kamen sie an Caliga Hall vorbei, die langen weißen Zäune säumten den Wegesrand.   
Sam seufzte hinter ihm, knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite.   
„Das hätte schon was.“, murmelte sie leise.   
Arthur folgte ihrem Blick über das große Anwesen.   
„Was? Das da? Viel zu groß. Viel zu teuer.“  
„Ich meinte nicht genau das, aber ein eigenes Zuhause. Vielleicht eine kleine Ranch… Das wäre mein Traum.“  
Überrascht sah er über seine Schulter, betrachtete ihr verträumtes Gesicht, sein Hut hing ihr tief in den Augen, während sie über die Landschaft blickte.   
„Hätt‘ nie gedacht, dass du dafür der Typ ist.“, gab er zurück.   
„Ich auch nicht. Ich hab‘ auch keine Ahnung von dem Rancher Leben, aber ganz ehrlich… Wie hart kann das schon sein? Ich weiß wie man mit Pferden umgeht, ich könnte sie züchten, trainieren, dann weiterverkaufen. Andere schaffen‘s doch auch.“, sagte sie schulterzuckend.   
Arthur dachte darüber nach was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Stellte sich vor wie es sein würde, ein kleines Stück Land, irgendwo im Westen, ein Häuschen, ein Stall, ein paar Wiesen, Pferde... Der Gedanke gefiel ihm, sehr sogar. Wenn er sich dann Sam noch in ihrem Haus vorstellte, gefiel es ihm sogar noch mehr. Keine Kämpfe mehr, keine Flucht mehr, hörte sich verdammt verlockend an.  
Könnten sie das schaffen? Wenn sie genug Geld zusammen hatten? Könnte er die Bande verlassen, seine Familie? Auf der anderen Seite, hatte er für Mary genau das gewollt und es hatte ihm nichts gebracht… Jedoch war Sam nicht Mary, zum Glück.   
Doch wie? Wann? Wann war der richtige Zeitpunkt auszusteigen? Er musste sich sicher sein, dass alle anderen in Sicherheit waren, dass sie irgendwo in Ruhe leben konnten, dann könnte er vielleicht gehen… Mit Sam.   
Blue zuckte unter ihnen zusammen, als plötzlich ein Mann aus dem Gebüsch neben ihnen stolperte.   
„Sir… Ich… Ich brauche Hilfe!“, rief er aus, als er auf den Boden fiel.   
Arthur scannte die Umgebung, außer ihm war niemand zu sehen.   
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er ihn misstrauisch.   
„Ich… Eine Schlange. Sie hat mich gebissen. Bitte, Sir… Ich brauche… Medizin, oder Sie müssen das Gift aussaugen, bitte!“, flehte er ihn an.   
„Gütiger Himmel…“, brummte er leise, als er vom Pferd stieg, in seiner Satteltasche kramte und ein Fläschchen Medizin zu Tage förderte. Er übergab es dem dunkelhäutigen Mann, der sich am Boden wandte.   
Überrascht und dankbar sah ihn an.   
„Danke, Sir! Danke…“  
In einem Zug kippte er die bittere Medizin herunter, dann blieb er einen Moment am Boden liegen.   
„Ich schulde Ihnen was, Freund.“, sagte er leise, Arthur schnaubte nur.   
„Schon gut. Kommen Sie alleine nach Hause?“  
Der fremde Mann nickte.   
„Ja, danke. Wirklich…“  
Arthur wandte sich ab, stieg wieder vor Sam auf und setzte sein Pferd in Bewegung.   
„Du hast also doch ein gutes Herz.“, sagte Sam hinter ihm leise.   
„Manchmal, ja.“, gab er zurück und lächelte über seine Schulter.   
„Mein Name ist Arthur Morgan und ich tue meistens nur so, als wäre ich grimmig und böse. Eigentlich bin ich echt handzahm.“, imitierte Sam ihn wieder, lachte dabei laut.   
Augenrollend wandte er sich ab.   
„Du bist eine Plage, ernsthaft.“  
Sam schlang ihre Arme um ihn, drückte ihn fest.   
„Aber du magst mich doch trotzdem, oder?“  
Leise lachend schüttelte er den Kopf.   
„Meistens, ja.“ Und wie.   
Sie ritten nach Rhodes, wo die Temperaturen zwar immer noch heiß waren, aber es bei weitem nicht so schwül war. Die Sonne stand schon ziemlich tief am Himmel, als sie den roten, sandigen Hauptweg hinabritten.   
Sam stupste ihn in die Seite und deutete auf einen dunkelhäutigen Mann, der am Zaun des Friedhofs saß, er machte einen ziemlich bedrückten Eindruck.   
Arthur seufzte, hielt direkt vor ihm an.   
„Geht’s Ihnen gut, Mister?“, fragte er ihn.   
„Soll ich Ihnen Platz machen?“, fragte er stattdessen zurück und Arthur sah ihn verständnislos an.  
„Platz?“  
„Sitze ich am falschen Ort?“, fragte er erneut, beeilte sich aufzustehen.   
Arthur sah über seine Schulter zu Sam, doch sie zuckte nur unwissend die Schultern.   
„Wie bitte?“  
„Ich wollte Sie nicht verärgern, Sir. Bitte…“, er hob ergeben die Hände.   
„Was meinen Sie?“, fragte Arthur ihn, immer noch unsicher was genau mit dem Mann los war.   
„Es tut mir sehr leid, Sir. Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden einen schönen Tag und ich entschuldige mich für alle Ärgernisse, die ich versehentlich bereitet haben könnte.“, gab er zurück, während er nach einer Tasche griff und rückwärts ging.  
Stirnrunzelnd sahen sie ihm nach. „Was trinken Sie, Mister?“, fragte Arthur ihn und Sam knuffte ihn dafür in die Seite.   
„Was denn?“, fragte er sie leise.  
Der Mann hielt inne. „Nichts, Sir, gar nichts.“  
„Warum benehmen Sie sich dann so komisch?“  
„Das entspricht nicht meiner Absicht… Es tut mir leid, falls ich Sie verärgert habe.“  
Sam räusperte sie hinter ihm. „Wie sollten Sie uns verärgert haben, Mister?“, fragte sie ihn freundlich.   
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber ich habe auch keine Ahnung, wie ich die letzten Kerle verärgert habe… und die haben mir wegen meiner Unverschämtheit meinen Wagen gestohlen.“, gab er aufgebracht zurück, während er auf sie zu trat.   
„Die haben deshalb Ihren Wagen geklaut?“, fragte Sam ihn verblüfft.  
„Ich nehme an, sie hatten etwas gegen meine ärztliche Tätigkeit.“, sagte er und hob die Tasche in seiner Hand an. „Ich habe den Leuten geholfen.“  
„Und das kam nich‘ gut an?“  
„Ich habe die Konkurrenz unterboten… Oder ich war zu dunkelhäutig… Oder ich besaß ein enervierendes Wesen… Oder ich war ein besserwisserischer feiner Pinkel aus der Großstadt und wollte hier ein paar Jungs vom Lande mit meinen gehobenen Worten herabsetzten. Die Ausprägung meiner Sünden war der Quell einiger Mutmaßungen, daher haben sie mich ausgebootet.“, sagte er, ein hoffnungsloser Unterton in seiner Stimme.  
Sam schnaubte. „Das ist nicht besonders nett.“  
„Das war auch mein Eindruck. Trotzdem, verglichen mit der Ausweidung, Kastration, dem Fenstersturz und der Kreuzigung, die sie mir anboten… Kam es mir vor, als wäre ich glimpflich davongekommen.“   
Der Arzt setzte sich wieder auf die Holzkiste, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben.   
„Einfallsreiche Burschen.“, erwiderte Arthur trocken.  
Er lachte leise. „Ja... Keine große Wertschätzung meiner ärztlichen Tätigkeit, zu freigiebig mit meiner Weisheit und meinen Dienstleistungen.“  
Arthur sah über seine Schulter, Sam nickte.   
„Wo sind sie hin?“, fragte er ihn, der Arzt deutete den Weg entlang. „Die Richtung.“  
„Sie bleiben hier.“, orderte er an.  
„Ich bin quasi dazu gezwungen. Bitte, geben Sie sich meinetwegen nicht in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten.“, rief er ihnen noch nach, als Arthur das Pferd wendete und die Straße wieder zurückritt.   
„Suchen Sie nach dem Wagen von dem Kerl? Ich hab‘ gehört, sie bringen ihn rüber nach Macomb’s End.“, sprach sie ein Einwohner an.   
„Alles klar, danke.“, antworte Sam hinter ihm.  
Sie folgten dem Weg aus der Stadt, Richtung Norden, am Kamassa River entlang.   
„Weißt du wo das ist?“, fragte Sam ihn.   
Arthur nickte. „Ja, wir haben da vor ein paar Wochen die Schwarzbrennerei der Braithwaites hochgenommen.“  
Kurz vor dem Ziel, hielt er an und sie rutschten vom Pferd, schulterten ihre Waffen.   
Ein paar Lemoyne Räuber hatten den Wagen geklaut, zwei standen mitten auf dem Weg, beobachteten sie, als sie näherkamen.   
„Ein Freund von mir ist Arzt und vermisst seinen Wagen… Den haben Sie nicht zufällig gesehen, oder?“, fragte Arthur einen der beiden scheinheilig. Er wusste worauf das hinauslaufen würde, wie immer auf einen Kampf.  
Der Räuber lachte. „Ganz schön dreist, oder? Sagen Sie Ihrem ‚Freund‘, dass wir ihm einen Besuch abstatten werden.“, gab er zurück.   
Sam schnaubte abfällig. „Ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt.“, raunte sie, bevor sie ihm direkt zwischen die Augen schoss.   
„Jesus!“, rief Arthur aus, auf der einen Seite beeindruckt, auf der anderen erschrocken.   
Es waren nicht viele, daher machten sie kurzen Prozess mit ihnen.   
Am Ende des Weges stand der Wagen, unversehrt.   
Sam sammelte alles Nützliche ein, filzte die Toten nach brauchbaren Sachen, bevor sie zu Arthur auf die Kutsche stieg.   
„Das ist das zweite Mal, dass ich hier einen Haufen Männer erledigen musste.“, grummelte er, als er den Wagen wendete und den Weg wieder hinabfuhr.   
„Dr. Renaud’s. Seltsamer Typ.“, sagte Sam, nachdem sie die Außenseite des Wagens begutachtet hatte.   
Arthur stimmte ihr zu. „Ich glaub‘, er’s eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, aber das Leben hat ihm übel mitgespielt.“  
„Inwiefern?“  
„Naja, Lenny hat mir erzählt, dass die Menschen hier nicht besonders nett zu Leuten wie ihnen sind.“, gab er nachdenklich zurück.   
„Ernsthaft? Die Zeiten sind doch lange vorbei.“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jap, aber anscheinend nicht für alle.“  
„Gott, das ist so primitiv, ehrlich.“  
Arthur stimmte ihr zu, schwieg jedoch. Was sollte er auch sagen? Die Leute hier waren nun mal dämlich, so viel hatte er auch schon mitbekommen. Ein Grund mehr, endlich wieder nach Westen zu wandern.  
Sie brachten den Wagen nach Rhodes zurück, wo der Arzt sie freudig empfing.   
Als Dank übergab er ihnen ein Rezept, mit dessen Hilfe man gute Medizin herstellen konnte.   
„Jeden Tag, eine gute Tat, Morgan.“, stellte sie belustigt fest, nachdem der Arzt mit seinem Wagen aus der Stadt rollte.   
Arthur grinste sie an. „Ich glaub‘, ich hab‘ heute schon mindestens drei oder vier gute Taten begangen, abgesehen von dieser gerade.“  
Sam wurde rot, schlug ihn auf den Oberarm.   
„Du bist… Ehrlich, unfassbar.“  
Er lachte laut. „Ich weiß… Danke und Bitte natürlich.“  
Sie wandte sich ab, rot wie eine Tomate und ging auf sein Pferd zu.   
„Kommst du, Cowboy?“, rief sie über ihre Schulter und er folgte ihr, immer noch herzhaft lachend.


	26. Kapitel 26

„Du bist ein Arschloch, John Marston! Ein nichtsnutziges, faules, dummes Arschloch. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger!“  
Sam schreckte aus ihrem leichten Schlaf hoch und sah sich orientierungslos um, Abigails laute Stimme kam irgendwo von rechts.   
Erschöpft ließ sie sich zurück auf Arthus Bett fallen, wo sie zuvor auf ihn gewartet hatte und wohl eingenickt sein musste.   
„Das wissen inzwischen alle hier, Abigail. Lass dir langsam mal was Neues einfallen.“, gab John genervt zurück und Sam rollte mit den Augen. Die beiden konnten sich aber auch zoffen, dass einem Hören und Sehen verging, Wahnsinn.   
„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem, hm?“, fragte sie zurück und Sam machte sich innerlich auf einen fiesen Ausbruch bereit, müde setzte sie sich auf und stellte ihre Füße auf dem Boden ab.   
Johns Rücken tauchte in ihrem Blickfeld auf, er stand neben Arthurs Wagen, Abigail stand vor ihm, beachtete Sam aber nicht.  
„Gott, Weib. Lass mich doch einfach mal in Ruhe, was kapierst du daran nicht?“  
John fuhr sich unwirsch durch die Haare, schüttelte den Kopf. Abigails Gesichtsausdruck war einen kurzen Moment verletzt, dann fing sie sich wieder und funkelte ihn böse an.   
„Der Junge braucht seinen Vater, John. Wann siehst du das endlich ein?“  
John schnaube laut. „Ich bin nicht sein Vater und werde es auch nie sein, Ende der Diskussion. Jetzt lass mich mit dem Scheiß verdammt nochmal in Ruhe!“, gab er gepresst zurück, wandte sich ab, warf Sam einen schnellen Blick zu und verschwand dann im Wald neben dem Lager.   
Unangenehm berührt sah Sam zu Abigail, die immer noch wie angewurzelt dastand.   
Als Sam sich erhob, huschte Abigails Blick zu ihr, musterte sie vorsichtig.   
„Alles okay?“, fragte Sam sie.   
Abigail zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wie immer, würde ich sagen.“  
Sam lächelte sie leicht an, dann wollte sie sich abwenden, doch Abigail hielt sie auf.   
„Sam.“  
„Hm?“  
„Ich weiß, es ist… hm… Könntest du mal mit ihm reden?“, fragte Abigail sie leise.   
Sam hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.   
„Ich? Wieso ich?“  
Hilflos sah die junge Mutter sie an.   
„Ich glaube, er hört auf dich… Warum auch immer, aber du bedeutest ihm was und vielleicht hört er dir ja zu.“  
Sam musste schlucken. „Ich… Abigail, ich weiß nicht, ob das…“  
Sie lachte humorlos. „Ich weiß es.“  
„Was?“  
„Das mit dem Kuss, Sam. Ich bin nicht blöd.“  
Uff, okay.   
„Ähm…“  
Abigail winkte locker ab. „Ist schon okay, wirklich. Es geht mich nichts an, was er mit wem auch immer treibt. So lange er für Jack da ist, interessiert es mich nicht... Wir haben schon lange keine romantische Beziehung mehr, Sam.“  
Sam musterte Abigail erstaunt, ihre dunkelbraunen Haare waren zu einem ordentlichen Dutt frisiert, ihre blau-grauen Augen sahen sie wachsam an, ihr eigentlich schönes Gesicht, sah erschöpft und abgekämpft aus. Sam dachte an Arthurs Worte zurück, was Abigail schon alles durchgemacht hatte und Mitleid regte sich in ihr.   
„Okay, ich versuchs‘.“, lenkte Sam ein.   
„Danke.“, gab sie zurück, drückte kurz Sams Hände und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Jack, der neben Hosea saß und las.   
Unschlüssig sah Sam zu dem Waldstück hinüber, in dem John gerade verschwunden war, seufzend trottete sie auf den Waldrand zu, ging zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, sah sich um, bis sie John ein Stück entfernt auf einer umgekippten Kiefer sitzen sah.   
„Hey Wolfsmann.“, grüßte sie ihn freundlich und John sah auf, seine braunen Augen musterten sie.   
„Miller.“  
Sam setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Hat Abigail dich geschickt?“, fragte er sie mit heiserer Stimme.  
„Nein.“  
John lachte leise. „Hat sie wohl. Los, spuck‘s schon aus.“  
„Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte Sam ihn, was John sie überrascht ansehen ließ.   
„Wie’s mir geht? Ich glaub‘ du bist die Erste seit Monaten, die mich das fragt.“  
Sam musterte ihn von der Seite, er hatte die Unterarme auf den Knien abgestützt, sein kantiges Profil lag halb im Schatten, sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet.   
Er seufzte tief, dann sah er sie an. „Beschissen geht’s mir.“  
„Warum?“  
John schnaubte. „Wegen allem. Mein Leben ist ein einziges Chaos, Miller.“  
Mitfühlend legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. „Inwiefern?“  
Er überlegte lange, sein Blick auf die umliegenden Bäume gerichtet, seine linke Hand hatte er Gedankenverloren über ihre gelegt.   
„Schau uns doch an, Sam. Wir sind immer auf der Flucht, suchen ständig nach Arbeit, brauchen immer Geld, haben nie ein festes zu Hause, sind überall im Land gesucht… Ist das eine Umgebung für ein Kind? Ich denke eher nicht. Außerdem, wollte ich nie Vater sein. Ich hab‘ einfach nicht das Zeug dazu…“  
„Hast du dir das einreden lassen, oder denkst du wirklich so?“, fragte sie ihn.   
John hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie an. „Was genau?“  
„Das mit dem Vater sein.“  
„Jeder weiß doch, dass ich ein Nichtsnutz bin und nich‘ in der Lage bin, `nen Kind zu versorgen.“  
Sam musste leise lachen. „Ja, das sagt Abigail… Aber stimmt es auch?“  
Seine braunen Augen sahen sie an.   
„Ich hatte `ne beschissene Kindheit, Miller. Meine Mutter ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben und mein Vater… War kein wirklicher Vater. Als ich acht Jahre alt war, starb er und ich kam in `nen Kinderheim. Hab’s nicht lange ausgehalten, bin mit elf abgehauen und ein Jahr später hat Dutch mich vorm Galgen gerettet. Ich hab‘ keine Ahnung von Kindern, war ja selber kaum eins… Wie soll ich da ein eigenes großziehen? Zumal er ja eh…“  
„… nicht von dir ist. Schon klar, John. Aber hast du ihm jemals eine Chance gegeben?“, fragte Sam ihn.   
Er seufzte leise. „Ich hab‘ einfach Angst, dass ich genau dieselben Fehler mache, wie mein Vater damals…“  
„Aber John… Du machst doch jetzt genau das, was du eigentlich nicht willst. Du behandelst Jack wie Luft, du unternimmst kaum etwas mit ihm, du kennst ihn doch eigentlich kaum, oder?“  
John nickte, wich ihrem Blick aus.   
„Selbst, wenn er nicht von dir ist, was du wahrscheinlich nie wirklich bestätigen kannst, ist er ein toller Junge, der zwar viele Onkel hat, aber trotzdem nur einen Vater… Den er ganz sicher trotz allem liebt.“  
John schwieg, drückte ihre Hand aber sachte.   
„Ich kann verstehen, dass du nie Kinder wolltest, aber es ist nun mal so passiert und ihr solltet das Beste daraus machen…“, ergänzte Sam.   
„Ihr… Sam, es gibt kein „ihr“. Ich bin vielleicht der Vater des Jungen, aber nicht Abigails Mann. Der Zug ist schon lange abgefahren, glaub mir.“  
„Selbst wenn, John. Auch wenn ihr nicht zusammen seid, könnt ihr euch gemeinsam um Jack kümmern.“  
„Du siehst doch wie sie mit mir umgeht. Egal was ich mache, es ist immer alles falsch, oder unpassend oder sonst irgendwas. Jedes Wort was ich mit ihr wechsle, ist schon zu viel. Immer versteht sie alles falsch, schreit mich an oder beleidigt mich. Ich hab‘ auf die Scheiße keinen Bock mehr, ehrlich.“  
Sam musste schmunzeln.   
„Vielleicht solltet ihr euch mal in Ruhe hinsetzen und reden, John. Und zwar ganz in Ruhe, ohne Jack, ohne die anderen in der Nähe.“  
Er hob den Blick und sah sie an, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.   
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du Morgan willst?“, fragte er sie.   
Sam lachte verlegen. „Ja, ziemlich… Warum?“  
John löste seine Hand von ihrer und legte sie sachte an ihre Wange, sein Daumen fuhr sanft über ihre Unterlippe. Sam blieb der Atem im Halse stecken und sie rührte sich nicht.   
„Weil du’n verdammt guter Fang bist, deswegen.“, raunte er ihr leise zu, seine Augen sahen zwischen ihren und ihrem Mund hin und her.   
Sie musste leise lachen. „Dein Veilchen ist gerade so abgeheilt John, willst du wirklich ein zweites riskieren?“  
Er grinste sie an, nahm seine Hand zurück und sagte: „Falls er dich irgendwann gehen lässt, werd‘ ich da sein, verlass dich drauf.“  
„Vielleicht solltest du lieber versuchen, deine Familie zu retten, Marston.“, gab Sam zurück, lächelte ihn aber an, ziemlich durcheinander von seinen Worten. Warum zum Teufel sollte er auf sie warten? Das ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn.  
Zugegeben, Sam fühlte sich zu John hingezogen, mehr als ihr lieb war, aber selbst, wenn sie Arthur nicht hätte, würde seine Familie immer zwischen ihnen stehen, was die ganze Sache nicht wirklich vereinfachen würde.   
John zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.   
„Vielleicht… Vielleicht auch nicht.“  
Sie saßen eine Zeit lang einfach stumm nebeneinander, Sam bestaunte den wunderschönen Wald um sie herum, beobachtete die Vögel und die Eichhörnchen, die immer wieder durch die Baumkronen huschten. John hatte sein Messer aus der Tasche geholt und schnitzte irgendwas in einen Ast.   
„Wie ist das eigentlich passiert?“, fragte er sie irgendwann.   
Sam wandte sich ihm zu, schlug ein Bein unter und sah ihn an.   
„Was genau?“  
„Arthur und du. Ich meine, versteh mich nicht falsch, ich freu mich für euch, obwohl freuen vielleicht übertrieben wäre… Aber, es… Es ist einfach so ungewohnt.“  
Sie musste leise lachen. „Tja… hm. Wie sowas eben passiert, würde ich mal sagen, Marston.“  
John schnitzte weiter, den Blick auf den Stock in seinen Händen gerichtet.   
„Ich dachte immer, nach der Sache mit Mary würde er nie wieder… Er war immer so abweisend, zu jedem, oder besser gesagt zu jeder. Ich glaub‘ nicht, dass er danach nochmal jemanden hatte und das ist schon verdammt lang her.“, sagte er kurz darauf. „Selbst zu Karen hat er nein gesagt, was wirklich schwer ist, glaub‘ mir.“  
Sam sah ihn fassungslos an. „Was zum…? Karen? Ernsthaft?“  
John lachte leise, wurde aber ein bisschen rot. „‘Is vielleicht nicht die Hellste, aber hat `nen Wahnsinnskörper.“   
„Aber… Sean?“  
John winkte lässig ab. „Ja, jetzt. Früher nich‘.“  
„Heißt das… Du hast mir Karen geschl…?“  
„Nein! Gott, nein. Aber man wird ja wohl noch träumen dürfen.“, sagte er grinsend während Sam den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich wollte damit eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich nich‘ damit gerechnet hab‘, Arthur noch mal irgendwann in festen Händen zu sehen.“  
Sam seufzte. „Ich hab‘ mir das alles auch anders vorgestellt.“  
John musterte sie neugierig von der Seite, seine Hände hatten innegehalten.   
„Inwiefern?“  
„Okay, das kam jetzt falsch rüber… Das ist… Also, ich war vorher nie mit jemandem zusammen, John. Und ich wollte es auch nich‘. Ist alles ziemlich neu für mich…“, gab sie leise zu.   
„Moment. Willst du mir jetzt weiß machen, dass du noch vorher noch keinen Mann hattest?“, völlig überrascht sah er sie an, Sam lachte verlegen.   
„So kann man es auch ausdrücken, ja.“  
Er deutete hilflos auf ihr Gesicht.   
„Aber… Wie? Warum? Ich verstehs‘ nich‘…“  
„Ich fass‘ das jetzt mal auf Kompliment auf, Marston. Ich hatte auch keine besonders schöne Kindheit. Mein Vater war… ist ein Arschloch, eigentlich gibt es gar nicht genügend fiese Worte, die ihn beschreiben würden, wirklich. Ich hab‘ keine besonders guten Erfahrungen mit Männern gemacht, daher bin ich ihnen, so weit es möglich war, aus dem Weg gegangen.“   
John sah sie an, den Kopf leicht schiefgelegt.   
„Bis Arthur kam.“  
Sie nickte. „Jap, obwohl ich ihn am Anfang echt nich‘ leiden konnte.“  
Sein heiseres Lachen hallte durch den Wald.   
„Ja, er kann ziemlich unausstehlich sein, wenn er will.“  
„Und wie.“, Sam stand auf und streckte sich, was ihre Schultern knacken ließ. „Aber jetzt ist er echt handzahm.“  
John lachte heiser, beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln. „Arthur ist bestimmt vieles, aber garantiert nicht handzahm.“  
„Auch wieder wahr.“, gab sie grinsend zurück. „Kommst du mit?“  
Er überlegte kurz, erhob sich dann aber ebenfalls und ging neben ihr zurück ins Camp.   
„Versprichst du mir, dass du wenigstens versuchst mit Abigail zu reden?“, fragte sie ihn, als sie den Waldrand erreicht hatten.   
John schnaubte. „Gut, wenns‘ sein muss.“  
Sam blieb stehen und packte ihn am Oberarm, er stoppte und wandte sich ihr zu.   
„Marston, du hast nur diese eine Familie, nur diesen einen Sohn. Später wirst du es bereuen, wenn du nicht alles dafür getan hast, sie zu retten. Abigail liebt dich, zumindest hab‘ ich den Eindruck, dass es so ist und Jack ebenfalls, da bin ich mir ganz sicher...“  
Er sah sie an, lange, zu lange.   
„Ich liebe sie aber nicht, Miller. Und das wird sich auch nicht mehr ändern.“  
Damit schüttelte er ihre Hand ab und marschierte über die Wiese auf sein Zelt zu, Sam sah ihm sprachlos hinterher.   
Okay, das war interessant gewesen.   
Kopfschüttelnd sah sie sich um, mehrere neugierige Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet, was sie jedoch ignorierte. Seit die Sache zwischen ihr und Arthur bekannt war, hatten gerade die Damen im Camp, ziemlich offensichtliches Interesse an ihr.   
Sam ging auf ihre Stute zu, die im Schatten graste. Ihr leises Brummeln zur Begrüßung wärmte ihr Herz und sie steckte ihr schnell einen Apfel zu, während sie über das weiche Fell strich.   
Erschöpft ließ sie sich neben ihr in Gras sinken und kramte ihr Tagebuch aus ihrer Tasche, öffnete es auf einer freien Seite.   
Der Ausflug nach Saint Denis war schon wieder einige Tage her, seitdem hatte sie Arthur kaum gesehen, da er permanent von Dutch von A nach B geschickt wurde. Trelawny hatte es sich nach ihrer Rettungsaktion im Lager gemütlich gemacht und Sam hatte schon das ein oder andere interessante Gespräch mit ihm führen können. Er war wirklich ein seltsamer Vogel, aber zumindest nett, er hatte ihr sogar einen kleinen Zaubertrick beigebracht.   
Kieran und Mary-Beth schienen wirklich langsam miteinander anzubändeln, was Sam freute, auch wenn er sie permanent nach ihrem Rat fragte und damit beinahe irre machte. Aber es war niedlich, er gab sich Mühe.   
Die Frage, die sie momentan aber am meisten beschäftigte war jedoch, wo das Geld von Blackwater abgeblieben war.   
Dutch hatte, genau wie alle anderen, keine Ahnung wer das Geld genommen haben könnte, was wirklich erstaunlich war, da er ja sonst immer alles wusste.   
Sam war sich sicher, dass es keiner von ihnen gewesen sein konnte, da die Pinkertons immer noch genauestens die Stadt bewachten und niemand von ihnen raus oder reinkommen würde, ohne einen Großalarm auszulösen.   
Auf der anderen Seite musste es jemand sein, der genau wusste, wo das Geld vergraben war und Sam war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nicht jeder diese Information von Dutch bekommen hatte.   
Es blieb also vorerst ein Rätsel, wo und wer dieses Geld hatte.   
Sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als sich jemand hinter sie setzte, lange Beine umschlossen ihre.  
„Großer Gott!“, rief sie aus, als Arthur sie grinsend packte und seine starken Arme um sie legte.   
„Bin leider nur ich, sorry.“, gab er belustigt zurück und Sam drehte den Kopf, damit er sie küssen konnte.   
„Hi Sweetie.“, raunte er leise an ihren Lippen, was Sam lächeln ließ.  
„Howdy Cowboy.“, gab sie zurück und sah in seine blauen Augen, die unter seinem Hut im Schatten lagen.   
„Was machst du?“, fragte er sie, setzte seinen Hut ab, legte ihn neben sich ins Gras und stützte sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter ab.   
Sam klappte ihr Tagebuch zu.   
„Geheimkram. Und du?“  
Sein leises Lachen vibrierte an ihrem Rücken, als sie sich gegen ihn lehnte und tief seinen einzigartigen Geruch einatmete, sofort fiel die Anspannung des Tages von ihr ab.   
Arthur streichelte sachte über ihre Oberarme. „Ich war ebenfalls in geheimer Mission unterwegs. Hab‘ was für dich, oder besser; uns. Willst du’s sehen?“  
Sam sah über ihre Schulter. „Eine Überraschung?“, fragte sie aufgeregt.   
Er grinste sie an. „So was in der Art, ja.“  
Sie sprang auf ihre Füße und zog Arthur ebenfalls hoch.   
„Klar, immer her damit.“, erwiderte sie und streckte erwartungsvoll ihre Hand aus.   
Arthur schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, nahm ihre Hand in seine und ging mit ihr Richtung Camp.   
Schmollend folgte sie ihm. „Ist es eine große Überraschung?“  
Er überlegte einen Moment. „Vielleicht. Ja… Doch, schon.“  
Sam quiekte vergnügt und folgte ihm weiter, bis sie vor seinem Wagen stehen blieben.   
„Was zum…?!“  
„Und? Was sagst du?“, fragte er sie vorsichtig.   
Sam ging auf seinen Wagen zu, wo vorhin nur sein Bett, der Tisch und seine Truhe unter einer Plane gestanden hatten, stand jetzt ein größeres weißes Zelt, ein bisschen kleiner als Dutchs. Auf der einen Seite war es mit dem Wagen verbunden, auf der anderen am Boden festgemacht, in der Mitte hielten zwei große Stangen das Dach oben. Die eine Eingangsplane war zur Seite geschlagen und Sam ging langsam hinein.   
Zu ihrer linken, dort wo der Wagen stand, waren zwei Feldbetten nebeneinander geschoben worden, an der Wand hingen immer noch die Bilder von Arthur. Der kleine Tisch stand daneben, die Truhe stand in der rechten Ecke, wo es ebenfalls eine kleine Sitzecke gab, was eigentlich nur ein paar Felle und Kissen auf dem Boden waren, aber es sah verdammt gemütlich aus.   
Sam ging auf die Betten zu, Arthur folgte ihr. Sie konnte sogar stehen, so hoch war das Zelt.   
„Was… Was ist das?“, fragte sie ihn.   
Arthur lachte leise. „Also in erster Linie ist es ein Zelt.“, gab er zurück und Sam schnaubte.   
„Ach nee.“  
„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du… Also, ich würde… Verdammt.“, stammelte er leise und Sam wandte sich ihm zu.   
„Was?“  
Seine blauen Augen sahen sie durchdringend an, er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hände in seine, dann holte er tief Luft.   
„Ich möchte, dass du mit mir hier wohnst. Dass das hier unser Zelt ist.“, sagte er dann und deutete um sich.   
Unsicher sah er sie an, wartete auf ihre Reaktion.   
Sam brauchte einen Moment, um das zu verarbeiten.   
„Moment mal, also ich hab‘ immer noch kein nächtliches Wegschleichen, oder ein heimliches Treffen von dir bekommen und jetzt möchtest du, dass ich mit dir in ein Zelt ziehe?“, fragte sie ihn, gespielt fassungslos.   
Kurz sah er sie verstört an, dann lachte er unsicher.   
„Okay, okay… Das… Ähm, können wir immer noch nachholen.“  
Kommentarlos wandte sie sich ab und erkundete weiter das Zelt, Arthur blieb an den Betten stehen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, folgte ihr mit seinem Blick.   
„Denkst du nicht, dass das vielleicht etwas übereilt ist?“, fragte sie ihn, während sie die Felle begutachtete.   
Arthur stutzte. „Nein, eigentlich nicht.“  
Sam musste sich das fette Grinsen wirklich verkneifen, innerlich freute sie sich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.   
Er räusperte sich. „Ich dachte… Naja, ich bin doch eh fast jede Nacht bei dir, oder du bei mir… Da macht es doch eigentlich keinen Unterschied oder? Also hab‘ ein größeres Zelt besorgt, da deins einfach zu klein ist und meins… Hm… Is‘ ja eigentlich kein Zelt, so wegen der Privatsphäre und so.“, brummte er leise, immer noch unsicher.  
„Na gut.“, gab sie gespielt gleichgültig zurück und ging wieder auf ihn zu, blieb vor ihm stehen.   
„Na gut?“, fragte er zurück, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen.   
„Wäre ja auch zu schade um das schöne Zelt.“  
Arthur musterte sie, verwirrt. Sam deutete auf das Zeltdach, verlor dann gegen sich selbst und begann zu lachen, dann warf sie ihm ihre Arme um den Hals und küsste ihn.   
„War nur `n Scherz, Morgan. Natürlich will ich, du Blödmann.“  
Erleichtert zog er sie in seine Arme.   
„Himmel, ich dachte wirklich du gibst mir `nen Korb, Frau.“  
Sam musste erneut lachen, dann sah sie ihn an, versank beinahe in dem blau seiner Augen.   
„Komm, lass uns meine Sachen holen, Bettnachbar.“  
Er folgte ihr zu ihrem ehemaligen Zelt. Innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten hatten sie alles zusammengepackt und in ihr neues „zu Hause“ verfrachtet, das kleine Zelt hatten sie abgebaut und sicher verstaut. Ihre Klamotten lagen neben seiner Truhe in ihrer kleineren, ihre Bücher lagen ordentlich gestapelt neben der Kuschelecke, ihr Sattel und das restliche Pferdezubehör lagen auf einem kleinen Bock neben seinem, in der Ecke neben den Betten.   
Zufrieden sah sie sich um.   
„Okay, es fehlen vielleicht noch ein paar weibliche Akzente, aber eigentlich ist es recht annehmbar.“  
Arthur schnaubte hinter ihr.   
„Mach was immer du willst, so lange du bei mir bist, ist mir der Rest Schnuppe.“  
Sam sah sich um, ihr Herz machte einen verräterischen Sprung.   
„Das ist süß von dir.“  
Er knurrte leise. „Nenn mich noch einmal süß und ich geb‘ dir süß, glaub mir.“  
Sie ging unbeeindruckt an ihm vorbei und setzte sich auf die Felle, streckte sich genüsslich aus. Schmunzelnd sah sie ihn an.   
„Drohst du mir etwa? Süß, Morgan. Echt süß.“  
Einen Moment starrte er sie nur perplex an, dann grinste er diabolisch und kam langsam auf sie zu.   
„Du hast es nich‘ anders gewollt.“, grummelte er leise.  
Sam ließ ihren Blick genüsslich über seine Erscheinung wandern, dunkle Jeans, hellblaues Hemd, mehr brauchte es nicht, um ihren Puls zu beschleunigen.   
Gefährlich langsam kam er immer weiter auf sie, stoppte vor ihren Füßen und ging in die Hocke, musterte sie.   
Grinsend setzte sie sich auf, griff nach seinem Halstuch und zog daran, bis er halb über ihr kniete, seine Arme rechts und links von ihr abgestützt.   
„Du wirst dich wohl oder übel daran gewöhnen müssen, dass ich dich süß finde, Cowboy.“, neckte sie ihn, während sie sanfte Küsse über seine Kinnlinie verteilte.   
Arthur schnaubte abfällig, legte sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf sie, packte ihre Handgelenke und nagelte sie über ihrem Kopf fest, während seine andere Hand über ihren Körper wanderte.   
Er neigte den Kopf und küsste sie, hart, fordernd. Sam löste sich umgehend in sämtliche Bestandteile auf, gab sich ihm völlig hin, genoss jede Berührung.   
Seine raue Hand wanderte unter ihr Hemd und streichelte über ihren nackten Bauch, was ihre Muskeln zucken ließ.   
Wie von selbst umschlossen ihre Beine seine Mitte, ihr Körper wandte sich unter seinen kundigen Fingern. Frustriert versuchte sie ihre Handgelenke aus seinem Griff zu befreien, wollte ihn berühren, streicheln, doch er gab nicht nach, hielt sie fest.   
Ein freches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er den Kopf ein Stück hob und sie ansah.   
„Ich mag diese Ecke jetzt schon.“, murmelte er leise, bevor er sich ihrem Hals zuwandte. Sam stöhnte gepresst, als seine Zunge über ihre erhitzte Haut fuhr, ließ ihren Kopf ergeben in den Nacken fallen.   
„Gott, Arthur ich… Verdammt.“, brachte sie abgehackt heraus, während er weiterhin ihren Hals liebkoste.   
„Was?“, hauchte er an ihrer Haut.   
„Ich will dich.“, platzte es aus ihr heraus und Arthur lachte leise.   
„Jetzt? Also wirklich, Miller. Es könnte jederzeit jemand…“  
„Arthur? Arthur?!“, rief jemand von draußen und Sam stöhnte frustriert auf.   
„Nein, verdammt! Nicht jetzt!“, rief sie laut und Arthur musste lachen, löste sich jedoch unwillig von ihr und stand auf, richtete sich kurz und grinste sie dann an.   
„Oh, entschuldigt die Störung. Ich komme einfach später wieder.“, hörten sie Trelawnys Stimme vor dem Zelt.   
„Schon gut, Josiah. Was gibt’s?“, fragte Arthur, wandte sich dem Zelteingang zu, während Sam sich zutiefst frustriert wieder herrichtete und ebenfalls nach draußen trat.   
Trelawny stand unangenehm berührt vor dem Zelt, sah zwischen ihnen hin und her.   
„Ich… Meine Güte, es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber es ist mitten am Tag und ich dachte… Naja.“  
Arthur klopfte ihm selbstgefällig auf die Schulter.   
„Was dachtest du? Dass man nur nachts Sex haben kann?“  
Sam rammte ihm empört ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite.   
„Himmel, Arthur!“  
Tatsächlich wurde der sonst so wortgewandte und unerschütterliche Trelawny rot wie eine Tomate. „Natürlich nicht. Es… Großer Gott. Vergessen wir das einfach ja? Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du gerade Zeit hast, Arthur.“  
Arthur verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sah dann zu Sam.   
„Also eigentlich…“  
Ergeben hob Josiah die Hände. „Schon gut. Schon gut. Nachricht ist angekommen. Ich weiß, dass du mich für einen mimosenhaften Tölpel hältst.“  
„Einen was?“  
„Einen Mann der Worte und nicht der Taten, eigentlich gar kein richtiger Mann.“  
„Ich halte dich für so glitschig wie `nen Aal in dem Ölfass, aber du bist trotzdem `nen Mann.“, gab Arthur zurück, während er sich eine Zigarette anzündete und tief inhalierte.   
„Ich glaube, ich habe etwas Interessantes gefunden.“, sagte Josiah.   
„Ach ja?“  
„Hast du schon mal eine Postkutsche überfallen?“, fragte er ihn und Sam musste lachen.   
„Nein, noch nie. Wer käme denn auf so eine Idee? Natürlich hab‘ ich schon mal `ne verdammte Postkutsche ausgeraubt und das weißt du auch.“  
Trelawny ließ sich von Arthurs Ironie nicht beeindrucken. „Und was ist das Problem mit Postkutschen?“, fragte er ihn.  
„Die bewaffneten Männer, die einem `ne Kugel in den Kopf jagen wollen?“  
„Nicht ganz. Es geht um das Risiko. Lohnt es sich überhaupt eine Postkutsche zu überfallen?“  
Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manchmal.“  
„Ich weiß, aber… nun, wenn du mit mir mitkommen möchtest, oder ihr. Ich habe einen neuen besten Freund und er ist, nun ja. Er wird dir all die lohnenden Postkutschen verraten, die ein heißblütiger Schurke nur brauchen kann.“, gab Trelawny zurück, während er zu den Pferden ging, Arthur und Sam folgten ihm.   
„Tja, wir könnten `ne Menge brauchen.“, sagte Arthur.   
Das Trio stieg auf ihre Pferde, gemeinsam ritten sie aus dem Camp.  
„Wo finden wir denn deinen Freund?“, fragte Arthur.   
„In Rhodes.“  
„Was kann da schon schiefgehen?“, gab Arthur sarkastisch zurück, während sie dem Weg in die kleine Stadt folgten.


	27. Kapitel 27

„Du scheinst hier ja wirklich weit rumgekommen zu sein.“, sagte Arthur, während sie den Weg nach Rhodes einschlugen.  
„Du kennst mich doch. Ich such mir meine Freunde immer an den übelsten Orten aus.“, gab Trelawny zurück.   
„Wie zum Henker bist du überhaupt hier unten gelandet?“  
Josiah schnaubte. „Das Gleiche könnte ich euch fragen. Ich habe hier ein paar Verpflichtungen, muss ein paar Rechnungen begleichen.“  
Sie bogen nach rechts ab, folgten dem staubigen Sandweg.   
„Rechnungen? Für was? Gehstöcke und Kaninchen, die man aus dem Hut ziehen kann?“, fragte Arthur von vorne zurück.   
Sam gluckste leise, warf Trelawny einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.   
„Unter anderem. Ich hatte eine Weile ein nettes Geschäft am Laufen.“, gab er zurück, als sie sich an der Kreuzung nach links wandten. „Anteile an einer Bergbaugesellschaft, Goldminen. Exzellente Gewinne für Investoren mit den finanziellen Mitteln.“  
Arthur sah überrascht über seine Schulter.   
„Bis zu diesem… na ja, unglücklichen Konflikt mit dem Gesetz.“, vollendete er seine Aussage.   
„Ja, so kann’s gehen. Danke übrigens, dass du bei dieser Sache mit Sean einfach verschwunden bist.“, brummte Arthur.   
„Ich habe getan was ich konnte, mein Lieber. Jeder nach seinen Fähigkeiten. Ihr solltet übrigens mit diesen beiden Familien aufpassen, Arthur. Das ist eine kleine Stadt, die Leute reden schon.“, erwiderte Trelawny und Sam deutete aufgeregt auf ihn.   
„Siehst du. Hab‘ ich doch gesagt.“, sagte sie zu ihm, was Arthur schnauben ließ, weil sie genau dieses Thema letzte Nacht lange diskutiert hatten. Sam hielt dieses ganze Spiel für gefährlich, was Arthur durchaus nachvollziehen konnte, jedoch traf er nun Mal nicht die Entscheidungen.  
„Ja, ich habs‘ kapiert. Liegt aber nicht in meiner Hand.“, gab er trocken zurück.  
Josiah sah über seine Schulter zu Sam. „Vielleicht solltet ihr häufiger auf sie hören.“, dann wandte er sich wieder nach vorne und steuerte auf das Postamt zu.  
„Da wären wir. Lass uns die Pferde draußen anbinden.“, sagte er.   
Arthur saß ab, warf Sam einen genervten Blick zu.   
„Überlasst mir das Reden, wir wollen ihn doch nicht gleich verscheuchen.“  
Sie betraten hinter Trelawny das Postamt und steuerten direkt auf den Schalter zu.   
Arthur stockte kurz, als er den Beamten erkannte, der Sam schöne Augen gemacht hatte. Er sah zu ihr hinüber und erntete ein fettes Grinsen von ihr. Na super, das könnte ja lustig werden.  
„Hallo, Alden.“, begrüßte Trelawny den Beamten, der die drei lächelnd musterte, als er Sam entdeckte, straffte er sich und errötete leicht.   
„Hallo, Josiah. Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er zurück.   
„Prächtig und dir, mein Freund?“  
Alden seufzte. „Wie gesagt, es sind schwere Zeiten. Meine Frau ist eine schlechte Frau, eine fürchterliche Frau.“, gab er zurück, sein Blick huschte zwischen ihnen hin und her.   
Sam gluckste leise neben Arthur und er musste wirklich an sich halten, ihr nicht wieder besitzergreifend einen Arm um die Schulter zu legen, oder sie zu küssen, oder sie am besten direkt vor den Augen dieses Trottels zu nehmen.   
Himmelherrgott, was war denn bloß mit ihm los?  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Josiah zu.   
„Das sind sie oft. Aber wie steht es mit der Arbeit, Alden?“, fragte er den Beamten gerade.  
„Furchtbar. Die Löhne wurden wieder gekürzt. Es heißt, die hätten gerade eine Kutsche ohne Pferde erfunden. Das wird unser Ende sein.“  
„Diesen Unsinn erzählt man sich schon, seit das Rad erfunden wurde… Die Bösartigkeit der Chefs.“  
Alden nickte eifrig. „Ich weiß. Meine Kollegen und ich sind kaum noch motiviert, unsere Pflicht angemessen zu erfüllen.“  
„Ein entmutigter Mann ist gar kein Mann, Alden… gar keiner.“, sagte Trelawny, bevor er sich an Arthur wandte. „Mein Freund Arthur hier, hat ein kleines Geschenk für dich.“  
Unsicher sah Alden zu ihm, was ihn ein kleines Grinsen entlockte, da er offensichtlich Angst vor ihm hatte. Arthur kramte in seiner Tasche, legte ein paar Dollar auf den Tresen. „Hier.“, grummelte er leise.   
„Sie sind aber nett, Sir.“, gab Alden zurück.   
„Nenn ihn Arthur, er ist einer von uns… ein Mann von ebenfalls ausgezeichnetem Ruf. Und das dort ist Sam, eine wunderbare Frau, wirklich… einfach wunderbar.“  
Alden musterte Sam, während sie nur locker die Hand hob und ihm zu winkte.   
„Also schön, du kommst gerade recht. Ich glaube, das wird dir gefallen, Josiah. Sie kommen die Straße am Fluss runter Richtung Süden, mitten durch Siltwater Strand.“, sagte der Beamte leise, schrieb ein paar Informationen auf einen kleinen Zettel und überreichte ihn Arthur.   
„Danke, Alden. Vielen Dank.“, bedankte sich Trelawny bei ihm.   
Sie wandten sich ab.   
„Oh, und Josiah… wenn ihr, du oder Arthur, je nach Strawberry kommt, fragt nach meinem Kollegen dort, Hector. Er ist ebenfalls… Wie hast du uns genannt?“  
„Entmutigte Männer, Alden.“   
„Ganz genau, entmutigte Männer… Das gefällt mir.“  
„Tja, dann auf Wiedersehen, Alden, oder sollte ich sagen, adieu?“, verabschiedete sich Trelawny und verbeugte sich auf eine seltsame Art und Weise vor dem Beamten.   
Sam sah verwundert zu Arthur, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.   
Alden lächelte. „Oh, adieu, Josiah und adieu Sam. Arthur.“, hängte er noch schnell hinten dran, als er Arthurs bösen Blick bemerkte.   
„Adieu Alden.“, sagte Sam freundlich zu ihm, Arthur grummelte nur vor sich hin, legte ihr beim Verlassen des Postamtes aber schnell einen Arm um die Schultern und drückte ihr einen Kuss in das geflochtene Haar. Arthur hoffte für ihn, dass er die Botschaft verstanden hatte.   
Sam lachte leise in sich hinein, als sie die Stufen hinab und in die schwüle Luft hinaustraten.   
„Was zum Teufel war das denn?“, fragte Arthur Trelawny, als er seinen Arm von Sams Schultern nahm und sie auf die Pferde zusteuerten.   
„Ich dachte, du würdest diese Vorstellung gerne sehen.“, gab Josiah zurück.   
„Die Straße am Fluss durch Stilwater Strand, hat er gesagt.“, sagte Sam, während sie auf ihre Stute stieg.   
„Gut, ich glaube, ich kenne eine geeignete Stelle, um ihr aufzulauern. Folgt mir.“  
Sie folgten ihm aus der Stadt, Richtung Norden.   
„Was habe ich dir gesagt? Ein Kinderspiel. Offenbar sind eine Menge Bahnangestellte heutzutage bestechlich. Sie verdienen einen Hungerlohn, die Gewerkschaften bluten sie aus, also wollen sie sich etwas nebenbei verdienen. Wie der Mann sagte, in Strawberry, da könnten sich für jemandem mit deinen Talenten viele Gelegenheiten ergeben.“  
Arthur schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich bin nich‘ sicher, ob ich nach Strawberry zurück will nach der Geschichte mit Micah, obwohl…“  
Sein Blick glitt zu Sam, sie ritt neben ihm und errötete, ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Eigentlich hatte er an Strawberry inzwischen nur noch gute Erinnerungen, vor allem an das Hotel.   
„Es klang nicht so, als hättet ihr jemanden am Leben gelassen, der euch wiedererkennen könnte. Würde mir also keine großen Sorgen darüber machen, mein Bester.“, wandte Josiah von vorne ein. „All dieser Ärger… ihr werdet langsam echte Berühmtheiten. Bald findet ihr euch auf dem Titelblatt eines Schundromans wieder… Tot, natürlich.“  
Arthur verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Wir wollen längst weg sein, bevor es so weit kommt. Dutch hat einen Plan.“, gab er zurück, Sam schnaubte neben ihm verächtlich.   
Josiah wandte sich im Sattel um, sah Sam an. „Gefällt dir der Plan nicht?“  
„Bis jetzt hat keiner seiner Pläne funktioniert, Josiah.“, gab sie vorsichtig zurück, doch Trelawny lachte leise, Arthur schwieg.   
„Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht, mein Freund.“  
Sie bogen nach rechts ab. „Wir sind da. Das ist die Stelle.“  
Trelawny hielt an, an einer großen Kreuzung, Arthur sah sich wachsam um.   
„Gut, hier sollte passen.“, sagte er.   
„Hier.“, sagte Arthur, kramte in seiner Tasche und übergab Josiah den Zettel, den Alden ihnen gerade gegeben hatte, dann griff er nach seiner Waffe und musterte sie, checkte ob sie korrekt geladen war.   
„Ich hoffe, dass wir die nicht brauchen werden.“, gab er beunruhigt zu.   
Arthur zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen. Also, was denkst du?“  
„Na ja… Hier steht, die Beute ist in einer Truhe hinten auf der Kutsche. Ich veranstalte eine kleine Show und ihr beide schleicht euch hinten ran, öffnet die Truhe und erleichtert sie um ihre Wertsachen.“  
„Und wie bekomm ich die Truhe auf, ohne jemanden zu zwingen sie für mich zu öffnen?“, fragte Arthur.   
Sam überreichte ihm von rechts einen Dietrich. „Probier‘s mal damit, Cowboy.“  
Er drehte den kleinen Gegenstand zwischen den Fingern. „Und das lässt sich leise machen?“  
Trelawny lachte leise, Sam nahm ihn den Dietrich wieder aus der Hand.   
„Überlass das mir, Morgan.“, sagte sie schmunzelnd, zuerst wollte er widersprechen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders, sollte sie doch machen, wenn sie wollte.   
Josiah sah belustigt zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Na ja, ich hoffe, dass komplette Stille nicht nötig sein wird, aber ihr werdet euch noch wünschen, ihr hättet Ohrstöpsel mitgenommen.“  
Sam sah ihn fragend an. „Warum?“  
„Mrs. Damsen… Ah, sehr gut, Alden, sehr gut… Falls alles schiefgeht, kannst du natürlich immer noch mit deinen Schießeisen rumfuchteln, wie sonst auch.“, sagte Trelawny an Arthur gewandt, ohne Sams Frage zu beantworten.   
Sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, stützte sich auf ihrem Sattelhorn ab und musterte Arthur von der Seite.   
„Sie müssten gleich hier sein.“  
Arthur sah sich suchend um, sie hatten die Kreuzung gut im Blick, niemand war bis jetzt zu sehen.   
„Was?“, formte er lautlos mit den Lippen, als Sam nicht aufhörte ihn anzustarren. Sie grinste nur, zuckte mit den Schultern, biss sich auf die Unterlippe.   
Er knurrte leise, als Josiah neben ihn auf die Straße deutete. „Da, pünktlich. Haltet Abstand, damit sie euch nicht sehen… und lasst eure Waffen stecken, okay?“  
Trelawny gab seinem Appaloosa die Sporen, ritt vor ihnen auf die Kutsche zu. Arthur zählte zwei Wachen auf dem Kutschbock, wahrscheinlich waren im Wagen auch noch mindestens zwei.   
Sie hielten sich im Hintergrund, zwei Reiter, die einfach nur den Weg entlangritten. Der Abstand zur Kutsche war ziemlich groß, daher konnte er nicht genau hören, was Josiah zu den Männern sagte, jedoch hielt die Kutsche kurz darauf und eine mollige Frau in einem scheußlichen lila Kostüm betrat den Weg. Als sie anfing zu singen, hielt Sam sich die Ohren zu.   
„Großer Gott. Lass uns das schnell machen, bevor ich taub werde.“, raunte sie leise.  
Sie lenkten ihre Pferde in den Wald am Wegesrand, stiegen schnell ab und überbrückten lautlos, in gebückter Haltung, die Distanz zur Kutsche. Einer der Wachen war vom Bock gestiegen und erleichterte sich, doch er war außer Sichtweite.   
„Schnell, Sam.“, presste Arthur zwischen den Zähnen hervor, als die dicke Sängerin immer weiter und höher trällerte.   
„Himmel, dafür bezahlen Menschen Geld?“, grummelte er leise, als Sam das Schloss innerhalb von Sekunden knackte, er war beeindruckt, wirklich. Normalerweise musste er die Schlösser immer aufschießen, was ziemlich viel Krach verursachte.   
Triumphierend hielt sie das Geld in den Händen, drückte es Arthur kommentarlos in die Hand, als sie nach und nach immer mehr Scheine aus der Truhe holte.   
„Bravssimo!“, hörten sie Trelawny neben dem Wagen rufen, er klatschte in die Hände, spielte die Rolle des begeisterten Fans beeindruckend genau.   
Als Sam und Arthur sich abwandten, trat die Wache aus den Büschen zum Wagen, sie schafften es gerade noch so, unentdeckt wieder zu ihren Pferden zu kommen.   
„Das war knapp.“, sagte Sam, als sie ihrer Stute einen Apfel zusteckte. Arthur brummte zustimmend, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und inhalierte tief. Sein Blick glitt über ihren Körper, die dunkelblaue Jeans und das zartgelbe Hemd standen ihr wirklich ausgezeichnet gut.   
„Hör auf zu starren, Morgan.“, tadelte sie ihn mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme.   
„Sagt ja genau die Richtige.“, gab er unbeeindruckt zurück, lehnte sich gegen einen Baum und rauchte in Ruhe weiter.   
Sam lächelte in sich hinein, wandte sich wieder ihrer Stute zu und fummelte an ihrem Sattel herum.   
Sie warteten nicht lange, bis Josiah wieder zu ihnen stieß.   
„Gute Arbeit ihr beiden, wirklich gut. Sogar mit etwas Finesse, was eher Sam als dir zuzuschreiben ist.“, grüßte er sie, als er auf sie zukam.   
„Das war einfach.“, gab Arthur zurück, stieß von dem Baum ab und griff in seine Tasche. „Du hast doch die ganze Arbeit gemacht.“  
Trelawny winkte ab. „Das waren wir schon zusammen, meine Freunde.“  
Arthur überreichte Josiah seinen Anteil. „Bitte.“  
„Danke.“, er verbeugte sich höflich, nickte Sam zu und stieg wieder auf sein Pferd. „Trefft euch hin und wieder mal mit Alden. Bis dann ihr beiden!“, rief er ihnen noch zu.   
Arthur schnaubte. „Ganz bestimmt nicht.“  
Sam lachte, trat neben ihn. „Was denn? Er schien doch ganz nett zu sein.“  
Sie griff nach ihrem Anteil, ließ in ihrer Satteltasche verschwinden, ihre grünen Augen musterten ihn schamlos, als sie sich an die weiße Flanke ihres Pferdes lehnte.  
Schmunzelnd steckte er sein Geld ebenfalls weg, machte langsam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Ich weiß genau, was das werden soll.“, sagte er ruhig.  
Sam hob völlig unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue. „Ist das so?“  
Nickend sah er sie an. „Das ist so.“  
„Und was soll das werden, Cowboy?“  
Er näherte sich ihr langsam, ließ seinen Blick genüsslich über ihren Körper schweifen.   
„Du willst mich eifersüchtig machen.“  
„Oh, Morgan. Ich dachte immer, so ein großer, böser, gemeiner, Outlaw wie du, kennt solch lächerliche Gefühle wie Eifersucht gar nicht.“, gab sie zurück, ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.   
Er schnaubte und blieb vor ihr stehen.   
„Dachte ich auch immer.“, raunte er ihr leise zu, dann packte er sie, hob sie hoch und nagelte sie in einer fließenden Bewegung an den Baum hinter ihr. Überrascht schnappte sie nach Luft, ihre Hände hatten sich auf seine Oberarme gelegt, auf der Suche nach Halt.   
„Arthur!“, brachte sie halb belustigt, halb vor Schreck heraus.   
„Sam!“, imitierte er ihren Ton, ließ seine Hände zu ihrem Hintern wandern, um sie halbwegs bequem auf seiner Hüfte abzusetzen, ihre Beine schlangen sich wie von selbst um ihn.   
Sie lachte leise, ihre Hände fuhren in seinen Nacken, spielten mit seinem kurzen Haar. Ihre grünen Augen musterten ihn, fragend legte sie den Kopf schief.   
„Du hast keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein, Cowboy.“, sagte sie leise.   
Er sah sie an, auf ihren Körper, der zwischen seinem und dem Baum gefangen war. In ihre wundervollen Augen, die ihn anstrahlten, ihre feinen Gesichtszüge, die kleinen Sommersprossen, die sich seit ihrer Ankunft in Rhodes immer mehr ausgebreitet hatten, ihre Lippen, von denen er nie genug bekommen konnte.   
Arthur räusperte sich, dann senkte er seinen Mund auf ihren, küsste sie, legte all seine Gefühle in diesen Kuss.   
Er wollte sie, Gott, er wollte sie mehr als alles andere. Sie kam ihn entgegen, erwiderte jede Bewegung, ihr Körper zitterte unter seinen Berührungen.   
Mühsam löste er sich von ihr, es kostete ihn alle Willenskraft die er besaß, doch sie standen direkt am Wegesrand, kein besonders guter Ort für ein Stelldichein.   
„Lass uns zurück reiten.“, raunte er leise, stellte sie wieder auf ihre Füße und küsste sie, bevor er sich auf Blue schwang und den Weg ins Lager einschlug, Sam folgte ihm. 

„Schau mal einer an, was haben wir denn hier?“  
Sam sah von ihrem Tagebuch hoch und begegnete Hoseas braunen Augen, die sie freundlich ansahen.  
„Hi Hosea. Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte sie ihn, wollte aufstehen, doch er hielt sie zurück.   
„Bleib sitzen, Kind. Alles gut.“, sagte er, dann setzte er sich den Stuhl, den Arthur gestern neben die Kuschelecke gestellt hatte.   
„Schön habt ihr’s hier.“, sagte er, während er sich gründlich umsah.   
„Danke.“  
Hosea lachte leise. „Das ich das noch erleben darf. Unser kleiner Arthur mit einer Frau…“  
Sam schmunzelte. „Also, klein ist eines der wenigen Worte, die so wirklich gar nicht zu ihm passen.“  
Er sah sie an, ein liebevolles Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich weiß, jetzt. Aber früher… Er war wirklich klein und abgemagert als wir ihn damals gefunden haben. Kein Vergleich zu jetzt, so viel steht fest.“  
Sam klappte ihr Tagebuch zu, verstaute es in ihrer Tasche und sah dann zu dem älteren Mann, den sie wirklich gerne hatte. Er sah nicht gut aus, krank, mitgenommen. Nachts hörte man durch das ganze Lager, wie sehr er sich mit seinen Hustenanfällen abmühte.   
„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“, fragte sie ihn freundlich.   
Hosea lächelte. „Nein. Aber danke, mein Kind. Du hast mir schon sehr geholfen.“  
Überrascht hob sie eine Augenbraue. „Wie das?“  
Mühsam erhob er sich und blieb vor ihr stehen, streckte seine Hände aus und half ihr auf die Beine. Sam blieb vor ihm stehen, seine rauen Hände drückten ihre leicht.   
„Du machst ihn glücklich… Und ich habe meinen Sohn schon lange nicht mehr so gesehen. Daher danke ich dir dafür, Sam.“, gab er leise zu, seine Stimme trotzdem stark. Auch wenn Dutch der unbestrittene Anführer der Gang war, war Hosea zumindest im Stillen, der wahre Anführer, zumindest in ihren Augen.  
Sie schluckte, unsicher was sie darauf erwidern sollte.   
„Mach einfach weiter so, bitte. Er hat all das Glück der Welt verdient, wirklich. Er ist so ein guter Mann, doch leider sieht er das nicht so… Dabei hat er eines der reinsten Herzen von allen.“, endete Hosea, sah sie bedeutungsvoll an, dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand aus ihrem Zelt.   
Völlig verdattert stand Sam in der Gegend rum, überrumpelt von seiner Ansprache. Sie blieb noch einen Moment stehen, dann ließ sie sich stöhnend auf dem Bett nieder, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.   
Machte sie Arthur wirklich glücklich? Gut, er hatte sich von ihrer ersten Begegnung bis zum heutigen Zeitpunkt extrem verändert, doch war das für ihn gut oder schlecht? Würde er eines Tages bereuen, sich mit jemandem eingelassen zu haben, wobei er doch so lange und so hart darum gekämpft hat, alleine zu bleiben?  
Unsicher seufzte Sam auf, hob den Blick, als sie Schritte näherkommen hörte.   
Ein roter Schopf tauchte im Zelteingang auf, sah sich suchend um, bis er sie entdeckt hatte.   
„Aye, Sam. Kommst du?“, fragte Sean sie.   
„Wohin komme ich?“, fragte sie gedehnt zurück.   
„Ah, hab‘ ich dir doch gesagt. Der Job? Hab‘ `nen alten Hof ausgemacht, soll sich lohnen. Bis‘ du dabei, oder was?“, sein dicker irischer Akzent brachte Sam zu lachen, sie fand ihn einfach wundervoll.  
„Klar, Sean. Gib mir zwei Minuten.“  
Grinsend wandte Sean sich ab. „Zwei Minuten, bei den Pferden, aye?“, rief er ihr noch zu und Sam gluckste leise. 

Der Überfall war einfach, Sean spielte den unterbelichteten Hausbewohnern was vor, dann machten sie kurzen Prozess mit ihnen und fanden einen Haufen Geld in einer der Wände versteckt. Sie teilten den Gewinn auf, für jeden beinahe mehr als zweihundert Dollar. Ohne einen Blick zurück, verließen sie das Grundstück wieder.   
Sean ritt neben Sam. „Dieser Ort gibt mir jedes Mal `ne beschissene Gänsehaut, ich sag’s dir.“, spuckte er aus, als sie an dem verlassenen Städtchen vorbeikamen. Sam sah auf das kaputte Schild, Pleasance.   
„Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht.“, raunte er leise.   
Sam sah sich um, die Häuser waren verfallen, eine Scheune war zugenagelt, mit einer eindeutigen Botschaft auf der Tür, diese nicht zu öffnen. An der Kirche waren Unmengen von Gräbern, alle schnell und hastig ausgehoben, zumindest sah es danach aus, die Kreuze hingen schief, einige fehlten sogar ganz.   
Sie nickte. „Ja… Schon seltsam.“  
Sie bogen nach links ab und folgten dem staubigen Weg nach Rhodes.   
Sean musterte sie von der Seite, dann grinste er breit. „So… Also du und Arthur, aye?“  
Sam stöhnte frustriert auf, verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, Sean.“  
„Sei doch nicht so biestig, Miller. Ich frag doch nur. Is` für uns alle halt ungewohnt, unser Arthur war son`s nie der Typ für Weiber…“  
„Hab‘ ich inzwischen mitbekommen.“, gab sie trocken zurück.   
Sean gluckste leise. „Und was‘ mit John?“  
„Nix ist mit John. Marston hat Abigail und Jack, Sean. Das sollte ihm reichen.“  
Er nickte eifrig. „Aye. Sollte es, tut es aber nich`.“  
Sam hob ergeben die Hände. „Was ist eigentlich mit dir, Sean?“  
Der Ire errötete leicht. „Was soll mit mir sein, he?“  
„Karen?“, fragte Sam einfach nur zurück.   
Sean grinste breit. „Ahhh, aye. Sie’is `ne gute Frau, Miller. Leider manchmal `nen bisschen stur, aber das kann ich ab.“  
„Mhm...“  
„Was? Was meinst du mit ‚mhm‘?“  
Sam zuckte mit den Achseln, funkelte ihn vergnügt an. „Ach, Sean. Du weißt doch, wir Weiber tratschen gerne…“  
Seine blau-grauen Augen musterten sie. „Und?“  
„Ihre Sturheit kommt nich‘ von ungefähr, Sean.“  
Völlig verwirrt sah er sie an. Sam musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht über seinen Gesichtsausdruck lauthals zu lachen. Karen hatte sich schon mehrmals bei den anderen und ihr ausgeheult, oder besser gesagt rumgemotzt. Sean denke nur an sich, Sean gebe sich keine Mühe, Sean liebe sie nur, wenn er betrunken sei. Normalerweise würde sie sich da raushalten, aber vielleicht wäre ein kleiner Stups in die richtige Richtung ja ein Anfang.   
Kopfschüttelnd streichelte sie sachte über die Mähne ihrer Stute.   
„Du solltest sie nicht für selbstverständlich nehmen, MacGuire.“  
„Das tu ich doch gar nich‘! Was hat sie gesagt, he?“, brauste er neben ihr auf, sein wunderschöner Buckskin, ein American Standardbred, Ennis, schnaubte unter ihm und rollte mit den blauen Augen.   
„Beruhig dich, Ire. Ich geb‘ dir jetzt nur einen einzigen Tipp; bemüh dich.“, antwortete Sam trocken, sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an und wandte ihren Blick dann wieder auf die Straße.   
Sean grummelte neben ihr unverständliches Zeug, blieb dann aber Ausnahmsweise mal ruhig.   
Als sie in Rhodes ankamen, blieb Sam vor dem Saloon stehen.   
„Ich bleib noch hier.“, sagte sie zu Sean, als dieser neben ihr hielt.   
Nickend sah er sie an. „Okay. Du hast dich gut geschlagen heute… Wenn ich das nächste Mal einen Job hab‘, sag ich dir bescheid, aye?“  
„Mach das. Wir sehen uns, MacGuire.“  
Winkend machte er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Camp, während Sam ihre Stute festband und dann den Saloon betrat.   
Es war schon ziemlich voll, der Pianist spielte leise vor sich hin, die Bar war rappelvoll und es duftete ziemlich einladend nach Fisch und Fleisch. Ihr Magen gab grummelnde Geräusche von sich, als sie sich einen Platz an der Theke suchte.   
„Was kann ich Ihnen bringen, Miss?“, fragte der Barkeeper sie freundlich.   
Sam sah auf die Karte. „Ich hätte gerne einmal das Fischfilet mit Kartoffeln und ein Bier bitte.“  
„Kommt sofort.“  
Sam sah sich um, als sie ihr Bier an die Lippen setzte und einen tiefen Schluck nahm. Die untergehende Sonne spiegelte sich in den großen Fenstern und als ihr Essen endlich kam, machte sie sich langsam über die riesige Portion her.   
Einige Männer beäugten sie neugierig, eine Frau in Hosen war immer noch ziemlich selten und dann war sie auch noch alleine unterwegs, was noch mehr ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit erregte.   
Der Barkeeper stellte ihr neues Bier hin, nachdem sie das erste geleerte hatte. Dankend nickte sie ihm zu und schob das Geld über den Tresen, als sie plötzlich eine gemurmelte Unterhaltung neben sich mitbekam.   
„… denken wir sind bescheuert. Die habn‘ uns ausgeraubt, die Braithwaites auch. Daddy hat gesagt, dass sie verschwinden müssen, wenn du verstehs‘ was ich mein‘.“  
So unauffällig wie sie konnte, hob sie den Blick und sah zu den beiden Männern herüber, die auf der kurzen Seite des Tresens saßen. Sam hatte keine Ahnung wer die beiden waren, aber ein unangenehmes Gefühl beschlich sie, je länger sie zuhörte.   
„Verschwinden? Wie genau soll’n das gehen, mhm? Die sind doch nich‘ blöd, die schießen uns alle über’n Haufen…“  
Der hellhaarige Mann fuchtelte wild mit seinen Händen, der andere unterbrach ihn.   
„Gott, du bis‘ echt dämlich. Wir haben dem dicken, großen, ziemlich dumm isser, einen Auftrag gegeben. Natürlich gibs‘ den nich‘. Wir locken sie in die Stadt und dann… Bumm!“  
Sam verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Fisch.   
„Bumm? Was mein’sen du mit Bumm?“  
Der andere Mann stöhnte gepresst. „Gott, du biss‘ echt so dämlich wie du aussiehst. Wir knallen sie ab, ganz einfach. `Nen paar Scharfschützen aufm‘ Dach und fertig. Damit rechnen die nie…“  
Oh Mist. Das war nicht gut.   
So schnell und unauffällig sie konnte, bezahlte sie und verschwand in die Abenddämmerung. 

Dutch saß in seinem Zelt, ein Buch in seinen Händen, eine Zigarre zwischen den Lippen. Molly lag schon auf dem Bett, als Sam reingestürmt kam. Überrascht hob er den Blick.   
„Miss Miller. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte er sie, klappte das Buch zu und stand auf.   
„Dutch ich… Ich war grad in Rhodes. Und… Gott, haben die Jungs irgendwas von einem Auftrag erzählt? Von den Greys?“  
Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich wüsste nicht, was das…“  
„Es ist eine Falle! Ich hab‘ grad zwei Typen im Saloon drüber sprechen hören.“  
Seine braunen Augen musterten sie schockiert. „Eine Falle? Warum sollten…“  
Sam unterbrach ihn. „Warum?! Weil sie nicht ganz so blöd sind wie sie aussehen, Dutch. Sie haben uns durchschaut. Sie wissen, dass wir für die ganzen Sachen verantwortlich sind, die Pferde, die Tabakfelder. Sie wollen die Männer in die Stadt locken und dann…“  
„Was ist hier los?“  
Sam wandte sich um, sah Arthur aus der Dunkelheit in das Zelt treten. Erleichtert sah sie ihn an, zum Glück waren sie noch nicht losgezogen.   
Dutch verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah zwischen ihnen hin und her, sagte aber nichts.   
Sam holte tief Luft. „Ich hab‘ grade mitbekommen, wie zwei Greys über einen Hinterhalt diskutiert haben. Sie wollen euch reinlegen, in die Stadt locken und dann umbringen.“  
Arthur sah sie an, den Kopf schiefgelegt, die Arme vor der starken Brust verschränkt. „Der Auftrag von Bill?“  
„Keine Ahnung was für ein Auftrag, aber es ist ein Hinterhalt!“, langsam verlor sie echt die Geduld, wieso hörte ihr keiner richtig zu? Sie hatte schon vor Tagen gesagt, dass das alles keine gute Idee war.   
„Okay. Gut zu wissen.“  
Sam sah ihn fassungslos an. „Gut zu wissen?“  
Dutch hob gerade an, um etwas zu sagen, als Micah zu ihnen stieß.   
„Dutch! Mr. Pearson hat dir was zu sagen. Sag’s schon, Dickerchen.“  
Micah blieb neben Dutch stehen, Pearson kam aufgeregt zu ihnen.   
„Friede, Dutch… Die O’Driscolls. Ich meine, es gibt da eine Möglichkeit.“  
Sam riss die Augen auf, was zum Teufel…?  
„Wovon zur Hölle redest du da?“, gab Dutch übelgelaunt zurück.   
„Nun red‘ doch mal verständlich, Dickerchen.“, tadelte Micah den Koch, Sam stand immer noch völlig fassungslos neben Arthur.   
„Vor der Stadt bin ich über ein paar O’Driscoll-Jungs gestolpert. Wäre fast hässlich geworden, aber du weißt ja, wie ich kämpfen kann, was? Wie ein in die Enge getriebener Tiger.“, Pearson zückte sein Messer, ahmte eine Kampfbewegung nach. Arthur, Micah und Dutch sahen sich an, die Blicke sprachen Bände.   
„Wie auch immer. Ist es dann jedenfalls doch nicht, aber wir sind irgendwie ins Gespräch gekommen und sie haben ein Treffen vorgeschlagen. Um das alles zu beenden… wie echte Gentlemen.“  
„Gentlemen?“, fragte Dutch ungläubig, seine Stimme war um mindestens eine Oktave gestiegen.   
„Ja…“  
„Colm O’Driscoll? Habt ihr den Verstand verloren?!“, aufgebracht sah er zwischen Micah und Pearson hin und her.  
Arthur stand neben Sam, nahm nur am Rande wahr, wie blass sie geworden war.   
„Du betest uns doch immer vor, Dutch… Tut, was getan werden muss, aber führt keinen Krieg um etwas, das den Kampf nicht wert ist.“, wandte Micah ein.   
Sam schnaubte, was für `ne gequirlte Scheiße.   
„Die wollen verhandeln?“, mischte Hosea sich ein, der ein Stück entfernt an einem Tisch saß und las. „Das ist eine Falle.“  
Sam erwachte langsam aus ihrer Starre. „Und wie es das ist.“  
„Ja, natürlich ist das wahrscheinlich eine Falle. Aber was haben wir denn zu verlieren, wenn wir das überprüfen?“, Micah lächelte ein schmieriges Lächeln, sah zwischen ihnen allen hin und her.   
Arthur seufzte. „Wir könnten erschossen werden.“, sagte er trocken.  
„Wir werden nicht erschossen, weil du uns beschützen wirst.“, Micah legte eine Hand auf Arthurs Arm und er schüttelte ihn sofort ab, ergeben hob der blonde Outlaw die Hände.   
„Ist es eine Falle, legst du sie einfach alle um. Aber die winzige Chance, dass es keine Falle ist…“  
Dutch zog an seiner Zigarre, schüttelte dann den Kopf.   
„Ich sehe in der Sache immer noch keinen Sinn.“  
„Das ist eine Chance, die wir nutzen sollten.“, sagte Micah, als sie ihrem Anführer an den Tisch folgten, an dem Hosea saß.   
Arthur stellte sich neben Sam, sah sie an, doch sie war voll und ganz auf Dutch konzentriert, der sich an der Tischkante abstützte und tief Luft holte.   
„Ich habe Colms Bruder getötet… vor langer Zeit. Daraufhin hat er eine Frau getötet, die ich geliebt habe…“, sein Blick glitt in die Ferne.  
Sam schnappte hörbar nach Luft, eine Hand bedeckte ihren Mund, um den Laut zurückzuhalten, zu spät natürlich. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst. Arthur griff nach ihrem Unterarm, drückte ihn kurz. Dutch musterte sie lange, dann wandte er den Blick auf die Tischplatte, zog an seiner Zigarre und inhalierte tief.  
Micah beugte sich über den Tisch. „Wie du schon sagtest: Das ist lange her, Dutch.“  
Sam beobachtete mit wachsendem Horror, wie sich ein Entschluss auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete.   
„Nein, nein, nein…“, murmelte sie leise, als Dutch nickte.   
„Dann los. Du und ich reiten hin, und Arthur beschützt uns. Sonst niemand.“, seine Stimme hatte einen autoritären Ton angenommen.   
„Was ist mit mir?“, fragte Pearson.  
Arthur gluckste leise.   
„Das ist nicht die richtige Zeit für Tiger, mein Freund.“, rief Dutch ihm zu, als er sich abwandte und mit Micah zu den Pferden ging.   
Sam blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als Arthur sich ebenfalls auf den Weg machte, packte sie ihn am Arm.  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um, seine blauen Augen sahen sie an.   
„Was?“  
„Nicht… Arthur, bitte. Das ist eine Falle, ich weiß es.“  
Arthur hob eine Augenbraue.   
„Ich dachte, der andere Job wäre eine Falle?“  
Sam nickte, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ja, auch… Bitte, du darfst nicht gehen! Halt Dutch auf, das ist keine gute Idee.“  
Er lächelte sie sachte an, platzierte seine Hände auf ihren Schultern.   
„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, Miller. Wir sehen uns später.“  
Arthur wandte sich erneut ab, doch Sam hielt seine Hand fest, zog ihn zurück. Dutch und Micah warfen sich einen eindeutigen Blick zu, den sie jedoch ignorierte.   
Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn fest. Arthur grunzte leise, lachte dann jedoch und umschlag ihre Mitte mit seinen Armen.   
„Herrgott, Frau. Ich bin doch gleich wieder da. Entspann dich, ehrlich.“  
„Colm ist gefährlich, Arthur.“, flüsterte sie ihm zu, als er den Kopf hob und sie ansah.   
Er nickte, beugte sich hinab und presste kurz seine Lippen auf ihre.   
„Ich weiß.“  
Damit wandte er sich endgültig ab und stieg auf sein Pferd, verließ mit Dutch und Micah das Camp.   
„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie gefährlich…“, murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Eine ungute Vorahnung machte sich in Sam breit, das war falsch, ganz und gar falsch.   
Unruhig lief sie durch das Camp, zog ihre Kreise, beachtete ihre Umwelt kaum.   
Der Abend wurde zur Nacht, die Zeit verging kriechend langsam.   
Sam stand am Lagerfeuer, als sie in der Ferne endlich Hufgetrappel hörte. Sie umrundete mit Sadie und Charles im Schlepptau das Feuer, als sie nur zwei Pferde ankommen sah.   
Blue und Arthur fehlten.   
„Wo ist Arthur?“, fragte sie sofort, bevor sie überhaupt abgestiegen waren.   
Micah sah sich suchend um.   
„Wir dachten er wäre schon lange hier.“  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie leise, ihr Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose.  
Dutch stieg ab und kam dann auf sie zu.   
„Er wird bestimmt gleich hier sein, Miss Miller. Er war schon weg, als wir das Gespräch beendet hatten.“  
Er ging an ihr vorbei zu seinem Zelt, bedeutete Hosea ihm zu folgen.   
Sam sah sich um, hilflos sah sie zu Sadie und Charles.   
„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Er müsste schon lange hier sein, wenn er eher gegangen ist.“  
„Vielleicht ist er ja wirklich gleich hier.“, versuchte Charles sie zu beruhigen.   
In der Nacht schlief sie so gut wie gar nicht, sie achtete auf jedes Geräusch, bildete sich ein, ein Pferd zu hören, nur um dann enttäuscht festzustellen, dass es keins war. Irgendwann übermannte sie der Schlaf, doch früh am Morgen wachte Sam schweißgebadet auf, streckte eine Hand aus und stieß auf gähnende Leere.   
Schlagartig war sie hellwach, Arthur war immer noch nicht wieder da.


	28. Kapitel 28

Arthur hätte verdammt nochmal auf Sam hören sollen. Der Schmerz war übermächtig, zog an jeder Faser seines Körpers.   
Herrgott, natürlich war es eine beschissene Falle gewesen, was auch sonst.   
Er versuchte sich umzusehen, doch die Welt stand irgendwie Kopf. Arthur stöhnte gepresst, er hing an den Füßen von der Decke, sein Gesicht war halb von einer schwarzen Maske verdeckt, die Arme hingen lose herunter.   
Ihm tat alles weh, jeder Muskel schmerzte, seine Lunge brannte, sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment platzen.   
Die O’Driscolls hatten ihm voll eins übergebraten, dann hatten sie ihn mitgenommen. Er war ein paar Mal aufgewacht, jedoch immer wieder ohnmächtig geworden.   
Sein einziger Fluchtversuch war gnadenlos gescheitert und er trug jetzt die Konsequenzen davon mit sich, nämlich in Form einer schönen neuen Schusswunde in der linken Schulter… Schöne Scheiße.  
Er sah sich durch die halbverrutschte Maske um, er war irgendwo in einem Keller, Steinwände, eine Treppe die nach oben führte, ein Tisch stand in der einen Ecke. Es roch modrig und war verdammt kalt.   
Als die Tür sich öffnete, wappnete Arthur sich für das Schlimmste.   
Colm fucking O’Driscoll kam grinsend die Treppe herunter, eine Lampe und ein Teller in der Hand. Gott, er hasste diesen Mann so sehr. Seine fettigen grauen Strähnen lugten unter dem Hut hervor, sein Gesicht war von Falten durchzogen, die Zähne ungepflegt und gelb, er sah älter aus als sonst.   
„Arthur Morgan… Schön, dich zu sehen!“, sagte Colm zu ihm, sein Ton halb belustigt.   
„Hallo, Colm.“, presste er durch die Zähne zurück, ihm tat einfach alles weh.   
Colm stellte die Lampe auf dem Boden ab, langte nach dem Löffel auf dem Teller und sah ihn an. „Was macht die Verletzung?“, fragte er ihn scheinheilig, kniete sich vor ihm hin und streckte den Löffel aus.   
„Die spür ich kaum.“  
„Das wirst du noch. Wundbrand. Keine schöne Sache.“  
Colm führte den Löffel zu seinem Mund, doch Arthur blockte ihn ab.   
„Nun, sag mir doch mal… Wieso treibt sich so ein guter Schütze wie du, immer noch mit dem alten Dutch rum? Du könntest mit mir reiten und richtig Geld verdienen.“  
Arthur schüttelte den Kopf, er schwang an den Ketten langsam hin und her. Mist.   
„Es geht gar nicht ums Geld, Colm.“, gab er zurück.  
Colm lachte leise, hob einen Stuhl auf und blieb neben ihm stehen.   
„Natürlich nicht! Es liegt an Dutchs berühmten Charisma.“, knurrte Colm beinahe, holte dem Fuß aus und traf Arthur fies an der Seite.   
Shit, das könnte eine Rippe gewesen sein, er schnappte hörbar nach Luft, der Schmerz raubte ihm beinahe den Atem.   
„Du hast `ne Menge meiner Männer umgelegt, bei der Six-Point-Blockhütte.“  
„Ich hab‘ keinen Schimmer, wovon du redest.“  
„Oh, du lügst, mein Freund.“, gab Colm trocken zurück, zückte seinen Revolver und zielte direkt in sein Gesicht.   
„Und ich dachte, Dutch predigt euch immer nur die Wahrheit.“  
Arthur saß tief in der Scheiße. Er hatte zwar schon häufiger eine Waffe direkt in seinem Gesicht gehabt, aber bei Colm hatte er das erste Mal Schiss, dass er auch wirklich abdrücken würde.   
„Lass mich gehen, Colm… und schafft diesen Mist zwischen euch beiden aus der Welt. Wir alle haben jetzt viel größere Probleme.“, versuchte er sich zu erklären.  
„Also, ich sehe das so: Wenn sie ihn kriegen, vergessen sie mich.“, gab der Anführer der O’Driscolls zurück und erhob sich, die Waffe steckte er wieder in seinen Holster zurück.  
Arthur atmete tief ein, doch der Schmerz ins einer Seite stoppte ihn. „Die sind nich‘ sehr vergesslich. Wenn ich du wäre, würd‘ ich abhauen, sobald ich das Geld hab‘.“, presste er raus.   
Colm lachte leise, er hatte ein wirklich abstoßendes Lachen. „Ist mir schon klar, dass du das so machen würdest. Aber… wir locken lieber einen stinksauren Dutch her, um dich zu retten, schnappen uns den ganzen Haufen und liefern euch ab. Und dann verschwinden wir.“  
Aha, daher wehte also der Wind.   
„Du hast dich also nur mit ihm getroffen, um mich zu schnappen?“  
Er hätte wirklich auf Sam hören sollen.  
„Natürlich. Er wird dermaßen sauer sein, dass er wutschnaubend angerast kommt… Zusammen mit eurer ganzen Bande. Und dann erwarten ihn die Gesetzeshüter.“, sagte Colm, der belustigte Unterton in seiner Stimme entging Arthur nicht.   
Er musste auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass Colm die Bande einbuchtete, sie durften auf keinen Fall herkommen und ihn suchen. Er musste hier raus, und zwar schnell. Bevor ihn jemand hier fand und voll die Falle tappte.  
„Oh, Arthur…“  
Mit Schrecken sah er, wie Colm aufstand und seine Waffe zückte, jedoch drehte er sie um, sodass er den Lauf in der Hand hatte.   
„Arthur, ich hab dich‘ echt vermisst.“, sagte er leise, dann prügelte er mit dem Griff ein paar auf ihn ein.   
Shiiiiit. Er hörte nur noch Colms leises Lachen, dann wurde alles schwarz.

Sobald Dutch wach war, stand Sam vor ihm. Überrascht sah er sie an.   
„Was kann ich für sie tun, Miss Miller?“  
„Arthur ist nicht da, Dutch. Wir müssen ihn suchen gehen.“  
Dutchs braune Augen sahen sich um, als würde er tatsächlich nach Arthur suchen. Hallo? Sie hatte ihm doch gerade gesagt, dass er nicht da war.   
„Er ist nicht hier.“, sagte sich nochmal mit Nachdruck.  
Dutch zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er wird schon noch kommen. Vielleicht ist er Jagen gegangen, oder treibt für Strauss ein paar Schulden ein. Mach dir keine Sorgen, er kann auf sich aufpassen.“  
Fassungslos sah sie ihn an. „Das ist jetzt nich dein Ernst, oder?“  
Seufzend fuhr er sich durch das Gesicht, Molly grummelte aus dem Zelt leise vor sich hin, doch Sam hatte keine Zeit und Lust, sich mit ihrem Scheiß auseinander zu setzen.  
„Dutch, ich sag‘ es dir jetzt noch mal: Arthur ist nicht hier.“  
„Ich habe dich beim ersten Mal schon verstanden und ich sage; wir warten ab.“, gab er genervt zurück, wandte sich ab und stolzierte auf das Lagerfeuer zu.   
Sam war völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen, wie konnte es ihm so egal sein?  
Eilig lief sie ihm hinterher. „Er hätte mir bescheid gesagt, wenn er noch irgendwo anders hingehen wollte, Dutch. Bitte, ich flehe dich an. Es muss irgendwas passiert sein!“  
Unbeeindruckt goss er sich Kaffee ein, trank einen Schluck und sah sie dann an.   
„Ein Mann wird ja wohl noch Geheimnisse haben dürfen, Miss Miller.“, sagte er dann belustigt.   
Micah näherte sich von der Seite und lachte leise. „Vielleicht besorgt er dir ja gerade was Hübsches, Weib.“  
Aufgebracht sah sie zwischen den beiden hin und her. Wie konnten sie in dieser Situation bloß lachen?  
„Wo habt ihr euch gestern mit Colm getroffen?“, fragte sie gepresst.   
Dutch hob seine Augenbrauen, sah zu Micah.   
„Wieso?“  
„Wenn ihr ihn nicht suchen wollt, tu ich es halt.“  
Micah begann lauthals zu lachen, seine schäbigen blonden Haare wackelten hin und her. Sam sah ihn an. „Was gibt’s da zu lachen, Arschloch?“  
Dutch stellte sich zwischen die beiden, als Sam bedrohlich näher kam. Seine großen Hände legten sich auf ihre Schultern, stoppten sie. „Miss Miller, jetzt mal ganz ruhig, okay? Wir werden ihn schon noch suchen, falls ihm wirklich was passiert ist.“  
Sam fuhr ihn böse an. „Woher willst du denn wissen, dass ihm nichts passiert ist, hm? Ihr habt ja nicht mal nachgesehen!“  
„Ohh, die Kleine hat Feuer. Gefällt mir, Dutch.“, sagte Micah schmunzelnd.   
Sam funkelte ihn böse an, wehrte sich gegen den Griff, in dem Dutch sie festhielt. Zu Recht. „Noch ein falsches Wort, Micah und ich schwöre dir…“  
„Was ist hier los? Was soll das Geschreie am frühen Morgen?“  
Sie wandte den Kopf und sah John an, er stand mit verschränkten Armen hinter Dutch.   
Dieser seufzte leise, ließ Sam dann los, blieb aber zwischen ihr und Micah stehen.   
„Arthur ist nicht nach Hause gekommen. Das ist los.“, beantwortete er Johns Frage.   
John hob eine dunkle Augenbraue und sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Und warum stehen wir hier dann noch untätig rum?“  
Sam klatschte in die Hände. „Danke, Marston.“   
Endlich jemand mit Verstand.  
„War ja klar, dass du ihr zur Seite stehst, was Marston? Hat sie dich endlich rangela…“, stichelte Micah, doch wurde abrupt von Johns Faust unterbrochen, die direkt in seinem Gesicht landete.   
„Herrgott noch eins! Hört ihr jetzt endlich alle auf?!“, brüllte Dutch sie an, während John seine Hand ausschüttelte und Micah gepresst aufstöhnte, seine Hand lag an seiner Wange.   
Sam durchbohrte ihn mit ihrem Blick. „Ich werde ihn suchen gehen. Was ihr macht, ist mir egal.“, sagte sie entschlossen und wandte sich ab, stiefelte auf ihre Stute zu.   
Dutch hielt sich nicht auf, doch John folgte ihr. Einige neugierige Blicke folgten ihr, als sie wütend durch das Camp stiefelte.   
Sadie und Charles hängten sich ebenfalls an ihre Fersen.   
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte der Halbindianer sie, während sie ihren Sattel festzurrte.   
„Arthur ist nicht da. Sam will ihn suchen gehen.“, sagte John leise.   
Sadie schnaubte laut. „Ach, und was ist mit Dutch?“  
„Denkt es wäre alles in Ordnung. Verdammt nochmal, wenn Colm ihn hat, dann könnte das sein Ende bedeuten.“, presste Sam zwischen den Zähnen hervor.   
„Colm?! Colm O’Driscoll?!“, fragte Sadie fassungslos.   
Sam nickte. „Ja, sie hatten gestern ein Treffen mit ihm und Arthur sollte sie absichern, seitdem ist er verschwunden.“  
Das tiefe Grummeln neben ihr verwunderte sie, daher wandte sie sich Sadie zu. Der Blick, der in ihren hellbraunen Augen loderte, erschreckte Sam. Hass, der pure Hass.   
„Dieses Arschloch hat mein Leben versaut. Er hat mir alles genommen, einfach alles. Ich komme mit.“  
„Woah, ganz ruhig, Sadie. Ich glaube, dass ist keine gute Idee.“, mischte Charles sich ein und Sam nickte ihm dankend zu.   
„Das ist keine Racheaktion, sondern höchstwahrscheinlich eine Rettungsmission, da brauchen wir klare Köpfe.“, John legte der schnaubenden Sadie eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch sie schüttelte ihn ab.   
„Fein.“, sagte sie nur, hob sie Hände und verschwand wieder Richtung Camp.   
Sam sah John an, dann Charles.   
„Charles, kommst du mit?“, fragte sie ihn.   
John wollte schon widersprechen, doch Sam unterbrach ihn. „Ich brauche jemanden, der gut Spuren lesen kann, Marston. Falls wir deine Hilfe doch noch brauchen, kommen wir zurück und holen dich, okay?“  
Er musterte sie kurz, dann nickte er. „Okay, aber passt auf euch auf ja? Colm ist ein Schwein.“  
Das wusste sie nur zu gut.   
„Ach, Sam. Ich hab‘ mitbekommen, dass sie sich irgendwo in den Heartlands treffen wollten. Vielleicht beginnt ihr dort mit eurer Suche.“, ergänzte er noch.  
„Danke, John. Falls wir bis morgen nicht wieder da sind, schick einen Suchtrupp los. Falls Dutch es überhaupt interessiert, ob wir da sind oder nicht.“  
John warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, wo Dutch mit Micah am Lagerfeuer stand. Die meisten anderen Camp Bewohner standen ebenfalls in der Nähe und beäugten alles kritisch. Hosea warf ihr einen aufmunternden Blick zu, wenigstens einer, dem es anscheinend irgendwie am Herzen lag, ob und wo Arthur war.  
Charles stieg wortlos auf seine schwarze Appaloosa Stute und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.   
Sie ritten schweigend nebeneinander, der Morgen war klar und wunderschön. Eine leichte Brise fuhr Sam durch die Haare und sie flocht die nervigen Strähnen schnell ein.   
Als sie die Heartlands erreichten, stand die Sonne hell am Himmel und Sam klebte das Hemd am Rücken.   
Charles sah sich suchend um, die Landschaft erstreckte sich über mehrere Meilen, es würde schwer werden, den Treffpunkt ausfindig zu machen.   
Seufzend wandte sie sich ihm zu. „Wenn Arthur sie beschützen sollte, hatte er sicherlich eine Art Aussichtspunkt… Lass uns nach einer weiten Fläche und einem Hügel oder ähnlichen Ausschau halten.“  
Charles nickte und ritt voran. Sie suchten nicht lange, bis sie die perfekte Stelle fanden, zumindest in ihren Augen.   
Sam sah nach links, wo ein paar Felsen aus dem Berg ragten, eine kleine Plattform war zu erkennen, die Wiese erstreckte sich unendlich weit. Ganz weit in der Ferne konnte sie eine Herde Wildpferde erkennen, die in aller Seelen Ruhe grasten.   
Seufzend stieg Sam ab, Charles machte sich auf den Weg um das Gelände zu erkunden.   
Kleine Steinchen knirschten unter ihren Sohlen, als sie den Felsen mühsam erklomm.   
„Oh shit.“, entfuhr es ihr, als sie die kleine Blutlache entdeckte, die sich deutlich von dem grauen Untergrund abhob.   
„Charles!“, rief sie laut, ging in die Hocke und untersuchte den Boden.   
Es sah so aus, als wäre Arthur bewusstlos geschlagen worden, leichte Schleifspuren waren den Berg hinab zu erkennen.   
Scheiße, das war nicht gut. Sie wusste es, sie hatte es geahnt.   
Wütend schoss sie an Charles vorbei, als dieser die Spuren begutachtete.   
„Ich hab‘ es verdammt noch mal gewusst! Scheiße!“  
Charles kam wieder zu ihr hinab, den Boden immer im Blick.   
„Sie sind da lang, komm.“  
Es war verdammt schwer, die Spuren zu verfolgen. Es waren mindestens vier oder fünf Pferde gewesen. Andauernd mussten sie anhalten, oder wieder zurückreiten, wieder von vorne beginnen. Die Männer hatten hauptsächlich die Hauptwege genommen, was das Verfolgen der Spuren nicht gerade einfacher machte, weil es einfach zu viele waren.   
Mit jeder Minute die verging, fühlte Sam sich immer schlechter. Sie hatte furchtbare Angst um Arthur, bei dem Gedanken daran, ihn zu verlieren… Himmel, sie konnte nicht mal darüber nachdenken.   
Am Dakota River verbrachten sie beinahe den kompletten Nachmittag, da sie immer wieder neu beginnen mussten, immer wieder folgten sie den falschen Spuren, mussten umdrehen und anderen folgen. Es machte sie beinahe wahnsinnig.   
Charles beruhigte sie, indem er einfach nur da war. Seine ruhige Art übertrug sich auf sie, zumindest teilweise.   
„Wir folgen jetzt diesen Spuren.“, sagte sie gepresst und ziemlich genervt, als sie sich nach der gefühlt hundertsten Durchquerung des Flusses nach links wandten. Die Sonne ging langsam unter, und Sams Laune mit ihr. Im Dunkeln hatten sie kaum eine Chance, auch nur irgendwas zu erkennen.   
Arthur war schon mehr als einen Tag weg, wenn Colm ihn wirklich hatte, wovon Sam zu diesem Zeitpunkt ausging, konnte er schon lange tot sein… Oder so schwer verletzt, dass er es bald sein würde.   
Sam stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Verfluchter Mist. Hätte sie ihn doch nur abgehalten, oder wäre sie mitgekommen… Alles wäre besser, als das.   
Sie folgten dem Weg unter der Eisbahnbrücke durch, als Charles Taima zügelte.   
Sam hielt verwundert inne. „Was?“, fragte sie ihn leise.  
Die Dunkelheit legte sich langsam über die Landschaft, irgendwo in der Nähe hörte sie einen Uhu rufen.   
Charles schloss kurz die Augen. „Hörst du das?“, fragte er sie.   
Sie tat es ihm gleich, konzentrierte sich nur auf ihr Gehör. Ganz schwach konnte sie Stimmen ausmachen, viele Stimmen, männliche Stimmen.   
Entschlossen öffnete sie die Augen, stieg ab und drückte Charles die Zügel in die Hand.   
„Du bleibst hier.“  
„Was? Aber…“  
Sam winkte ab. „Ich muss das alleine machen.“  
Überrumpelt sah Charles auf sie hinab, seine braunen Augen musterten sie besorgt.   
„Bitte, Charles. Vertrau mir.“  
Nach kürzen Zögern nickte er.   
„Wenn ich Hilfe brauche, schieße ich drei Mal in die Luft, okay?“  
„Gut. Lass mich das nicht bereuen, hörst du?“  
Sam lächelte sanft. „Wirst du nicht. Wir sehen uns gleich.“  
Sie kramte noch in ihrer Satteltasche, beförderte ein paar Wurfmesser hervor und ging dann schnellen Schrittes auf die Stimmen zu.   
Ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, doch sie musste das hier alleine machen. Sollte Colm noch hier sein, nun… Es wäre besser, wenn sie alleine auf ihn traf.   
Sie lief einen kleinen Hügel hinauf, entdeckte in der Dunkelheit einen kleinen Hof. Mehrere Pferde waren außerhalb angebunden, unter ihnen erspähte sie Blue. Bingo.   
Zwei Männer saßen um ein Lagerfeuer herum, unterhielten sich lautstark, zwei weitere bewachten eine Tür, die im Boden eingelassen war.   
Sam schüttelte den Kopf, Colm war noch nie gut darin gewesen, fähiges Personal zu finden. Seine Männer waren dumm und hohl, was sehr zu ihrem Vorteil war.   
In den dunklen Fenstern des Hauses konnte sie niemanden entdeckten, jedoch hieß das nichts.   
Sie schlich leise am Zaun entlang, bis sie die Kellertür besser im Blick hatte.   
Wenn Arthur hier war, musste er da unten sein. Sam überlegte, wie sie am besten vorgehen sollte. Sie könnte die zwei Männer mit den Wurfmessern erledigen, jedoch warf sie mit links nicht besonders gut. Wenn sie ihre Waffen benutzte, würde das jegliche O’Driscolls im Umkreis der nächsten paar Meilen alarmieren, keine gute Idee.   
Ihre Hand umschloss den Griff eines Wurfmessers, als eine ihr allzu bekannte Gestalt aus dem Keller trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss, Colm O’Driscoll. Wut loderte ihn ihr, als sie ihn betrachtete. Er war alt geworden und hässlich.   
„Ihr passt auf ihn auf, kapiert? Wir brauchen ihn lebend, also keine Spielchen. Ich will Van der Linde, nicht ihn.“, seine kalte Stimme hallte zu ihr herüber und sie musste den Ekel hinabschlucken.   
Jedoch machte ihr Herz einen kleinen Sprung, Arthur lebte noch.   
Colm ging um das Haus herum, bedeutete ein paar Männern ihm zu folgen, wo auch immer sie plötzlich herkamen und verschwand dann im schnellen Galopp aus ihrem Sichtfeld. Hoffentlich trafen sie nicht auf Charles.   
Sam holte tief Luft, sie musste das sauber und leise über die Bühne bringen.   
„Dann geh doch nach Mexiko, Smith.“  
„Halt den Rand. Ich will nicht nach Mexiko.“, sagte eine der beiden Wachen, während der andere die Kellertür wieder öffnete. „Ich will nach Hause… Nach Hause!“  
Der andere winkte ab. „Warte, ich bin gleich zurück.“  
Er betrat den Keller, was Sam nutzte, um dem anderen ein Wurfmesser direkt in die Brust zu pfeffern. Grunzend klappte er zusammen, blieb bewegungslos liegen.   
Sie sprang über den Zaun, hastete auf den Keller zu.   
„Was zum Teufel…?“, fragte die Wache gerade, bevor Arthur ihn von hinten packte und das Genick brach.   
Als er ihre Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, wandte er sich schnell um, ging in Angriffsstellung über.   
„Sam?“, fragte er beinahe lautlos.   
Sie musste ihr Schluchzen unterdrücken, ging die letzten paar Stufen hinab und warf sich in seine Arme.  
Arthur stöhnte gepresst, drehte seine linke Schulter ein Stück zur Seite, doch drückte sie dann fest an sich.   
„Gott, ich dachte ich seh dich nie wieder.“, raunte er leise, seine Stimme war kratzig und heiser.   
Sam löste sie von ihm und sah ihn an. Er hatte üble Prellungen im Gesicht, die Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt, seine roten Longjohns waren mit Blut und Schweiß bedeckt, an seiner linken Schulter war ein Einschussloch zu erkennen.  
„Verdammt, was haben sie mit dir gemacht?“, hauchte sie leise, Tränen schwammen in ihren Augen.   
„Nichts, was ich nich‘ schon kenne. Wir müssen hier weg…“  
Sam erwachte aus ihrer Starre, nahm seine Hand und wandte sich um.   
„Komm, Charles wartet an der Brücke auf uns.“  
Arthur erwiderte nichts, folgte ihr die Treppen hinauf. Er bewegte sich langsam, sein Atem rasselte in seiner Brust, bei jeder Bewegung grummelte er vor Schmerzen.   
Sie gingen um die Hauswand herum, die beiden Männer saßen immer noch am Lagerfeuer.   
Sam drückte Arthur ein Wurfmesser in die Hand.   
„Du rechts, ich links.“, flüsterte sie leise und er nickte.   
Trotz seines Zustandes, traf Arthur den O’Driscoll direkt zwischen die Augen, Sam zielte direkt auf sein Herz.   
Mit einem leisen ‚Humpf‘ landeten die beiden im Dreck.   
Auf leisen Sohlen schlichen sie auf Blue zu, die erschrocken den Kopf hob und leise wieherte.   
Arthur beruhigte sie mit seiner Stimme, dann wandte er sich an Sam. „Die habn‘ meine Waffn‘ noch irgendwo…“  
Sam sah sich um, eine verfallene Hütte stand nicht weit entfernt.   
„Steig auf, ich gehe sie suchen.“  
Sie umrundete die beiden Toten und betrat die Überreste der Hütte, in einer Truhe fand sie seine Waffen und den Rest seiner Sachen.   
Schnell band sie sich alles um und hastete wieder zurück.   
Arthur lehnte über dem Hals seiner Stute, kaum in der Lage sich aufrecht zu halten. Unsicher und besorgt sprang Sam hinter ihm auf, versuchte seinen Gestank nach Schweiß und Blut nicht zu sehr wahrzunehmen. Sie griff um ihn herum und nahm die Zügel in die Hand, lenkte Blue von dem Grundstück Richtung Brücke.   
Arthur stöhnte vor ihr, nuschelte undeutlich vor sich hin. Verdammt, wahrscheinlich war er doch schwerer verletzt, als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein gemacht hatte.   
Charles entdeckte sie sofort und kam aus seiner Deckung.   
„Wie geht’s ihm?“, fragte er sie.   
„Nicht gut. Wir müssen schleunigst ins Camp.“, brachte sie heraus, bevor sie Blue in den Galopp trieb, auch wenn Arthur das mit einem tiefen Brummeln quittierte.   
Sie ritten schnell durch die Nacht, mit jedem Galoppsprung wurde Arthur immer ruhiger und Sam musste mehrmals anhalten, um ihn wieder halbwegs gerade in den Sattel zu setzen, was ohne Charles Hilfe gar nicht so einfach gewesen wäre. Die meiste Zeit war er bewusstlos, immer mal wieder murmelte er unsinniges Zeug vor sich hin, bevor er wieder verstummte.   
Sam machte sich wahnsinnige Sorgen und war erleichtert, als sie endlich den Pfad zum Lager einschlugen.   
„Mrs. Grimshaw! Abigail! Mr. Swanson!“, rief sie laut, als sie Blue verlangsamte.   
Die meisten hatten schon geschlafen, doch bald umringten sie fast alle Mitglieder der Van der Linde Gang, aufgeregtes Gemurmel kam von allen Seiten.  
Bevor Sam ihn aufhalten konnte, fiel Arthur stöhnend in den Dreck. Schnell sprang sie vom Pferd und kniete sich neben ihn.   
Dutch kam mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu. „Arthur!“  
„Ich hab‘ dir doch gesagt, das is‘ `ne Falle, Dutch. Wir hätten auf sie hören sollen…“, gab er leise zurück.   
Sam schnaubte nur.   
„Mein Junge… mein armer Junge. Was ist passiert?“, fragte er, was Sam beinahe ein lautes Lachen entlockte. Jetzt kümmerte es ihn plötzlich?  
„Die haben mich erwischt, aber ich bin entkommen… Sam hat mir geholfen.“, Arthurs Atem kam Stoßweise, Schweißperlen rannen seine Stirn hinab.   
„Ja… Ja das bist du. Mrs. Grimshaw, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!“, rief er dann laut.   
Arthur stöhnte leise, seine blauen Augen waren unfokussiert. „Wollte uns das Gesetz auf den Hals hetzen.“  
„Natürlich wollte er das.“  
Pearson tauchte neben ihnen auf, half dabei ihn aufzuheben. „Es tut mir leid, Arthur.“  
„Ist etwas spät für Entschuldigungen. Swanson!“, sagte Dutch leise und rief dann nach dem Reverend.  
Swanson kam schnell herbeigeeilt. „Mr. Morgan, hier ist es sicher.“  
Karen und Mary-Beth knieten sich neben Sam und halfen ihr, Arthur auf die Beine zu bringen.   
„Bringen wir ihn ins Bett.“, kommandierte Susan.  
„Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit, Arthur.“, sagte Pearson zerknirscht, deutlich mitgenommen.   
Pearson und Dutch übernahmen ihn, schleiften den stöhnenden Arthur in ihr Zelt, legten ihn auf seinem Bett ab.   
„Das ist schön, Dutch… wirklich schön.“, gab er zurück, die Lippen vor lauter Schmerzen verzogen.   
„Miss Miller… würden Sie sich eine Weile zu ihm setzen?“, fragte Dutch sie leise.   
Sam sah ihn an, hatte schon eine spitze Bemerkung auf der Zunge, doch Arthur griff nach ihrer Hand, zog sachte daran. Sie sah über ihre Schulter, gab nach und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante.   
Die anderen verzogen sich langsam, ließen sie alleine zurück.   
Sam seufzte tief, fuhr sanft durch seine Haare, die an einigen Stellen verkrustet von seinem Blut waren. Ihr Blick glitt über sein Gesicht, sein rechtes Auge war geschwollen, die Unterlippe aufgesprungen, einige kleine Kratzer waren überall verteilt, als sie zu seiner Schulter sah, lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken runter.   
„Ich muss mir das ansehen.“, sagte sie leise.   
Arthur stöhnte. „Jetzt? Okay…“  
Sam öffnete vorsichtig die Knöpfe seiner Longjohns, half ihm sich auf die Unterarme zu stützen, damit sie den dreckigen Stoff über seine Schultern schieben konnte.   
Als sie ausversehen an seine Schusswunde kam, zischte er leise.   
„Sorry.“, murmelte sie.   
Arthur schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf und ließ sich dann erschöpft wieder aufs Bett fallen.   
Sam begutachtete die Wunde.   
„Hat die Kugel noch dringesteckt?“  
„Mhm. Hab‘ sie rausgeholt und ausgebrannt.“, murmelte Arthur zurück, seine Augen waren geschlossen und er driftete immer wieder ab.   
„Alleine?“, fragte sie fassungslos zurück.   
Er nickte.   
„O-okay. Ich hole eben Abigail… sie kennt sich besser mit Wunden aus als ich.“  
Sam stand auf, schlich auf leisen Sohlen aus dem Zelt und auf Abigails zu.   
„Abigail?“, fragte sie leise.   
„Ja?“, kam es von drinnen, bevor sich die Planen öffneten und eine müde Abigail ihr entgegenblickte.   
„Es… `Tschuldige die späte Störung, aber Arthur hat `ne fiese Schusswunde und ich kenn mich nicht so gut aus. Würdest du vielleicht…?“  
Sie nickte. „Klar, ich komme sofort. Moment.“  
Als sie in ihr Zelt zurückkehrte, schlief Arthur tief und fest.   
Sam setzte sich leise neben ihn, versuchte ihn nicht zu wecken. Sein entblößter Oberkörper hob und senkte sich langsam, kaum wahrnehmbar. An seinem Rippenbogen waren dunkelblaue und tiefviolette Hämatome sichtbar, die ihr schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen trieben.   
Verdammt.   
Abigail betrat nach ein paar Minuten das Zelt, Verbandszeug und eine Schale Wasser in den Händen.   
Sie sah auf Arthur und dann zu Sam. „Ist er…?“  
„Er schläft. Vielleicht auch ohnmächtig, ich weiß es nicht genau.“  
Nickend kniete sie sich neben ihn und nahm die Wunde unter die Lupe.   
„Hat er die Wunde selber ausgebrannt?“, fragte sie leise.  
Sam nickte. „Ja.“  
„Gott. Okay… Ich mach sie sauber und verbinde sie dann, mehr kann ich nicht tun.“  
„Danke.“  
„Keine Ursache.“, gab sie zurück und begann mit ihrer Arbeit.   
Sam kletterte derweil über ihn, setzte sich auf ihrer Seite in den Schneidesitz und nahm seine raue Hand in ihre.   
Ab und zu zuckte er, murmelte vor sich hin, wachte jedoch während der ganzen Prozedur nicht auf.   
Nachdem sie fertig war, packte Abigail alles zusammen, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Arthur und stand dann auf.   
„Er hatte Glück im Unglück. Auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß, ob die Rippen vielleicht gebrochen sind.“, sagte sie leise und deutete auf seinen Rippenkasten.   
Sam sah sie an. „Danke, Abigail. Wirklich…“  
Abigail lächelte sie sanft an, dann verschwand sie aus dem Zelt, schloss die Plane hinter sich.   
Ohne Vorwarnung begann Sam hemmungslos zu weinen, all die Anspannung des Tages fiel von ihr ab, all die Ängste, all der Schmerz. Was für ein vollkommen beschissener Tag.  
Sie sah auf Arthur hinab, Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick… Allein der Gedanke ihn zu verlieren.   
Shit, das war genau das, was sie eigentlich nicht gewollt hatte. Abhängig von jemandem zu sein, jemanden sich selbst vorzuziehen.   
Fahrig wischte sie die Tränen fort, dann legte sie sich neben ihn, hielt seine Hand, während er immer wieder vor Schmerzen leise wimmerte. Es brach ihr das Herz, ihn so zu sehen, wirklich. Ihr Hass auf Colm O’Driscoll wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde.   
Hätte sie doch damals bloß die Eier gehabt, ihn zu erschießen. Dann wäre die ganze Scheiße heute nicht passiert.


	29. Kapitel 29

Die Tage vergingen und Arthur kam langsam wieder zu Kräften. Die ersten zwei Tage hatte er beinahe komplett verschlafen, war immer wieder nur kurz wach gewesen. Am dritten Tag schaffte Sam es, ihn aus seinen dreckigen Klamotten zu helfen und frische anzuziehen, sie hatte ihn sogar ein bisschen sauber machen können, danach fiel er völlig erledigt wieder auf das Bett zurück.   
Abigail und Susan brachten ihnen immer wieder was zu essen, oder Wasser. Sam verließ so gut wie nie das Zelt, nur wenn es wirklich sein musste.   
Während der ganzen Zeit, war sie immer an Arthus Seite. Wenn er wach war, redeten sie viel, erzählten sich alles Mögliche, die meiste Zeit schlief er jedoch.  
Nach einer Woche konnte er alleine wieder aufstehen, krümmte sich jedoch immer wieder unter Schmerzen, vor allem seine Seite und die Schulter bereiteten ihn Probleme.  
Hosea hatte ihm eine Salbe zubereitet, die Sam jeden Tag zwei Mal auf seine Wunden schmierte. Das schien zwar zu helfen, linderte aber nicht wirklich seine Schmerzen.   
Seit Arthur wieder da war, hatte sich die Bande still verhalten. Die Jungs machten nur ab und zu mal kleine Jobs, doch die meiste Zeit waren sie im Camp und warteten darauf, dass Arthur wieder fit wurde.   
Sam war immer noch ziemlich sauer und vor allem enttäuscht von Dutch, was sie ihn jedes Mal spüren ließ, wenn er zu ihnen kam. Arthur hatte sie mehrmals gefragt, was genau ihr Problem war, doch sie schwieg eisern.   
Sie wollte nicht mehr Probleme bereiten, als sie eh schon hatten.   
Fast zwei Wochen nach seiner unfreiwilligen Zeit bei Colm, lag Arthur auf dem Rücken in ihrer Kuschelecke, den rechten Arm hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, die Beine angewinkelt, Sam saß neben ihm, nur in seinem grauen Hemd und las aus einem Buch vor, welches sie von Hosea geschenkt bekommen hatte. Seine linke Hand lag auf ihrem nackten Oberschenkel und zog immer wieder kleine Kreise. Draußen war es schon lange dunkel und eine kleine Öllampe spendete warmes Licht.   
Er war heute relativ munter, was Grund zur Hoffnung gab, dass er das Gröbste endlich überstanden hatte.   
„Sam?“, fragte er sie leise, seine Stimme war wie immer tief und rau.   
Sie unterbrach den Satz, den sie gerade vorgelesen hatte und sah ihn an. „Mhm?“  
Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Danke.“  
Sam legte fragend den Kopf schief. „Wofür? Ich les‘ doch nur.“  
Arthur setzte sich auf, stützte sich mit seinen Händen hinter ihm ab, war damit auf Augenhöhe mit ihr.   
„Für alles. Du bist mich suchen gekommen, warst jede Minute hier, hast dich um mich gekümmert… Das… Das ist wirklich schön und ich… Also, danke.“, murmelte er leise.   
Sie legte das Buch zu Seite, streckte die Hände aus und umfasste sein Gesicht. Sein Bart kitzelte an ihren Handflächen, seine blauen Augen musterten sie.   
„Das macht man für Menschen, die einem wichtig sind.“, gab sie nur zurück, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.   
Er kam ihr entgegen, lehnte sich in ihre Berührung, ein leises Brummeln ließ seine Brust vibrieren.   
Sam bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Unterlippe fuhr.   
„Also heißt das, dass ich dir wichtig bin?“, raunte er an ihrem Mund, bevor er ihre Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne nahm und sachte daran zog.   
Heiße Hitze sammelte sich in ihrem Unterleib, durchzog ihre Adern. „Ein bisschen vielleicht, Morgan.“, gab sie lässig zurück, ihre Hände fuhren in seine kurzen Haare, zogen ihn näher zu sich.   
„Ist das so? Ein bisschen nur?“, brummte er leise, packte sie und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.   
Sam schnappte nach Luft, kicherte leise, während sie ihn ansah. Seine Augen funkelten sie vergnügt an, seine starken Arme umschlossen ihren Oberkörper, pressten ihren an seinen.   
„Vielleicht mehr als nur ein bisschen.“, gab sie leise zu.  
Arthur schnaubte, beugte sich vor und küsste ihren Hals. „Will ich doch hoffen, Miller.“  
Ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr, wie von selbst drehte sie den Kopf, damit er besser an ihren Hals kam, eine Hand krallte sich in seine Haare, während die andere zu seiner Brust fuhr und an den Knöpfen seines hellblauen Hemdes rumnestelte.   
Seine Zunge fuhr über ihre empfindliche Haut, jagte ihr einen Schauer nach dem nächsten durch den Körper. Als er sanft in ihr Schlüsselbein biss, zog sie den Kopf zurück und sah ihn an.   
„Moment mal, bist du schon fit genug dafür?“, fragte sie ihn leise.   
Arthur grinste sie schief an, nahm nur kommentarlos ihre Hand von seinem Hemd und navigierte sie direkt zwischen seine Beine.   
„O-okay… Gut, Frage beantwortet.“  
Er lachte leise, entließ ihre Hand wieder und fuhr über ihren Rücken, zog sie an sich.   
„Vielleicht musst du den größten Teil der Arbeit übernehmen, aber ansonsten sollte es funktionieren…“, murmelte er leise, während er wieder ihren Hals mit sanften Küssen überzog.   
„Damit kann ich leben.“, hauchte sie.  
„Gut.“  
In einer fließenden Bewegung drehte er sich mit ihr um, sodass sie unter ihm lag und überrascht zu ihm hoch sah.   
„Doch nicht so schwach, was?“  
Er lachte leise. „Nah… nich‘ wenn‘s darauf ankommt, nein.“  
Ihre nackten Beine umschlossen seine Hüfte und seine dunkelblaue Jeans rieb über ihre empfindliche Haut. Ihre Hände fuhren unruhig durch seine Haare, über seinen Rücken, unter sein Hemd. Sie wollte alles von ihm, am besten sofort.  
Arthur küsste sie, bis sie alles um sich herum vergaß. Welches Jahr hatten sie nochmal? Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Alles weg.   
Gott, er war wirklich verdammt gut darin. Viel zu gut.   
Seine Zunge umspielte ihre, verwickelte sie in einen erotischen Kampf, der sie laut aufstöhnen ließ. Wie immer gewann er, aber was sollte sie sich beklagen. Sam zog ungeduldig an seinem Hemd, bis er sich kurz von ihr löste, eine Handvoll Stoff in seinem Nacken griff und es sich über den Kopf zog. Bewundernd wanderten ihre Hände über seinen breiten Brustkorb, Arthur knurrte leise und seine Muskeln zogen sich köstlich unter ihrer Berührung zusammen.   
Die großen Hämatome an seinen Rippen waren inzwischen eher gelb als lila, die Wunde auf seiner Schulter war schon ziemlich gut abgeheilt, trotzdem sah immer noch fies aus.   
Sie ließ eine Hand zu seinem Gesicht wandern, wo sie sachte mit dem Daumen über seine Unterlippe fuhr. Die Stelle, wo sie aufgeplatzt war, war immer noch empfindlich, daher zuckte er zusammen.   
„Sorry.“, murmelte sie leise, doch Arthur schüttelte nur den Kopf.   
„Alles gut, ehrlich. Mach weiter.“, erwiderte er leise und schloss die Augen, als Sam seine Gesichtszüge mit sanften Fingern weiter erkundete.   
Sie grinste dümmlich vor sich hin, als sie über sein Kinn fuhr, die Narbe war durch den Bart deutlich zu sehen. Er trug den Bart nur minimal länger als sonst, einfach aus Faulheit sich zu rasieren, doch ihr gefiel es, sehr sogar.   
„Was?“, fragte er sie. Sam sah zu ihm hoch, gefangen im blau seiner Augen.   
„Ich steh auf deinen Bart, Cowboy.“  
Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue, dann grinste er. „Gut zu wissen.“  
Arthur beugte sich wieder hinab und presste seine Lippen auf ihre, sein Körpergewicht stützte er rechts und links von ihrem Kopf ab, balancierte sich auf seinen Unterarmen.   
Sam fuhr über seine Arme, genoss die starken Oberarmmuskeln, die in dieser Position so verdammt gut zur Geltung kamen, wirklich.   
Sein Geruch umnebelte ihr Gehirn, drang in jede Faser ihres Körpers.   
Nach Luft ringend löste er sich von ihr, stützte sich auf einen Arm und öffnete langsam die Knöpfe ihres Hemdes, pardon, seines Hemdes. Sie hatte sich inzwischen angewöhnt, in seinem grauen Hemd zu schlafen, was Arthur durchaus amüsierte und ziemlich freute.   
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als seine Hände den Stoff auseinander schoben und nur ihre perfekte Haut zum Vorschein kam.   
„Gott, du bist so schön…“, raunte er leise, rutschte ein Stück hinab und verteilte sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Oberkörper, neckte ihre Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge, knabberte sachte daran, ließ sie den Rücken durchbiegen und laut seinen Namen stöhnen. Sams Beine rutschten von seiner Hüfte, als er sich weiter abwärts bewegte.  
War es schon wieder beinahe zwei Wochen her gewesen? Himmel, viel zu lange. Wie sie es mehr als fünfundzwanzig Jahre ohne Sex ausgehalten hatte, war ihn inzwischen ein Rätsel.   
Sie gluckste unbewusst und Arthur hob den Kopf, ließ von ihrem Bauch ab und sah zu ihr hoch. Seine Hände hatten sich an ihre Seiten gelegt, seine Daumen streichelten sachte über ihre Haut.   
„Was ist denn so witzig, Miller?“, fragte er sie.  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichs‘, wirklich. Mach weiter.“, nuschelte sie.   
Er biss sie leicht in den Bauch, direkt oberhalb des Nabels und Sam schrie leise auf, musste sich zügeln nicht lauter zu sein und das ganze Camp zu wecken.   
„Aua!“  
„Sag.“, kommandierte er, während seine Zunge in ihren Nabel tauchte und Sam wieder völlig vergaß, an was sie gerade gedacht hatte.   
„W-Was?“  
„Warum hast du gelacht?“  
Ach ja. Sam stöhnte gepresst, weil Arthur weiterhin ihren Bauch verwöhnte, ihre Bauchmuskeln zitterten schon.  
„Ich… Äh, hab‘ gerade daran gedacht… Wie… also wie ich so lange ohne das aushalten konnte… Scheint mir jetzt verdammt… äh, unmöglich…“, hauchte sie, ihre Hände fuhren durch seine Haare, ermutigten ihn weiter zu machen.   
Arthur grummelte zustimmend, ein wissendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Seine rechte Hand fuhr von ihrer Seite zu ihrem Bauch, dann weiter südwärts.   
Sam blieb der Atem im Halse stecken, als seine Hand ohne Umwege zu ihrer heißen Mitte wanderte. Er streichelte sie sanft durch ihre Unterwäsche hindurch, was Sam ziemlich verrückt machte.   
„Ich mag deine neuen Sachen übrigens sehr.“, kommentierte er heiser und Sam wurde rot. Er hatte es also doch bemerkt.   
Sie hatte, kurz vor dem ganzen Schlammassel, in Rhodes einen kleinen Shoppingtrip eingelegt, der trotz Sadies Hilfe, ziemlich unangenehm war. Doch letztendlich hatte sie ein paar ziemlich gewagte Unterwäsche-Sets erstanden, die vor allem durch Spitze und wenig Stoff bestachen.   
Heute trug sie nur einen Teil des dunkelroten Sets, was sehr zu ihrer Freude, anscheinend Gefallen fand.   
„Nur für dich, Cowboy.“, erwiderte sie leise und Arthur schnaubte.  
„Will ich auch hoffen.“  
Sein Mund folgte seinen Händen, seine breiten Schultern lagen zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln, spreizten sie weit.   
Arthur leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen, als er innehielt und zu ihr hoch sah, dann wieder über ihren Körper hinab.   
„Gott, ich liebe diesen Anblick.“, raunte er leise und Sam errötete noch mehr. Hilfe.  
Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, als er den Stoff zur Seite schob und sie sanft küsste, schrie sie auf.   
„Psst. Himmel… Ernsthaft, Sam.“, grummelte er leise, sein heißer Atem streifte sie und ein kleines Wimmern entfuhr ihr.   
Arthur griff energisch nach einem kleinen Kissen und warf es ihr zu.   
„Heul da rein, bevor noch jemand gucken kommt, was hier los ist.“, knurrte er leise.  
Sam war auf der einen Seite total perplex von seiner Aussprache, auf der anderen Seite turnte es sie noch mehr an. Wie befohlen hob sie das Kissen vor ihr Gesicht und versuchte die Laute zu unterdrücken, für die Arthur die volle Schuld traf.   
Sam wimmerte hoffnungslos in das Kissen, als er den Fetzen Stoff von ihren Beinen schob, achtlos neben sie warf und sich genüsslich an die Arbeit machte.   
Seine Zunge umkreiste ihre Perle, ließ sie das Kissen noch fester greifen, damit sie bloß halbwegs leise blieb, was eigentlich so gut wie unmöglich war.   
Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten bescherte er ihr einen unglaublichen Höhepunkt, dem er direkt einen zweiten folgen ließ.   
Völlig erschöpft ließ Sam das Kissen zur Seite fallen, griff in seine Haare und zog ihn hoch. Arthur folgte bereitwillig, grinste schief und legte sich wieder auf sie.   
Sam schmeckte sich selbst auf seinen Lippen, was, scheiße aber auch, einfach verdammt heiß war.   
Ungeduldig fummelte sie an seiner Jeans rum, versuchte den Kopf zu öffnen, was ihr aber nicht ganz gelang. Arthur gluckste leise, stützte sich aber gehorsam auf seine Unterarme, hob seinen Körper an und half ihr so, die lästigen Knöpfe zu öffnen und die Hose von seinen Beinen zu schieben.   
„Hast du’s eilig?“, raunte er leise, während er sich wieder auf sie legte, eine Hand fuhr zu ihrem Oberschenkel und schlang es sich um die Hüfte.   
„Ja-ha.“, erwiderte sie nur leise und zog ihn wieder zu sich hinab um ihn zu küssen.  
Seine andere wanderte zwischen ihre Körper, positionierte sich direkt dort, wo sie ihn haben wollte.   
Sam stöhnte in seinen Mund, als er langsam, viel zu langsam, quälend langsam, in sie eindrang.   
„Oh fuck…“, brummte Arthur leise, nachdem er sich von ihren Lippen gelöst hatte und seinen Oberkörper ein Stück angehoben hatte.   
Sam nickte nur, stimmte vollkommen zu, war aber nicht in der Lage zu sprechen.   
Ihr Körper stand komplett in Flammen, jeder Zentimeter brannte, lichterloh. Ihre Augen schlossen sich genüsslich, als Arthur anfing sich zu bewegen. Erst langsam, dann wurde er kontinuierlich schneller.   
Sie streckte sich ihm entgegen, ihre Hüfte bewegte sich wie von selbst, als hätte sie ihr Leben lang nichts anderes gemacht. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Oberarme, hinterließen kleine Halbmonde, wo sie zu fest zugepackt hatte, doch Arthur störte es nicht, eher im Gegenteil.   
Ihr Blick glitt über seinen Oberkörper, über die starken Muskeln, die unter der glatten Haut hart arbeiteten, über den dunklen Glückspfad, der zwischen ihren Beinen verschwand. Eine leichte Schweißschicht hatte sich auf seiner Haut gebildet und das V zwischen seinen Hüftknochen ließ sie dahinschmelzen.  
Sein Gesicht war vor lauter Lust verhangen, seine Augen waren geschlossen, der Atem kam schnell und ungleichmäßig.   
Arthur Morgan war verboten sexy, so viel stand fest.  
„Hat dir schonmal jemand gesagt, dass du verdammt heiß bist?“, platzte es aus ihr heraus, ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken.   
Seine Augen öffneten sich sofort und er hielt kurz inne, was Sam frustriert aufstöhnen ließ.   
„Was?“, fragte er belegt zurück, seine Stimme heiser und tief.   
Sam schlug ihm sachte auf den Oberarm und bewegte sich unruhig unter ihm, er sollte endlich weiter machen.   
„Du. Bist. Heiß.“  
Belustigt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nah… Hat noch nie jemand gesagt.“  
Er zog sich fast komplett aus ihr zurück, nur um dann noch härter zu zustoßen. Sam stöhnte laut auf, dadurch traf er genau den richten Punkt in ihr.   
Ein wissendes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er dies ein paar Mal wiederholte, doch dann zuckte er zusammen, eine Hand fuhr zu seinem Rippenkasten.  
„Shit.“, brummelte er leise.   
Sam reagierte sofort, drückte ihn hoch und dirigierte ihn auf den Rücken, damit sie auf ihn klettern konnte.   
„Wie war das noch? Ich übernehm‘ die meiste Arbeit.“, raunte sie ihm leise zu, griff zwischen sie und ließ sich langsam auf ihm nieder, nahm ihn wieder voll in sich auf.   
„Hab‘ nichs‘ dagegen…“, erwiderte er schmunzelnd.  
Arthurs Kiefermuskeln traten deutlich hervor, seine Hände griffen an ihre Hüfte, gaben den Rhythmus vor. Sam stützte sich auf seinem Brustkorb ab, versuchte sich nicht allzu sehr in Richtung seiner Rippen zu bewegen, um ihm nicht zu weh zu tun.   
Ihr Kopf fiel ihn den Nacken, die Augen geschlossen, ihr Körper bettelte sehnlichst nach Erlösung. Arthur ließ eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine wandern, sein Daumen umkreiste gekonnt ihre Klit. Sam sah kurz hinab auf seinen Arm, die Muskeln bewegten sich mit seinen Fingern, die Adern traten deutlich hervor. Gott, hatte sie schon erwähnt, wie heiß Arthur war?  
„Wenn du nich‘ aufhörst, dann…“, fing sie an, unterbrach aber, als Arthur das Tempo erhöhte und sie nicht mehr in der Verfassung war zu sprechen.   
„Hab‘ nich‘ vor aufzuhören, Sweetheart.“, murmelte er und Sam löste sich kurz darauf in jegliche Einzelteile auf, ihr Körper krampfte sich zusammen, ihre Finger hinterließen Kratzspuren auf seiner Brust, ihr Blut hatte gefühlte hundert Grad und der Atem blieb ihr im Halse stecken.   
Arthur kam unter ihr mit einem tiefen Stöhnen, blieb bis zum Ende bei ihr, presste noch sämtliche Schimpfwörter die er kannte zwischen den Zähnen hervor, bevor er erschöpft liegen blieb.   
Sam brach einfach nur über ihm zusammen, ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust, seine Arme umschlangen sie fest und beide versuchten ausreichend Luft zu bekommen.   
„Großer Gott… Das war…“, setzte Sam kurz darauf an und Arthur lachte leise.   
„Heiß?“  
Sie gluckste, hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.   
„Das auch, ja.“  
Er griff mit zwei Fingern unter ihr Kinn, beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft.   
„Du bis‘ auch ziemlich heiß, Miller.“  
Na toll, da hatte sie ja jetzt was losgetreten.   
„Is‘ mir so rausgerutscht…“, versuchte sie wenigstens einen Teil ihrer Selbstachtung wieder zu erlangen, doch Arthur lachte nur leise.   
„Schon klar.“  
Völlig erledigt schlief sie mitten auf seiner Brust ein.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du sie ansiehst, Dutch.“  
Arthur wachte langsam auf… Was zum Teufel?  
„Wen?“  
„Du weißt genau wen! Werd‘ ich langsam zu alt für dich, hm? So läuft‘s doch normalerweise bei dir, oder?“  
Stöhnend und leise fluchend hob er seinen freien Arm, rieb sich müde über das Gesicht.   
Herr im Himmel, hab‘ doch bitte Erbarmen.   
Er sah sich um, Sam lag neben ihm, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, sein rechter Arm lag unter ihrem Kopf, die weiche Decke lag über ihnen beiden.   
„Du bist wahnhaft… Mal wieder.“  
„Will mir nicht mal in die Augen sehen, aber schaut sie den ganzen Tag an!“  
Erschöpft ließ Arthur den Kopf wieder sinken, schloss die Augen und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.   
„Es ist doch völlig egal, was ich jetzt sage… Du glaubst doch eh nur an die Fantasie, in der du gerade lebst.“  
„Fantasie? Du glaubst, dass ist alles eine Fantasie für mich?“  
„Ich habe da jetzt wirklich keine Energie für!“  
Sam grummelte plötzlich neben ihm, drehte sich zu ihm und kuschelte sich dicht an seine Seite, ihr Kopf hob sich auf seine Brust, ihr Arm um seinen Bauch und ihr Bein zwischen seine.   
Lächelnd hob er seinen eingeschlafenen Arm und legte ihn um ihre Taille, zog kleine Kreise auf ihrer Haut.   
„Es steht dir quasi ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich bin nicht dämlich, Dutch. Ich habe es gesehen!“  
„Oh, das ist ja wohl mehr als klar.“  
„Du spielst ein gefährliches Spiel.“  
„Wirst du jetzt endlich still sein? Die anderen schlafen noch und ich versuche hier zu lesen.“  
„Du bist ein Schwein!“  
Sam gluckste leise an seiner Brust.   
„Gott, eine Farm irgendwo im Nirgendwo, hört sich jetzt gerade verdammt verlockend an.“, murmelte sie leise.   
Wie recht sie hatte.   
„Mhm. Kann dir nur zustimmen.“  
Sam hob den Kopf, stützte sich auf ihren Unterarm und sah auf ihn hinab. Sie sah noch völlig verschlafen aus, aber ziemlich niedlich.   
„Guten Morgen, Cowboy.“  
„Morgen, Darling.“, gab er zurück und lächelte sanft.  
Sam grinste breit, beugte sich hinab und küsste ihn.   
Womit hatte er das nur verdient? Womit hatte er sie nur verdient? Sam war wie ein Traum, ein Traum den er niemals zu träumen gewagt hätte.   
Eine Hand fuhr in seine Haare, ihre Finger kratzten leicht über seine Kopfhaut, was eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper jagte.   
Ihr nackter Körper presste sich gegen seinen, auf eine Art und Weise, die ihn alles andere vergessen ließ.  
„Wen sie wohl meint?“, fragte Sam ihn leise, während sie weiterhin durch seine Haare strich, ihre Lippen schwebten immer noch direkt über seinen.   
„Wer meint wen?“  
„Molly. Du hast sie doch gehört gerade...“  
„Ach so. Sorry, bin noch nich‘ ganz wach… Keine Ahnung.“, grummelte er zurück.  
Sam lachte leise, ihre grünen Augen funkelten ihn an.   
„Sind wir ein kleiner Morgenmuffel, Mr. Morgan?“  
„Morgenmuf… – was?“  
Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Vergiss es.“  
Er packte sie an der Hüfte und zog sie auf sich, ihr leises Kichern ließ ihn grinsen.   
„Daran könnte ich mich echt gewöhnen.“, murmelte er leise an ihrem Hals, während er ihre Haut mit zarten Küssen verwöhnte. Sie schmeckte einfach wahnsinnig gut, ganz abgesehen von noch viel exquisiteren Körperstellen, seine Hände wanderten zu ihrem Rücken, fuhren unruhig hoch und wieder runter.  
„Wirst du wohl oder übel auch… So schnell wirst du mich jetzt nicht mehr los.“, gluckste sie zurück, entzog ihm ihren Hals und senkte ihren Mund wieder auf seinen.   
„Gut so.“  
„Arthur! Arthur…?“, Dutchs Stimme war durch die dünnen Zeltwände deutlich zu hören, wie vorher auch schon, doch diesmal sprach er ihn direkt an.  
Sam stöhnte genervt. „Nein, nein, nein, nein…“  
„Arthur? Bist du wach?“, fragte er, seine Schritte hielten vor dem Zelteingang inne, seine Silhouette war durch die einfallende Sonne deutlich zu sehen.   
„Tu einfach so, als hättest du ihn nicht gehört.“, flüsterte Sam in sein Ohr, wandte sich dann seinem Hals zu und quälte ihn mit feuchten Lippen.   
Er war wirklich kurz versucht ihrem Vorschlag Folge zu leisten, aber er wusste genau, wenn er nicht bald reagierte, würde Dutch einfach reinkommen. Und er hatte wirklich keine Lust darauf, dass Dutch Sam nackt sah. Nicht wirklich.   
Daher schüttelte er ergeben den Kopf, rollte sich mit Sam zur Seite.   
„Bin gleich da, Dutch.“, grummelte er leise, jedoch hörbar.   
„Ah, gut. Ich warte an meinem Zelt auf dich.“, gab Dutch zurück, ging ein paar Schritte, stoppte dann aber und fügte hinzu: „Guten Morgen, Miss Miller.“  
Sam rollte sich genervt auf den Rücken, fuchtelte wild mit ihrem Armen in der Luft herum, so als würde sie ihn verfluchen wollen, sagte aber ganz freundlich: „Morgen, Mr. Van der Linde.“  
Arthur schnaubte und lachte gleichzeitig, während er aufstand und sich für den anstehend Tag fertig machte.   
Diese Frau war wirklich eine Nummer für sich.   
Er schlüpfte schnell in eine blaue Jeans, zog ein dunkelgrünes Hemd aus der Truhe und über, befestigte seine schwarzen Hosenträger, schnallte sich den Waffelgürtel um und schlüpfte in seine Stiefel. Dann wusch er sich schnell das Gesicht in der kleinen Waschecke neben den Sätteln und putzte sich die Zähne, fuhr einmal mit der nassen Hand durch seine verwuschelten Haare.   
Sam beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit vom Bett aus, die Decke war über ihre Brüste gerutscht, lungerte auf Höhe ihrer Hüfte herum, doch sie machte sich nicht die Mühe sie hochzuziehen.   
Arthur schluckte.   
„Du machst es mir nich‘ gerade einfach zu gehen, Frau.“, murmelte er leise, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah auf sie hinab.   
Sam grinste zu ihm hoch, griff nach seinem Hut, der auf dem Tisch neben ihr lag und setzte ihn sich auf. Dann rollte sie sich auf den Bauch, präsentierte ihm ihre durchaus delikate Rückseite. Er versuchte sich dieses Bild genau einzuprägen, vielleicht könnte er es später in sein Tagebuch zeichnen.  
„Du könntest auch einfach hierbleiben, Cowboy.“  
Arthur knurrte tief in seiner Brust. „Würd‘ ich wirklich gerne, aber die Arbeit ruft.“  
Sam zog einen Schmollmund, als er sich hinabbeugte und seinen Hut von ihrem Kopf hob und auf seinen setzte. Sie griff in sein Halstuch und zog ihn zu sich, presste ihre süßen Lippen auf seine.   
„Ich bin gleich bei dir.“, murmelte sie an seinen Mund.   
Arthur nickte, richtete sich auf und ging auf den Zelteingang zu. Als er die Laschen öffnete, warf er noch einen Blick über seine Schulter.   
Sam hatte sich auf den Rücken gedreht, komplett quer auf dem Bett ausgestreckt. Ihre Augen musterten die Zeltdecke, ihre Hände fummelten unwirsch in der Luft herum. Sie sah einfach zum Anbeißen aus.   
„Was machst du da?“, fragte er sie schmunzelnd.   
Sie drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Ich stell mir grad vor, wie ich dir die Klamotten vom Leib reiße… Und dann lass ich meinen Mund deinen Bauch hinab…“  
Er hob schnell eine Hand. „Jesus… Ich hab‘ dich schon verstanden. Ich geh‘ jetzt, sonst komm ich nie wieder aus diesem Zelt raus.“, brummte er, scheiß doch auf Dutch. Er sollte lieber hier bleiben und seine Frau glücklich machen.   
Sam lachte leise, musterte ihn schamlos. „Wie schon gesagt, verdammt heiß…“  
Er grunzte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich bin jetzt weg, bis gleich.“  
Damit verließ er endgültig das Zelt und trat in den strahlenden Sonnenschein. Sie hatten eindeutig verpennt, normalerweise war er einer der ersten die wach waren.   
Dutch wartete auf ihn an seinem Zelt, langsam ging er auf ihn zu.   
Als Dutch ihn bemerkte, lächelte er leicht und reichte ihm eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee.   
Überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue. „Danke?“  
Dutch gluckste leise. „Friedensangebot.“  
„Wofür?“  
Er deutete auf Molly, die am See stand und wütend Löcher in den Boden starrte.   
Arthur schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn wieder an. „Was ist denn mit euch beiden los?“, fragte er ihn und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, der seine Lebensgeister wieder etwas weckte.   
„Ach, du weißt doch wie es ist, Sohn. Versteh einer die Frauen.“  
„Kann mich nich‘ beklagen.“, gab er leise zurück.   
Dutch legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und grinste ihn an. „Ja, das habe ich gehört.“  
Arthur hob fragend eine Augenbraue.   
„Mehrmals.“  
Als Arthur klar wurde, was genau er meinte, verschluckte er sich prompt an seinem Kaffee.   
„Jesus… Dutch, ich… Shit.“  
Sein Gegenüber lachte nur laut, winkte locker ab. „Schon gut, Sohn. Ich gönn es dir ja.“  
Oh Gott, wie peinlich. Wie war das noch mit der Farm irgendwo im Nirgendwo? Er würde sofort einziehen.   
Nervös fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, verharrte kurz im Nacken.   
„Zurück zum eigentlichen Thema; wie geht’s dir?“  
Arthur ließ die Hand fallen. „Gut, bin wieder einsatzbereit.“  
„Ist er nicht.“, kam es von hinter ihm.   
Sam trat neben ihn, zum Glück vollständig angezogen, nickte Dutch zu und griff nach seiner Tasse, nahm einen tiefen Schluck.   
Dutch hob in einer ergebenen Geste die Hände. „Dann mach doch erst wieder ein paar kleinere Jobs, bevor du wieder mit den Jungs losziehst.“  
Arthur schnaubte genervt. Er hatte es satt nutzlos zu sein, er war es nicht gewohnt so lange nichts tun zu können. Normalerweise war er einer von denen, die am meisten für das Camp taten. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl nur blöd rumzusitzen, aber Sam hatte recht, er musste erst wieder hundertprozentig gesund sein, bevor er wieder die dicken Jobs übernahm. Letzte Nacht hatte er gemerkt, dass er eben noch nicht wieder ganz auf dem Damm war.  
„Die Sache mit den Greys steht immer noch aus. Aber ich habe Bill gebeten, sie so lange hin zu halten, bis du wieder dabei bist.“, sagte Dutch und Sam schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.   
„Ihr wollt das immer noch durchziehen?“, fragte sie.   
Dutch nickte nur, verschränkte ablehnend die Arme vor der Brust.   
„Ja, da war wir ja jetzt wissen, dass es eine Falle ist, können wir uns dementsprechend vorbereiten.“  
„Das ist Irrsinn. Wieso lässt du es nicht einfach gut sein?“, fuhr Sam ihn an.   
Arthur legte ihr beruhigend einen Arm um die Schultern und zog sie an sich, an Dutchs Blick konnte er sehen, dass sie seine Autorität besser nicht weiter in Frage stellen sollte.   
„Sam… Is‘ schon gut.“  
Ihr grünen Augen musterten ihn aufgebracht. „Nein! Das ist verdammt noch mal nicht…“  
Er unterbrach sie schnell. „Hör zu, lass uns darüber heute keine Gedanken machen, okay? Ich hab` noch ein paar Schuldner auf der Liste, denen wir einen Besuch abstatten können und ein alter Freund von mir, Albert Mason, braucht meine Hilfe oben in der Nähe der Emerald-Ranch. Wenn wir wieder da sind, besprechen wir den ganzen Scheiß mit dieser Hinterwäldler-Familie noch mal, okay?“  
Sam wollte ihm widersprechen, er konnte es genau an ihrem Blick erkennen, doch sie besann sich eines Besseren, nickte nur und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, verschwand wieder in ihrem Zelt.   
Arthur sah ihr hinterher, bis er sich wieder Dutch zuwandte, der leise gluckste und leicht den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Sie hat durchaus Temperament, das muss man ihr lassen.“  
Arthur verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung.“  
Dutch zwinkerte ihm zu. „Doch, auch das habe ich…“  
„Lass. Ich hab’s kapiert, ehrlich.“, schnitt er ihm das Wort ab und folgte Sam kopfschüttelnd. Dutch lachte hinter ihm laut, was alle anderen neugierig zu ihm herüberschauen ließ.   
Himmel, konnte dieser Tag noch peinlicher werden?


	30. Kapitel 30

Sie hatten den ganzen Tag Schulden eingetrieben, worauf Sam so gar keine Lust gehabt hatte.   
Null, nada, niente.   
Arthur war vorhin zur Emerald-Ranch aufgebrochen, er wollte noch irgendwas beim Hehler verkaufen. Sam hatte ihn ziehen lassen und saß jetzt mit dem Rücken an einer großen Eiche, die Knie angewinkelt, das Tagebuch auf ihren Oberschenkeln, Augen geschlossen.   
Dafina stand irgendwo hinter ihr, graste ganz in Ruhe.   
Der Tag war klar, sonnig, die Luft hier war frisch und ein leichter Windzug ließ immer wieder weiche Strähnen in ihr Gesicht fallen.   
Sam bestaunte die Natur um sie herum, die saftigen grünen Wiesen schienen gar endlos, sie konnte die Emerald-Ranch ganz entfernt erkennen. Ab und zu donnerte die schwere Eisenbahn durch die ruhige Natur, doch das konnte sie ganz gut ausblenden.   
Die Vögel um sie herum gaben ein Konzert nach dem nächsten und Sam grinste dümmlich vor sich hin.   
Sie war glücklich.   
Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie einen Hasen, der nicht weit von ihr entfernt durch das Gras hüpfte. Dann blieb er sitzen, spitzte die Ohren und sah sich um.   
Sam lächelte leicht, blätterte auf eine freie Seite und versuchte den putzigen Hasen in dieser wunderschönen Landschaft einzufangen, um ihn für immer in ihrem Tagebuch fest zu halten.   
Der Bleistift kratzte über das Papier, während der Hase langsam aber sicher Gestalt annahm. Der richtige Hase saß immer noch in der Wiese, putzte sich, stellte seine Ohren auf, lümmelte an langen Grashalmen herum, präsentierte sich von seiner schönsten Seite.   
Zwei weitere gesellten sich zu ihm, während Sam malte. Sie war gerade dabei den Hintergrund ordentlich auszuarbeiten, als die Hasen plötzlich erschrocken das Weite suchten.   
Sam hob den Kopf und sah sich um, Arthur kam mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu, in einer Hand hielt er die Zügel und Blue trottete geduldig neben ihm her.   
Sie konnte sich nur wiederholen; er war verdammt heiß.  
Seine Sporen klirrten mit jedem Schritt, sein Hut hing ihm tief im Gesicht, verbarg aber nicht das leichte Grinsen, als er näherkam.   
„Howdy, Miss.“, grüßte er sie, tippte mit dem Zeigerfinger an seinen Hut.   
Sam kicherte leise. „`N’abend, Cowboy.“  
Er blieb vor ihr stehen und sah auf sie hinab.   
„Ganz alleine unterwegs?“  
„Mhm… Mein Mann ist vor einer Weile gegangen, keine Ahnung ob er jemals wiederkommt.“  
„Ihr Mann? Wie schade…“, brummte er zurück.   
Sie lachte leise. „Ja, ganz recht. Mein Mann, Sir. Wenn Sie mich nun bitte entschuldigen würden, ich war gerade dabei diese niedlichen Hasen zu zeichnen und Sie haben sie vertrieben.“  
Sam versuchte beleidigt zu klingen, klang aber eher belustigt.   
Arthur warf Blue die Zügel über den Hals, was die Stute sofort nutzte um den Kopf zu senken und zu grasen. Dann ließ er sich neben ihr nieder, streckte die langen Beine aus und überschlug sie an den Knöcheln.   
„Sind Sie sich sicher, Miss? Ich hab‘ grad eine Kleinigkeit für Sie besorgt. Wäre doch jammerschade, wenn ich es wieder zurückbringen müsste.“, raunte er ihr leise zu.  
Sam sah ihn aufgeregt an. „Was?“  
Arthur grinste, griff mit seiner rechten Hand in seine Tasche und beförderte eine silberne Kette zu Tage.   
Sam schnappte nach Luft, sie war wunderschön. Ein schmales silbernes Band hielt einen kleinen Anhänger. Ein Hufeisen, welches ein Herz umfasste.   
„Oh mein Gott… Arthur… Die ist wunderschön.“, hauchte sie leise, als sie den Anhänger in ihren Fingern hin und her drehte.   
Arthur gluckste leise. „Genau wie du.“  
Sam sah ihn schmunzelnd an. „Du bist `nen Schleimer.“  
„Und wie. Dreh dich um.“, orderte er an und Sam drehte ihm den Rücken zu, hob ihren Zopf an.   
Arthur legte ihr vorsichtig die Kette um, seine Finger hatten erheblich mit dem winzigen Verschluss zu kämpfen, doch er schaffte es leise fluchend.   
Der Anhänger hing genau in der Mitte, blieb über den zwei aufgeknöpften Knöpfen ihrer gelben Bluse liegen, sodass man ihn immer sehen konnte.  
Grinsend drehte sie sich wieder zu Arthur um, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn.   
„Danke.“, murmelte sie an seinen Lippen.   
„Immer wieder gern‘“, grummelte er leise, seine blauen Augen scannten ihr Gesicht, eine Hand lag an ihrer Wange.  
Kurz entschlossen schwang sie ein Bein über seine und ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder. Arthur grinste nur frech und hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue, seine Hände legten sich automatisch auf ihre Oberschenkel.   
„Also wirklich, Miss. Hatten Sie nich‘ was von einem Mann gesagt?“, fragte er sie gespielt entrüstet und Sam musste lachen.   
„Mhm… Ist `n ziemlicher Langweiler im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, Sir.“, gab sie zurück, griff in seinen Nacken, beförderte damit seinen Hut auf den Boden, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft.   
Arthur grummelte tief in seiner Brust. „Sie stehen also auf böse Jungs, hm?“  
Sam biss ihm sanft in die Unterlippe. „Und wie.“  
„Dann sind Sie bei mir richtig, Miss. Böser geht eigentlich nich‘…“, gab er belustigt zurück, ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper fahren, während sein Mund zu ihrem Hals wanderte.   
„Gut zu wissen.“, murmelte sie zurück, schon wieder völlig von der Rolle.   
Wie schaffte er es immer wieder, sie innerhalb von Sekunden alles andere vergessen zu lassen?  
Das war wirklich ein Talent, das musste sie zugeben.   
Arthur zog kurz darauf den Kopf zurück, lehnte sich gegen den Baum hinter sich und sah sie einfach nur an.   
Sam musterte ihn verwirrt. „Was?“  
Er gluckste nur leise. „Wir haben übrigens nie wieder Sex im Camp.“  
„Was?! Wieso?“  
„Dutch hat uns gehört. Das war echt verdammt peinlich heute Morgen…“, murmelte er leise.   
Sam schnaubte laut, ihre Hände fuhren durch seine Haare, verwuschelten die weichen hellbraunen Strähnen.   
„Mir doch egal… Er und Molly streiten sich fast jeden Tag, das nenn ich laut.“, brummte sie verärgert zurück. „Ich hab‘ mich doch zusammengerissen…“  
Arthur nickte, legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und sah sie an. In seinem Blick lag so viel Zärtlichkeit, dass Sam beinahe anfing zu heulen.   
„Hat anscheinend nich‘ gereicht, daher...“  
Sam grummelte in sich hinein, griff nach seinem Hut, der neben ihnen lag und setzte ihn sich auf.   
„Schön. Dann müssen wir uns wohl das ein oder andere Mal rausschleichen…“, sagte sie leise, dann grinste sie breit. „Oh, wie passend. Dann kanns‘ du das auch gleich einlösen.“  
Kopfschüttelnd verdrehte er die Augen, knuffte sie leicht in die Seiten, was Sam zum kichern brachte.   
„Wenn’s dich glücklich macht…“, gab er zurück.   
„Macht es.“  
„Na schön. Komm… Mason müsste irgendwo da hinten sein.“, sagte er auffordernd.  
Sam nickte, beugte sich noch mal hinab und küsste ihn, sofort erwiderte er ihren Kuss. Vertiefte ihn nur ein paar Sekunden, bevor er sich von ihr löste.   
„Gott… Vergiss das mit dem Sex. Das funktioniert eh nich‘…“, brummte er, während er mit Sam aufstand, als würde sie nichts wiegen und sie dann auf die Füße stellte.   
Sam lachte laut, sagte aber nichts, ging auf ihre Stute zu und schwang sich in den Sattel.   
Nachdem Arthur ebenfalls aufgesessen hatte, steuerten sie auf die Emerald-Ranch zu, ritten an ihr vorbei weiter in die Felder, wo große Pfützen den meisten Teil der Wiese einnahmen.   
Von weitem sah Sam einen Mann an einem Fotoapparat stehen, sein Pferd stand neben ihm und graste.   
Als sie näher kamen, hob er überrascht den Kopf und lächelte sie an.   
„So, Sie leben also noch, ja?“, begrüßte Arthur ihn, stieg ab und blieb neben ihm stehen.   
Albert Mason lächelte. „Ahh, Mr. Morgan!“  
Arthur lachte leise. „Wie geht’s Ihnen, Sir?“  
„Ach, so wie es aussieht schmecke ich nicht, abgesehen davon, geht’s mir wirklich gut.“  
Sam hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch Arthur winkte nur lässig ab, formte mit den Lippen stumm; später.   
Erst da schien Albert Mason sie überhaupt wahrzunehmen, verdutzt sah er sie an, dann wieder zu Arthur.   
„Uh-uh. Mit wem habe ich hier das Vergnügen?“, fragte er sie freundlich.   
Sam lächelte, saß ab und gab ihm ihre Hand.   
„Sam. Sam Miller, Sir. Schön Sie kennenzulernen.“  
Der Fotograf lächelte breit, seine braunen Augen musterten sie neugierig, dann sah er Arthur an.   
„So, das ist sie also, ja? Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Miss.“  
Arthur brummte nur irgendwas, verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust.   
„Wie geht’s mit dem Projekt voran?“, fragte er dann lediglich, ohne auf Masons Frage einzugehen.   
Mason wandte sich von ihr ab, sah durch seinen Fotoapparat.   
„Tja, das hier ist Gottes Land und ich bin sein ergebener Diener, leider nicht immer der talentierteste, so wie es aussieht. Ich versuche schon seit Wochen, den Anmut dieser wunderschönen Wildpferde einzufangen.“, gab er zurück, nestelte in seiner Tasche rum und reichte Arthur ein Fernglas.   
„Leider können die Säcke mich nicht so gut leiden…“  
Mason deutete auf eine Anhöhe ein Stück die Wiese hinab, Arthur sah durch das Fernglas und grinste breit.   
„Das… Das ist ein Silver Dapple Pinto.“, hauchte er beeindruckt.   
Sam pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Die sind ziemlich selten.“  
„Ich weiß… wunderschön. Aber natürlich kommen sie nicht in meine Nähe. Ich wette, die können meine Dummheit bis da hinten riechen.“, brummte Mason halb im Scherz.   
Sam stupste Arthur an. „Was, wenn wir die Herde hier hintreiben würden?“  
„Oh, das würde wahrscheinlich helfen, ja… Aber, ich will euch damit nicht belasten, wirklich.“  
„Ach, schon gut. Warte hier.“, gab Arthur zurück, schwang sich wieder auf sein Pferd und mit Sam im Schlepptau machten sie sich auf den Weg zu der Herde.   
„Dieses Mal bin ich mir wenigstens sicher, dass ich nicht gefressen werde.“, rief Mason ihnen hinterer, was Arthur zum Lachen brachte. Sam verstand den Witz nicht wirklich.  
„Warum redet er die ganze Zeit davon, gefressen zu werden?“, fragte sie daher neugierig.   
„Weil ich ihm schon zwei Mal aus der Patsche geholfen hab‘. Einmal wurde er beinahe von Wölfen angegriffen, genau wie ich, das andere Mal hat ein Kojote seine Tasche geklaut… Der Mann hat ein Händchen dafür, die falschen Tiere zu fotografieren.“  
Sam schnaubte belustigt. „Himmel.“  
Der Silver Dapple Pinto Hengst war aus der Nähe noch viel schöner. Sein graues Fell war mit hellen Flecken durchzogen und großen Weißen, die Farbe schimmerte in der Sonne, starke Muskeln arbeiteten mit jeder Bewegung. Aufgebracht galoppierte er im Kreis, versuchte seine Stuten vor den beiden Eindringlingen zu schützen, indem er sie zusammentrieb.   
„Gott, stell dir mal ein Fohlen von diesem Prachtexemplar vor.“, rief Sam Arthur zu, der neben ihr her galoppierte.   
„Ein Fohlen?“, fragte er zurück, lenkte Blue hinter die Herde und blieb dann kurz stehen.   
„Ja… Ich würde alles für so einen Hengst als Zuchthengst geben. Schau ihn dir doch mal an, der macht bestimmt tolle Babys.“  
Arthur gluckste leise, wartete bis Sam neben ihm stand.   
„Soso. Du rechts, ich links?“  
Sie trieben die Herde gemeinsam an und Sam grinste breit. Dieses Gefühl, auf einem Pferd über die weite Ebene zu galoppieren, der starke Körper unter einem strotzte nur so vor Kraft und raste über die Wiese, war einfach einmalig. Ihre Stute buckelte einmal, vor lauter Freude endlich mal wieder Vollgas geben zu können.   
Die Herde rannte genau an Mason vorbei, der stolze Hengst vorne weg, während Sam und Arthur ein Stück zurückblieben, damit sie sich nicht ausversehen mit auf das Bild mogelten. Der helle Blitz des Fotoapparates blendete sie kurz.  
„Wahnsinn.“, murmelte Sam leise und ließ verträumt den Blick über die Landschaft schweifen.   
Masons lauter Schrei holte sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und sie ritten wieder zu ihm.   
„Ha, ich habe es! Ihr seid Genies, wirklich.“  
„Nah, aber wir können reiten.“  
„Tja, in meiner Welt macht euch das zu Genies.“  
Arthur rutschte wieder von seinem Pferd. „Das is‘ aber nett, Mason. Wie sehen die Fotos denn überhaupt aus?“  
Mason lächelte breit. „Oh, einfach erstaunlich. Warte…“, sagte er und kramte dann in seiner Tasche. „Ich hab‘ hier einen Abzug von dem Wolfs-Foto… Bevor sie versucht haben uns zu fressen.“  
Er überreichte Arthur ein schwarz-weiß Foto, auf dem die Wölfe wirklich beeindruckt zur Geltung kamen.   
„Wow.“  
„Das ist für Sie, Mr. Morgan.“  
„Das ist echt gut.“, gab Arthur zurück.   
„Dankeschön.“   
Sam nahm ihm das Foto aus der Hand und musterte es.   
„Gute Arbeit, Mason.“  
Ein leichte Röte zog sich über seine Wangen und er nickte lächelnd.   
Arthur grinste breit, nahm ihr das Foto wieder ab, verstaute es sicher in seiner Tasche und wandte sich dann dem Fotografen zu.   
„Passen Sie auf sich auf, Mr. Mason.“, sagte er freundlich, bevor sie wieder auf ihre Pferde stiegen.   
Albert Mason winkte ihnen zum Abschied. „Sie auch, Mr. Morgan. Miss Miller.“

Auf dem Rückweg zum Camp liefen sie einem verunglückten Zirkus über den Weg, dessen Oberhaupt ein seltsamer Vogel war, ein Mann, der aber als Frau angesprochen werden wollte, Margaret.   
Der mutigste Tierbändiger der Welt, schade nur, dass alle seine Tiere geflohen waren.   
Sie einigten sich darauf zu helfen, gegen Bezahlung natürlich und luden sich damit unwissentlich einen Rattenschwanz von Aufgaben auf.   
Zu erst suchten sie das Zebra, was sich letztendlich als angemalter Esel rausstellte. Dann suchten sie seine Assistentin, tatsächlich eine Frau, die erfolglos dem Löwen und dem Tiger auf der Spur war.   
Sie fanden beides, der Löwe war jedoch nur ein Hund, gefressen von dem Tiger, der wiederrum ein Puma war.   
Totales Chaos.   
Arthur schaffte es den Puma wieder in den Käfig zu locken und zu guter Letzt, sollten sie den anderen Löwen finden.   
Natürlich gingen sie davon aus, dass auch dieser Löwer wieder nur ein Hund sei… Überraschung, es war tatsächlich ein richtiger Löwe.   
Sam wäre beinahe alles aus dem Gesicht gefallen, als dieses Ungeheuer ihnen auf der Emerald-Ranch entgegentrat. Zum Glück für sie, erledigte Arthur das Vieh, bevor er es noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnte.   
Sam hatte noch nie einen echten Löwen gesehen, als sie sicher war, dass das Monstrum tatsächlich tot war, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit und studierte das riesige Tier genauer.   
Furchteinflößend aber trotzdem schön, schade drum.   
Arthur war nur minimal wütend auf Margaret, da er sie, seiner Meinung nach, ruhig hätte vorwarnen können. Am Ende schenkte er ihnen zum Dank einen grünen Smaragd, den Arthur direkt beim Hehler für viel Geld wieder verkaufte.   
So hatten sie zumindest etwas Geld aus der ganzen Aktion schlagen können. 

Völlig erledigt kamen sie am späten Abend wieder ins Camp zurück, Sean begrüßte sie fröhlich von seinem Wachposten aus, eine Flasche Bier in der Hand.   
Sam schmunzelte, während sie die Pferde versorgten und für die Nacht entließen. Im Lager herrschte relativ ausgelassene Stimmung, Javier klimperte auf seiner Gitarre am Lagerfeuer, die anderen saßen mehr oder weniger verteilt um ihn herum.   
Arthur machte sich auf den Weg die eingetriebenen Schulden in der Kasse zu verstauen, als John Sam zu sich winkte.   
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ sie sich neben ihm und Sadie nieder. Sadie reichte ihr umgehend ein Bier, was Sam dankend annahm.   
„Wo wart ihr den ganzen Tag?“, fragte Sadie sie.   
„Schulden eingetrieben, `nem Freund geholfen, einen Löwen getötet… Willst du noch mehr wissen?“, gab Sam müde zurück.   
Die anderen sahen sie verdutzt an.   
„Einen Löwen?“, fragte Bill sie aufgebracht.   
Arthur setzte sich neben Hosea, nahm ihm die Whiskyflasche aus der Hand und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.   
„Mhm. Einen fucking Löwen… Ich fass es immer noch nich‘.“, brummte er genervt.   
„Wo zum Teufel habt ihr denn einen Löwen aufgegabelt?“, fragte John neben ihr.   
„Lange Geschichte… `nen Zirkus ist im Sturm vom Weg abgekommen, Tiere sind ausgebüchst, wir haben die Drecksarbeit erledigt… Reicht das?“, antwortete Sam und trank das Bier in einem Zug leer.   
John nickte, dann sprach Karen laut: „Okay ihr beiden… Wie’s aussieht braucht ihr `nen bisschen Ablenkung. Wie wär‘s mit `nem Trinkspiel?“, schlug sie vor.   
„Hab‘ ich da Trinkspiel gehört, aye?“, kam es von Sean, der von seinem Wachposten auf das Lagerfeuer zu geschlendert kam.   
Sam lachte leise. „Gott… Na gut, wenn‘s sein muss. Was schlagt ihr denn vor?“  
Man hörte die Zahnräder praktisch arbeiten, während alle überlegten. Hosea sprach letztendlich als Erster: „Ich habe letztens von einem neuen Spiel gehört, in Saint Denis.“  
„Klär uns auf, alter Mann.“, brummte Bill.   
„Also, wir brauchen auf jeden Fall jeder etwas zu trinken… Bier, Whisky, was ihr wollt.“  
Die Bande reichte schnell ein paar Flaschen durch die Reihen, bis jeder mit einem Getränk versorgt war. Es waren alle in der Runde, bis auf Jack natürlich, der schlief schon. Swanson, Strauss und Trelawny waren ebenfalls abwesend, wo auch immer sie waren.   
„Gut. Ich geb‘ euch jetzt ein Beispiel… Lasst mich überlegen. Ah, passt auf. Ich sage jetzt; Ich habe noch nie eine Kutsche überfallen. Alle, die schon einmal eine Kutsche überfallen haben, müssen einen Schluck trinken. Verstanden?“, fragte er in die Runde.   
Die meisten nickten und tranken, bis auf Bill.   
„Wie? Also muss ich trinken, wenn ich das, was auch immer gesagt wird, schon gemacht habe?“, fragte er verwirrt.  
Tilly kicherte. „Mensch, Bill. Pass auf; Ich habe noch nie einen Mann getötet. Jeder, der jemandem auf dem Gewissen hat, muss jetzt trinken.“  
Alle tranken, bis auf Mary-Beth und Abigail.   
„So schwer isses‘ nich‘, Williamson.“, stichelte Micah von der Seite.   
Sam musste leise lachen, das war ein lustiges Spiel, vor allem erfuhr man dadurch eine Menge persönlicher Dinge, die man vielleicht nie erfahren hätte.   
„Okay, wer ist als nächstes?“, fragte Tilly.   
„Immer der Reihe nach.“, antwortete Hosea ihr.   
Neben Tilly saß Mary-Beth, sie runzelte leicht die Stirn, als sie nach einem guten Thema suchte.   
„Ahhh, ich war noch nie verliebt.“, sagte sie letztendlich.   
Natürlich, was auch sonst.   
Sam schnappte Arthurs Blick auf, als er das Bier an die Lippen hob, ein leichtes Grinsen um seine Mundwinkel und sie trank ebenfalls. Zu ihrer Verwunderung, oder auch nicht, tranken alle bis auf Micah und Bill.   
Karen fuhr sich nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Lippen, dann grinste sie.   
„Okay, die is‘ gut. Ich hab‘ noch nie mit jemandem des selben Geschlechtes geschlafen.“  
Völlig verdattert sah sie, wie Abigail, Tilly und Bill, nach kurzem Zögern, ihre Getränke hoben. John schnappte neben ihr hörbar nach Luft.   
„Was zum…?“, murmelte er leise, als er den Blick von Abigail abwandte und Sam fassungslos ansah. Sam zuckte nur belustigt mit den Schultern, man lernt immer wieder neu dazu. Das Bill anscheinend nicht an Frauen interessiert war, überraschte so gut wie niemanden, bis auf Sam.   
Sean grinste breit, sein Blick blieb zu lange an ihr haften und Sam ahnte seine Aussage schon, bevor er sie überhaupt getroffen hatte.  
„Sean… nein.“, brummte sie in seine Richtung, doch er ignorierte sie.  
„Aye… Morgan, bitte nimms‘ nich‘ persönlich, eh? Ich hab‘ noch nie darüber nachgedacht, die Neue flachzulegen.“  
Arthur grummelte gefährlich leise, trank aber artig und ziemlich frech Grinsend sein Bier. Sam sah sich unangenehm berührt um, während John… Überraschung, Micah… Igitt, Lenny… okay, Sean… was sonst, Javier… damit konnte sie leben, Charles… bitte? und letztendlich sogar Dutch einen Schluck nahmen.   
Als Dutch sein Getränk an die Lippen hob, hätte Sam beinahe angefangen hysterisch zu lachen.   
Was zum Teufel?   
Es gab Dinge, die wollte man einfach nicht wissen.  
Kopfschüttelnd wanderte ihr Blick wieder zu Arthur, der ziemlich entspannt auf dem Baumstamm saß und sie anlächelte.   
Karen schlug Sean auf den Oberarm. „Du bist echt unmöglich, Sean. Wirklich…“  
„Was denn, aye?“  
„Gut, ich bin als nächstes…“, sagte Bill dann, der neben Sean saß.   
„Ich hab‘ noch nie meinen Partner betrogen.“  
Oh-oh.   
Abigail seufzte laut, nahm dann aber einen Schluck von ihrem Bier, Uncle, Dutch und Javier ebenfalls. Sam stupste John sachte an, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.   
„Gott, was sind wir bloß für `ne verdorbene Bande.“, grunzte Uncle laut.   
Javier lachte laut. „Na gut... Ich war noch nie in Mexico.“  
Alle lachten leise, als Javier alleine trank.   
„Ah, kommt schon amigos… niemand, wirklich?“  
Neben Javier saß Hosea.   
„Ich habe schon eine Frage gestellt, Freunde. Arthur ist als nächstes.“, sagte er nur.   
Arthur überlegte lange, seine blauen Augen waren auf die Flammen vor ihm gerichtet.   
„Ich hab‘ noch nie davon geträumt, ein anderes Leben zu leben.“, raunte er leise, sein Blick suchte Sams und sie schluckte, hob sofort das Bier an die Lippen.   
Zustimmendes Gemurmel machte sich um das Lagerfeuer breit, alle tranken, bis auf Micah, was Sam nicht wirklich überraschte.   
Dutch warf Arthur einen fragenden Blick zu, doch er ignorierte ihn. Dafür war jetzt weder die Zeit, noch der Ort.   
„Ich wurde noch nie angeschossen.“, sagte Sadie dann, nachdem sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt hatten.   
So gut wie alle tranken daraufhin, außer Abigail, Mary-Beth, Tilly und Karen.   
Sam hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte, daher nahm sie das erst Beste, was ihr in den Sinn kam.   
„Ich war noch nie so betrunken, dass ich am nächsten Tag nich‘ mehr wusste, was ich gemacht hab‘.“  
„Uncle! Trink!“, forderte Karen ihn lachend auf und die anderen stimmten mit ein.   
„Is‘ ja gut, ich trink ja schon…“  
Lenny prostete Arthur und ihr zu, dann nahm er grinsend einen tiefen Schluck.  
Sam musste schmunzeln, beim Gedanken an den Abend im Saloon und Arthur warf ihr einen wissenden Blick zu.   
Alle tranken übrigens, was Sam auch nicht wirklich überraschte.   
Nach Sam war John an der Reihe.   
Er nestelte unruhig an der Whiskyflasche herum, bevor er sagte: „Ich war noch nie unglücklich verliebt.“  
Sam stutzte, sah ihn an, doch er wich ihrem Blick aus, nahm einen Zug von der braunen Flüssigkeit.   
Überrascht sah sie, dass Bill, Lenny, Charles, Tilly und sogar Karen tranken. Sadie zögerte kurz, nahm dann aber auch einen Schluck.   
„Denke `nen toter Ehemann zählt auch, oder?“, murmelte sie leise und Sam drückte kurz ihre Schulter.   
Die Fragerei ging noch eine Zeit lang weiter, bis Uncle irgendwann völlig betrunken hintenüberfiel und schlafend liegen blieb, sehr zur Erheiterung der anderen.   
Nach und nach verabschiedeten sich die anderen, verschwanden in ihren Zelten.   
Als Sadie aufstand und zu ihrem Zelt ging, stand Arthur ebenfalls auf und setzte sich neben Sam.   
John war schon vor geraumer Zeit abgehauen und so saßen sie nur noch mit Dutch, Bill und Lenny am Lagerfeuer. Bill war schon im Tiefschlaf, während Lenny immer wieder weg döste.   
Sam lehnte sich gegen seine starke Schulter, was Arthur nutzte, um seinen Arm um sie zu legen. Die leere Bierflasche drehte er in seiner freien Hand hin und her.   
Irgendwann schlummerte Sam langsam ein, völlig erledigt von dem Tag.  
Die Unterhaltung um sie herum, nahm sie nur am Rande wahr.   
„War das dein Ernst vorhin, Sohn?“, fragte Dutch Arthur irgendwann leise.   
„Was genau?“  
„Du weißt genau was ich meine, Arthur.“  
Arthur seufzte leise. „Schon, Dutch. Ich hab‘ noch nie so viel darüber nachgedacht, wie momentan. Ich hatte nie einen Grund dazu, aber jetzt…“  
„Jetzt hast du sie.“  
„Ja.“  
„Wir brauchen Geld, Arthur. Sobald wir genügend Geld zusammen haben, sind wir frei.“  
Arthurs leises Lachen vibrierte in seiner Brust, seine Hand fuhr immer wieder über ihren Arm, hoch und wieder runter.   
„Wirklich? Können wir überhaupt jemals wieder frei sein, Dutch? Nach der ganzen Scheiße die wir durchgemacht haben?“  
„Ich rede nicht von hier, Arthur. Wir müssen weg, weit weg. Am besten überqueren wir den Ozean, damit uns die Pinkertons nie wieder aufspüren. Doch dafür brauchen wir ein Boot und für ein Boot brauchen wir Geld…“  
„Schon klar. Was ist eigentlich mit dem Blackwater-Geld, Dutch?“, fragte er ihn leise.   
Stille.   
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Sohn.“  
„Es kann doch nich‘ einfach weg sein...“  
Dutch schwieg eine Zeit lang, dann: „Bist du glücklich, Arthur?“  
„Ja. Aber ich wäre noch glücklicher, wenn wir diesen ganzen Kram nich‘ mit uns rumschleppen würden. Wenn ich keine Angst mehr davor haben muss, in jeder Stadt über den Haufen geschossen zu werden…“  
Dutchs lachte leise. „Ganz deiner Meinung. Es lebt sich doch deutlich leichter, wenn man sein Gesicht nicht auf jedem Kopfgeldposter des Landes sieht.“  
„Mhm.“  
„Macht sie dich glücklich?“, fragte Dutch kurz darauf, so leise, dass Arthur ihn kaum verstehen konnte.   
„Ja.“, erwiderte er ohne zu zögern. „Mehr als alles andere.“


End file.
